The Dragon and the Bear
by Archesa
Summary: "Legends don't burn down villages." It was the first time she ever heard his voice, yet, at this exact moment, she knew her fate was forever bound to his. Eliana Evergreen (Dovahkiin) x Ulfric Stormcloak. Follows main and Stormcloak quest lines. Action, adventure, blood and battles, tears and smiles, hurt and comfort, and looooooooooooooots of fluff!
1. Prologue - Where my legend ends

_"Legends don't burn down villages!"_

_It was the first time I ever heard his voice. But at this exact moment, I somehow knew my fate was forever bound to his. I would either die by his hand or in his arms._

The first rays of sunlight beaming through the windows woke me up. I turned around, laying a loving gaze upon my husband, still asleep by my side and smiled. I stroked his long golden leonine mane of hair and kissed his forehead. My beloved stirred but did not wake.

I had been reliving our first encounter every night for the last week or so. The fear and anguish I had felt facing Imperials, facing Elenwen, facing the headman's ax... it had all melted away. Only remained images of the man sitting next to me in the carriage, gagged and hands-tied, of the man who stayed behind to help wounded soldiers while I was to escape with Ralof, of the man I didn't know then but I would marry one day.

"Could you please stop starring at me while I sleep..."

His voice low and husky from sleepiness made my heart jump in my chest.

"Why should I?", I whispered with a smile.

He smiled back and opened his arms for me. I laid against him, enjoying his presence, his warmth, his scent. Hugging him tight, I drifted back to sleep.

Throught blood and battle, tears and dirt, rage and flames, I had come to this day...  
I was Eliana Evergreen Stormcloak, Dovahkiin and new High-Queen of Skyrim. And this is how my legend ends... and my life finally begins!

* * *

_**Here is**__** the prologue / epilogue of my new fanfiction. I've become a big fan of the pairing Dragonborn x Ulfric, so... here is my version of the romance :) There will be adventure, action, blood, violence but also lot of fluff, so thee be warned! :)**_

_**The first chapter is written in first person because I though it was more fitting for a prologue, but the rest of the fic will be mainly in third person (because... it took me about half a chapter to realise... I HATE writting in first person! '^^)**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy, pro-stormcloak messages and constructive reviews will be most appreciated! :) Constructive pro imperial messages will be read, accepted and answered, flames and rude anti stormcloak messages will be FUS RO DAHed ;)**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Prologue - Helgen

**_Prologue - 17_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Helgen_**

A cold mist enveloped the surroundings of the carriage. The red-haired girl struggled to crack her eyes open. A throbbing pain on the back of her head suddenly brought back her memories of the past few hours, of the past few days. Pain and panic overwhelming her, she looked frantically around her and realized she was back in Falkreath hold.

"Hey you!"

She turned her gaze towards the blond soldier in blue uniform sitting in front of her.

"Thought you'd never wake! It's been almost two hours since they got you on our little trip. How did you end up there?", the young man asked. "Said '_Talos bless you!_' to one of these damn elves?", he joked. "You tried to cross the border, right?", he stated more than he asked. "Walked right into that imperial ambush. Same as us… and that thief over there.", he added turning his head to the man on his left.

"Damn stormcloaks!", the so designated thief cursed. "Skyrim was fine until you came along! The Empire was nice and lazy… If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell!"

Eliana felt her consciousness fade. Exhausted, she laid her head in her palms, her fingers rubbing on her temples, trying to use restoration magic to stop her headache, but the ties around her wrists kept her from gathering any magicka.

"You there!"

She straightened, realizing the thief was now talking to her.

"You and I, we shouldn't be here! It's these stormcloaks the Empire wants!", he spat.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief!", the stormcloak soldier sighted.

"Shut up back there!"

The young girl gave the imperial soldier who drove the carriage a nasty look and returned to her… _conversation_ with the other prisoners.

Right next to her was a man in his late forties, dressed in fine clothing, gagged and hands-tied. Eliana couldn't help but stare. His ageless grey eyes met hers, burning like hot metal and as

deadly and cold as an ice wraith; it felt like a steel sword had pierced into her soul. She fought not to blink. To her, he looked like an old sabre-cat: noble and dangerous, calm, calculating but his eyes burning with a quiet yet violent anger. It was hard not to be fascinated by him, but she wondered what could draw _his_ eyes to her.

Her features reminded him of Breton women but something didn't quite fit. She was tall, too tall to belong to the people of High-rock, her skin was way too pale to be a Redguard, but too tanned to be a Nord! Her almond shaped eyes almost reminded him of an Elf… but what intrigued him the most was the deep scar running on her right cheek… the wound was recent and had been cauterized… Who - or whatever - had caused it, she would keep it for the rest of her life.

They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the thief broke the silence again.

"What's wrong with him?", he said designating the fourth prisoner.

The nobleman suddenly stopped staring at the red-haired girl and turned an angry look towards the man facing him.

"Watch your tongue!", the soldier spat. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak! The _true_ High-King!"

"Ulfric?", the thief gasped. "The jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. If they captured _you_… oh gods! Where are they taking us?!"

Eliana turned her head to her left. Not far ahead appeared the high stone walls some kind of fortress or village.

"I don't know where we're going…", the soldier sighed. "But Sovngarde awaits."

The thief shook his head in disbelief.

"No… This _can't_ be happening!"

Ulfric gave the sniveling thief a scolding look and turned away. The girl however straightened and laced her fingers together. Her voice barely audible, she started to pray:

"Stendar… Kynareth… Talos… Akatosh… Divines… Help us."

The voice was broken and husky, tears were shinning in her deep green eyes but not once did she falter.

"Stendar, Kynareth, Talos, Akatosh…"

She only prayed for these four Divines, calling softly, hope laced in her voice, wishing they would somehow hear her prayer.

"Stendar…"

_God of Mercy and Justice… I shouldn't be here… Help me._

"Kynareth…"

_Goddess of Air and Nature… All my life I worshipped you… Help me._

"Talos…"

_I never stopped believing… Help me._

"Akatosh…"

_My time has not come yet, please, please, help me._

A voice interrupted her prayers.

"General Tullius, Sir. The headsman is waiting."

"Good!", a older man wearing a red armor responded. "Let's get this over with!"

"Stendar, Kynareth, Talos, Akatosh, Divines, help us! Stendar, Kynareth, Talos, Akatosh…"

"Look at it…", the stormcloak soldier spat. "General Tullius the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him!"

The girl choked on her words. Silent tears streamed freely down her cheeks. She did not seem to realize she was crying until she caught the eye of the jarl next to her. She blurted out a "_sorry_" and tried to keep her weeping silent.

No hope remained now, safe for one… to be handed to the headsman rather than the Thalmor!

The carriage stopped in front of a tall tower where an executioner was already waiting.

"Why are we stopping?", the thief asked, panic clearly audible in his voice.

"Why do you think?", the soldier answered grimly. "End of the line. Let's go.", he added. "Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

The young girl solemnly nodded. She wiped her tears away and followed his lead.

"Step toward to the block when we call your name! One at a time!", the imperial officer added, like if there was any chance the prisoners would happily run to the chopping block altogether!

The stormcloak soldier sighed:

"Empire loves their damn lists!"

A brown-haired Nord imperial soldier advanced and called the first name.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, jarl of Windhelm!"

The jarl proudly headed towards the block, his head high, not a trace of fear showing in his eyes.

"It has been an honor, jarl Ulfric.", the soldier said.

Eliana bowed her head, silently praying Talos for the soul of the jarl to find the way to Sovngarde.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

The blond soldier stepped forward. He and the imperial soldier exchanged a painful look before Ralof abruptly turned towards the block, purposely hitting the imperial captain with his shoulder in the process. Eliana could not swear it, but she thought she had seen the young soldier with the list refrain a laugh.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"

The thief started running!

"HALT!"

"You're not gonna kill me!", the thief taunted.

"Archers!"

Three arrows in his back stopped his flight.

"Anyone else feel like running?", the Imperial captain spat.

Name after name, all the prisoners headed to the tower, patiently waiting for death.

"Eliana Evergreen of Falkreath."

Ulfric turned his head at the mention of the name. He was familiar with all names previously called, the soldiers who were with him during the ambush, but this name was unknown to him. The ginger girl advanced, her hands shaking, her face pale as death, but her head high and proud. She stared back at him. Somehow, the jarl gave her courage! She had not chosen to offend the Thalmor, nor to challenge the Empire but she would not throw away the last pieces of honor she had left by begging for any mercy from people who had no hearts! She would stand her ground as proudly as any son or daughter of Skyrim!

The Imperial General, Tullius, broke the silence.

"Ulfric Stormcloak."

The jarl turned an angry look to the elder man.

"Some here in Helgen call you a 'hero'. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

If only looks could kill… unable to speak, the jarl grunted.

"You started this war and plunged Skyrim in the chaos. And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore peace!"

A distant roar rang in the air.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing!", the General sharply cut. "Carry on!"

Ulfric laid a saddened look upon his soldiers as a priestess gave them their last rites. A ginger stormcloak interrupted her.

"For the love of Talos, shut up! And let's get this over with!"

"As you wish.", the priestess snapped back.

The headsman's ax fell.

Eliana let out a yelp and turned her gaze away.

"As fearless in death as he was in life…"

_Talos be with you…_

"Next!"

Eliana felt a soldier push her to the block as another deafening roar rang in the valley.

"Here it is again.", the Imperial soldier with the list said. "Did ya hear that?"

"I said. Next. Prisoner."

The girl felt Ulfric's gaze follow her as she was forced on her knees then head on the block.

Tears were now streaming freely down her cheeks. No one would see them, after all. Her vision blurred by anguish and tears, she thought she had seen something dark flying towards the village before she closed her eyes.

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?!"

She flashed her eyes open!

The headsman could not lift his ax, caught in the vision of what had just landed on the edge of the tower!

"DRAGON!"

Eliana crawled away from the block. The giant lizard spent a few seconds considering what laid below and shout!

Thunder! A storm of fire and rocks raged upon Helgen!

"Let's go, prisoner!", a familiar voice rang in her hears. "The Gods won't give us another chance!"

The soldier helped her on her feet and ran to the keep.

Eliana threw a look above the shoulder to see the dragon's piercing red eyes lay on her, and the beast shout throwing her to the ground.

Ralof slammed the door shut behind her.

"Jarl Ulfric!", the soldier called out.

Eliana looked up to the man who was already cutting the ropes around Ralof's wrists.

"What was that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages!", he stated.

The girl felt her heart tremble at the sound of his voice. The jarl cut her wrists free and walked past her to tend to the wounded soldiers laying on the ground. Outside, the dragon roared.

"We need to move, now!"

A stormcloak soldier ran upstairs.

"This way! Let's go!"

Eliana followed his lead, the others right behind her. Stones came crumbling in the tower as the black red-eyed dragon shouted towards them!

"_YOL TOOR SHUL_!"

Eliana jumped backstairs, pushing Ralof and Ulfric back! The big lizard flew away, leaving them under a pile of heavy stones and burning ashes.

"Are you alright, my jarl?", the girl asked concerned.

The man nodded and helped her and Ralof on their feet. The blond soldier did not lose a second and climbed back up.

"You see the inn on the other side? It's our way out! Jump through the roof and keep going!", he ordered.

Eliana watched him in disbelief.

"JUST GO!", he yelled, pushing her forward. "We follow when we can!"

She nodded and smiled for the first time.

"May the Nine be with you!"

* * *

_**I hope you liked it :) Don't forget to review and stay tuned for the next chapters :)**_

_**Edit 15/04/2013 : I changed... just one word, in the first paragraph ^^ The original sentence was "she looked frantically around her and realized she was no longer in Falkreath hold"... Well... I realized I had to change that to "back in falkreath hold", for three reasons... First : Helgen is in Falkreath hold! ^^'**_

_**Second: Darkwater crossing is in the Rift, so... unless Imperials really don't know their Skyrim geography, you don't drive across the forests of Falkreath to join Helgen from Darkwaters crossing ^^'**_

_**Third : It will all make sense in the next chapters of the story ^^ About Eliana's background!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2 - The world is ahead

**_Home is behind, the world ahead - 17_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Whiterun Hold_**

"Hide!"

Ralof and Eliana ducked behind a stone and watched the dragon fly away from them and disappear beyond the mountain.

The stormcloak soldier let out a heavy sigh.

"Looks like we've made it, after all… We'd better hurry before the whole region starts swarming with imperials!"

Eliana followed him down the hill quietly, still unsure about his reactions.

"My sister, Gerdur, runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road.", Ralof said after a few seconds. "I'm sure she'll help us out! By the way… thank you for earlier… I wouldn't have made it without your help, today!"

"About that… I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to-"

"That was impressive, yes! One second, you're that frail little thing barely able to wield a sword, the next you're burning this imperial captain back to Oblivion! I sure didn't expect that!", he added with a smile, "I'll remember never to mock a mage again!"

"So… you're not mad at me?"

"'Course not! I'm not particularly fond of magic, I have to say…. But now I'm thanking the Gods for having you on our side rather than with the imperials! You seem sad…", he suddenly noticed.

"It's just… I wish I had met more people like you where I come from."

"You mean 'charming and drop dead gorgeous stormcloak lieutenants'?"

Eliana rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Now tell me: where did you learn so much about magic? You don't look like you belong to Winterhold College."

"My mother did.", the girl answered. "Fire was in her blood. Everything I know about destruction, I owe her. And the endless hours I spent trying to light wet logs on fire!"

Ralof laughed.

"So I take it you're not Nord."

"My father was a Nord."

"Half Nord then… what's the other half?"

Eliana chewed her lower lip, not wanting to answer, but a howling sound saved her the trouble.

"Wolves!"

_**17th of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Riverwood**_

They reached Riverwood in the early hours of afternoon and crossed the bridge leading to the lumber mill. Ralof had removed the blue tabard from his stormcloak uniform, hoping not to draw too much attention upon their arrival in the village. But they both looked like they had been dragged through Oblivion and back: covered in dirt, ashes and blood, their armor and clothes ripped apart, or in Eliana's case, bloodied and burned. They could only pray people would choose to ignore them and they would not unexpectedly run into imperial soldiers.

Ralof stopped, motioning to a tall blond woman chopping wood, a few steps ahead.

"Gerdur!"

The woodcutter stopped and turned her eyes at them.

"Brother!", she exclaimed. "Mara's mercy, it's good to see you! But is it safe for you here?", she asked after giving her brother a brief but tight hug. "We heard that Ulfric had been captured… Are you all right?"

"I'm fine.", Ralof answered. "At least, now, I am.", he added, giving a warm smile to the girl standing right behind him.

"Who is this?", the blond woman asked, frowning upon Eliana's blue mage robes. "One of your comrades?"

"Not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe her my life."

Gerdur seemed to soften.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?", Ralof kept going. "There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the imperials…"

"Helgen? What happened?"

Ralof didn't utter a word but gave a worried look around.

"You're right.", his sister whispered. "Follow me."

"Uncle Ralof!"

Eliana saw a little blond figure run past her and hug Ralof, almost kicking him off balance!

"Hey! Look at you, almost a grown man!", the soldier said, smiling at his nephew. "Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself."

"Can I see your ax?", the boy asked with a wide grin. "How many imperials have you killed?"

"Hush, Frodnar.", Gerdur said, dead serious. "This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Come find us in you see any imperial soldiers coming."

"Right! Don't worry, Uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you."

The boy ran without a look back, as his father joined the three others on the talk.

"Now, Ralof, what's going on? You look pretty well done in."

The soldier sighed and took a seat on a log.

"I can't remember when I last slept.", he said, "Where to start… Well the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. That was… two days ago, now."

He told his sister and brother-in-law about Helgen.

"Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?"

"Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know."

"Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur but…"

"Nonesense!", the woman cut. "You and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need to. Let me worry about the imperials. Here's the key to the house. Help yourself, have something to eat, and stay as long as you like."

She turned to Eliana.

"Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Come with me", she added, giving a sorry look to the girl's clothing. "I'll see if I can get you some cloths."

The inside of the house was simple but cozy. The wooden walls brought a feeling of safety, the light of the candles and the warmth from the hearth almost made Eliana feel at home. She shook her head of the thoughts of her former house, for she knew there was no possible way for her to go back.

Gerdur came back with a pile of cloths resting on her forearm and a bucket of water in her hands.

"Here, I noticed you're wounded.", she said motioning to the deep cut on the girls arm. "I brought you something to bandage your arm. If you ever need help, let me know."

"Thank you.", Eliana breathed. "If there is any way I can repay you…"

"We'll see to that later.", the blond woman answered. "I am warming up some stew. Would you want some?"

"That would be great, thank you."

Gerdur smiled and went back to cooking.

Eliana removed her torn robes slowly, careful not to open her wounds again. But most of them had healed on spot. Her captors sure hadn't wanted her to die from her wounds; they had only meant to cause pain. Hence, the only cut left bleeding was the one she received from the imperial captain back in Helgen keep. She use Restoration to stop the bleeding but was too tired to heal it completely so she cleaned up her forearm and bandaged it.

"I feared it would'nt fit.", Gerdur stated when Eliana came back, properly dressed in the green and white tunic the blond woman had given her. "But it appears you're quite tall for a Breton."

"I am not a Breton.", Eliana absent-mindedly corrected. "Everyone makes the mistake, though, I don't know why…"

Gerdur raised an eyebrow but didn't question her any further.

"So, where are you from?"

"Falkreath."

"Do you plan on going back there?", Ralof asked, inviting the girl to sit and eat something.

"No."

"Then you should join the rebellion, you know.", the soldier exclaimed. "You've seen the true face of the empire here today!"

The girl blinked.

"Maybe I will…"

"You said you wanted to repay us.", Gerdur said after a while. "There's something you could do for us. The jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless… We need to get the word to jarl Balgruff in Whiterun to send whatever troops he can. If you'll do that for us, _I_'ll be in your debt."

"It's the least I can do.", Eliana answered.

"I'll see you back in Windhelm, then!", Ralof said, not giving up upon the idea of the mage joining the fight.

"You may." Eliana smiled and turned to Gerdur again. "What's the straightest road to Whiterun?"

Gerdur escorted her to the bridge outside the town and lead her down the road.

"Follow the road. Down the hill turn left, Dragonsreach should be in sight."

"Thank you for everything, Gerdur. I will never forget what you've done for me."

"Friends of Ralof's are friends of mine.", the woodchopper simply repeated. "Talos be with you."

"And you."

Eliana walked down the hill with no look back. Home was behind, the world ahead.

* * *

_**A boring chapter, I'm sorry, the next one will be better, I promise! :) Don't forget to rate and review :)**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Freedom is but an illusion

**_Freedom is but an illusion - 18_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Whiterun - Dragonsreach_**

Eliana climbed the stairs to Dragonsreach, her steps uncertain and loud. The stone she had stuffed in her bag seemed heavier with each passing second. She had learned to defend herself upon her life in the wilds of Falreath, so the draugr were nothing she couldn't handle, however, the strange phenomenon that happened when she found this high black wall in the barrows had left her in a state of exhaustion yet unknown to her. The cuneiform writing carved in the dark stone looked unlike anything she ever saw in her life, yet somehow very familiar. A word, three letters, seemed to differ from the rest. _Fus_. The unknown word echoed in her heart, leaving her shaken to her very core. She had quite a hard time regaining focus and return to Whiterun. It was late when she finally reached the gates of the city.

"You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier."

She heard the court mage's voice from down the hall.

"I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts."

"Good.", a woman's voice responded. "I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers."

"Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research."

"Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable… Now, let me show you something else I found... very intriguing... I think your employers may be interested as well..."

"You have a visitor.", the woman paused, staring at the girl who had just arrived.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege!", Farengar greeted. "Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems."

"It seems…", Eliana answered darkly. "I found your stone-map thing."

"Ah… the Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow!", the mage breathed. "You are cut from a different cloth than the usual brutes the Jarl foists on me."

"Thanks… What next?", the girl asked, her patience growing thin.

"You got me the Dragonstone. That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim."

The young woman giggled darkly.

"If you don't need me, may I take my leave?"

"You may."

Eliana left Dragonsreach and headed to the Plains District to rest at the inn. She had collected a few coins during her quest for Farengar and hoped it would be enough to pay for a one night stay. Hulda the innkeeper warmly welcomed the new visitor.

"Please,take a seat. We have food, mead, and warm beds upstairs. If there's anything you want, just let me know."

"I would like to stay for the night."

"That will be ten septim, love."

The girl took her purse and left ten gold coins on the bar.

"I will show you to your room.", Hulda said. "Saadia! Take care of the bar for a while, will you?"

A Redguard woman went out of the kitchen and took the innkeeper's place behind the bar.

Eliana noticed a moon crescent shaped scar on her left cheek. Hulda escorted her upstairs where a large chamber with a double bed awaited her.

"Make yourself at home, and if you need anything else, just let me or Saadia know."

"Thank you."

The innkeeper closed the door behind her, leaving the young woman alone with herself.

Eliana collapsed more than she sat on the bed and took her head in her hands. So much had happened today and she just had no time to register. Now, alone in her room, she relived suddenly came aware of the insecurity of her situation. She had been taken away from her home two days ago but it felt like years had passed! She had been through much more these past few days than in the twenty previous ones. Accusation, arrest, torture, execution, escape, exploration… Her quiet life of alchemist was sure over… And now, she didn't know what to do with her life. Everything she had planned seemed unachievable. She would never see her home, the hold where she grew up ever again.

Muffling her sobs, she wiped her tears away and paced the room back and forth, wondering what would become of her.

Maybe she could try to settle down in Whiterun. People here didn't seem terrified by magic. An alchemist had his shop on the marketplace, just in front the inn, maybe she could work there for a while, just the time to think of something else.

She didn't realize fell asleep until the first rays of sunlight beaming through the straw roof woke her up. Her body still sore from the day before, she stood up and noticed a pitcher of water that wasn't there last night on the table beside the bed.

She proceeded to wash her face and went down to the main hall.

"Slept well?", Hulda asked as soon as she arrived downstairs.

"Yes, thank you. What time is it?"

"Around eight o'clock… But what you really should ask is what day is it."

"What d-…"

**_18_****_th_****_ of Last Seed_****_ 19_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Whiterun_**

"You slept for two days, love. At first I was afraid you might have died up there!"

"I'm sorry! I…"

She looked in her bag for a while and paid the innkeeper.

"Ten septim a night, is it? I am sorry, so, so sorry for the trouble!"

"You caused no trouble at all, love! There aren't many clients these days… The only troublesome thing was the snoring at first, but it didn't last for long!"

Eliana said nothing, wondering if the innkeeper was serious or just trying to diffuse the tension.

"Anyway, if you're short on money, you can still chop me some wood for the fire, or help in the kitchen if you have any talent for cooking... and I think Severio Pelagia is looking for someone to help for the winter crop."

"That would be great, thank you!"

"That's allright! The news spread fast around our little town, I've heard you helped the court mage, so the least we can do is help you in return! Here's the ax. The chopping block is just behind the inn, Saadia will show you."

The Redguard woman led Eliana outside without a word. The girl could feel the inn worker didn't like her for a reason but she would much likely try and ignore it and just be happy about the chance Hulda was giving her!

She placed a log on the chopping block and let the ax fall. The wood cracked in half with a familiar and comforting sound. Log after log, she piled wood on top of the one already cut behind the inn and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

A deafening roar rang in the valley.

Eliana looked at the sky but saw nothing. She shook her head, hoping she was just imagining things. She gathered a few logs and brought them inside to fuel the fire. She saw a guard run from the main gates up to Dragonsreach but didn't pay any further attention.

Eliana had just left the wood behind the bar and added two logs to the fire when an ochre-coat guard came crashing the doors open.

"The jarl requests to see you.", he said to the girl standing astonished by the fireplace. "There's been an incident… your experience is needed."

"My exper-…"

"No time for questions, miss!", the guard cut. "Follow me, please."

Eliana and Hulda exchanged a glance and the girl reluctantly followed the guard up to Dragonsreach.

"This way, miss.", he said, leading her upstairs.

The jarl, Irileth his housecarl and Farengar were already waiting for her.

"There is no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again.", the jarl said upon Eliana's arrival. "A dragon has been seen in the hold. It appears to be circling above the Western Watchtower. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon."

"But… I am no warrior, my jarl. I'm afraid I won't be of any help out there."

"You survived Helgen", Balgruff stated, "You have more experience with dragons than anyone else here."

Eliana said nothing for she knew the jarl was no patient man and did not like his orders to be discussed, but the only experience she had about dragons was more of a deadly game of 'hide and seek'.

"One last thing, Irileth this isn't a 'death or glory' mission. I need to know what I am dealing with…"

"Don't worry, my lord.", the dunmer answered. "I'm the very soul of caution."

Eliana followed the housecarl down the hill and to the main gates where her men had gathered.

The dunmer woman gave the soldiers a speech but Eliana did not listen. She world around her was just a blur: fear and excitation spread in her veins like a white hot fire.

Probably the same fire that had burned the West Watchover to ashes...

"Spread out!", Irileth ordered, unsheathing her sword. "And look for survivors! We need to know what was here!"

The ground was covered in white hot ashes and burning corpses. There was not a living soul in sigh… except…

"No! Get back!", a voice warned from the inside of the tower. "It's still here somewhere!"

A roar rang in the valley and the guard went fifty shades of white!

"Gods save us! Here it comes again!"

A dark shadow came flying above Bleak Falls Barrow and to their side of the valley.

The girls watched in awe and fear as the dragon approached. Irileth elbowed her, bringing her back to her senses!

"Take cover!", she ordered. "And make every arrow count!"

"_Krif krin, joore_. (fight bravely, mortals)", a deafening low voice said.

Eliana gasped when she realized it was the dragon! It took a deep breath and shout!

"_YOL TOOR SHUL_!"

A fire storm rushed towards the tower! Eliana ran inside and backed herself against the wall. She could feel the heat of the dragon's breath from where she stood. Trembling in fear, she couldn't bring herself to move. This dragon might not be the one from Helgen but his fire sure burned just as much! Outside, the battle was still raging! Eliana could hear Irileth's voice ordering her men to keep fighting, defend the city at all costs!

A loud noise rang in the tower and stones fell from the ceiling! Eliana dodged and found herself outside once more. The dragon had landed on top of the tower. Its eyes laid upon the girl.

"_Nikriin_…(coward…)", it breathed. "Dare to hide from me… _Krif, sahlo joor_! (fight, weak mortal!)"

With that the dragon took a deep breath and shout again!

Eliana curled in a ball and cast a protection shield above her! The fire breath did not pass the barrier and the dragon furiously took his flight!

"Good", Eliana thought. "So I can defend myself! Let's fight, then!"

The girl summoned ice in her right palm, keeping her shield in left hand and aimed at the dragon circling the tower.

An ice shard hit it below its left wing. The dragon wavered and landed.

"You fight at least.", it said. "You are brave. _Balaan hokoron_. (Worthy enemy.) Your defeat brings me honor."

"_FO KRAH DIIN_!"

The girl raised her shield too late, but her Nord blood protected her from the cold. She shook the thick layer of ice forming on her body and attacked back with both fire and ice.

"_Paalok joor!_ (arrogant mortal!)", the dragon growled.

Eliana dodged it tried to bite. He massive jaws missed, but only just. The girl rolled to the side and fell from the wall where she was standing!

The dragon walked around the stone wall and laid a dangerous look on the mortal at his mercy.

The girl looked frantically around her as the dragon pinned her to the ground.

"_Alduin du hin sil ko Sovngarde!_ (Alduin will devour you soul in Sovngarde!)"

Her hand found the hilt of a sword! She desperately grabbed the weapon and hit!

The dragon released her, more likely to tease than from real pain.

The girl stood her ground, weapon in hand and attacked again! The dragon gave her a blow of his wing and sent her crashing against a wall!

She saw the dragon take a deep breath.

_No! Not like this!_

She got up and desperately ran to her foe, plunging her sword in its chest!

"_Dovahkiin_!", the dragon cried in a strangled voice. "NOOOOooooo!"

Eliana went back as the dragon's body fell to the ground, unmoving. Surviving soldiers hesitantly approached.

"Is it… really dead?"

As soon as the question was asked, a strange phenomenon happened to the corpse. The dragon started burning, like consumed from the inside, and turned to ashes. The warmthless fire encircled the young dragon slayer and went right through her before disappearing, leaving in the dragon's place only a skeleton.

Eliana started hyperventilating. Her hands stained in red thick blood were uncontrollably shaking, her breath was stuck in her chest, and soon she found herself on her knees, a wave of sorrow overwhelming her.

"_Neh stin…_ (Never free) ", she heard a deep low voice she recognized as the dragon's whisper in her head. "You and I will never be free… _Enook los daanik_… (each [of us] is doomed) _Ney aarjul wah dinolsetiid_… (Both slave of man until the end of time.)"

"I can't believe it!", a voice said, bringing her back to reality. "You are… dragonborn!"

"Dragonborn?", Eliana croaked. "What do you mean?"

"In the very oldest tales… back when there was still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborns would slay dragons and steal their powers. That's what you did.", he stated in awe. "Absorb the dragon's power."

"I… don't know what happened to me…"

"There's only one way to find out…", the guard said. "Try to Shout."

**_19_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Throat of the World_**

"_Dovahkiin! NOOOOOOOOoooo!_"

The voice so familiar and so full of despair woke Paarthurnax from his meditation.

"Mirmulnuir…", he breathed. "So the day has come… _Pruzah_…"

The master of the Greybeards stirred and called for the four others.

"We heard too.", he was responded.

Arngeir, Bori, Einarth and Wulfgar gathered on top of the tower, each one facing a direction while Paarthurnax faced the sky.

At the very same time, they shout the same word with all their might.

"**_DO-VAH-KIIN!_**"

**_19_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Nirn_**

The word rumbled through the world, echoed through the sky and in time itself.

Every living soul in Nirn heard their voice as they called for their savior.

**_19_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Whiterun Hold_**

Balgruff was shaken from his throne, Proventus bend to his knees, Farengar tried and failed at stopping his books from falling from their shelf.

The jarl straightened on his throne in deep thought. Could it be…

Eliana had been sent to the ground by the voice that echoed as loud as thunder. She got up and gazed up at the high mountain known as the Throat of the World, where black clouds had started to gather.

It couldn't be…

The Greybeards calling the dovahkiin… merely minutes after she slayed a dragon… No! She refused to believe it! She was no hero! She was the alchemist of Falkreath, the half-elven, she was neither brave, nor talented, nor worth any attention from the Gods! She couldn't be the one they called! Yet… the dragon had called her dovahkiin…

She collected her thoughts and headed to Dragonsreach to report to the jarl.

Proventus Avenicci, the chamberlain, welcomed her upon her arrival.

"Good! You're finally here! The jarl's been waiting for you."

The girl climbed the stairs and bowed in front of Balgruff.

"So what happened on the watchtower?", the jarl asked. "Was the dragon there?"

"The watchtower was destroyed, but we killed the dragon."

"But there must be more…", he muttered to himself. "Something… _strange_ happened when the dragon died?"

"When… when the dragon died, I absorbed some kind of power from it…"

"So it's true!", Balgruff breathed. "The Greybeards were calling you!"

Eliana blinked.

"What do they want with me, do you think?"

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice.", the jarl explained, "The ability to focus you vital essence into a Thu'um… If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift."

But what if she didn't want to use it…

"The thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun…", the jarl's brother added. That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar. This hasn't happened in… centuries at least…"

"Since Talos of Atmora…", the girl whispered.

"Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you… You heard the summons", Balgruff added. "There's no refusing a summons of the Greybeards… But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me and my city. As a token of my esteem and by my right as jarl, I name you thane of Whiterun."

Eliana chocked on her breath! Thane… the highest honor that's within a jarl's power to grant to someone!

"Avenicci will make the arrangement for a house to be provided to you upon your return from High Hrothgar. Breezehome should do…"

"I… I can't accept, my jarl."

"Of course you can!", he snapped. "Now… you better head up to High Hrothgar immediately, learn what the Greybeards can teach you. And know you will always be welcome back here. I envy you, you know…", he added, sadness laced in his voice. "To climb the seven thousand steps again… I've made the pilgrimage once… High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place… Very… disconnected from the troubles of this world… I wonder if the Greybeards even notice what's going on down here…"

He sighed and turned to the chamberlain.

"Back to business, Proventus! We still have a city to defend!"

* * *

**_A loooooooooooooooooooong chapter :) I hope you liked it and the translations from draconic language are not too confusing..._**

**_Don't forget to rate and review! :)_**

**_Edit 05/03/2013 : I just realized I had messed up with the dates, and forgot to add the whole day Elie spent sleeping! I keep messing with my chronology (mostly during the civil war part... I'll have to play it through over again just in order to have my dates right ^^), so these kind of mistakes are meant to happen again through the story... I'll try and be careful, promise!_**


	5. Chapter 4 - 7000 steps farther

**_Seven thousand steps farther - 19_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Whiterun_**

Eliana had paid for two more nights at the Bannered Mare and still got a little money to prepare for the journey to High Hrothgar. Hulda had advised her to take the carriage to Riften and then head west. It would take a day to reach the city and about another from Riften to Ivarstead : she would need food an equipment. She did as much work as she could for Hulda but this could barely pay for her stay at the inn and the food. But she sure couldn't wander through the wilds of Skyrim in the thin green dress Gerdur gave her. If she were to leave the safety of Whiterun, she needed warm clothing!

Hulda did a wonderful job helping her mend her old mage robes. The bottom was torn down and not much could be done on these rags, but fortunately, the top was still in good shape. The innkeeper sewed a brown band and hood and cut the skirt bevel shaped. It would be perfect with a pair of leggings and boots.

**_21_****_st_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Whiterun Hold_**

She took the carriage on the first morning lights. They would take the road through Eastmarch Hold, since the south road was considered too dangerous since the dragon's attack in Helgen.

Eliana couldn't deny she was more than happy not to go anywhere near Falkreath hold, even at the cost of a detour by Windhelm. At least, she risked no encounter with Imperials, nor Thalmor justiciars in the head hold of the Stormcloak rebellion!

The passengers (her, the driver and a bunch of kahjit merchants) crossed the White River by midday. She got bread and an apple from her bag and proposed some to M'aiq, a khajit who had earlier joked about how the excessive use of furs on Nord armors made him nervous. He and Eliana had randomly chatted all along the way, much to the other passengers' dislike and had soon been asked to 'knock it off'! The kahjit thanked the girl and happily swallowed his half apple, throwing the core down the road.

"Someday, apple tree will grow by the road. Then everyone will remember and hail to M'aiq."

Eliana laughed and carved in her memory the place where the apple had fallen. Maybe one day, she'd come by and take an apple from that tree, and then, she'd remember the kahjit.

The carriage took the road of the south, to Riften.

**_21_****_st_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Riften gates_**

The carriage stopped at night. They had finally reached their goal!

"Riften! Home to the Thieves Guild", the carriage driver happily announced, "The Bard and the Bee will provide food and beds. But avoid the Ratway if you want to stay out of trouble."

All passengers nodded and took different paths. The kahjit merchants established their camp a little way down the road, M'aiq said his goodbyes and disappeared in wilderness while Eliana headed to the main gates.

"Hold there!", a guard warned. "Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax."

"Visitor's tax…", she blurted out. "What is it for?"

"It is… for the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?", a second guard answered.

"This is obviously a shakedown!", Eliana replied, angered.

"All right, keep your voice down… you want everyone to hear you?", the first guard hushed. "I'll let you in, just let me open the door."

The purple coated man proceeded in unlocking the gates and stepped aside for the young woman to enter the city.

**_21_****_st_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Riften_**

"Welcome to Riften.", they stated grimly upon closing the doors.

Eliana sighed and started looking for the inn.

"I had another run-in with the Thieves Guild.", she heard a female voice complain.

"Be careful, Mjoll. The Thieves Guild has Maven Black-Briar at her back. One snap of her fingers, and you could end up in Riften Jail... or worse."

"They represent the reason I'm here.", the so called Mjoll replied. "I can't just ignore them, Aerin."

"I know. I just don't want you to leave; you're the only good thing that's happened to this city in a long time."

Eliana smiled to herself, clearly hearing concern in the man's voice.

"I don't know you, you in Riften lookin' for trouble?", another voice troubled her thoughts.

Leaning against a pillar in front of an impressive manor on the left side of the street, a dark haired man looked up to the girl, his eyes scanning every detail of her.

"Just passing through…", Eliana responded. "I won't be staying long; I was just looking for the inn."

The man did not seem quite satisfied by the answer.

"Just so you know: the Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket, so keep your nose out of their business."

"I'll try to remember.", the young woman said. She tried to walk past through the man but he grabbed her arm, stopping her motion.

"Don't say something you'll regret, young lady!", he growled, his voice threatening. "The last thing the Black-Briars need is some loudmouth tryin' to meddle in their affairs."

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful!"

"We'll see about that."

"Leave her be, Maul!", a female voice cut sharply.

The Nord man looked above her shoulder and frowned.

"Mind you own business, Lioness."

"Scaring the visitors away from the town won't help the Black-Briar's business.", the woman persuaded. "Let go."

Eliana saw a glimpse of metal shine in the moonlight. The woman who came to her rescue laid her hand on the edge of a battle ax. No doubt the man had seen it too. He finally let go of her, allowing blood to flow back in her hand.

"Just go."

The young woman stepped eagerly stepped away and turned to thank her savior.

"Come with me.", the tall blond woman said, leading her away from the brute and down the road. "First time in our lovely town, is it?"

"Yes.", Eliana admitted. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome… My name is Mjoll.", she said. "And this is Aerin."

"Elia-", she stopped in mid-word. She had been sentenced to death only days ago, Imperials and Thalmor might still be after her ; if she had no doubt about her safety in Whiterun, the same could surely not be said about Riften. "Elie", she corrected. "I'm just a traveler; I don't intend to stay more than a night."

"Well Elie, the Bard and the Bee rents rooms, just across the first bridge. Stay away from the Ratway and the Black-Briar family and you should be fine."

"I will. Thank you again."

So, the reputation of that city was deserved. Theft, blackmail, intimidation, she could feel corruption plunging its roots deep within the foundations of the town.

She started walking away but eventually turned back to her savior.

"I… overheard your conversation earlier… Standing against the Thieves Guild are you?"

"They're the worst kind.", the woman spat. "Even the _Dark Brotherhood_ abides by a strict set of rules and tradition. These thieves are just rabble. To call it a guild is ridiculous. How can people who would betray one another over a gold coin be considered part of an association? The people of this town need protection, and since no one, nor the guards, nor the jarl will do it, I tried and became the protector of the city… But it sometimes feel like trying to catch smoke with bare hands… The Thieves Guild has the full support of Maven Black-Briar… Makes it a lot more difficult to fight efficiently… Most people in this town don't have anywhere else to go, so they stay… But if I can give you a piece of advice, do not settle yourself here for too long. Just leave, for anywhere is better than here…"

"Why do you stay then?"

"For Aerin.", she said with a sweet smile. "I used to be an adventurer.", she elaborated. "I was adventuring in the depths of dwemer ruins when I was attacked by a massive construct... like nothing I had ever seen. When the colossus struck, my beloved sword Grimsever, was knocked from my grasp and I was wounded badly. Aerin found me outside of Alftand, on the verge of dying. He saved my life. I retired from being an adventurer after this… incident; and spent every day trying to repay my debt to the man who saved me."

Eliana smiled.

"Enjoy your stay while you can.", she then said to Eliana as a goodbye. "But always keep an eye on your purse."

**_21_****_st_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Riften - The Bard and the Bee_**

The Bard and the Bee was crowded that night. Maybe it was so every night, Eliana thought. Still the girl felt unease walking amongst so many strangers in the home of the Thieves guild. How right was she…

"Running a little light on the pockets, lass?"

She immediately brought her hand to her coin-purse only to notice it was gone.

A red-haired Nord man dressed in fine blue clothing stood behind her, back laid against the wall, casually playing with the leather bag containing basically _all_ her belongings!

"My wealth is none of your concerns.", she said catching her money in mid-air.

"On the contrary… wealth, no matter where it comes from, is my one and only concern… If you get a little short on money, I could let you in to a job I'm working on."

"What kind of job?"

"Meet me on the marketplace tomorrow morning and we'll discuss it further."

She didn't have the time to tell him she would be leaving tomorrow morning; the man had already turned on his heels and got out of the inn.

Eliana stayed baffled for a while but eventually came back to her senses and headed to the bar.

"If you've got the coin, you're welcome here. Otherwise, hit the road.", the Argonian innkeeper gruffly greeted her.

"I'd like to stay for a night.", Eliana said.

"Thirty septim.", she harshly said. "Times is hard…", she added in a sigh.

The girl searched in her purse and handed the money. Thirty septim… about twice the price she had been expecting! The man who approached her upon her arrival was right, her purse would soon be empty and if she didn't find a job quickly…

"Excuse me, madam.", she asked the innkeeper. "Is there any work… any _honest_ work, available around the city?"

The Argonian seemed to think for a while, considering the young woman in front of her.

"Maybe I could hire you…"

"Really?", the young woman exclaimed. "What do you need? I can cook, I can clean, I can chop wood.", Eliana proposed.

"You have a nice voice…", the innkeeper stated. "Do you know how to sing?"

Taken aback, Eliana took a moment to answer.

"Well… yes… I guess."

"Our inn is called 'The Bard and the Bee' but no bard has set foot in our town for a long time. If you can keep my clients entertained until I close, I will give you back your money and let you stay for free."

"Thank you madam!", the girl happily replied. "I shall not disappoint you!"

**_22_****_nd_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Riften - The Bard and the Bee_**

Hours had passed and the inn slowly emptied. It was now past midnight. Keerava, the innkeeper walked to Eliana and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You did a great job tonight. One last song and we'll close the bar."

Eliana nodded. Her voice started being sore due to the constant singing, and now came out an octave lower.

She took a deep breath and tried to recall the lyrics of one last song.

"_Home is behind, the world ahead._

_There are many paths to tread.'_

Her trembling voice gave the melody a melancholic and deeper sound.

_'Through shadow, till the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight.'_

Images of the past, of the life that was taken away from her, kept flashing through her mind. The forests and hills of Falkreath, her house, lost in the woods, down a narrow path through the trees, her garden where her mother and father had planted the plants they used to craft their potions, the two gravestones on which she laid flowers every day, the angry mob gathering in front of her doorstep, the Thalmor justiciars…

_'Mist and shadow, cloud and shade_

_All shall fade, all shall fade…_"

She hadn't meant to cry but tears escaped her closed eyes as her song finally came to an end.

**_22_****_nd_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Riften - The Bard and the Bee_**

"Thank you for everything.", she said to Keerava on the morning of her departure.

"No, thank _you_!", the Argonian said with a smile. "Music is what our inn has been missing for too long. If you ever want to settle down in Riften, know we'll always be there waiting for a bard to come by."

Eliana smiled and paid the innkeeper for her breakfast and the food she'd take on her way to High Hrothgar.

"Just follow the road to the first crossing turn left, right will lead you to Windhelm… Take care of you."

"And you."

**_22_****_nd_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - The Rift_**

The Rift proudly bore the colors of autumn. Silver birch clad in golden and copper leaves, yellowish grass, a soft warm breeze whistling on the heights, the sound of a stream close by… Eliana started falling in love with this hold.

She spent most of her journey considering whether she should get off the road and risk losing her way through the woods or stick to the cobblestone path and deal with a chance of encounter with Imperial soldiers. She chose the second one, hiding her face in the shadow of her brown hood and acting like a pilgrim providing a good enough cover in the event of a meeting. She was not looking for trouble and if trouble ever found her, she was not defenseless… By the way, The Rift was under Stormcloak control so the chances of running into an imperial patrol were pretty low.

"Legion soldiers gleam like fresh-fallen snow and clank like a kitchen!", a voice spat not far ahead. "They head this way, we'll know it!"

Sitting on a log in front of a shack near the road, three soldiers seemed to be waiting for someone. A stormcloak woman soldier hit the back of her comrade's head and gave him a scowling look.

"They have a camp nearby, so try and stay awake!"

Eliana walked past through the group only to be shouted at.

"Oi! Are you the Alchemist?", the female soldier asked.

"Sorry, no."

"Erf…", the woman sighed.

"I tell you she's gone!", a third soldier growled.

"I know! Gone in the woods, looking for ingredients.", the female soldier spat. "I read that diary too, ya know…"

"I meant gone for good…", the other mumbled.

"Where you heading, lass?", another soldier asked Eliana.

"Ivarstead."

"You don't exactly look like a pilgrim… why bothering visiting Ivarstead?", the grumpy soldier questioned suspiciously.

"Don't judge the book by its cover.", the young woman smiled. "I _am_ heading to High Hrothgar."

The man narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing her. The female soldier pushed him back sitting on the log.

"Don't pay attention to him, he sees imperial spies everywhere."

"Pilgrim in the middle of autumn…", the soldier mumbled.

"Hit the road, lass. And be careful on your way up there.", the female stormcloak soldier added. "Bears and saber cats make these woods dangerous to wander alone."

Eliana nodded and carried on her journey.

They waited until the girl had disappeared from their sight and the female officer turned to her comrades.

"We need to report. Quick."

"Why?"

"No one_ ever _does a pilgrimage in the middle of fall.", the woman stated.

"Ah! You see!"

"Oh just shut up…", the two others said in unison.

"Why would someone other than a pilgrim head to High Hrothgar?", the female soldier kept going.

"You can't mean…"

"I don't know yet… But I think Officer Oath-Giver will know what to make of it. Let's go!"

The three soldiers gathered their weapons and cut through the woods.

"Imagine… we might have just met the Dragonborn!"

**_23_****_rd_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Ivarstead_**

Eliana stayed at Vilemyr inn for the night. She left at dawn, hoping she'd be able to reach the temple before dusk.

On the first landing stood a high stone tabled carved in both draconic and human language. Eliana knelt in front of the emblem, wiped the snow off the writings and read :

"_Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus; Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for True Needs; For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land._"

She stayed in front of the stone for a moment, in deep though then kept climbing. Not far ahead laid a second tablet.

"_Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus; The Dragons presided over the crawling masses; Men were weak then, and had no Voice._"

She stopped in front of each emblem, meditating on what she read before she reached the next one.

_"The fledgling spirits of Men were strong in Old Times; Unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices; But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts."_

_Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; Together they taught Men to use the Voice; Then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue._

_Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world; Proving for all that their Voice too was strong; Although their sacrifices were many-fold..._

_With roaring Tongues, the Sky-Children conquer; Founding the First Empire with Sword and Voice; Whilst the Dragons withdrew from this World._

_The Tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled; Jurgen Windcaller began His Seven Year Meditation; To understand how Strong Voices could fail…_

_Jurgen Windcaller chose silence and returned; The 17 disputants could not shout Him down; Jurgen the Calm built His home on the Throat of the World …_

_For years all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name; Tiber Septim, stripling then, was summoned to Hrothgar; They blessed and named him Dovahkiin."_

Eliana felt distraught. She now was the one the Greybeards summoned. She bear the hopes and fears, the victories and defeats of all the ones who came before her. Paarthurnax, Jurgen Windcaller, Talos, her… They were all part of the same story, and now it was hers to write.

She reached the last emblem and knelt in prayer.

_"The Voice is worship; Follow the Inner path; Speak only in True Need."_

Sunset bathed the stone and the statue above in a pure golden light. The vision of Talos looking down on her granted her new strength. Talos was meant to be the Dragonborn. In which case, she was also meant to be. And that was an encouraging thought.

She brushed the snow off her knees and climbed the last steps.

* * *

**_Here's the fourth... third... fifth... well I dunno, here's the chapter! ^^_**

**_Some might have noticed a grammatical mistake within the sentence "Times is hard". It's purely deliberate for this is a quote from the movie Sweeney Todd :)_**

**_Secondly, a cookie to anyone who recognize the Lord of the Rings references in this chapter :)  
Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :) I'll do my best to answer :)_**

**_Ulfric comes back in the next chapter so... hang in there ;)_**


	6. Chapter 5 - The legend yet grows

**_The news spread and the legend yet grows - 25_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - Palace of the Kings_**

The courier collapsed on one of the benches as Galmar Stone-Fists read the message from their camp in the Rift. The officer raised a brow, read again and sent the soldier to rest before heading to the war-room.

Frowning upon the map displaying their locations, Ulfric was planning on sending reinforcements to the three holds circling Windhelm. Ten days had passed since Darkwater crossing ambush, a week since Helgen, only days since he returned home, exhausted, wounded, escorted by half as many soldiers as expected. The end of what was meant to be a quiet travel to Riften and had become an awaken nightmare, filled with Imperial soldiers, Thalmor justiciars, and dragons!

"For Talos' sake, Ulfric! You look like you've been dragged through Oblivion and back!", the housecarl exclaimed upon the jarl's arrival.

"I'm glad to see you too, my friend.", Ulfric responded and collapsed on his throne.

His head in his hands, Ulfric told Galmar the whole story, from the ambush to the dragon's attack, the housecarl's frown darkening with each passing moment.

"However they got this information, we'll find out.", he assured Ulfric, but he knew what the jarl was really concerned about. "A dragon…", he whispered.

"The bringers of the End of Times…", the jarl muttered. "Is that it, my friend… have we gone too far? Is it time…"

Galmar walked to his friend, concerned.

"Are you alright, Ulfric?"

"No.", the jarl answered truthfully. "But I will be… I must."

That was five days ago. Ulfric had fully recovered from his misadventure in Helgen. And here he was: the jarl of Windhelm, the very heart of the rebellion, ready to rule again, to fight again.

Galmar cleared his throat in order to draw his friend's attention.

"What is it, Galmar?", the jarl asked still starring at the camps on the map.

"A message from Gonnar Oath-Giver."

"Has something happened in the Rift?"

"It appears the Dragonborn has been seen. The guards from Ivarstead mentioned her climbing the Seven Thousand steps on the 23rd…"

"Her?", the jarl repeated.

"Gonnar couldn't send much of a description but according to his men, the Dragonborn is a young woman in her mid-twenty, not the warrior type, soldiers describe her as wearing novice robes."

Ulfric sighed and smiled. The Gods had a weird sense of humor when it came to choosing their champions."

"She left the temple the day after.", Galmar kept reporting. "Heading to Whiterun."

Ulfric said nothing for a second then took the note and read it through.

"Track and follow. Send the word to every camp. I want weekly reports on her moves and her whereabouts. We must know who she is. Treat her as a potential ally, but avoid direct contact as long as her allegiance remains unsure."

The bear-warrior nodded and left the room.

Ulfric read the whole letter again and left the paper on the corner of the table before he headed back to work. The jarl found himself humming a tune that brought him both hope and uncertainty.

_'Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart,_

_I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes.'_

**_26_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Kynesgrove_**

Snow and fog made it difficult to follow the path from Kynesgronve to the dragon burial mound. But Eliana somehow knew where she was heading: she felt her steps lead her up the hill just like if her body knew what was to do but her mind was still trying to figure it out. She could feel the presence of the huge black dragon in the clouds above her, and for a second feared the sensation was mutual.

Her hand found the hilt of the sword Delphine gave her as they both knelt behind a stone and watched in horror the dragon Shout towards the tomb and the earth crack open, revealing bones slowly covering in flesh.

"_Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?_"

"_Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir._"

Eliana though she heard the black dragon chuckle before he spoke again, his tone less solemn and almost mocking.

"_Ful, losei Dovahkiin?_"

He knew! Eliana swallowed hard and stepped away from her hiding place. The two dragons watched her approach, her head high and proud.

"_Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi._"

_'I do not recognize you as dragon.'_, she heard a voice in her head translate.

"And I do not recognize you as my lord.", she answered.

The dragon seemed to raise an eyebrow.

"You do not even know our tongue, do you?", it hissed. "Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."

She did not answer. Alduin turned to the second dragon.

"_Sahloknir, krii dar joor!_"

Eliana cast a protection spell just in time to avoid immediate death by fire-breath.

"I am Sahloknir.", the dragon introduced himself. "Hear my Voice and despair."

"Not today! _Fus RO_!"

The dragon winced but chuckled.

"Your Voice is no match for mine, Dovahkiin!"

He shouted again. Eliana shielded herself and unsheathed her sword. She waited for her foe to take a breath and hit with all her might. Sahloknir tried to catch her but missed for a second sword crashed on his head. Delphine had joined the fight!

"You mortals have grown arrogant while I slept!"

The Breton woman dodged another attempt of biting but couldn't escape the blow of its wing! She crashed on the ground.

"No!"

Eliana threw herself between the Dragon and the Blade, her sword drawn and plunged it in the dragon's maw. The tip of the blade pierced the palate but didn't dive too far for Sahloknir closed its jaw on the outstretched arm and threw the young dovahkiin to the ground.

"My lord Alduin requires your death! I am glad to oblige him.", he growled, blood flooding off his mouth.

Her broken, almost torn off arm folded up against her chest, Eliana watched in horror the dragon close the gap between them.

"_WULD!_"

The word slipped through her lips and in a fraction of second, she was out of his reach! She dived behind a circle of stones, out of sight. Tears of pain and fear threatening to fall, she tried to regain enough focus to heal her right arm before the dragon spotted her.

"HIDING WILL NOT SAVE YOU!"

Sahloknir took his flight, describing circles above the battle ground.

Eliana wiped her tears away and focused her remaining magicka in a fire spell.

She ran out of her hiding place and to the center of the burial mound and threw the fire bolt. The dragon dodged but that was part of her plan.

"FUS RO!"

Unsettled, the dragon dove to the ground and crashed before his mortal foe.

"Your voice is strong… for a mortal."

His voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Do…vah… kiin…"

The dragon closed his eyes, never to open them again.

**_26_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - Palace of the Kings_**

"So… Galmar tells me you come from Kynesgrove."

"Yes my lord.", the woman blurted out.

"Tell him what you told me… about the dragon."

"We… we saw it coming from the south… It flew past the village and headed to the old dragon burial mound."

"Did it do anything? Did it attack the village?"

"No, my lord… It was just circling over when I left. I… I never ran so fast in my life… I thought it'd come after me… Some people remained hidden in the inn but if the dragon attacks…"

"We'll take it from here.", the jarl said calmly. "Galmar, gather some men and send a detachment to Kynesgrove at once! Protect the people. If the dragon attacks, bring it down, otherwise, leave it be."

He then turned to the scared woman who had run all the way from the village to bring him this information.

"What is your name?"

"Iddra, my lord. I'm the innkeeper of Braidwood inn."

"Head to Candlehearth inn and tell Elda Early-Dawn that I'm sending you. She'll let you use a room until you can return home safely."

"Thank you, my jarl."

Ulfric nodded and headed to the war-room, Galmar following.

"Brace yourself, Galmar.", the jarl said, handing a steel warhammer to his friend, his own hand resting on the hilt of his ax. "We have a dragon to slay."

**_26_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Kynesgrove_**

The high walls of the glorious city of Ysgramor could be seen from the tomb. As she watched Sahloknir's body burn, Eliana fought the urge to reach the city and meet the jarl again.

But why? Did she really hope that he, the jarl of Windhelm, the killer of kings, leader of the rebellion and for many the true High-King of Skyrim, would remember her, the prisoner from Helgen? Not a chance! And even if he remembered, what would she say? She was still unsure about the man, still unsure about his cause.

She did _hate_ the Thalmor, and thus, the Empire, but she was not ready to stand against them. She was already hunted by a great enemy… She could only hope the Thalmor would forget about her! After all, she was no threat to them, she never was…

Eliana left Dragon's tongue and Mountain flowers around the bones of the dead dovah, prayed for his soul to find peace within hers and quietly left Kynesgrove, heading to Ivarstead. She had business to attend with the Greybeards before she could meet Delphine again and proceed with her plan.

**_27_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

Ulfric paced the war-room in deep thought. He couldn't find sleep knowing his best friend was off somewhere fighting dragons while he stayed behind 'for the sake of the rebellion'. His life, according to Galmar, was far too precious to risk it in some dragon hunt.

So, he waited. Hours passed painfully slowly. Seconds felt like hours, minutes, like days, hours like eternity!

The jarl looked at the sky to evaluate the time.

The Apprentice stars were slowly fading over horizon; the Warrior and the Mage constellation draped in a thin layer of clouds reached their zenith intertwining with the stars of the Lover; far away, drifting from the early hours of morning appeared the Lord and the Lady. It was 4 in the morning.

The bronze massive doors of the main hall opened with their unmistakable sound.

Ulfric left the war room and came meet his second in command who, the jarl thanked the Gods, seemed unharmed.

"Seems we missed the party.", the bear-warrior said, his voice husky from both cold and sleepiness. He sat at the table, reached for a bottle of mead and told his jarl of what they found at Kynesgrove.

"The dragon was already dead when we arrived. From the look of it, it must have been quite a battle up there."

Ulfric listened intently, only cocking an eyebrow when the housecarl mentioned the flowers left around the skeleton.

"She honours the fallen.", he breathed, taken aback and most intrigued by such a gesture. "I suppose there was no sign of the Dragonborn anywhere near?"

Galmar shook his head 'no'.

"The scouts followed a trace of blood down the hill, but we lost her track on the road to the Rift…"

"She must be heading to High Hrothgar…"

Alone and wounded, wandering on the roads of the Rift… The jarl prayed Talos for the girl to reach her destination unarmed.

He felt sincerely worried for the safety of this woman he had never seen nor knew anything of, but he couldn't help but feel amused by his own concern: when you can slay dragons, sabre-cats, bears and bandits must not be that of a challenge!

The sun rose over Skyrim, and the earth trembled once more with the Voices of the Greybeards.

_'For darkness has passed and the legend yet grows.'_

* * *

_**I promised Ulfric would be back in this chapter, I hope I did not disapoint you :) I really wanted to write his return to Windhelm after the Helgen incident, and I couldn't help but imagine him shaken to the core by what had happened... Plus, that gave me a 'excuse' to develop his relationship with Galmar! :) I kinda havea love-hate relationship with the stormcloak officer ^^ But I think he deeply cares for Ulfric and it wouldn't do him justice if I did not insist on this part of his character since he'll be a looooooooot less welcoming when it will come to Eliana! You'll see why later XD**_

_**Also... how was the fight with Sahloknir? I have to admit... I hate writting battles or fights... I takes me a lot of efforts to get things straight when it comes to this... So, I hope the scene is convincing, and you enjoyed it! :)**_

_**I'll spend the week end in my family without any internet access so I'll keep posting the story on Monday! Enjoy, have a good week end and don't forget to review! :)**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Diplomatic immunity

**_Diplomatic Immunity - 29_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Riverwood - Delphine's secret basement_**

"You had your arm cured, I see…", was the only greeting Delphine gave the Dragonborn when she entered the Spleeping Giant inn, three days after their last encounter.

"Arngeir is a master of Restoration.", Eliana answered, leaning against a chest to rest her tired legs. "He seems to dislike you.", she stated earning a dark frown from the Breton woman.

"And still, you are here… Tired of the Greybeards' ways?"

"I tend to make my own opinion before I return a verdict… So... What's our next move?"

"The first thing we need to do is figure out who's behind the dragons. The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is."

The girl went fifty shades of white.

"What makes you think the Thalmor are bringing dragons back?", she asked, doing her best to control the trembling of her voice.

"Nothing solid. Yet.", she added. "But my gut tells me it can't be anybody else. The Empire had captured Ulfric. The war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately.", she spat. "Skyrim is weakened, the Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"

Eliana nodded.

"The Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor. I have a contact inside the Embassy. He's not up for this kind of high-risk mission, but he can help you."

"Help me what?", Eliana gasped, afraid of the Blade's meaning.

"I can get you into one of those parties."

"No!", the half-elven sharply cut, her voice quivering with fear. "No, Delphine, you can't. I will not… You can't send me there! I… I know what they are… I know what they'll do if… I won't let them capture me again! I… will not go any nearer than a hundred leagues from this Embassy!"

Delphine's feature softened. She felt genuine terror in the girl's voice, a terror only the Thalmor could provoke. She invited the young Dragonborn to sit and listened to her story…

**_10_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Falkreath hold - Evergreen Grove_**

People in Falkreath were getting nervous. Murders, rumors of witchcraft, necromancy… Nords were never very keen on magic but lately, they had become suspicious towards anyone who had any relation with any _'unnatural business'_.

Eliana hoped the good relations she, and her parents before her, had developed with town-folks these past few years, working as an alchemist, occasionally a healer, would protect her from the surrounding paranoia.

False hopes…

The young woman heard unusual noise coming from the woods.

Down the path leading to her house were walking dozens of people: villagers and guards equipped with forks and torches, allowing no doubt about their intentions, gathered in her yard. Eliana went out of her home and faced the angry mob.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bid thee welcome.", she said in a mock-polite tone. "How may I help you?"

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, alchemist!", a guard warned. "You are charged with witchcraft and wizardry. We are here to arrest you, and lead you to Falkreath jail, before your trial. There is no use resisting."

"And since when has magic been declared illegal?", Eliana asked, her voice hard. "Restoration magic did not seem to bother any of you this much when it came to heal a swollen ankle or a wolf bite.", the young woman spat. "Have you all forgotten what my family and myself have ever done for you? Have you ever had any reason to doubt our loyalty to Falkreath and her people?"

People in the mob exchanged uneasy looks.

"If you all gathered here to bring me down, I assume my arrest is of no official order. Hence, I'm afraid I have to bring to your attention that you're no longer welcome in my grounds."

"This land is not yours, alchemist. The forest and all that lives in it rightfully belongs to the jarl."

"So does the right to order the arrest of anyone living within his hold. If jarl Siddgeir was to declare me an outlaw, I would summit and accept my arrest. Otherwise…"

There was no threat in her voice but the mob shivered.

The girl bowed in goodbye and closed the front door behind her.

**_14_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Falkreath Hold - Evergreen Grove_**

They could not arrest her themselves… So they sold her to the Thalmor.

Justiciar often passed though the hold, leading prisoners, rebels or Talos worshippers, to Cyrodil for 'interrogation' or elimination.

Eliana's mother spent the last thirty years of her life in fear of an encounter with them. She feared for her safety and soon after her wedding, started fearing for her daughter's. Altmer marrying Humans was hardly permissible… half-breeding, strictly forbidden!

Half-elven… An abomination to those who intended to establish the racial superiority of Mer over Man!

The guards had nothing against the alchemist, but the Thalmor have no such qualms. They needn't any proof to arrest or torture someone they suspect has done something forbidden or slightly frowned upon.

Eliana did not see them coming. The front door slammed open and she barely had the time to turn to face the intruders before a shock spell hit her and sent her to the ground. Convulsing in pain, the young woman saw three hooded figures enter her house before she lost consciousness.

They kept her captive for days. They interrogated her, trying to get her to confess to murder, but she just wouldn't give them the satisfaction! Eliana had grown up with the constant fear of the Thalmor, of what horror they could bestow on her. The day had finally come. There was no escape, no turning back, no hope left… only remained honour, pride, and the will to fight back… But they would also strip her of that!

**_29_****_th_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Riverwood - Delphine's secret basement_**

"They must have eventually grown bored with toying with me…", she sighed, her voice low and steadier as she finished her story. "They left me in care of the Imperial Legion. Helgen… I was under the headsman's ax when the dragon attacked."

Delphine remained silent for a while before she shook her head and sighed.

"There's only little chance your capture in Falkreath has come to the Emissary's attention. You're not of any importance to them, apart from being the Dragonborn, which they cannot yet know. No offence.", she added. "I cannot trust anyone else with this mission.", she said after a while. "There's no one else… just you and me."

"And your contact."

"His name's Malborn. Wood elf, plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor - they wiped out his family back in Valenwood during one of their purges that we never hear about… You can trust him. He's not a dangerous character like you, but he hates the Thalmor at least as much as you and I do..."

Eliana nodded in acceptance.

"I'll get word for him to meet us in Solitude, at the Winking Skeever - you know it?", The girl shook her head 'no'. "I'll go with you, anyway. Even if you tell Malborn I'm sending you, there's a chance he won't trust you if I'm not with you. Once you're inside the Embassy… Well, this is when the fun starts!", she laughed grimly. "You'll have to slip away from the party without raising the alarm. Then you'll need to find Elenwen's office and search her files. Malborn should be able to point you in the right direction."

"How will I even get invited to the party?", Eliana pointed.

"Let me handle that. You'll have a real invitation, don't worry. As long as you can act the part of a Thalmor toady, you'll get past the guards"

Eliana nodded. "On our way to Solitude then…"

**_31_****_st_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Haarfingar Hold_**

Gods she hated heights!

The road to solitude followed the cliff, from Dragonbridge to the gates of the city. The carriage unsteady, the stones slippery from the rain, the everlasting sight of the river down the way… Eliana spent the travel from the village to the stabbles in constant prayer and just couldn't be happier when the gates of the city came in sight and the carriage finally stopped.

She jumped out of the vehicle and walked a few smoothing steps before she turned to Dephine whose patience was growing thin. She muttered an apology and followed the Breton woman to the city. The guards let them in without further questioning, and one mentioned an execution being set today.

**_31_****_st_****_ of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Solitude_**

A dense crowd had gathered just a few steps ahead of the main gate.

Delphine and Eliana made their way through but couldn't go very far. Eliana noticed a headsman readying his ax as two men, one dressed in rags, the other as an Imperial officer, climbed the stairs to the stage.

The crowd booed and insulted.

"Traitor!"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King.", she heard a arrogant voice with no doubt belonging to an Altmer say, "Best she know now Addvar."

"You're all heart Vivienne.", the so called Addvar spat as he sent his daughter away from the execution.

"Roggvir.", the imperial soldier said, causing a deafening silence to fall upon the place. "You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torryg. By opening that gate for Ulfric, you betrayed the people of Solitude."

"There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High-King in fair combat."

"Liar!"

"He doesn't deserve to speak!"

"Such is our way! Such is the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!"

The prisoner walked to the block, his head high, not a trace of fear in his eyes.

Eliana brought her hand to the hilt of her sword but Delphine held her back and gave her the darkest look she could muster. The girl let go of her weapon and looked away as the man was forced on his knees and head on the block.

"On this day… I go to Sovngarde."

The ax fell with a thud.

The crowd started disbanding. Eliana did not wish to stay even one more second in this place. She jerked her hand free and headed to the inn, Delphine right behind her.

"Is this becoming a habit?" she angrily whispered. "Public execution! These imperial bastards make me sick!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"I _am_ keeping it down…", she spat between gritted teeth. "Trust me, Delphine, I'm doing my very best not to _shout_!"

The Breton woman gave her a scowling look.

"You must control yourself! What were you planning to do anyway? Fight the whole Legion on your own to help a prisoner you didn't even know? I don't care which side you favor in this petty civil war. But it is time you start thinking with this!", she poked her forehead. "And not with this.", then pointed to her heart.

The young woman blinked. She knew Delphine was right but she just couldn't ignore the rage boiling in her veins. Her temper had always been hard for her to control, she used to hide her feelings, back in Falkreath, to remain calm and moderate, only to let her anger flow when she was alone, but since Helgen, it had been harder for her not to follow her heart, not to allow her emotions to take control…

_No_, she corrected, _not since Helgen… since Mirmulnuir_…

Dragons are led by their hearts… maybe her newly awaken dovahsos was speaking now…

"I'm sorry, Delphine… I… will…" She let out a painful sigh. "Let's just get it over with, please. I do not like this place."

The Blade motioned to a customer sitting in the corner of the inn.

"Here is Malborn. Let's go. I'll introduce you two, then get you some clothes for the party… You can't go to a party at the Thalmor Embassy dressed like that.", she added with an apologetic smile.

* * *

**_Here is the sixth chapter of our story. We got to learn more about Eliana's past there... so, what do ya think?_**  
**_This chapter is a bit short bu I intend to post the seventh either today or tomorrow morning... 'An unexpected party' ;)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned, and please review :)_**


	8. Chapter 7 - An unexpected party

**_An unexpected party - 1_****_st_****_ of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Haafingar Hold_**

Eliana looked at the invitation, then at Delphine.

"Are you… kidding me? You got me an invitation under my real name?!"

"I had no time to create an alias."

"You had plenty of time! All the time we spent in this damn carriage from Whiterun to here!"

The Blade frowned. "It would have been suspect, don't you think?" Eliana let out an angry sigh. "By the way, the name and face of a prisoner captured in Falkreath two weeks ago is the least of the First Emissary's worries!", she added. "This is no time for cold feet. I've put everything in your hands here, not least Malborn's life."

"I promise, Delphine… If I get away from there alive… and if it appears the Thalmor is not involved with the dragon's return…"

The Blade smiled at the threatening tone. "I guess you'll shout me all the way to Summerset Isle."

"I thought Daggerfall but if you prefer this way…"

Delphine brushed a strand of hair away from the young woman's face and braided it to the side of her head.

"Just make sure you get back out of there alive with the information we need. Good luck."

**_1_****_st_****_ of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Thalmor Embassy_**

"Ah! A fellow latecomer to Elenwen's little soiree. And arriving by carriage, no less! I salute you, milady."

Eliana bowed in front of the Redguard.

"Sir."

"My lateness is due more to getting lost on the way up this gods-forsaken mountain than to any desire to actually arrive late.", the man kept going as he sat on a rock and massaged his legs. "I prefer to arrive early. Often the day before the party. So as not to miss out on any of the drinking!", he smiled.

Eliana smiled back politely then headed to the stairs and showed her invitation to the guard, all along praying for Delphine to be right.

"Thank you milady.", the guard greeted. "Go right in."

She carefully climbed upstairs as the redguard man presented his invitation too.

"Now then. Here's my invitation, I don't have a poisoned dagger strapped to my thigh, et cetera, et cetera."

Eliana almost choked on her breath when the First Emissary came to welcome her.

_She was in Helgen! She was talking with this Imperial General - Tullius, I think- when the carriage arrived… Gods… don't let her recognize me!_

"Welcome. I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim." She studied the girl carefully "And you are…?"

"My name is Eliana Evergreen. Pleased to meet you at least. I've heard so much about you."

"Have you? All good, I trust.", the elf smiled. "But you have me at a disadvantage. I'm afraid I know nothing about you… What brings a Breton noblewoman to Skyrim?"

"Would you believe me if I mentioned my great fondness for the climate and hospitable people?"

Elenwen smiled.

"I see you share my views on this land, Miss Evergreen. We'll get along just fine, I think. Please, enjoy yourself."

She then headed to greet the Redguard man who had arrived right after Eliana.

"Razelan! It's always such a pleasure to see you."

The girl did not pay much attention to the irony lacing through the Embassador's voice and headed to the bar to speak with Malborn.

"What can I get for you, milady?"

"I'm ready.", she whispered.

"Of course! Let me see if we have another bottle of that!", the wood elf answered a little louder than expected. "I'll be waiting by the door for everyone to be distracted.", he added in a murmur.

"What does a fellow need to do to get a drink around here?", she heard the Redguard mumble quite audibly.

She smiled as a plan formed in her mind.

"Can I get a drink?", she asked Malborn.

The wood elf handed her a glass of colovian brandy.

"Thanks. Get ready, I won't be long.", she added in a hushed tone.

She casually walked around the room before she headed to the bench where the Redguard had sit.

"Can I join you, sir?", she asked politely, her best charming smile placed on her lips.

"Ah! Excuse me friend, I didn't see you standing here!", he slid to a side of the bench to let the young woman sit. "Let me introduce myself : Razelan. Import and exports, by trade. Observer of human nature, by avocation."

"Eliana.", she introduced herself. "Observer of elven nature by requirement, former merchant by avocation."

The man let out a sincere laugh!

"I overheard you earlier and I brought you a drink.", the young woman smiled.

"Ah, the one generous amongst a gathering of pinch-pennies and lick-spittles!", he leaned closer to her, pretending to flirt. "Now, I am sure, you do not belong here… What brings you to this 'party', for lack of a better word?"

The girl smiled but did not answer.

"You don't have to tell me!", the slightly drunk man whispered. "But know if there's _anything _I can ever do for you, do not hesitate to call upon me!"

"Actually… there's something you could do for me.", she smiled, flirtatious. She noticed the guard standing rolling his eyes and leaving for a patrol around the room.

"Wonderful! I can begin to repay your generosity immediately. Say on, friend!"

"I need you to cause a scene. Get everyone's attention for a few minutes."

"Is that all? My friend, you've come to the right person. You could say that causing a scene is somewhat of a specialty of mine. Stand back, and behold my handwork."

He got up and stumbled to the center of the room.

"Attention, everyone!", he cleared his throat and kept going, "Could I have your attention, please! I have a announcement to make! I propose a toast to Elenwen! Our mistress! I speak figuratively of course", he added, winking to Eliana who had drifted away from the crowd. "Nothing could be more unlikely than that someone would actually want her in their bed.

Eliana bit her lip not to laugh as Malborn lead her to the kitchen.

"Let's go! Let's go! Before anyone notices us."

Eliana cast a silence spell on her boots and swallowed two phials of the invisibility potion she had crafter earlier.

"Is it working?", she asked Malborn.

The wood elf nodded and unlocked to door.

"Now hurry! If anyone missed me at the party, we're both dead!"

"The Nine be with you.", Eliana whispered.

Malborn closed the door behind her. She walked down the corridor and carefully avoided the guards before she exited in the courtyard.

The grounds were covered in snow, making her approach harder not to get noticed. The stones were slippery from the ice and she wondered how the patrolling guard could walk so casually with their balance constantly thrown off.

Maybe if she was full-elf, she would not have that much problem.

The girl slipped in the stairs and bit her lip to refrain a yelp. The Thalmor sorcerer guarding the entrance of the building looked suspiciously at the yard, looking for the origin of the noise.

The girl hid behind the banister. Her invisibility was slowly failing her.

Intrigued by the shadow appearing downstairs, a shadow nothing seemed to cast, the guard walked away from the door.

This was her only chance!

"**_FEIM!_**"

Eliana ran through the guard unsheathing his sword, her ethereal state keeping her from leaving any footprint and went through the door before she became visible and solid again.

"But, I need that money!", she heard a voice complain. "I earned it. I have my own expenses you know..."

"Silence!", another voice with the arrogant accent from Summerset Isles sharply cut. "Do not presume, Gissur. You are most useful, but do not presume. We have other informants who are less... offensive."

"But no one else has brought you such valuable information, have they? Etienne, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that old man is you're looking for, he told me himself."

"You'll get the rest of your money when we confirm his story. As agreed."

"So he has talked!", the so called Gissur exclaimed! "I knew it!"

"Everyone talks, in the end…" The sound of the Thalmor interrogator's voice made her skin crawl. The girl reached the second office unnoticed and hid under the desk as the interrogator dismissed his spy and walked to the dungeon.

Eliana let out a relieved sigh and started searching through the papers on the desk. Nothing interesting there. On the other hand, she searched through the chest behind the desk for mere seconds before she found what she was looking for!

_'First Emissary Elenwen,_

_We anticipate a breakthrough in our efforts to uncover the party or power behind the dragon resurrection phenomenon.'_

So, the Thalmor did not know any more about the dragons…

_'An informant has identified a possible lead, whom we have brought back to the Embassy for a full interrogation.'_

Torture, Eliana spat.

_'The subject is obstinate, but by all indications is holding back the information we seek. I have authorized Intermediate Manual Uncoiling - I do not expect more will be necessary, unless you feel time presses._

_I know you prefer to be present for the final questioning; I will inform you immediately when the subject is fully receptive. Two days should tell the tale._

_In the meantime, if you wish to audit our technique, your expertise is welcome, as always. I have placed the prisoner in the cell closest to your office stairs, for your convenience._

_Rulindil, 3rd Emissary'_

This should be enough of a proof for Delphine. Eliana considered copying the letter, not to betray her theft but her time was running out. She gave a look to the other documents.

**_'Thalmor dossier : Delphine'_**

The young woman turned pale. She quickly read through the file, worried they might know the Blade's current location.

_'Operational Notes: She is believed to still be working actively against us within Skyrim, although we have no location on her.'_

She let out a relieved sigh and closed the file before she focused her attention on the second dossier.

**_'Thalmor dossier : Ulfric Stormcloak'_**

Eliana frowned. Why would the Thalmor investigate on the jarl of Windhelm? The girl remembered them being there in Helgen… they were to attend Ulfric's execution… was his capture owning to the Thalmor?

**_1_****_st_****_ of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Thalmor Embassy - Elenwen's party_**

Infuriated by Razelan's little speech, First Emissary Elenwen found herself angrily pacing the main room, hardly paying attention to her guests anymore. Craving for fresh air, she climbed upstairs and leaned against a window. She noticed in horror the guards in the courtyard searching the gardens in fighting stance, clearly hunting an intruder!

She went back downstairs and only then noticed one of the guests was missing : the young woman who had introduced herself as '_Eliana Evergreen_'…

Elven name, human face… Could it be…? The half-breed that was to be executed in Helgen, what was her name?

She walked directly to the guards.

And so the manhunt began!

**_1_****_st_****_ of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Thalmor Embassy - Elenwen's Solar_**

The noise of the main door opening startled her. The guards had stopped looking for her outside and would soon begin to search the building! She stuffed the two leather covered files in her bag and ran downstairs, the incoming guards right behind her. She hid under the stairs as the guards spread across the first floor. She felt her heart skip a beat when a pair of boots appeared on the first steps. The elf stayed there for a few seconds before he turned back upstairs.

Eliana sucked a hissing breath and let out a whisper :

"_Feim_!"

She walked through the door. The smell of blood filled the air. Eliana felt her repressed memories flood back as she went further down in the torture chambers.

"Stop. Please.", a voice whimpered. "I don't know anything else. Don't you think I'd have told you already?"

"Silence! You know the rules. Do not speak unless spoken to."

Eliana felt sick to her stomach! _Been there, done that…_ Fighting the urge to vomit, she carefully sneaked downstairs.

"Let's begin again.", the interrogator hissed.

"No... for pity's sake... I've already told you everything..."

A shock spell silenced the prisoner!

"You know the rules."

"Noooooo!"

A muffled sob broke the silence.

"Start at the beginning, as usual. If you persist in this stubbornness I'll have..."

"No, wait!", the man pleaded. "I was just... catching my breath… I don't even know anything... There's an old man. He lives in Riften. He could be this Esbern you're looking for, but I don't know. He's old and seemed kind of crazy. That's all I know."

"And his name is...?"

"I don't know his name. Like I've told already a hundred- Ahhhh!"

"You know the rules.", the torturer hissed, a wicked smile passing on his lips as he charged a shock spell. "Just answer the questions."

The interrogator charged another spell but could never cast it for a sword pierced through his chest. Eliana let the corpse on the floor and kicked it to the side before she rushed to the prisoner's side and took his pulse. He was still alive but only just. Open wounds and old scars marked his upper body, bruises spreading on his side foretold broken ribs and the burns on his arms betrayed the frequent use of Shock spells, favored above all amongst Thalmor interrogators.

Eliana repressed the uncontrollable anger she felt surging through her veins and gathered magicka in her Healing Hands.

The prisoner stirred.

"Please… I've already told you everything…"

"Shhh…", she whispered. "I'm here to help you."

"Who are you?"

"An enemy of the Thalmor. You needn't know anything else. Stay still, I'll find the key and we'll escape together."

She headed to the chest right beside the torturer's desk. Amongst the potions and weapons used for interrogation, she found another brown leather file.

**_'Thalmor dossier : Esbern'_**

She opened the file and started reading before a voice stopped her.

"Listen up, spy! You're trapped in here, and we have your accomplice."

The young woman looked up at the balcony only to see Malborn held back by two Thalmor soldiers, a dagger under his throat. "Surrender immediately or you both die."

"Don't worry about me, Eliana! I'm dead anyway…"

"Silence wood-elf!", the Thalmor spat, his blade reddened by the prisoner's blood.

Eliana dropped her weapons, defeated and walked a few steps back for the Thalmor to have her in sight.

The man threatening Malborn smiled as the second aimed the girl with a glass bow.

"NO!"

The wood-elf jerked free of his captor's grip and threw himself on the archer, slashing his own throat in the process.

"MALBORN!"

The wood-elf's corpse hit the ground with a thud as the two soldiers turned to her again, weapons drawn!

Eliana let out her rage in a deafening and murderous shout!

"_FUS RO DAH_!"

The two guards crashed n the ceiling and back on the ground, one impaled on his own sword, the second hardly able to breathe, his rib cage crushed and oppressing his limbs. The elf tried to stand up but the edge of an elven dagger slowly ran under his throat, ending his life in a death rattle.

Eliana let her bloodied weapon fall on the ground and turned to Malborn.

"I am sorry…", she whispered, kneeling by the wood elf. "I am so, so sorry…"

She dragged his body downstairs, unsure of what to do with him. She couldn't just let him here and rot! Nor could she drag him all the way out the Embassy in hope of finding a proper place for a funeral…

"Dragonborn…", a voice broke her train of thoughts. "I can't believe it… you are the Dragonborn!"

She had almost forgotten the prisoner in the cell.

"Let's get out of here!", he rushed her. "It won't be long before others are coming!"

The young woman went back to the chest and got the key to the manacles and the trap door.

"Are you not coming?", the man who introduced himself as Etienne Ranis asked in disbelief as the young woman remained still in the middle of the interrogation room. He followed her gaze and saw the dead wood-elf, still resting on the floor.

"Sorry about your friend…", he muttered.

"He barely even knew me…", she sighed. "And he died to save me… I must give him a proper funeral!"

She wiped the interrogator's belongings off the table and placed the body on, folding his arms on his chest.

"We have no time! They'll be coming!"

"Just go! I'll follow, don't worry about me."

The man nodded and sneaked out of the torture chambers.

"May the Eight Divines be with you."

"And may the Nine be with you.", she answered with a dark smile.

_"Fire purifies…"_, she was once told. Then it was about time this place was purified!

She disposed flowers around the body of her ally and gathered straw from the cells in order to build a pyre. Gathering magicka in both her hands, she lit the wood on fire!

Soon, the whole solar was in flames, ambers and fire making the night brighter than day.

Eliana laughed darkly to herself. Now, the Thalmor would hardly _ever_ forget about her! Soon, they would begin to hunt her down... She needed to escape, she needed to hide... And is there a better place to hide from the Thalmor than Windhelm?

**_Thalmor dossier - Eliana Evergreen - 2_****_nd_****_ of Heartfire - 4 E 201_**

_Thalmor dossier - Eliana Evergreen_

_Status__: Active (Capture), Medium Priority_

_Description__: Female, Half Nord (father); Half Altmer (mother); Dragonborn ; Affiliated to the Greybeards and the Blades, Suspected affiliation with the rebellion._

_Background: Subject was first brought to our knowledge in Falkreath hold where she was convicted for murder, witchcraft and necromancy (none of the above proven). Arrestation on the 14__th__ of Last Seed. The subject was set for interrogation then extermination. Handed to the Imperial Legion on the 17__th__ of Last Seed to face execution in Helgen. Escaped upon the dragon's attack. It remains unknown if connection were established with either side of the Civil War after that._

_The subject came in touch again by intruding the Embassy on the 1__st__ of Heartfire. Acknowledged as the Dragonborn. Connections with the Blades. Possible connections with the rebellion (suspected from the disappearance of Ulfric Stormcloak's dossier)_

_Operational Notes__: Worked as an alchemist near Falkreath, Captured at Evergreen Grove; knowledge of Fire and Ice destruction spells, possible knowledge of Illusion spells._

_The possible relation between the dragon's attack on Helgen and the execution of the Dragonborn is still under scrutiny. It remains unknown if the fire that destroyed part of the solar is of her willing doing or a consequence to the fight that costed lives of Third Emissary Rulindil and a consequent number of guards. First Emissary approval for capture and interrogation._

* * *

**_Whoah! O_o 1000+ views! Thanks every one! =D_**

**_The previous chapter was a bit short so I hope this one's better :)_**  
_**So! Eliana heading to Windhelm, huh? Will she get to meet Ulfric ? :D Yeah, I'm good at managing suspense, I am not?**_

_**Stay tuned and don't forget to review! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Dormant asset, Uncooperative

**_Dormant asset, uncooperative - 3_****_rd_****_ of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Windhelm_**

Windhelm is not the best place to wander when you're not a Nord. It is not the best place to wander when you're half- elf. And it is definitely not the best place to wander when you're a mage!

But she knew she was being tracked down and the ancient city seemed a better place to hide than Whiterun! Only a few hours ago, Eliana crashed the Thalmor Embassy reception. Elenwen knew both her face and her name (since Delphine had not been witty enough to get her invited to this silly little party under an alias!) and had acknowledged her as the Dragonborn. Now, here she was, exposed, discovered, hunted down not only by Alduin but also by Thalmor Assassins.

She had run from Solitude to the swamp circling Morthal and lost her chasers in the wild. Then she headed east, carefully avoiding Whiterun, not wanting her friends, her jarl or anyone she knew, to get involved in this little man-hunt with the most dangerous pawns of the Aldmeri dominion.

She had reached Windhelm by night, unseen, unfollowed, unharmed, but completely exhausted!

Eliana almost crashed into a dark-elf upon entering in the city. She muttered an apology but the dunmer woman gave her an angry look.

"Do you hate the dark-elves?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I asked you if you hate dark elves.", she repeated bewildered. "Are you here to bully us and tell us to leave?"

"No.", the girl said. "I don't hate your people."

The grey skinned woman sighed.

"You've come to the wrong city then! Windhelm is a place of prejudice and narrow thinking! Unworthy of one such as you."

There were rumors all across Skyrim about the jarl's hatred towards the non-Nords, especially the elves. After her own encounter with the Thalmor and what she had discovered about Ulfric's past, Eliana could barely blame him but witnessing it with her own eyes shook her indulgence away. The former Snow Quarter, now known as the Gray-Quarter was hardly more than a slum where the refugees from Morrowind could barely live a peaceful life, constantly insulted as they were by the 'true sons of Skyrim'.

The mere thought of being rejected, despised and bullied because of one's origins made her sick! She had suffered too much from prejudice and ignorance back in Falkreath, and she started to fear for her own safety within the walls of the ancient city.

She remained in the Candlehearth inn for the night. Exhausted from her two days of constant running, she could not have been happier to finally crash on a warm soft bed, and take a hot bath.

She pulled clean clothing from her bag. A red leather-covered file fell from her pack with a thud. The Thalmor dossier about Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Dormant asset.", she read out loud. "Uncooperative."

She couldn't help but smile. '_Uncooperative_' might be a bit of an understatement. But on a more serious note, she felt like the jarl had the right to know about this file and how the Thalmor considered him and his cause. She had to give him this file! But how? There was no way he would not question the origin of the dossier, then what would she say? She could explain him the whole story…

_"No! Not the whole story_…_"_, she corrected herself. _"Let's forget about the 'half-elven' part, already."_

There was no way he would trust her if he knew… but there was no way he would trust her either way! The only reason why he could lower his guard was because she was the Dragonborn… But if he knew, he would try to use her, to win her to his side, then she would not have a chance to make her own opinion about him and choose either side with a clear conscience.

She angrily stuffed the file back in her bag. Her hand found the two empty phials she had used in the Embassy. She looked at the glass container for a moment, a plan forming in her mind. If she was able to sneak in the Embassy and get this file out, she could sneak in the Palace of the Kings and get the file in.

**_4_****_th_****_ of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - Palace of the Kings_**

The courier collapsed on a bench and handed Galmar the newest report from Haarfingar camp.

The general frowned as he read the message and almost choked on his breath.

"The Thalmor Embassy?!"

The stormcloak soldier, exhausted by his ride through Skyrim could do nothing but nod.

"Is this sure?"

"Positive, General."

Galmar sent the courier away and headed to the war-room where Ulfric and Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced-And-Will-Be-A-Fourth-If-He-Keeps-As king-Me-If-I-Hibernated-On-The-Wrong-Side-Of-The-C ave were studying the later reports from their encampments all around Skyrim.

"A giant has been attacking our outpost by the White River these last few days, stealing our food, slaying our horses. No human casualty yet but I fear…"

"I cannot send you back-ups for the moment, Yrsarald.", the jarl answered. "Your men will have to defeat it themselves I'm afraid."

"Or we could offer a reward for its death.", Jorleiff proposed. "I think I heard of Alik'ir mercenaries wandering the hold, they might take care of it… for a price, of course."

"Mercenaries… If that can spare valorous stormcloaks lives… Jorleiff, would you write that bounty note for me? Just the usual dullness."

"By order of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak: To all able bodied men and women of Eastmarch. The Giant located in Broken Limb Camp has been harassing, robbing and attacking citizens and visitors. A reward will be offered to anyone who kills it."

"That will do.", the jarl muttered. "Any news of the Dragonborn?"

"Not a one.", Yrsarald sighed. "The woman's hard to track."

"Not that much.", Galmar laughed upon entering the room. "Just follow the flames."

Ulfric gave him a questioning look and the housecarl handed him the message from Haarfingar. The jarl read the paper twice before a smile formed on his lips, then changed in a thundering laugh.

"She burned down the Thalmor Embassy! The woman sure knows how to pick her enemies."

He couldn't wait to meet her, at last! The tale of how she destroyed the Embassy would be much entertaining for sure… so would the rest of their conversation.

**_4_****_th_****_ of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Windhelm_**

The White Phial, the apothecary on the northern side of the marketplace, provided her the ingredients needed for crafting her invisibility potion. Not wanting the disaster of the Embassy happening again, she made sure to prepare four phials. Two, for her way in, two for her way out… And a last one, just in case! Five phials, then…

She hoped it would be enough, but she had it all planed: She overheard someone say the jarl often went to the Temple of Talos in the evening. She just had to wait for him to leave the palace, so the security in would be minimal, and sneak in so he could find the file when he'd return.

It was just about ten in the morning. She had a whole day to kill.

She pushed the door to the Temple. This way, she would know exactly when to proceed with her plan, and, even more important, she could use her remaining time to try and gain some help from the Gods… She might be needing it!

She place a thistle and some blue mountain flowers on the shrine in offering and sat on the first bench praying for everything to go right the way she planned.

_Nothing_ went right the way she planned!

It was almost ten in the night when she gave up hope of seeing the jarl show up at the Temple.

_'Sweet Talos… Why you abandon me?'_

She pulled her hood on, trying to protect herself from the snow storm raging outside. There was no turning back now. She entered the Avenue of Valor and hid in the shadow to drink her invisibility potion. There was no time to lose!

"_Feim!_"

**_4_****_th_****_ of Heartfire - Windhelm - Palace of the Kings_**

"Balgruuf won't give us a straight answer."

"He's a true Nord. He'll come around."

"Don't be so sure of that.", the housecarl growled. "We've intercepted couriers from Solitude. The Empire's putting a great deal of pressure on Whiterun."

"And what would you have me do?", the jarl asked, weariness audible in his voice

"If he's not with us, he's against us."

"He knows that. They _all_ know that."

The two men remained silent for a few seconds. Ulfric took the red flag marking Whiterun off the map and stared at it both saddened and resigned.

"How long are you going to wait?", the housecarl said, taking the flag of his hands and putting it back in place, as if to remind him of the situation.

"You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message." It was more of a statement than a question.

"If by _message _you mean shoving a sword through his gullet."

Eliana passed the door to the first floor before her ethereal state failed her but remained there, eavesdropping to the rest of the conversation.

"Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?"

"So we're ready to start this war in earnest then?"

"Soon."

"I still say you should take them all out like you did Deadking Torygg.", she heard the stormcloak officer mumble quite audibly.

"Torygg was merely a message to the other Jarls.", Ulfric answered, his voice steadier than before. "Whoever we replace them with will need the support of our armies."

"We're ready when you are."

"Things hinge on Whiterun. If we can take the city without bloodshed all the better. But if not..."

She had heard enough. Her time was running out. The invisibility potion would not last for more than a few seconds now. She had to get to the jarl's chamber and get out as quick as possible!

She climbed the stairs and instinctively followed the corridor to the last bedroom. She carefully sneaked in and closed the door behind her.

Her back leaning against the metal door, she took a moment to collect her thoughts. The strange feeling that had bloomed in Helgen showed back only stronger than before. Fascinating. There was no other word to describe him. His voice, his eyes, his resolve, his sadness… Yes, there was another word: Regal. Half of Skyrim claimed Ulfric Stormcloak was the true High King, now she understood why.

Her heart beating frantically, she desperately tried to fight her own thoughts!

_"Have a grip on yourself Elie! Half of Skyrim is already obsessed with the man. You are better than that!"_

It wasn't entirely true, though. All Skyrim was obsessed with him! Be hatred or love, distrust or loyalty, there was no way to ignore him! The only way to break away from the rest of the arguing crowd would be cold indifference… And how could anyone be indifferent to him?

Eliana pulled the dossier out of her bag and gave one last look to the red leather file before she left it on the desk for the jarl to find it. She let out a relieved sigh. Things could have been worse!

No… no they couldn't!

The young woman froze when she heard the door open.

Ulfric's eyes met hers.

_The Gods have a wicked sense of humor!_

* * *

_**Yeah, I'm a cliffhanger bit*h ! ^^ Still better than a Thalmor bit*h! XD**_  
_**Well, obviously, they finally got to meet! ... or at least, eye contact ^^ What next?**_

_**Well... the next chapter is giving me quite a hard time, to say the least! But I'll work hard and will most probably be able to update before the end of the week! So... stay tuned! Don't forget to review!**_  
_**And! Since we're talking about reviews...**_

_**A big thanks to all of you who have favorited, reviewed, follow or simply read my story, it means a lot to me! :) Almost 1400 views! You guys are amazing! :)**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Where the legends meet

**_Where the legends meet - 4th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

Eliana felt her senses fade in a blur… caught red-handed in the jarl's bedchambers…

For all he knew, she could be a thief, a murderer sent by the Dark-brotherhood, or even a Thalmor Assassin. She just couldn't think straight as Ulfric's piercing steel-grey eyes scanned her, trying to distinguish her face under her hood.

She desperately tried to collect her thoughts but she felt like she stammered on her words… Should she lower her cape in hope that he'd recognize her? Should she bow and apologize for her intrusion? Should she…

A bolt of fear surged through her veins as the tall figure of the jarl advanced on her, his hand on the hilt of his ax. In panic, she chose the worst option: she tried to run!

She blocked a strike of his ax with her dagger but it had enough force to send her crash against the door.

She regained her balance just in time to see the jarl face her and take a deep breath.

"**_Fus Ro DAH!_**"

The door slammed open and Eliana crashed downstairs. She felt her ribcage crack. No wonder how he had killed Torygg! The power of his Voice was terrifying! Her breath taken away, she crawled back in fear as Ulfric Stormcloak closed the gap between them. Grabbing her by the front of her robes, he slammed her against a wall, the edge of his ax pressed under her throat.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?", he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

The young woman chocked on her words. She felt her consciousness fade, her heart rate slow as the lack of air was plunging her in the darkness. Ulfric loosened his grip on her throat, allowing her to suck a needing breath.

"_Feim!_"

The jarl went right through as she ran down the stairs and through the war room. She thought she heard the jarl order the guards to stop her but she did not pay attention! The only thing that mattered was reaching the main door before she became physical again.

Just a few more strides!

The Ethereal state failed her.

She slammed her fists against the door, defeated, and did her best to maintain her composure before she turned to face her fate.

Three guards circled her, weapons drawn while the jarl approached, his housecarl walking two steps ahead, shielding him.

Eliana raised both her hands in surrender.

The guards seized her and tied her wrists behind her back. The young woman winced in pain but did not resist.

"Show me her face."

She felt her hood fall back on her shoulders. The jarl's eyes met hers as he studied her features intently. Fair golden skin, emerald eyes, long red hair, a deep thin scar running on her right cheek…

"I recognize you…", he breathed. "Helgen."

The young woman nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Eliana Evergreen, my jarl."

There was no fear in her voice, Ulfric noticed, only uncertainty… She knew not what fate lied ahead yet she did not waver nor did her voice falter.

"Which Divines are you praying today?", he taunted, remembering her constant prayer to the same four Gods in the carriage they shared to Helgen.

"There is no god for _'stupid mistakes'_, my jarl. I will have to face the consequences of my actions on my own, today…"

"Yes, you will."

The jarl frowned, unsure of what to do with his prisoner. The girl did not fight back and did not seem much of a threat but her intrusion alone was still to be questioned.

Galmar, however, noticed something that had yet escaped to Ulfric.

"Pointy ears… are you elven?"

"Half-elven.", the young woman answered truthfully.

"Breaking in the Palace of the Kings… The hubris of you Thalmor knows no bound.", the housecarl spat, his features distorted with hatred.

The girl's eyes widened as she came aware of the misunderstanding and foresaw the consequences. But before she could defend herself, the jarl turned to the guards.

"Lock her up. And gag her, in case she'd think of shouting her way out. We'll see to your sentence tomorrow, miss Evergreen."

**_5_****_th_****_ of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Windhelm prisons_**

The guards made sure the ropes ensnaring her wrists were tight enough and locked her in the last cell. Eliana sat, her back against the wall, and brought her knees close to her chest. She tried to loosen the knots by rubbing the ropes against the stone but it was no use. Gagged and hands tied. She felt so helpless…

_Just sneak in the Palace of the Kings and leave the damn file on a desk… what could possibly go wrong?_

Everything went wrong! The mere fact of having elven blood in her veins was enough to condemn her, label her as a Thalmor… The file would only be one more proof of her guilt. Then… what would become of her?

She laid her head against the wall, closed her eyes and prayed.

The cold night eventually faded in a freezing morning. Eliana heard the cell unlock and woke up with a start.

"Up!", a guard ordered as he opened the door. "The jarl demands to see you."

They untied her gag.

"Just so you know. We are allowed to shoot you on sight if you ever try to run away. Ethereal or not, you will not leave this city alive."

The girl swallowed hard and nodded.

They seized her by her upper arm and lead her upstairs and to the main hall of the Palace of the Kings.

**_5_****_th_****_ of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - Palace of the kings_**

Ulfric and his housecarl remained silent as the guards escorted the prisoner down the hall and forced her on her knees at the foot of the throne.

The young woman repressed the nausea overwhelming her and forced herself to look up at the jarl.

"I believe this was intended for me.", the jarl stated, showing her the red leather covered file.

The young woman nodded, earning a heavy sigh from the jarl.

"You seem to have a certain talent for trouble, Miss Evergreen…", he murmured. "You owe me some answers, I think."

"Everything you want to know…"

"Who are you?"

"Eliana Evergreen.", she repeated.

"This is just a name. I want to know who you are. Who do you work for?"

"No one."

The jarl tensed, unpleased with the answer.

"Who sent you?"

"I came here at my own initiative.", Eliana answered. "I… This file… came in my possession. I thought… I thought you deserved to know…"

Ulfric remained silent for a moment, looking for any trace of lie in her eyes. The young woman fought hard not to blink.

"What are you relations with the Thalmor?"

"Disturbingly close…", she whispered, her voice for the first time unsteady. "And most unfriendly."

A few long seconds passed before she spoke again, addressing directly to Galmar this time.

"Half-elven is not exactly up to the standards of the Thalmor. I am mistrusted by Mer because of my human inheritance, and distrusted by Men because of the crimes of the Dominion. This is why I couldn't just find you and give you the dossier.", she explained, turning to Ulfric. "I wanted to avoid… well… this exact situation."

"You could have left it to a guard or a courier."

"It's hard to trust anyone when it comes to the Thalmor… No one but you had to know about that file. I thought it would be better if I could sneak in and leave it where no one else would find it."

The jarl looked at the red-leather covered book with disgust and handed it to his housecarl.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because of Helgen.", the young woman answered.

"It proves we may have a common enemy… but does not make you trustworthy."

A few long seconds passed in a deafening silence before the jarl spoke again.

"I'm afraid we're at an impasse… Unless you stop holding the truth back, I cannot let you go."

"I _am_ telling the truth!"

"Maybe… But not all the truth. You are hiding something…"

The young woman blinked. The jarl waited a few seconds in hope she would finally open up and tell him the whole story but she just remained silent.

"I am willing to give you a chance to explain yourself, Miss Evergreen, but do not try my patience."

The girl stared up at him, her eyes filled with defiance.

"Or what? You would have to force the truth out of me? For Talos' sake, I have told you everything you wanted to know! Now, free me or execute me, jarl Ulfric, but don't you _dare_ to threaten me!"

"You are in no position to yell at me, Miss Evergreen.", the jarl spat. "I did not mean to threaten you.", he added, his voice softer, for he understood her outburst was due both to fear and weariness. "I only wish to understand why you don't claim what you are."

The young woman gasped and blinked, defeated.

"I am not your enemy, Dragonborn, so why are you trying to fool me?"

Eliana stared at the man with pain-filled eyes.

"Because I do not want to be used."

It was a fair answer, Ulfric thought. Both sides of the Civil war could sure use the Dragonborn joining their ranks, and soon, all of Skyrim, and all of Tamriel would prey on her. If she wanted to remain anonymous in order to stay true to herself, how could he blame her?

"It is a noble reason.", he sighed. He then turned to the guards: "Help her up and release her. Thank you for bringing this… _enlightening_ piece of information to my attention, Miss Evergreen. You are free."

The young woman remained still for a while, massaging her wrists, unable to stare away from the jarl.

"Does… being the Dragonborn… make me any more trust worthy, then?"

"No. But burning down a Thalmor Embassy, I will call that a goodwill gesture.", he added with a smile.

* * *

_**Done! It's done! You cannot imagine how hard it was for me to write this dialogue! It's not that I wasn't inspired... I was TOO MUCH inspired and found myself with three different versions... no wait... four! four different versions and trying to get the better of each one in order to build fifth!**_

_**Well... hope you enjoyed :) Have a good week end, next chapter will come by Monday I think :)**_

_**Don't forget to review ;)**_

_**Edit : Ah-ah! The end of the dialog seemed a bit weird to me, so I edited it a bit :) Hope it's better like that :)**_


	11. Chapter 10 - A matter of pride

_**A matter of pride - 5th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Windhelm**_

A power-play! The whole interrogation had been nothing but a game!

Since the beginning, he knew who she was but just wouldn't let her get away before he got what he wanted: to have her submit to his will and tell him what he wanted to hear…

Back in her room at the Candlehearth inn, she collapsed on her bed and muffled a furious cry with her pillow. Her anger died out as promptly as it had begun. Of course she knew better. She knew he never meant to toy with her, but rather to allow her to bestow her trust upon him.

Still, she did not intend to stay any much longer in Windhelm after that. She was ashamed and angered with herself for getting in this situation in the first place, worried about the conversation she had overheard about Whiterun, and still plagued by conflicting emotions about him.

_Gods damn him and his grey eyes to Oblivion!_

She felt like a steel sword had pierced her soul! No one had ever had that power over her. It was not mere attraction, neither an obsession; it was far more intimate, much more powerful and deeply more dangerous. It felt like the stars had finally come to place, like the skies blessed their union, like the voices of the Nine whispering her to remain by his side.

_"Legends don't burn down villages."_ It was the first time she had ever heard his voice but at this exact second, she somehow knew her fate was forever bound to his. She would either die by his hand, or in his arms…

Eliana forcefully shook these thoughts out of her head. She had to get away from here, to get away from him!

She angrily stuffed her belongings in her bag and headed to the Marketplace in order to prepare her journey. She bought a good stock of food - loafs of bread and some apples - and considered getting sewing thread to mend her blue mage robes but her brief 'argument' with Ulfric had finally got the better of her beloved apparel.

She bought a brown wool hooded tunic and a matching satchel from a merchant who claimed had just arrived from Summerset Isles. This suddenly remembered her of her precarious condition. The Thalmor might still be after her, out there, and she had nowhere else to go… If she was indeed to leave this city, she would once more be on her own. Was she really going to throw aside her own safety for a matter of pride?

No… It was not a matter of pride! It was a question of life and death! There was more than her life at stake. Even with their only witness – Etienne Ranis, was it? – on the run, the Thalmor were still searching Riften for this Esbern person. It had already been four days since the Embassy party… Eliana had already wasted too much time! She had to head to Riverwood at once and make Delphine aware of what she found out.

She crossed the White River Bridge as the sun reached its zenith, leaving behind the only thing that held her in the past, and the only person that gave her faith in the future.

If she was right about the jarl, no doubt their paths would meet again.

As for the Thalmor, all she could do was pray they wouldn't trace back to Delphine. Eliana may not particularly like the woman but she couldn't wish anyone to ever be found by such enemies as the Dominion! She smiled, remembering the old hag's paranoia. If the news of the destruction of the Thalmor Embassy had reached Windhelm, no doubt Delphine would know too… she would be prepared to face whatever would ever walk through the doors of the Sleeping Giant inn! Thee be warned, elves!

_**5th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 – Windhelm - Palace of the kings**_

The Gods - Akatosh even more than the others - had a wicked sense of humor when it came to choosing their champions! Eliana Evergreen, a half-elven, and the Hero of Skyrim…

The jarl couldn't help but smile since his encounter with the Dovahkiin. The girl did not seem much of a legend for now but she sure had a valiant heart. No one is ever born a legend; you become one through your actions… Escaping Helgen, defeating dragons and turning the Thalmor Embassy to ashes were but stepping stones on her way to greatness.

Jorleiff entered the war room, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Ulfric, the guards of the Bridge report the Dragonborn has left. She's heading to Whiterun it seems."

The jarl nodded.

"The woman just won't stay in place!", Galmar growled. "Do you want me to order the guards to stop her before she exits the Hold?"

"She has much work to do… And so have we. We should hear of her again very soon.", he added with a smile.

She somehow remembered him of another herald of Akatosh: Martin Septim, the last descendant of Talos, who had lived his whole life in ignorance of his inheritance before ultimately giving his life to save Nirn during the Oblivion crisis. He was no hero either, but the events turned him into one.

Ulfric knew not what fate awaited the Dragonborn but he found himself praying she wouldn't have to sacrifice her life in the end.

"Galmar. Send the word to our camps: Thalmor justiciars are likely to travel across the land. They are to be killed on sight!"

The housecarl sharply nodded and headed to the war room to prepare the orders.

Ulfric sat back in his throne, in deep thought. Fate is inescapable, but if there was any way he could help and protect her, he would.

_Until we meet again…_

* * *

_**A short chapter, but the next one will be muuuuuuuuuuuuuch longer :) Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned, don't forget to review and ... OH SWEET TALOS 2400+ views! I LOVE YOU GUYS! CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!**_


	12. Chapter 11 - A cornered rat

_**Well wishers, distant relatives and very old friends - 5th of Heartfire - 4E 201- Riverwood – The Sleeping Giant inn**_

"You made it out alive, at least.", Delphine simply said when Eliana collapsed on a chair in a corner of the inn. "I heard of what happened in Haarfingar… I feared you hadn't survived."

"I am fine… but Malborn… I couldn't save him."

Delphine blinked and whispered a prayer.

"So they found out."

"They did. There was a fight, they had captured Malborn… He… he died to save me."

The Breton Blade shook her head and led the Dragonborn downstairs so they could talk.

"It is better this way.", she said, her voice once again free of emotions. "Malborn knew the risks. He died bravely. And avoided the trouble of the flight… Sometimes, death is better than having to run all your life from an undefeatable enemy."

Eliana clenched her fists but said nothing.

"What of you?", Delphine asked. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Hiding. I… headed to Windhelm. Figured out it would be the best place to hide from them."

"Windhelm? Odd choice… Lots of elves."

"Lots of Nords as well.", Eliana countered. "And an everlasting hatred towards the Dominion. I kind of felt at home for the first time."

The Blade pulled out two chairs and invited the Dragonborn to sit.

"So… Did you learn anything useful?"

The young woman nodded and gave the Blade the evidence she had stolen from Elenwen's solar.

"The Thalmor know nothing about the dragons. Reminds me I have to Shout you to Daggerfall… but not today…"

The Breton chuckled, though looking sincerely disappointed.

"I was sure it must have been them. If not the Thalmor, who? Or... what?"

"I don't know… They are investigating as well: they are looking for someone named Esbern."

The Blade seemed slightly taken aback but soon, a smile appeared on her face.

"Esbern? He's alive? I thought the Thalmor must have got him years ago! Figures the Thalmor would be on his trail if they were trying to find out what's going on with the dragons…"

"You… know him?", Eliana asked, handing Delphine the Thalmor dossier about the old man.

"Esbern was one of the Blades archivists, back before the Thalmor smashed us during the Great War. He knew everything about the ancient dragonlore of the Blades. Obsessed with it, really. Nobody paid much attention back then. I guess he wasn't as crazy as we all thought."

"They seem to think he is hiding in Riften."

"Riften, eh? Probably down in the Ratway, then. It's where I'd go."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow, at dawn. And I'll bring him back here."

"Good.", the Blade nodded. "When you're there, talk to Brynjolf, at his stall on the Marketplace. He's... well-connected. A good starting point at least."

The girl nodded.

"I'll have Orgnar prepare a room for you. Follow me."

_**6th of Heartfire - 4E 201- Riften**_

There she was again. Riften. The travel from Whiterun stables was longer than she remembered and the Marketplace was already deserted when she finally reached the town.

Eliana sighed in frustration. If she was to meet this Brynjolf person, it would not be today… Unless…

She headed to the inn.

_**6th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Riften - The Bard and the Bee**_

"If you've got the coin, you're welcome here. Otherwise, hit the road."

"Keerava, it's me."

The Argonian innkeeper smiled as Eliana pulled back her hood.

"Our beloved bard is back!"

"Not for long I'm afraid. I'm only staying for a night."

"On your way to High Hrothgar again?"

"No, not this time. I am looking for someone."

The girl happily accepted the tankard of mead the innkeeper handed her and took a seat.

"Do you know where I could find someone named 'Brynjolf'?"

Keerava frowned darkly.

"How acquainted are you with that thief?", she asked, her voice colder than the inside of an ice wraith.

"Thief? I didn't… I… One of my friends might be in trouble. I was told Brynjolf could help me find him."

The Argonian dropped her aggressive attitude but did not completely relax either.

"He works on the Marketplace. Selling these strange red elixirs… Rumors around the town say he's part of the Thieves Guild."

"Thieves Guild… no wonder how he's 'well connected', then… Where can I find him?"

"He usually stops by in the evening. He eats, drinks, occasionally a purse or two disappear when he's around…"

Eliana nodded. "I'll watch for mine, then."

The Argonian smiled. "Have a seat; if you want to eat or drink something just let me or Talen-Jei know."

Eliana sat in a corner of the inn and watched over the incomers.

"Our bard has returned!", a voice greeted.

"Good evening, Talen-Jei, Sir."

"Are you here for long?"

"Not much. If I get lucky, I will be off by dawn."

The argonian innkeeper seemed slightly disappointed.

"Not to return I suppose."

"Not before long, I'm afraid."

"Could I ask you a favor, then?" He pulled a ring of his pocket. "I've been planning on asking Keerava to marry me for ages, but my meager earnings had not allowed me to obtain a proper engagement ring."

"It's beautiful." Eliana smiled looking upon the silver and amethyst ring.

"Thank you. I've been waiting for the good time to ask her. Do… do you think you could sing something to… settle the mood?"

"Of course!", the young woman exclaimed a little louder than she expected. "I would be honored to sing for you and Keerava. Just, let me get drums."

The innkeeper brought her a pair of drums and helped her settle in a clear corner for everyone to see and hear her.

_"Who can say where the road goes_

_Where the day flows_

_Only time."_

Eliana smiled as she saw the two argonians exchange a few words and Talen-Jei lead a very confused Keerava to the middle of the room.

_"And who can say if your love grows, _

_As you heart chose_

_Only time."_

The girl kept her song in humming as the argonian knelt before his lover and handed her the ring. People applauded and cheered as Keerava nodded and hugged Talen-Jei tight.

_"Who can say where the roads meet_

_That love might be in your heart._

_And who can say when the days sleep_

_If the night keeps all your heart._

_Night keeps all your heart."_

Eliana was trying her best to keep her voice steady but the sight of the happiness of the two lovers made her heart flutter, and then break apart. Maybe one day, she would have the chance to have someone she loved by her side, to have him kneel before her, and tell her how much he cared for her… A husband, a family, someone to share eternity with…

A dark voice chuckled in the back of her mind. One day… when dragons, Thalmor and imperials would not be after her… In other words, never.

_"Who can say if your love grows_

_As your heart chose_

_Only time._

_And who can say where the road goes_

_Where the days flows_

_Only time."_

Maybe in Sovngarde, then…

Eliana shook these thoughts and the images of the person that kept assaulting her mind and joined in the cheering crowd.

_**7th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Riften - The Bard and the Bee**_

It was now past midnight. Eliana had kept playing and singing for most of the evening but weariness was slowly getting the better of her. She put back the drums in place and headed to the bar to pay for a room.

"Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying. Eh, lass?"

That voice! She turned on spot and caught her coin-purse in mid-air as the red-haired man she had met on her first time in Riften gave her a wide grin.

"I already told you so. My wealth is none of your concern."

"It might be if you are indeed looking for information."

Eliana frowned, then got it.

"You are Brynjolf."

"At your service."

They headed to a table in the corner of the inn to talk.

"Glad to see you finally come to your senses. Ready to make some coin?"

Eliana shook her head.

"I am looking for this old guy hiding out in Riften."

The ginger cocked an eyebrow. "Expecting free information, eh? That's not how business works."

"Business, is it? Dragons are bad for business."

"Aye, you got a point. Your guy is hiding up in the Ratway Warrens and paying us good coin for nobody to know about it… well until now that is."

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you."

She searched her satchel for a while and handed her a small blood-red stone.

"What is it for?"

"As a thank you… and a payment. So I don't owe you anything, thief.", she winked.

The young woman got up to leave but Brynjolf caught her hand.

"Be careful, down there. You're not the only one looking for him."

"Elves?"

The thief nodded.

"Damnit!"

"I wouldn't want them to smash this pretty face of yours."

_That's not likely to happen ever again!_

_**7th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Riften - Ratway Warrens**_

The elf fell on his back, his head resting on the stones steps of the sewers, a spike of ice plunged in his chest.

Eliana leaned over him and plunged the shard deeper, putting an end to his agony.

Killing in action was one thing… watching the life fade in one's eyes and ultimately ending his life in a mercy gesture was different. The half-elven closed the soldier's eyes and muttered a prayer before she climbed the stairs and finally reached what she hoped was indeed Esbern's hiding place.

She knocked loud enough for an elder to hear but careful not to be threatening. No answer, but she could hear noise inside. She knocked again.

"Esbern, I know you are here. Please, open the door."

Footsteps stopped right behind the door and the porthole opened, revealing a white beard face.

"Go away!"

"Esbern, please, open the door. I'm a friend."

"No! That's not me, I'm not Esbern. I don't know what you're talking about."

Eliana let out a frustrated sigh, her patience growing thin after her one hour of constant running and fighting through the maze of corridors of the Ratway.

"The Thalmor have found you. You need to get out of here."

"Oh! How reassuring!", the elder respond, sarcastic. "Most likely you're with the Thalmor and this is just a trick to get me to open the door."

"For the love of Talos, Delphine is sending me!"

_Oh, and when you find Esbern... if you think I'm paranoid... you may have some trouble getting him to trust you. Just ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means._

"The thirtieth of Frostfall! She said to remember the thirtieth of Frostfall!"

The man seemed taken aback for a second then sharply closed the porthole.

Eliana chocked on her breath and readied her hand to knock again, but the noise of the door unlocking kept her from.

"This one always sticks… there we go…"

One, two, three, four locks unlocked.

"Only a couple more."

The metal door finally opened.

"Here we are. Make yourself at home.", the elder greeted as he closed and locked again the door behind her. "So, Delphine keeps up the fight, after all these years. I thought she'd have realized it's hopeless by now. I tried to tell her, years ago..."

"What do you mean 'it's hopeless'?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? What more needs to happen before you all wake up and see what's going on?", the old man sighed. "Alduin has returned, just like the prophecy said! The Dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead! No one can escape his hunger, here or in the afterlife!"

Eliana went fifty shades of white.

"_Dinolsetiid…_ The End of the world…"

"Yes… Alduin will devour all things and the world will end! It's all been foretold."

The Blades archivist sat by the fire and let out a heavy sigh.

"The end has begun. Alduin has returned. Only a Dragonborn can stop him. But no Dragonborn has been known for centuries… It seems the Gods have grown tired of us. They've left us to our fate, as the plaything of Alduin the World-Eater."

"It's not hopeless, Esbern.", Eliana said, resting her hand on the old man's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "A Dragonborn has come."

"Why giving me false hopes, girl.", the old Nord asked, giving her a pain-filled gaze.

"I am no giving you false hopes, Esbern. I… am the Dragonborn."

"Then... there is hope!", Esbern muttered, barely believing what she said. "The Gods have not abandoned us! We must... we must... We must go, quickly now. Take me to Delphine. There is much to discuss. But give me... just a moment... I must gather a few things..."

But as he got up to pack, the door slammed open!

"Here's the half-elven! Kill her!"

A shock spell sent Eliana to the ground but she raised a shield in time to prevent her from fainting.

_Not… this… time!_

"_**FUS RO DAH!**_"

They would never have her defenseless again. She stood on the doorstep and aimed a fireball to the Thalmor sorcerers who tried to recover from their forced attempt at flying, sending them into the depth of Oblivion.

"Esbern! Hurry!"

The sound of a portal from the Daedric plan opening made the girl instinctively step aside. She watched in awe the old Nord get out of his former hiding place, no longer a cornered rat, but an almighty lion, a Fire Atronach floating two steps ahead.

"A conjurer?", the girl smiled, coking an eyebrow. "Really?"

"A half-elven?", Esbern answered with a equal tone. "Really?"

_**8th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Riverwood**_

The sunrise lazily spread a warm golden light over Whiterun hold when they reached the Sleeping Giant inn.

A day and a whole night stride through the wilderness, praying the Thalmor would lose their trace. They actually did, thanks to a lucky turn of events: a Stormcloak patrol attacking the elves near Ivarstead. Eliana hated that she had to run, leaving the soldiers at the mercy of the elves, but in her current state of exhaustion, there was no way she could help them. She could barely stand and walk so casting spells and Shouting was way out of her league.

Esbern and she ran away from the battle, praying the blue-coated soldiers would delay the Thalmor long enough, only to hear the soldiers claim their victory as they reached the bottom of the hill. Eliana let out a relieved sigh and thanked the Gods for them. Too many dead haunted too many sleepless nights already…

_**8th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Riverwood - The Sleeping Giant inn**_

"Delphine! I... it's good to see you. It's been... a long time."

"It's good to see you, too, Esbern. It's been too long, old friend. Too long… Come on, I have a place we can talk.", the Breton woman added, leading them to her secret basement.

Eliana wondered how Esbern could still be standing up. _She_ could not. Exhaustion finally won the battle against Adrenaline and in a blink of an eye, twelve hours had passed.

Eliana found herself lying in a bed when just a second ago it seemed, she was standing on the doorstep. She reluctantly got up, every muscle in her body sore from her travel through half of Skyrim, and headed to the main hall of the inn.

"Ah! Finally up.", Orgnar greeted. "Delphine has been worried about you."

"I'm sorry.", the young woman apologized. "I… suppose she's downstairs?"

The innkeeper nodded. "Careful in the stairs… You had quite a fall down there."

Oh… that explained the pain…

"This is where they built Alduin's Wall…", she heard the old archivist's voice say as she climbed down the stairs to Delphine's secret chambers, "…to set down in stone all their accumulated dragonlore. A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy, in the event. Despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time - one of the wonders of the ancient world - its location was lost."

"Esbern. What are you getting at?", Delphine sharply cut.

"You mean... you don't mean to say you haven't heard of Alduin's Wall?", the old man gasped, "Either of you?", he added upon the Dragonborn's entrance.

"Let's pretend we haven't…. By the way, good day.", she greeted before turning her gaze to Esbern again. "What's Alduin's Wall and what does it have to do with stopping the dragons?"

"Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten. The Blades archives held so many secrets... I was only able to save a few scraps..."

"So you think that Alduin's Wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin?", Delphine summed up for Eliana to catch up the conversation.

"Well, yes, but... there's no guarantee, of course."

"Sky Haven Temple it is, then. I knew you'd have something for us, Esbern. I know the area of the Reach that Esbern's talking about.", she then said, turning to the Dovahkiin. "Near what's now known as Karthspire, in the Karth River canyon. The road south through Falkreath is the most direct route. Or we could catch the carriage from Whiterun to Markarth and then approach from the west. Your call. Either way, the Reach is wild country these days. The Forsworn are everywhere. Best be careful."

"Might be laziness, but I've grown weary of running…", Eliana answered, refraining a yawn.

"Carriage it is then. We're leaving tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

_**I promised you a long chapter, and quite long it is :)**_

_**So, there are a few things to say about this chapter : **_

_**First, the title : Well wishers (**__about Keerava and Talen-Jei's wedding__**), distant relatives (**__about the elves and the half elven part of our Dovahkiin__**) and very old friends (**__Esbern and Delphine, obviously__**). Some of you will have recognized the quote but for the others, it is a reference to the "Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship if the Ring" (the movie), where Bilbo answers a knock at the door by saying "We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!", and Gandalf (who was the one who knocked) replies "And what about very old friends?" :)**_

_**Second, the song : The song Eliana sings is "Only Time" by Enya :) I don't own the song, nor the lyrics, nor Enya's beautiful voice but I thought it quite fitted there... and I had no other song in mind ^^**_

_**Third , the name of the inn : As Lyricalover pointed in his/her review, the inn in Riften is called The Bee and Barb, and not "The Bard and the Bee"... well...  
It's actually a non intentional mistake from me, but still it serves me right so, I'll keep calling the inn like that ;)**_

_**Fourth : 2700 views?! HOLY FRICK IN A BUCKET (I have no idea what it means, so, nevermind! ^^) You make me want to jump and chant and dance around naked, you know, with sticks! (quote from F.R.I.E.N.D.S, if you wondered, don't worry, I haven't gone completely crazy... yet!) I just can't tell you how much it means to me to see people actually read my story and like it! Thank you! Thank you so much!**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Wonders of an ancient glory

_**Wonders of an Ancient Glory - 10th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Skyhaven Temple**_

"After you, Dragonborn. You should have the honor of being the first to set foot in Sky Haven Temple."

The Blades spread around, securing the lateral stairs, while the Dragonborn climbed the main one. Eliana felt in a kind of trance. For no particular reason, she hated this place, still, she felt drawn to the carved wall standing at the end of the main hall.

"Shor's bones!", Esbern exclaimed as the light of the torches reached the wall, revealing intricate carvings running deep within the dark stone. "Here it is! Alduin's Wall... so well preserved... I've never seen a finer example of early second era Akaviri sculptural relief..."

"Esbern.", Delphine cut with her usual diplomacy. "We need information, not a lecture on art history."

"Yes, yes. Let's see what we have..."

The old Blade mumbled to himself for a while.

"Look, here is Alduin!", he finally said, stopping dead before the image of the great dragon. "This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim. Here, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords - the legendary Dragon War."

Eliana felt these words echo in her mind.

"Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall.", Esbern kept going. "You see, here he is falling from the sky. The Nord Tongues - masters of the Voice - are arrayed against him." Then it hit her: The Tale of the Tongues! The emblems on the way up High Hrothgar. The same story, but with different words…

"So, does it show how they defeated him? Isn't that why we're here?"

"Patience, my dear. The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism."

As the old Blade explained, Eliana stopped dead at the end of the wall. Carved in the stone, clad in chainmail armor, stood a familiar figure. The young woman caressed the stone, her fingers running on both her and the sculpture's cheek, tracing the same thin scars.

Esbern's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Yes, yes. This here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes - this is the Akaviri symbol for 'Shout'. But... there's no way to know what Shout is meant."

"You mean they used a Shout to defeat Alduin? You're sure?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return."

"So we're looking for a Shout, then. Damn it!"

The Breton woman headed to the long table standing at the center of the hall and pulled a chair for her to sit.

"Have you ever heard of such a thing?", she asked, turning her gaze towards the Dragonborn. "A Shout that can knock a dragon out of the sky?"

"No…", Eliana answered, still caught in the sight of her own image on the wall. "Maybe the Greybeards will know."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I hoped to avoid involving them in this, but we have no other choice."

Eliana frowned.

"Why do you dislike the Greybeards so much?"

Delphine folded her arms across her chest, a determined look plastered on her face.

"If they had their way, you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain with them and talk to the sky, or whatever it is they do. The Greybeards are so afraid of power that they won't use it. Think about it. Have they tried to stop the civil war, or done anything about Alduin? No. And they're afraid of you, of your power. Trust me, there's no need to be afraid. Think of Tiber Septim. Do you think he'd have founded the Empire if he'd listened to the Greybeards?"

"The Greybeards are right, you know. The power of the Voice is dangerous and not to be used lightly!"

"Only if you don't know how to use it.", Delphine countered. "All the great heroes have had to learn to use their power. Those that shrank from their destiny... well, you've never heard of them, have you? And there are the villains - those that misused their power. There's always a choice, and there's always a risk. But if you live in fear of what might go wrong, you'll end up doing nothing. Like the Greybeards up on their mountain."

Eliana bit back her words for she knew there was no use discussing any further.

"I'll take my leave, then. I sure wouldn't want to 'shrink from my destiny' any much longer."

_**12th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - High-Hrothgar**_

She meditated on the emblems on her way up, her new found knowledge of the Dragon War giving the carvings of the Tale of the Tongues a whole different meaning.

_"Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; Together they taught Men to use the Voice;"_

The Voice… a gift of Kynareth.

_"Then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue."_

A rebellion against Alduin's tyranny and his Dragon cult.

_"Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world"_

So they _did_ use a Shout… Arngeir _had_ to know about it!

_"Proving for all that their Voice too was strong; whilst the Dragons withdrew from this World."_

She pushed the massive door of the monastery closed behind her. The warmth from the torches of the main hall made her feel safe, and at home. She hated mountains - well, not really mountains, but she hated heights… and cliffs… and avalanches… well, she hated mountains! - but High-Hrothgar was so peaceful, so out of the world that she somehow managed to forget the cold, the snow, and the immediate threat of the empty space from the courtyard to the ground and allow herself to drift into meditation. She walked down the little corridor to the main hall, her footsteps echoing through the ageless building.

Her eyes met the floor and the countless cracks on the stone. The most recent ones were caused by the Voices of the Greybeards when they blessed her Dovahkiin. She knelt and let her fingers run alongside the scars of the rock, the oldest ones dating to Tiber Septim himself.

She smiled thinking maybe someday, another Dragonborn, blessed by other Greybeards, would be kneeling right in her place, tracing the cracks that were done when she was blessed.

A sad though crossed her mind: the Greybeards… there were only four of them… When was the last time someone came to study the Way of the Voice with them, devoting his life to the worship of Kynareth and the contemplation of the Skies?

_Ulfric Stormcloak… More than thirty years ago…_

The young woman sighed, saddened at the thought that soon, there might be no Greybeards anymore, but also found herself chuckling at the mere idea of the jarl of Windhelm clad in the Greybeards attire and meditating in utter silence. His Voice was already powerful enough to make the world tremble with each of his words… Maybe his desire of fighting, his departure for the Great War, his deception of the Greybeards, was actually a blessing from the Gods… Fully trained in the use of the Thu'um, it would have been too dangerous for him ever to use it. And the world needed his Voice, of that she was sure!

Eliana gasped as the pieces finally came to place. He used the Voice to kill the High King, hence causing the civil war, and fulfilling the prophecy of Alduin's return, and the awakening of a Dovahkiin. He was the starting point of that story!

Kynareth, worshipped by the Greybeards for offering Men the gift of the Voice… Talos, God of War and Governance… and Akatosh, Dragon god of Time… plotting altogether for this moment to come!

_"I suppose this is Their idea of a joke, then…"_

Footsteps echoed in the main hall and Eliana stood up to bow in front of Master Borri.

"_Dovahkiin._", he greeted her.

"_Borri In_. (Master Borri) I wish to talk to Arngeir."

The Greybeard nodded and led her to the other Master.

"Sky above, Voice within.", he greeted the Dovahkiin.

"_Lok, Thu'um, Arngeir In._ (Sky [above], Voice [within], Master Arngeir.)", she answered.

The old man seemed sincerely pleased.

"Your training proceeds well, Dragonborn."

"Thank you, Arngeir."

She gladly accepted the compliment for she expected the rest of their conversation to be a lot less agreeable.

"I need your help, Master. I need to learn the Shout used to defeat Alduin."

The Greybeard frowned.

"Where did you learn of that? Who have you been talking to?"

He sounded both scolding to her and unsteady as if _he_ had been caught red-handed in some kind of crime.

"It… was recorded on Alduin's Wall.", Eliana admitted.

"The Blades! Of course. They specialize in meddling in matters they barely understand. Their reckless arrogance knows no bound!"

The young woman fought not to blink.

"They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom. Have you learned nothing from us? Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades, to be used for their own purposes?"

She tried to collect her thoughts and give the Greybeards a correct answer but another voice joined the argument.

"_Arngeir. Rek los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rek fen tinvaak Paarthurnax_."

"Talk to Paarthurnax?", Eliana repeated, puzzled. "The Paarthurnax from the emblems?"

Arngeir and Einarth exchanged glances.

"You have been reading the emblems, then?"

"But of course I have!", the young woman exclaimed. "Arngeir, I have the utmost respect for the Greybeards, and for your teachings! My… allegiance to the Blades is merely casual. I am not their tool."

The old man bowed his head in apologize.

"Yes, forgive me, Dragonborn. I was… intemperate. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgement. Master Einarth reminded me of my duty. The decision whether to help you or not is not mine to take… You must talk to Paarthurnax, the master of our order. Only he can answer your questions… if he so chooses. Your Voice will open the way.", he explained her as he led her to the gates opening on a misty path up the mountain. "Breath and focus."

"_**LOK VAH KOOR!**_"

_**12th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - The Throat of the World**_

Gods, she hated mountains! The mist, the wind and the snow made it difficult to see where she was going and more than once, she stripped on a treacherous stone, catching her balance just in time not to fall down the cliff.

She stumbled upon something hard and fell first in the snow as the mist started closing around her.

"_Lok Vah Koor_!"

The fog dissipated and the girl could see what she had stumbled on. Dragon bones!

She crawled back in unexplainable fear. The skeleton looked old… very old… but still it surprised her to find it here. What had happened on this mountain?

The path narrowed between two tall stones and widened to become a large plateau draped in a thick layer of snow. The roar of the wind hushed to a whisper.

Eliana brought her hood down and hesitantly stepped in the Throat of the World.

Right ahead, a high wall emerged from the snow. The young woman headed there, hoping to find Paarthurnax, the Master of the Greybeards, the herald of Kyne, meditating on its words of power… but there was not a living soul up there.

As this though formed in her mind, Eliana felt the wind change and a huge shadow flew above her.

She had no time to draw her sword before the dragon landed before her, causing the earth to quake and sending her to the ground. She instinctively raised her shield but the white scaled beast just stared at her, unthreatening, waiting for her to recover.

Eliana stood up and gasped in comprehension.

"_Drem Yol Lok_. Greetings, _wuduniik_. I am Paarthurnax."

"You… are the herald of Kynareth…", she whispered as the pieces finally came together. "The one who gave their Voice to Men… the Master of the Greybeards…"

"They see me as master. _Wuth. Onik._ Old and wise. It is true I am old."

The young woman smiled.

"Who are you?", the dragon asked, his Voice low and calm. "Why do you intrude my meditation?"

"I think you already know who I am.", Eliana answered as she bowed in apologize for her intrusion. "My name is Eliana Evergreen. I am the Dragonborn."

"Ah. I've been expecting you. _Prodah_. Your coming has long been foretold… But _Drem_…", the old master whispered. "Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the _dov_."

He turned to the Wall.

"By long tradition, the elder speaks first."

Eliana approached unafraid as the dragon took a deep breath and Shout towards the wall.

"_YOL TOOR SHUL_!"

The three words carved in the black stone lit on fire.

"A gift, Dovahkiin. _Yol_. Understand Fire as the _dov_ do."

The young woman knelt before the wall and let the words spoken by the dovah echo in her mind and soul.

"You heard my Thu'um.", the dragon said as the girl stood up. "Match it, if you are Dovahkiin. Greet me, not as mortal, but as _dovah_!"

She somehow understood what he meant and turned to face him.

"_Yol Toor Shul_!"

The old dragon winced as the flames marked his ageless scales.

"Aaaah… yes! _Sossedov los mul_. The dragonblood is strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure to speech with one of my own kind."

Eliana couldn't help but smile. She felt honored he recognized her as such.

"So. You have made your way here, to me.", Paarthurnax stated. "No easy task for a _joor_… mortal. Even for one of the _Dovah Sos_. Dragonblood. What would you ask of me? You would not come all this way for tinvaak with an old dovah.", he said. "You seek your weapon against Alduin. But I do not know the Thu'um you seek. _Krosis_.", he bowed his huge head in apologize. "It cannot be known to me."

He walked past Eliana and invited her to follow him to the shelter of the wall as he perched himself on top of the dark stone in a more comfortable position.

"Your kind - _joore_ - mortals - created it as a weapon against the _dov_…", he told, his voice sad. "Our _hadrimme_… our minds cannot even… comprehend its concept."

"How can I learn it, then?", the mortal asked, downhearted.

"Drem. All in good time. First a question for you. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?"

"I need to stop Alduin.", she answered, desperation laced in her voice. "I like this world. I don't want it to end."

The dragon seemed to smile.

"_Pruzah_. As good a reason as any. There are many who feel as you do, although not all. Some say all things must go to an end so that the next can come to pass. Perhaps this world is simply the Egg of the next kalpa? _Lein vokiin_? Would you stop the next world from being born?"

She did not answer straight away, trying to think this all through.

"If Fate it is for this world to be destroyed, then nothing I could do would stop… Hence, there's no reason for me to stop fighting. And fight I will. As long as I can, as long as the world allows me to, to save this world. The next one will have to take care of itself."

The dragon nodded.

"_Praaz_. A fair answer."

He looked up at the sky for a moment, in deep thought.

"_Ro fus_… maybe you only balance the forces that work to quicken the end of this world. Even we who ride the currents of Time cannot see past Time's end. _Wuldsetiid los tahrodiis_. Those who try to hast the end may delay it. Those who work to delay the end may bring it closer. But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. _Krosis_. Now I will answer your question: Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the Monahven - what you name Throat of the World?"

"You said you were going to answer my questions.", Eliana pointed out with a smile. "I don't know. Dragons like mountains, don't they?"

"True.", Paarthurnax said with a dovah-smile. "But few remember that this was the very spot where Alduin was defeated by the ancient Tongues."

His voice laced with sadness.

"_Vahrukt unslaad_… perhaps none but me now remember how he was defeated. The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. _Ok mulaag unslaad._ It was the _Kel_ - the Elder Scroll. They used it to… cast him adrift on the currents of Time."

"You mean the Tongues sent Alduin forward in time? Sent him to our time?"

"Not intentionally. Some hoped he would be gone forever, forever lost. _Meyye…_"

_'Fools…'_ The dragon's voice reflected a deep sadness, and the sound of deception.

"I knew better. _Tiid bo amativ_. Time flows ever onward. One day, he would surface. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years, I have waited. I knew where he would emerge… but not when."

The dragon motioned to the white plain still bathed in sunlight and Eliana gasped as she realized outside, the night had fallen displaying bright colored northern lights.

"_Tiid krent_. Time was… shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that Kel, that Elder Scroll back here… to the Time Wound… With the Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to… cast yourself back… to the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it."

Eliana solemnly nodded.

"Do you know where I can find the Elder Scroll?"

"_Krosis_. No. I know little of what has passed below in the long years I have lived here. You are likely better informed than I."

The girl thought for a while.

"The Mages of Winterhold may know… if they don't… no one will."

The dragon nodded. "Trust your instincts, Dovahkiin. Your blood will show you the way."

* * *

_**Next chapter : Winterhold College :) Fear, Alduin! Eliana is coming for the Scroll! :)  
Edid 22/03/2013 : Yeaah... about that... the College-Dwemer ruins part kinda got me crazed, both in game and in writing so... let's just skip to Alduin's bane!  
**_

_**Again, I want to thank every one of you who read, follow and favorited my story! It means a lot to me. Don't hesitate to post a review, I always answer them (when the PM feature is not disabled :'() if you have any question, suggestion, or just as a token of your support ^^  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope you'll enjoy the next one! :) Stay tuned!  
**_


	14. Chapter 13 - The Tale of the Tongues

_**The Tale of the Tongues - 18th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Throat of the World**_

It felt like the blink of an eye and yet an eternity… only five mortal days and the Dovahkiin was back, carrying what most had considered lost and forgotten forever. The Elder Scroll.

"You have it. The Kel."

The young woman smiled in spite of her exhaustion and took the scroll out of her bag.

"I have it."

The Dragon shuddered. "_Tiid kreh… qalos_. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question.", he said his voice solemn as he laid a respectful look on the mortal before him. "You are doom-driven. _Kogaan Akatosh_."

_'Blessed be thou, Akatosh.'_ Our Time has not come yet, it seems.

"Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound."

"What will happen then?", the girl asked, worried.

"The wound will open for a moment, casting you on the other side… on the day of Alduin's downfall… Then you will see them… The Nords of those days, my friends, Gormlaith, Felldir and Hakon… the first humans I taught the Thu'um to…"

He sounded sad.

"But they did not trust me… _Ni ov_. Their councils were kept hidden from me and the few of the dov who rebelled against Alduin's thur… his tyranny… They used the Kel and shattered Time itself… The dov are children of Akatosh. Thus we are specially… attuned to the flow of Time. Perhaps also uniquely vulnerable… I warned them against such a rash action. Even I couldn't foresee its consequences… _Nust ni hon_. They wouldn't listen."

Eliana found herself wanting to comfort him but no knowing what to say. The old dovah had trusted humans, granting them the power of the Voice and they had deceived him… yet, he still considered them as 'friends'… Should he grand her his trust and friendship, she swore to herself she'd never deceive him.

"Do not delay.", the old dovah said finally. "Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs."

Eliana nodded, her jaw firm and her eyes burning with resolve. Paarthurnax watched her as she entered the snow whirl marking the place where Alduin had been defeated thousands of years before and she opened the Scroll.

"Gormlaith! We're running out of time! The battle…"

The man was cut in the middle of his phrase by the quaking of the earth as a bronze scaled dovah landed behind him.

"_Daar sul thur Alduin vokirii_. Today Alduin's lordship will be restored."

The Nord raise his battle ax and stood his ground as the dragon let out a chuckle. "But I honor your courage. _Krif voth ahkrin._ Die now, in vain."

A blinding light surrounding them as the dragon shout fire towards the man who endured this torture without and fought pain to strike his foe with the blade of his ax. The dragon winced as another warrior, a woman, joined the fight.

"Know that Gormlaith sent you down to death!", she taunted when her blade pierced the skull of the big lizard. "Hakon!", she then said to the heavily burned warrior. "A glorious day, is it not?"

"Have you no thought beyond the blooding of your blade?", he spat.

"What else is there?"

"The battle below goes ill. If Alduin does not rise to our challenge, I fear all may be lost."

"You worry too much, Brother. Victory will be ours!"

The Nord warrior walked to the edge of the cliff and watched the sky, worried.

"Why does Alduin hang back? We've staked everything on this plan of yours, old man."

"He will come.", another man clad in a grey battle robes said. "He cannot ignore our defiance. And why should he fear us, even now?"

"We've bloodied him well!", the woman said proudly. "Four of his kin have fallen to my blade alone this day."

"But no one has stood against Alduin himself. Galthor, Sorri, Birkir…", he breathed, looking at the three burned corpses resting against the stone.

"They did not have Dragonrend.", Gormlaith countered, her voice firm yet filled with regret. "Once we bring him down, I promise I will have his head."

Eliana saw the mage shake his head in bitter disappointment.

"You do not understand. Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength…" He then pulled a familiar artifact out of his bag. "Which is why I brought the Elder Scroll."

"Felldir! We agreed not to use it!"

"I never agreed. And it you are right, I will not need it."

"No!", Hakon protested. "We deal with Alduin ourselves, here and now!"

"We shall see soon enough. Alduin approaches!"

A huge black shadow landed on the word wall. Eliana felt a wave of fear overwhelming her as his red eyes pierced her, as if he could see her through Time itself, before they finally laid on the Heroes of Old.

"_Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!_"

"Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us today!", Gormlaith smiled.

The three Tongues stood their ground proudly and shout with all their might:

"_**JOOR ZAH FRUL!**_"

Alduin was cast to the ground.

"_Nivahriin joore!_ What have you done? What twisted words have you created?!"

The vision of the past faltered and Eliana found herself on her knees in the snow... back to the present…

Exhausted, she took several hissing breaths.

"_Dovahkiin! Alok!_ ", Paarthurnax rushed her. "_Alok!_ Alduin is here!"

"_Bahloki nah skip sillesejoor_.", she heard a voice she hated and feared more than anything. "I have feasted on the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now… and await your fate in Sovngarde!"

"_Lost funt_.", Paarthurnax countered. "You are too late, Alduin!"

Eliana stood up followed the black dragon, careful not to let him escape her sight.

"Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!"

_Oh, I _do _know it!_

"Alduin! You refused to recognize me as a dovah. Now get down and face your fate as a mortal! _**JOOR ZAH FRUL**_!"

The black dragon fell from the sky and crashed on the snow covered ground, his wings spread as pined to the earth by invisible swords.

"This is your chance Dovahkiin! Strike with all your force!"

"_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!"

"_**FO KRAH DIIN**_!"

Eliana and Paarthurnax shout at the same time, Fire and Ice raging upon Alduin. The elder dragon winced in pain and fought against the shout ensnaring him, breaking through and taking his flight again!

"COME BACK COWARD! COME BACK AND FIGHT!"

Eliana aimed a Firebolt at him but missed.

"He is too strong o the wing!", Paarthurnax warned, taking his flight to fight his brother in the skies. "Bring him down with Dragonrend!"

The two dragons hit mid air. Roars, shouts and jaws claping filled the air. Eliana narrowed her eyes, trying to distinguish anything through the snow storm but to no avail. The two brothers were on and only chaotic fighting mess. She did not know which was who, and she feared she might hit Paarthurnax.

"BRING HIM DOWN, YSMIR!"

She couldn't hesitate any much longer!

"_**JOOR ZAH FRUL**_!"

The Shout rang through the air but never reached its target. Alduin flew away as Paarthurnax fought the invisible net ensnaring him, pulling him to the ground.

"No!"

The white scaled dragon fell from the sky and crashed against the mountain. Elian ran towards the edge of the cliff and let herself slide towards him, as to hold him back but to no avail. Dragonrend was too strong and she watched in horror the Master of the Greybeards fall from the Monhaven towards the monastery.

"NOOOOO!"

A low chuckle behind her made her jump.

"Mey joor. You may have picked the weapon of my ancient foes, but you are not their equal."

Eliana jumped to the side as Alduin jaws snapped right where she was standing. She ran for her life, not worried anymore by the fact that she was standing on the very edge of the tallest mountain in Tamriel, with emptiness behind and the World-Eater ahead.

She felt something hit her back and the very next second, she crashed against the black stone wall. The snow was red, she noticed. It took her a while to realize it was from blood.

"_Losei Dovahkiin_…", Alduin said, his red eyes piercing through her. "Your soul is the first I will claim, in Sovngarde."

Eliana straightened proudly expecting the final strike. The dragon withdrew and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes.

"_And when Sovngarde beckons_…"

A roar rang through the air, followed by a deafening thud and a cry of pain.

_'Alok! Your Time has not come yet. Alok Ysmir! Alok and fight!'_

Eliana's eyes flashed open.

"_Alok!_", Paarthurnax pleaded. "Arise Dovahkiin! I can fight him but only you can defeat him!"

"_Tahrodiis Paarthurnax!_", Alduin yelled as his brother held him firm against the ground.

"Dovahkiin! Slay him! Fulfill your destiny! Arise!"

His strength failed him. Alduin was too strong. Paarthurnax was sent to the ground, Alduin's jaw holding firm on his neck.

"_Suleyki mulaag, Paarthurnax._ My power has waxed, while yours has waned. Av uv dir. Join me or perish with your mortal friend."

"_Unslaad hokoran!_ Never again!"

Alduin let out a low chuckle.

"So be it."

"Not while I'm alive!", a female yet deep voice yelled. "_**JOOR ZAH FRUL**_!"

Alduin crashed against the slope of the mountain, releasing Paarthurnax of his grasp and watched in horror a bleeding yet threatening Dovahkiin approach, a fireball readied in both her palms.

"_Meyz mul, Dovahkiin._ You… have become strong."

"Fear me, Alduin.", the mortal hissed as she stood between him and Paarthurnax, shielding the wounded dragon with her body. "I am Ysmir, the Dragon of the North. And I will end your life, here and now."

The black dragon chuckled.

"You have grown strong indeed… But I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaag zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else!"

Eliana cast her spells but he deflected them with Unrelenting Force and sent her to the ground as Dragonrend's grip lessened, allowing him to fly away.

"You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you… mortal!"

The young woman watched him disappear in the storm and let out a heavy sigh. She tried to get up but for an unknown reason couldn't bring herself up. She crawled to Paarthurnax's side and rested her head against his flank.

"Quite a victory.", she coughed. "Alduin escaped… I'm sorry I failed you."

"_Ni livrah hin moro, Dovahkiin_. (Don't diminish your glory, dovahkiin) This is not the final _kongrah_ - victory. But not even the heroes of old were able to defeat Alduin in open battle."

The young woman smiled and looked up only to see a large open wound slash the old dragon's shoulder.

"I'll tend to your wounds. Can I?"

The dragon shook his head no. "I will survive my injuries. Tend to yours first."

"Mine? But I'm not…"

The snow beneath and around her was stained with blood. Pain suddenly overwhelmed her as she realized it was _her _blood. Her breathing uncontrollable, she let her hands fall to her side, and her head rest against the dragon's wing.

"Dovahkiin... _Alok! _(Arise!) _Deh ni dir!_ (do not die!)"

"I… won't. I… am fine."

She wasn't. She was dying. She felt life sweep off her wounds, darkness encircle her… Alduin was right. He would outlast her.

"_DOVAHKIIN!_", five voices yelled in unison.

* * *

_**Yeaaaah, I'm a cliffhanger bitch ;)**_

_**YAY! 3700+ views! :') Thank you, everyone!**_


	15. Chapter 14 - Season unending

_**Season Unending - 18th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - The Throat of the world**_

_'Arngeir is a Master of Restoration.'_

Eliana took a hissing breath as she felt the magicka surge through her body, closing her wounds, mending her crushed ribcage and bringing her back to consciousness. She opened her eyes to see Paarthurnax look down on her, a worried look plastered on his face.

She turned to her side and coughed blood only to be pushed back to the ground by a pair of healing hands.

"Don't move.", Arngeir said. "You are still badly hurt."

"I'm cold."

"You escaped Sovngarde but only just, Dragonborn.", Arngeir stated.

"And I'm lying in the snow.", the young woman pointed with a weak smile.

The old master helped her on her feet.

"Paarthurnax, I am sorry I let Alduin escape."

"Your Thu'um is strong. You truly have the Voice of a dovah. Alduin did not recognize you as such, still you defeated him. This should shake the loyalty of the dov who serve him."

"I hope so. But now we have to find out where Alduin went."

The dragon nodded. "Drem. You must rest, Dovahkiin. You will not defeat Alduin only half-alive."

The girl reluctantly nodded. Arngeir took her arm and led her down the path to the monastery.

_**22th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - High Hrothgar**_

Three days had passed.

Eliana was still limping but had mostly recovered and now, she was ready to proceed with the next part of their plan.

_"Do you know where he can be hiding?"_

_"No. _Krosis._"_

_Eliana sighed._

_"So the hunt goes on…"_

_The young woman sat, her back leaning against the world wall, as Paarthurnax curled into a ball and spread out one of his wings to shield her from the snow._

_"One of his allies could tell us... _Motmahus… _But it will not be easy to… convince one of them to betray him."_

_He remained silent for a moment, in deep thought._

_"Perhaps the _hofkahsejun _- the palace in Whiterun… Dragonreach."_

_Eliana cocked an eyebrow._

_"It was originally built to house a captive _dovah_.", Paarthurnax elaborated. "A fine place to trap on of Alduin's allies, hmm?", the dragon smiled._

_Eliana let out a chuckle. "Jarl Balgruuf might not think so."_

_"Hmm, yes. But your _su'um _is strong. I do not doubt that you can convince him of the need."_

_The girl nodded. "I think I can… I must!"_

She bowed and thanked the Greybeards for their hospitality then headed to Ivarstead to take the road to Whiterun.

_**22th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Whiterun**_

She reached the city by the late afternoon, relieved and happy to find the place the way she left it, almost a month ago. No Imperial soldiers, not Thalmor justiciars looking for her or stripping her of her belongings. Just the calm and lazy life of the first place she ever felt at home.

After a moment praying Kynareth and Talos at both their shrines, she climbed the stairs to Dragonsreach.

She lowered her cape and bowed in front of the jarl.

"Long time since our paths met, Dragonborn.", the jarl greeted.

"And I deeply regret I was away so long, my jarl."

"Then, I hope, this time, you will stay. Are your days of running and slaying Thalmor behind you at last?"

"Actually…", she started, voluntarily skipping the Thalmor part. "I came to you looking for help: I need to trap a dragon in your palace."

Balgruuf straightened on his throne with a start and faked a laugh.

"I must have misheard you. I thought you asked me to help you trap a dragon in my palace."

"You heard right.", the young woman said, unblinking.

The jarl took a moment to comprehend her words.

"You have already saved Whiterun from a dragon.", he said after a while. "I owe you a great deal. But I don't understand. Why let a dragon into the heart of my city when we've been working so hard to keep them out?"

"The threat is much worse than you know. Alduin has returned."

"Alduin?", Balgruff choked. "The World Eater himself?"

"I need to trap one of his allies to know of his whereabouts.", Eliana explained. "This palace was originally built to hold a dragon. I do understand that I am asking a lot from you but there is no other way to find Alduin before it is too late."

"But… how can we fight him?", Balgruuf asked. "Doesn't his return mean it's the end of times?"

It's only hopeless if we give up. As Dragonborn, it is my destiny to stop him."

"I don't know about such things, but I heard the Greybeards summon you. That's good enough for me.", the jarl nodded. "I want to help you, Dragonborn. And I will. But I need your help first."

The jarl got up and led her upstairs, to the war room.

"Ulfric and General Tullius are both just waiting for me to make a wrong move. Do you think they will sit idle while a dragon is slaughtering my men and burning my city?"

Eliana nodded in approval, remembering the conversation she overheard between Ulfric and his second in command. With Whiterun weakened by a dragon, it would only be easier for them to take the hold, providing a direct road through Hjaalmarsh to Solitude. No doubt the Empire would be making the same calculation. The Empire seemed to respect Whiterun's neutrality but they would most likely take it, by force if needed, before they saw it fall to the stormcloaks.

"And… if you didn't have to worry about an enemy attack?"

"Then I would gladly help you with your mad dragon-trapping scheme. But getting both sides to agree to a truce will be difficult at this point. The bitterness has gone too deep."

"I will convince them."

"Even if you do… Where to host the peace council?"

_There _must _be a way! Divines, please help me!_

"Maybe… hmm… what of the Greybeards?", Balgruuf proposed. "They are respected by all Nords. High Hrothgar is neutral territory."

Eliana's eyes flashed open. She smiled, sincerely doubting Arngeir would be any easier to convince than Ulfric or Tullius, but as well relieved for this was their only hope.

"If the Greybeards were willing to host a peace council… then maybe Ulfric and Tullius would have to listen."

"I'll be on my way then, my jarl. In the mean time, can I ask you to get the trap ready?"

"My men will be ready when you are, Dragonborn. May the Gods help you in your battles, friend."

_**23th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Whiterun**_

She stayed at Breezehome for the rest of the day and night. The fight against Alduin had left her in a state of exhaustion she didn't imagine until her body touched the warm pelt covering her bed. In a blink of an eye, twenty hours had passed. She woke up by the first lights of the next morning and packed her belongings: some food, a few potions in case of trouble, and clean clothes. Her amulets of Talos and Kynareth hidden under her brown robes, she headed to the stables and took the carriage to Riften before heading to High Hrothgar. If she couldn't convince Arngeir, then the rest of her quest would be hopeless…

_**23th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - High Hrothgar**_

Expectedly, Arngeir refused!

"You misunderstand our authority.", he said with a frown. "The Greybeards have never involved themselves in political affairs."

"I am well aware of that, Master Arngeir. But lots of things have changed in Skyrim lately."

"You can't demand the Greybeards to renounce their oldest tradition of neutrality."

"I demand nothing. I am begging of you! _'Speak only in true need'_. _Now_ is our time of need. Skyrim needs you - needs your council, your wisdom. _I_… need you!"

Arngeir shook his head, obviously unhappy about what he was going to say next:

"Paarthurnax has made the decision to help you.", he sounded to regret. "So this is the road we have to walk… Even the Greybeards must bend to the winds of change, it seems."

"The true blessings of Kynareth lie in renewal.", Eliana sighed, quoting a old saying.

Arngeir seemed taken aback but eventually smiled.

"So be it, Dragonborn. Tell Ulfric and General Tullius that the Greybeards wish to speak to them. We will see if they still remember us."

* * *

_**Season Unending. Eliana has a peace council to prepare, and two warriors to convince to attend it! With which will she try and negotiate first?**_

_**Thanks again for your constant support, the 4000+ views, the reviews, the fav-adding, the following. It means a lot to me! :)**_


	16. Chapter 15 - In the dragon's maw

_**In the dragon's maw - 24th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Solitude**_

Fearing to face either, she chose to start with the worst: General Tullius. The travel to Solitude was exhausting, not merely because of the constant rain or the road itself but rather because her mind kept assaulting her with awaken nightmares! What if General Tullius recognized her from Helgen? What if he ordered for her execution? What if Elenwen had ordered to kill her on sight?

She shook her head, forcing these dark thoughts out of her mind. She couldn't give up now… Skyrim needed her. She just had to be brave!

A heavy rain poured down on Solitude this day. As least, her brown cape hiding most of her face would remain unnoticed!

She avoided looking at the stage where a man had been executed the very first time she stepped in the city and headed to Castle Dour. Two imperial soldiers guarded the door and stopped her before she entered the keep.

"Official business only."

"Dragonborn business.", she responded, her voice surprisingly firm.

_What is the word already… diplomaty?_ Well, she obviously forgot about that. If she was labeled an enemy of the Empire because of her '_quarrel_' with the Thalmor, better know it as soon as possible.

"I come here unarmed and in peace with a message from the Greybeards.", she added. "I need speak with General Tullius."

The two soldiers exchanged looks and stepped aside to let her in.

Eliana suppressed a relieved sigh and slightly bowed her head in thanks.

The guard on her left grabbed her arm when she went to reach the doorknob.

"Keep your nose clean while you're here… or you'll end up like Roggvir."

"Roggvir? The man who was executed for the horrendous crime of opening a gate?" She jerked her arm free. "I'll try to remember."

The soldier's hand slowly went to the hilt of his sword, for he understood the double meaning behind her words.

"Now if you please would be kind enough to open the door for me…", the Dragonborn added calmly. "I wouldn't want to take any risk."

The first soldier did not move, his grip still firm on his weapon, but the second one reached for the doorknob.

"You will find General Tullius and Legate Rikke inside, madam."

"Thank you."

_**24th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Solitude - Castle Dour**_

Castle Dour. The fortress sure deserved its name. The stone walls and floor were a dark shade of grey, only appearing darker because of the black and red banner of the Empire plastered everywhere around the hall. Little light filtered through the windows. Two braziers place on each side of the arch leading to the war-room tried, but to no avail, to fight the thick darkness of the place.

Eliana found herself shivering, more of uneasiness than from cold, and fought hard to lower her hood.

"I'm telling you, Ulfric's planning an attack on Whiterun.", a woman clad in full Imperial armor said.

"He'd be insane to try.", a man - General Tullius, she recognized him - opposed "He doesn't have the men."

"That's not what my scouts report, sir. Every day more join his cause. Riften, Dawnstar, and Winterhold support him."

"It's not a cause.", Tullius spat. "It's a rebellion."

"Call it whatever you like, General. The man's going to try to take Whiterun."

"Jarl Balgruuf..."

"Balgruuf refuses the Legion's right to garrison troops in his city. On the other hand, he also refuses to acknowledge Ulfric's claim."

"Well, if he wants to stand outside the protection of the Empire, fine. Let Ulfric pillage his city.", the General growled.

"General."

"You people and your damn Jarls."

"Sir? You can't force a Nord to accept help he hasn't asked for."

"If Ulfric's making a move for Whiterun, then we need to be there to stop him! Draft another letter with the usual platitudes, but this time share some of your intelligence regarding Ulfric's plans. Embellish if you have to. We'll let it seem like it's his idea."

"Yes, sir."

"You Nords and your bloody sense of honor."

"Sir."

Eliana let out a sigh. Balgruff was right: both sides were coming for his city. Now convinced of the need of a peace council, she took a deep breath and stepped into the war-room.

Tullius and Rikke's eyes immediately fell on her.

"Are my men now giving free reign to anyone who wanders into the castle?", the elder man growled.

"Do you have some reason to be here, citizen?", the Legate asked.

"I have a message from the Greybeards, for General Tullius."

"The Greybeards?", Rikke gasped. "So I take it you are…"

The young woman bowed respectfully and introduced herself.

"Eliana Evergreen. Dragonborn."

General Tullius nodded in comprehension.

"I knew your face was not unknown to me. You were at Helgen! One of the prisoners if I recall correctly. And actively wanted by the Thalmor. There something I can do for you? Perhaps direct you to the nearest chopping block?"

Eliana gritted her teeth.

"I have a message from the Greybeards.", she repeated her voice hard.

"What do these old hermits want with me?"

Eliana bit her tongue not to throw any harsh word at him and explained as calmly as she could:

"They are convening a peace council at High Hrothgar."

"Why? There's nothing to discuss as long as that traitor Ulfric is in arms against his rightful Emperor."

"We need a truce until the dragon menace is dealt with."

The General blinked. "They are getting to be a problem. But I wasn't sent to Skyrim to fight dragons."

"I demand no such thing from the Empire, or from the stormcloaks."

"My job is to quell this rebellion, and I intend to do just that, dragons or no dragons."

"I believe the dragons are much more of a problem than the stormcloaks these days. How many of your men have perished by fire this past month? How many more are you going to sacrifice before you realize the Empire can't afford to snub the Greybeards?"

Eliana could swear she saw the Legate nod in approval.

"Hmm… You may have a point.", Tullius said after a while. "I am always surprised by how seriously you Nords take these things."

"You will come to the peace council, then?"

"Yes. Yes I will come to this Greybeards council. For all the good it will do…"

"Thank you, General. I will be expecting you at the monastery on the thirtieth of Frostfall."

The young woman bowed and took her leave without a look back.

Tullius waited for the door to close, then let out a dark chuckle.

"Thirtieth of Frostfall. Either it is coincidental, or the woman knows her history and has quite a sense of irony."

* * *

**_This chapter is a bit short, I'm sorry. I did not have much to say about Tullius, nor did Eliana have much to say to him ^^' Still, I hope the chapter's good! Congrats to those who guessed right about the order in which she would talk to them :) Saving the best for last :)_**

**_Review reply to Batman : OMG! Batman sides with the Empire! But, as Fezzik (from Princess Bride) would say: "People in masks cannot be trusted." lol I'm kidding! I promised constructive pro-imperial messages would be answered and I will do just that. You say "The empire is better for skyrim in the long run", it is arguable... Look at Hammerfell. They fought the Dominion and gained their independance. And they seem to be doing just fine. I think Skyrim is the very heart of the Empire, and thus, the Empire needs Skyrim as much as Skyrim needs the Empire. But, as long as the empire bends knee to the Thalmor, they cannot be trusted. The Thalmor say the empire exists only because they allow it to exist. Then what when they will be tired of playing with Men? Skyrim has a chance to set free from the empire's grip and thus, organize its defense against the Dominion. Planning war against the Dominion is not possible while being part of the Empire. Neither Skyrim or Cyrodiil stands a chance against the Dominion with the Thalmor interferring and watching over their every move. If the Empire (well... could we still talk about Empire if there's only Cyrodiil left?) decided to stand once and for all against the Dominion, no doubt they would find allies in Skyrim. I don't expect to get you to side with the Stormcloaks, but I hope I managed to make you see my point :)_**


	17. Chapter 16 - The rise of the Blades

_**The rise of the Blades - 25th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - The Reach**_

Eliana did not wish to stay any longer that needed in Solitude, so she took the night carriage to Markarth. She unexpectedly managed to find sleep on the road and woke up by the first morning lights, with the old Dwemer city in sight.

Her body sore from the cold, she stirred and got out of the carriage. She hesitated to enter the city and get some rest at the inn but the last time she walked in there, in company of the two Blades, on their way to Skyhaven, they had witnessed a particularly violent murder, claimed by the Forsworn… Appeared no place was safe in the Reach, not even the capital of the Hold… so, better hit the road.

She reached Karthspire in the middle of morning. The former Forsworn encampment was deserted hence it took her merely minutes to gain entry to the old Akaviri temple.

_**25th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - Skyhaven Temple**_

The main hall was empty.

Torches were lit, there was food on the table, books in the shelves, no sign of a fight in any way.

Eliana searched through the other rooms, finding the beds empty. She headed outside, and found the two Blades in the courtyard. Esbern was sitting on a stone bench, Delphine leaning on a pillar right opposite of him.

"I've been chronicling the recent history of the Blades. What would you like your entry to say?"

" 'I survived' ?", Delphine's sharp voice answered.

"Come now. You did more than just survive all those years. Your evasion of the Thalmor would be useful for future Blades to study."

"What? Your heroic tale of locking yourself in the Ratway for years isn't enough?"

The old man rolled his eyes to the sky.

Delphine left her pillar and headed towards the edge of the cliff, her gaze lost over horizon.

"Do you ever think about them, Esbern?", she sighed. "The others?"

"The other Blades? No. Best not to think what the Thalmor do to their victims, my dear."

"You're right. Sorry to bring it up."

Eliana repressed a shiver and cleared her throat for them to notice her presence.

"Dragonborn!", Esbern greeted, standing up in a welcoming gesture.

"It's good to see you, Esbern."

"Did you find a way to learn the Dragonrend Shout?", Delphine sharply asked, after giving the Dragonborn a short nod as a salute.

"It's good to see you too, Delphine.", Eliana smiled. "I found Dragonrend… And I fought Alduin.", she said, earning a gasp from both Blades. "But he escaped… I know not where."

"Haven't you been listening to me, child?", Esbern said, his voice both hard and desperate. "All the old tales agree that he has some mean to travel to Sovngarde itself. There, he devours the souls of the heroic dead to feed his power. You must find his portal to Sovngarde before he returns, stronger than ever!"

Eliana nodded.

"I already have a plan."

The two Blades and the Dragonborn found shelter inside of the Temple where she explained them of the plan to trap one of Alduin's allies in Dragonsreach, the one condition to which Balgruuf would agree to help her, her brief but successful meeting with Tullius.

"The peace council is to be set on the Thirtieth of next month."

"Why so late?"

"Arngeir esteemed it would take a month to prepare the council, for both delegation to gather, and prepare their demands and the terms of the truce… I chose the date for it is easy to remember for both sides."

"Sure is…", Delphine muttered. " I suppose we will not be welcomed to this peace council."

"I doubt Arngeir would be glad if you showed up. But if you think your presence might be needed…"

The two Blades exchanged a look.

"There is another problem we have to discuss.", Esbern said after a moment of hesitation. "A serious one. I've discovered who the Greybeards' leader really is."

"You have discovered… what?"

"Don't pretend you do not know. You said yourself that you met him."

Eliana shrugged. "Turns out he is a dragon. But he helped me. Not just once. Actually, if not for him, I would be dead, now."

"That's fine. We needed his help.", Delphine cut. "But one good deed is not enough to redeem of a lifetime of evilness."

Eliana slowly got up. She did not like where this was going.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Justice demands that he die for his crimes."

There was a long moment of silence before a shout rang through the air.

"WHAT?"

"Paarthurnax was the author of many atrocities during the Dragon War - crimes great enough to be remembered for thousands of years."

"Did you know he was Alduin's chief lieutenant in ancient times?", Esbern said, trying to bring her to cool down.

"But… it was centuries, maybe millenniums ago!"

"It is true that his crimes are long in the past, but justice does not count the passage of years."

The young Dragonborn shook her head.

"Esbern… please... please! Tell me you're not asking me what I think you are. Paarthurnax might have been on the side of Alduin once but he definitely isn't anymore! He saved my life! He fought Alduin alongside with me, almost got himself killed in the process! Today, he is no more Alduin's lieutenant than I am."

"True, he turned traitor to Alduin, and helped overthrow the Dragon Cult, but that does not excuse or expiate his previous deeds. I am sorry.", he offered as the Dragonborn slowly backed away.

She hardly found the strength to breathe. She watched in horror the two persons she had considered as allies - in Esbern's case, friend - show their true face and turn into monsters.

"Gods…", she muttered in revulsion. "All along, I fought the wrong enemy. I thought the Thalmor were the only monsters out there… Appears they are hunting their equals!"

Delphine got up with a start, her hand on the hilt of her long sword.

"_FUS!_"

The Shout slipped her lips, pushing the Breton woman off balance, and jerking the sword out of her grip. Esbern jumped on his feet, ready to conjure his Atronach but the flaming in Eliana's outstretched hand kept him from attempting anything. Delphine straightened and gave the Dragonborn a disgusted look.

"How dare you!", she breathed.

"How dare _you_?!", Eliana shout back. "You pretended to be my allies, to serve and protect the Dragonborn. I trusted you! _Mey_… I was a fool! Death, blood, violence, it is the only thing you understand! _Bruniikke_... This is how the Greybeards call you. Now I see they were right."

"Please, Dragonborn.", Esbern tried in a last attempt to calm her, but her anger had gone too deep - or maybe they were the ones who had gone too far. "Please, consider."

"I have _nothing_ to consider. It is over. Farewell, Esbern."

The old mage watched the young woman turn on her heels and disappear through the doors of Sky Havens Temple. The Last Dragonborn. The Last Blades. So ended their story: in mutual betrayal.

"The Blades' memory is long, Dragonborn. It is not over."

* * *

**_The Blades will be back in a few chapters. The Paarthurnax dilemma is not quite over, as Delphine said. And I believe I remember Elie promising the Breton woman to Shout her back to Daggerfall... ;)  
Hope you enjoyed :) don't forget to review :) Your comments, knowing you are actually there, reading my story, and have something - anything - to say about it is what gives me the will to carry on ! :)  
Thank you, everyone! Thanks for the support, thanks for the review, thanks for the favorites, thanks for EVERYTHING!  
CHEESE FOR EVERYONE! :D_**


	18. Chapter 17 - Bruniikke

_**Bruniikke - 27th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - High Hrothgar**_

It was late when she pushed open the doors of the monastery, yet the torches were still lit and two of the Masters at least, still up meditating.

Einarth rose up at her arrival. "Dovahkiin."

"_Lok, Thu'um, Einarth In_. I am on my way to speak with Paarthurnax."

The old Master nodded and escorted her to the gates to the Monhaven. Arngeir was there, meditating before the roaring fire, bothered neither by the darkness, nor by the cold.

The young woman walked past through him, not wanting to interrupt his meditation, but the Master noticed her and stood up.

"Dragonborn. Back so soon."

"Yes, I… I have to talk with Paarthurnax."

The old man frowned. "You sound sad. Are you alright? Have Tullius or Ulfric refused to come?"

"No. I spoke with General Tullius and he agreed to come. I have yet to talk to jarl Ulfric, but no doubt he will not refuse your summons."

"What is troubling you, then?"

The young woman shook her head. I must talk to Paarthurnax first, Arngeir. You will know everything in good time, I promise."

The old Master's frown darkened but he did not insist any further. Eliana bowed her head respectfully and proceeded up her way to the Throat of the World.

"_**Lok Vah KOOR!**_"

_**27th of Heartfire - 4 E 201 - The Throat of the World**_

Paarthurnax heard her Thu'um open the way. He stirred, opening his snow covered wings, and climbed down from the wall to welcome his friend.

"_Drem Yol Lok, Fahdon_."

"_Drem Yol Lok_, Paarthurnax."

The dragon frowned. "Why you sound so sad?"

The young woman sucked a hissing breath and hugged the white _dovah_. Taken aback by the gesture, Paarthurnax did not utter a word or a move.

"_Tahrodiis bruniikke_. The Blades… they betrayed me."

She told him of her argument with the Blades and what they had asked her to do. But much to her surprise, Paarthurnax did not seem angered, nor pained by her tale.

"The Blades are wise not to trust me.", he said. "_Onikaan ni ov._ I would not trust another dovah."

"You… don't trust me, then?"

The dragon smiled. "I do, Ysmir. You have proved yourself worthy of my trust and friendship.

"_Dov wahlaan fah rel_. We were made to dominate. The will to power is in our blood. You feel it in yourself, do you not?"

The young woman blinked. "I do."

It took her all her will not to succumb to the temptation to fight, to dominate, to kill for what she esteemed was right or true. The voice of the old dovah brought her back to reality.

"I can be trusted. I know this. You know this. But they do not. _Onikaan ni ov dovah_."

_'It is always wise to mistrust a dovah.'_

"I have overcome my nature only through meditation and long study of the Way of the Voice. I meditate on the Rotmulaag - the words of power. I counsel in their use. It is enough for me. But no day goes by where I am not tempted to return to my inborn nature. _Zin krif horvut se suleyk_."

_'It is honorable to fight the lure of power.'_

"Yes, it is.", Eliana nodded.

Paarthurnax exhaled a deep breath.

_"What is better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"_

* * *

_**A short chapter, next ones will be muuuuuch longer, promise! :)**_

_**OMG ! 5000+ views! *faints from awesomeness* I FRICKIN' LOVE YOU, GUYS! :D**_


	19. Chapter 18 - In the jaws of the bear

_**The jaws of the bear - 1st of Frostfall - 4 E 201 - Windhelm**_

There she was again… Windhelm, the glorious city of Ysgramor draped in her thick white snow blanket. A cold wind from the west started blowing over the city. Although much of Skyrim was cold and unforgiving, Windhelm was by far the snowiest city in the province. Eliana soon found herself grateful for her new apparel to be warmer than her old blue linen dress. She brought her hood up and kept walking the deserted streets enjoying the sight of the golden evening light on the ancient stones.

She had no shame to admit she was scared to death by the mere idea of facing the jarl again. She did not fear him - she somehow knew he would never hurt her in any way - but she was still deeply ashamed by their last encounter, and losing the little game of cat and mouse they had been through during her interrogation.

She hoped walking would soothe her anguish but nothing helped. She stopped by the Temple of Talos and left another bunch of thistle and blue flowers by the shrine before she headed to the Palace of the Kings.

_**1st of Frostfall - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the kings**_

The freezing air of the city was replaced by the surprisingly warm atmosphere of the great hall of the palace of the kings. Her gaze immediately fell on the jarl who was in deep conversation with his housecarl. Eliana let down her hood and hesitantly walked up the hall, not wanting intrude in any way.

"I am not giving them excuses.", she heard Ulfric's voice say. "Betrayal is something one should always be ashamed of. But I do understand. We've been soldiers a long time, Galmar… We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts. Many I fear still need convincing."

"The people are behind you.", the rough voice of his housecarl said.

"They have families to think of."

"How many of their sons and daughters, brothers and sisters follow your banner? We are their families."

"Well put, friend.", Ulfric smiled. "Tell me, Galmar, why do you fight for me?"

"I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion.", the bear-warrior responded, slightly offended that his friend would question his loyalty. "You know that."

"Yes, but why do you fight? If not for me, what then?"

"I'll die before elves dictate the fates of men.", he growled. "Are we not one in this?"

Ulfric let out a heavy sigh.

"I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil. I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breaths. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of _strangers_ wearing familiar faces." With each word, his eyes, at first only reflecting conflict and sadness started burning with resolve, his voice firmer and louder. "I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them _criminals_ for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing. I fight... because I must."

Ulfric's grey eyes met hers. The jarl stood up in a welcoming gesture. His housecarl however ignored the visitor and kept going:

"Your words give voice to what we all feel, Ulfric. And that's why you will be High King. But the day words are enough, will be the day when soldiers like us are no longer needed."

"I would gladly retire from the world were such a day to dawn.", the jarl sighed.

Eliana stood half way in the room, completely mesmerized by the jarl's words.

"Aye. But in the meantime, we have a war to plan."

"Not yet, I'm afraid.", the Dragonborn said, closing the gap between her and the two men.

She respectfully bowed in front of the jarl, not once breaking eye-contact.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Dragonborn."

"The pleasure is mine, my jarl."

He couldn't help but feel saddened that she did not wear blue any more but soon found out her brown apparel only made her green eyes seem brighter.

"I heard of your last encounter with the Thalmor. Seems you can't step into a city without ripping it apart."

"With no false modesty, all credit goes to the Dominion, there. They were tracking someone through the Ratway Warrens… I just happened to run into them."

"Or did they run into you?"

"Same result. I spent the first twenty years of my life dreading them. It's about time it turns the other way around."

The jarl let out a sincere laugh and Eliana felt her heart skip a beat. She did her very best to maintain her composure but eventually blinked.

"Come to join the war, miss Evergreen?", he asked her, his grey eyes brighter from the laughter.

"I am sorry. Not today."

The saw, from the corner of her eye, the housecarl let out a snort. It was obvious the general did not like her, nor did he trust her… She could hardly blame him; their first encounter had not exactly been a peaceful one, not a perfect start for a friendly relationship. Luckily, Ulfric did not seem to mistrust her.

"I am sorry to hear that.", the jarl said climbing down the stairs of his throne to meet her. "What does bring you to me, then?"

_Fate?_

"I have a message from the Greybeards."

Ulfric looked taken aback. "It's about time they turned their gaze from the heavens, back to our bleeding homeland. What do they want?"

"They want to negotiate a truce… until the dragon menace is dealt with."

The jarl's eyes widened. "I have the greatest respect for the Greybeards, of course. And the dragons' attacks are a growing plague. But the political situation is still delicate.", he added, motioning her to follow him to the war-room, his housecarl following close, ready to unsheathe his weapon at any threat. "Not all the jarls are fully committed to supporting me as High King."

The girl stepped forward as the jarl leaned over the map, looking at their position for a moment before he looked up at her and gave her his final answer.

"I can't afford to appear weak. I can't agree to this, unless Tullius himself will be there."

"Politics be damned, Ulfric!", she exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table. "Alduin has returned! If we don't stop him, there soon won't be a Skyrim to be High King of!"

The jarl went fifty shades of white.

"Alduin. The World Eater of songs and legends…"

_'And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold,_

_That when brothers wage war come unfurled,_

_Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,_

_With a hunger to swallow the world!'_

The young woman nodded gravely.

"The Dragon who devours both living and dead.", she added. "I fought him, but he escaped. I asked jarl Balgruuf the Greater of Whiterun to help me trap one of his allies to learn as many things as possible on the way to find him and defeat him for good. But Balgruuf knows both you and the Empire are at his throat."

"So he hasn't joined the Empire, yet."

"No. And from what I heard at Castle Dour, I don't think he will. He wants Whiterun to remain neutral. But in the mean time, he will not help me until a truce is agreed between both sides!"

"Well it changes the situation, doesn't it?", the jarl breathed. "Even Tullius may be forced to talk sense in the face of such a threat."

The young woman smiled.

"He already agreed. The peace council is to be set on the Thirtieth of this month."

"Thirtieth of Frostfall."

She nodded.

"Will you come?"

"Yes. I'll give Tullius one more chance to quit Skyrim with his tail between his legs."

The girl couldn't help but laugh! Ulfric felt a wave of warmth surge through his veins. This simple sound, the sight of her smile gave him hope. The jarl pushed these thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't afford to let her distract him. But he couldn't help but feel attracted. There was no way denying she was desirable, but it was much more than that. It was not anything she did intentionally; it was the whole of her. Her attitude, her pride - very Nord -, her arrogance - very Elvish -, her temper, her nerve, the way she acted with him…

"I will take my leave.", she said, her lips curled in a sincere smile. "Until we meet again, my jarl."

Ulfric bowed in reply. "I look forward to it."

Eliana left the Palace of the Kings, only stopping on the doorstep to give him one last smile, and headed to the Candlehearth for the night. Tomorrow, the worst part of all would start. The waiting.

* * *

_**Ah-ha! Guess who's back! :) We hadn't seen Ulfric since "A matter of pride", it's been a little while... Though... I might Edit one of the previous chapters so he makes a little appearance... Still considering ^^**_

_**From now on, he will be present in most chapters, so, thank you for your patience! :) Hope you enjoyed and still are and still will ;)**_

_**Don't forget to review :)**_

_**Aaaaannndd...Freakish coincidence : Did you notice Martin Septim (from Oblivion) is voiced by Sean Bean... Sweet Talos, even when he does the voices, he dies in the end?! lol**_


	20. Chapter 19 - Kyne's peace

_**Kyne's peace - 1st of Frostfall - 4 E 201 - Throat of the World**_

Eliana stayed in High Hrothgar for the time remaining before the council. She spent most of her time with Paarthurnax. The old dovah had been alone for so long it was difficult to stop him when he started talking. But Eliana had so much to learn about the dragons, Alduin, the Dragon War and her destiny as a Dovahkiin… The old dovah was more than happy to share a _tinvaak_ with his most beloved _joor_. Together they meditated on words of power. The dragon shared heartily, the girl listened intently. His age, her youth, his wisdom, her innocence… They had nothing in common, yet understood each other perfectly!

_"When you learn a Shout, you take it in your very being. In a sense, you become the Shout."_

She let Arngeir's words echo in her mind as she meditated on the _Rotmulaag_ with Paarthurnax.

"In your tongue, the Word simply means _'Fire'_. It is change given form. Power in its most primal. That is the true meaning of _'Yol_'. _Suleyk_. Power. You have it.", the old dovah stated. "As do all _dov_. But this power is inert without action and choice."

The young woman nodded. She felt fire growing in her heart.

"Think of this as the fire builds in your _su'um_. _Su'um ahrk morah."_

_'Breath and focus.'_

"What will you burn? What will you spare?"

Eliana took a deep breath, letting the words of the master echo through her mind. She felt at peace, the voice and breath of Kyne fanning the flames of her will. She had always felt attracted to Fire, to the cleansing power of the flame. Her obsession had started making sense since her dovah sos had awaken. Her emotions were harder to control: her wrath was murderous, her pain overwhelming, her passion ardent and hope had never been brighter. Dragons are creatures of the heart… Only a strong spirit could control the fire within. And that she had. Maybe one day, she could allow these feelings to resurface - she thought of the Thalmor, of the Rebellion, of Ulfric - but not now… Now Skyrim needed her. She had to be strong!

The time she did not spend on the Monhaven, she spent with Arngeir, who accepted to abandon his meditations to help her train her Restoration magic. After her last encounter with Alduin, she had no doubt it would be useful! Her injuries were now totally healed. She could walk and run again, breathe again, Shout again… She didn't know why but she had a feeling the council would need her Voice to get to an agreement.

Soon, too soon for her liking, the 30th of Frostfall had come.

* * *

_**Gah! Don't worry, this is just a transition chapter ^^ I'm not leaving you with only this, I'm uploading the next one right away ^^**_


	21. Chapter 20 - A not so peace council

_**What better way to start a war at a peace summit? - 30th of Frostfall - 4 E 201 - High Hrothgar**_

Ulfric took his time, climbing once more the seven thousand steps. He was just a boy when he left the Greybeards to join the Imperial Legion during the Great War. Thirty years had passed, still he remembered every emblem, every word of wisdom craved in the rock, every treacherous stone on the way up.

Galmar didn't quite understand but didn't protest either. They would soon enough reach this so called 'peace council' and the housecarl cared for nothing for now but the safety of his friend. He trusted neither the half-elven Dragonborn, nor the Greybeards, but Ulfric seemed hopeful about this encounter, so the least he could do as a friend was keeping his doubts for himself.

They reached the last stairs and were greeted there by no other than the Dragonborn. She had left her brown robe, Ulfric noticed, preferring a grey one, symbol of her neutrality and allegiance to their hosts.

"In the name of the Greybeards, I bid you welcome, jarl Ulfric. General Stone-fist.", She bowed respectfully before the two warriors and addressed a smile to Ulfric. "I believe Master Arngeir is looking forward to meet you again, my jarl. Will you please follow me; I will escort you to the main hall."

Ulfric took a deep soothing breath inside of the hall. The warm air, the sight of the carved stones, the scent of the incense brought him back to a time when he did not have the same worries. The jarl noticed the new cracks on the floor. He remembered the last ones had been made when Talos of Atmora had been blessed Dovahkiin.

_'The new ones must be those of _her _blessing.'_

He smiled. Her legend already set in stone.

They walked the hall on the right to the dining hall where Arngeir already waited.

Ulfric bowed upon his entrance, almost immediately followed by Galmar.

"Jarl Ulfric. Welcome in High Hrothgar."

"It is an honor to be here, Master Arngeir.", the jarl answered.

"It has been a long time…", the old master stated, the slight tremor in his voice betraying his emotion. "And time sure changed you."

"You remained the same."

The master and the former student stayed for a couple of second in awkward silence before Eliana finally snapped back to reality.

"Please, take your seat and be patient, General Tullius and the Imperial delegation should be here any minute now."

The jarl nodded and took seat in the middle of the left side of the table.

A thunder-like sound broke the quiet of the monastery.

"_**Bruniikke kos het**__._"

_'The barbarians are here.'_

"No…", Eliana breathed as Arngeir promptly left the room to join with the three other masters in the main hall. "Not _now_!"

"Something wrong?", Galmar asked, slightly worried.

"Unexpected guests. They may be a problem to the Greybeards but they won't be a threat to you, I can assure you. Will you please excuse me?", she apologized as she bowed and left the room.

The housecarl suddenly regretted to have agreed to leave his weapon behind. "Never trust a woman, never trust a mage, and _never_ trust an elf."

Ulfric frowned. _Bruniikke_… Barbarians… They couldn't mean the Blades, could they?

"So, Arngeir, is it?", Eliana heard a voice she now hated say. "You know why we're here. Are you going to let us in or not?"

"You were not invited here. You are not welcome here."

"We have as much right to be at this council as all of you.", Delphine responded. "More, actually, since we were the ones that put the Dragonborn on this path."

"We know what path you've set her on.", Arngeir spat. "But she has made a different choice. Paarthurnax is still safe from your malice."

"For now.", Delphine stated. "The Blades' memory is long, as you know."

"And how long exactly do you intend on holding the grudge, Delphine.", Eliana asked, her voice clear and firm as she closed the gap between her and the Blades. "Do you plan to live forever? I will outlast you. And as long as I live, no harm will ever be done to Paarthurnax."

The Breton woman was about to reply but Esbern stopped her.

"Delphine, we're not here to rehearse old grudges. The matter at hand is urgent. Alduin must be stopped. You wouldn't have called this council if you didn't agree.", he added, turning to the Greybeards. "We know a great deal about the situation and the threat that Alduin poses to us all. We only wish to offer you our help." The old man then turned to the Dragonborn. "You need us here if you want this council to succeed."

Arngeir hesitated for a moment then let out a heavy sigh.

"Very well. You may enter."

Esbern bowed respectfully and proceeded to the room where the council was held, Delphine right behind him, and the Dragonborn watching their steps.

Galmar and Ulfric stood up in a welcoming gesture. Both looked slightly disappointed not to see the Imperial delegation. Tullius was obviously going to let them wait. The jarl however did not bother to hide his surprise when he recognized the woman who stepped in right before Eliana.

"The Blades.", he muttered.

_Gods… The past is never that far away…_

"Delphine.", the Breton woman introduced herself. "Grandmaster of the Blades."

"I thought your order had been destroyed during the Great War."

"Some of us escaped. We ran, we hid… we survived at all cost."

The jarl nodded and turned his gaze to the arch opening on the corridor as the four Greybeards joined in, escorting the last party to the peace council.

"So you've done it.", Arngeir whispered to the Dragonborn. "The men of violence are gathered here, in these halls whose very stones are dedicated to peace. I should not have agreed to host this council… The Greybeards have no business involving ourselves in such matters."

Eliana wished to respond but the master walked past through her and took place at the edge of the table to address to the others.

"Now that everyone is here.", Arngeir said, his voice now loud enough for everyone to hear. "Please take your seats so we can begin."

Eliana joined her seat and bowed her head to the new incomers of the Imperial delegation. She gasped as the last member stepped in the light. Too horrified to utter a word, she watched in disbelief the Thalmor Ambassador take her seat right next to Balgruuf and give her a wolfish smile.

"So… we meet again, _Eliana Evergreen_.", Elenwen greeted. "But this time I know exactly who and _what_ you are."

The young woman repressed a shiver and absent-mindedly traced the shape of the scar running on her cheek. Even in the safety of High Hrothgar, with the Greybeards, the Blades and the stormcloaks by her side, she felt threatened by the Thalmor Ambassador. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed what Elenwen had opened in front of her. A red leather covered file… Hers. She was speechless but someone else voiced her thoughts:

"No.", Ulfric said, solemnly rising from his seat. "You _insult_ us by bringing her to this negotiation."

"That didn't take long.", Rikke muttered.

"Diplomatic as usual, Ulfric…", Balgruuf whinged, holding his head in his hands.

"She's part of the Imperial delegation.", Tullius opposed. "You can't dictate who I bring to this council."

"I have every right to be at this negotiation.", Elenwen added. "I need to ensure that nothing is agreed to here that violates the terms of the White-Gold Concordat."

"Like worshipping Talos", the Dragonborn responded, her voice filled with pride - even arrogance - as she pulled a sword-ax-shaped amulet from under her clothes. "Or… the presence of the Blades, I suppose."

Elenwen started responding but another voice was heard over hers.

"Bringing her here is a deliberate provocation.", Ulfric stated, his voice calm, his features unmoving but his fists clenched and his eyes burning with anger. "By Ysmir's beard, the nerve of you Imperial bastards! To think that we would sit down with that... _Thalmor bitch_! Either she walks or I do."

"Please, please!" Arngeir got up in an attempt to cool down the situation. "If we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we will never get anywhere."

"Why so hostile, Ulfric?", the Altmer smiled. "After all, it's not the Thalmor that's burning your farms and killing your sons."

Rikke gasped : "And she's supposed to be on our side?"

"And what would you have me do, Legate. Are we going to let Ulfric dictate his terms to us? I can't be making concessions before negotiations even start. It makes the empire appear weak!"

"Hear, hear!", Galmar smiled.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to get the Dragonborn's input on this matter.", Arngeir cut before the argument went too far.

Eliana solemnly rose from her seat, her eyes locked on Elenwen. Her courage had not yet failed her completely.

"This negotiation has nothing to do with the Thalmor.", she answered. "As far as I'm concerned, the Aldmeri Dominion is the common enemy here, consequently, I will ask you to leave, High-Elf."

"I'm glad we agree on this.", the jarl of Windhelm said, obviously relieved.

"Very well. Enjoy your petty victory.", the Ambassador snapped. "The Thalmor will treat with whatever government rules Skyrim. We would not think of interfering in your civil war."

Eliana let out a chuckle and exchanged a knowing look with Ulfric. The jarl gave her a short nod and took his seat between Delphine and Galmar.

"Now that that's settled, may we proceed?"

Eliana nodded and sat back.

Arngeir stood up and addressed to both sides. "Jarl Ulfric. General Tullius. This council is unprecedented. We are gathered here at the Dragonborn's request. I ask that you all respect the spirit of High Hrothgar, and do your best to begin the process of achieving a lasting peace in Skyrim. Who would like to open the negotiations?"

"I have something to say, first."

All gazes turned towards Ulfric.

"The only reason I agreed to attend this council was to deal with the dragon menace. There's nothing else to talk about, unless the Empire is finally ready to renounce its unjust claim to rule over the free people of Skyrim."

"I knew he wouldn't be able to resist…", Eliana heard Rikke mutter under her breath.

"We are here to arrange a temporary truce to allow the Dragonborn here to deal with Alduin. Nothing more."

"That was very clear to me.", Eliana nodded.

"I consider even talking to the Empire a generous gesture…"

"Are you done?", Tullius cut. "Did you just come here to make speeches? Or can we get down to business?"

"Yes… Let's get it over with. We want control of Markarth.", the jarl stated. "That's our price for agreeing to a truce."

"So that's why you're here, Ulfric?", jarl Elisif spat, her thoughts voiced for the very first time. "You dare to insult the Greybeards by using this council to advance your own position?"

"Jarl Elisif, I'll handle this…"

"General, this is outrageous! You can't be taking this demand seriously! I thought we were here to discuss a truce!"

"Elisif! I said I'd handle it."

"It's jarl Elisif.", Eliana sharply corrected.

"You did not seem this keen on title when it came to show respect to First Emissary Elenwen.", Rikke pointed with an equal tone.

"I do not bow to the Dominion, Legate. And I will muster no more respect to any of their Emissaries than the one an executioner deserves! However, I am a citizen of Skyrim, I will treat her rulers unregarding of their allegiance with all due respect." She then turned to the stormcloaks' side of the table. "Jarl Ulfric, you can't seriously expect them to give up Markarth at the negotiating table."

"You hope to gain in council what you've been unable to take in battle, is that it?", Tullius spat.

"I'm sure Jarl Ulfric does not expect something for nothing."

"Yes, that'd be entirely out of character…", Rikke admitted.

"Wait, General!", Elisif exclaimed, her voice desperate. "You don't intend to just hand over Markarth to that… traitor!"

"This is how the Empire repays us for our loyalty?", Balgruuf growled.

"Enough! First, let's be clear. This council wasn't my idea. I think it's a waste of time. But at least _I_ will negotiate in good faith." He then turned to the Dragonborn. "Since we're all here at your request, I'd like to hear what you think Markarth is worth."

Eliana took a moment to think, taken aback by such a request, but only one answer seemed appropriate.

"I suppose, the equivalent under stormcloaks custody would be… Riften."

Tullius seemed pleased by her answer. "The Rift would secure our communications with Cyrodiil… and threaten Ulfric's southern flank…"

The young woman turned to the jarl, expecting him to protest but he shook his head in acceptance. "Is this trade to your liking, Tullius?"

"Jarl Ulfric. I don't mean to meddle in this matter but are you sure you want the Reach at this price?", Eliana interceded. "I know what Markarth means to you, but this trade is at your disadvantage."

"You disappoint me, Dragonborn.", Tullius cut. "I accepted your invitation on trust of your good name. But it seems you intend to favor Ulfric."

"I am only trying to be fair, General.", the young woman protested.

"Ulfric, you can't be taking this demand seriously?", Galmar muttered. "We can hold Riften against anything the Empire can throw at it. Besides, Jarl Laila will never agree to..."

"Galmar.", Ulfric interrupted, his voice low. "We will do whatever I decide is in the best interests of Skyrim. Are we clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I know you, Ulfric.", Tullius kept on arguing. "If I hand over Markarth, you'll be ready with a new demand."

"This is what we call a negotiation, General. ", Eliana pointed. "You had a month to prepare your requests, but I'm still waiting to hear them."

The General shot her a dark glance.

"We want compensation for the massacre of Karthwasten."

"Karthwasten?", the young woman asked, sincerely chocked by the sudden tension around the table. "Like… Karthwasten in the Reach? What happened there?"

"You did not hear of the sack of Karthwasten?", Balgruuf asked, dumbfounded.

"I was kind of busy trying to prevent the collapse on our civilization.", Eliana spat. Weariness was slowly getting the better of her. "Crawling in dwemer ruins, searching for Elder Scrolls and all kind of things… I can't be aware of everything that happens in Skyrim.", she pointed.

"There was a battle near Karthwasten, six weeks ago.", Ulfric explained calmly. "There were… civilian casualties."

"Don't you call that _'civilian casualties'_, Ulfric.", Rikke exclaimed. "You slaughtered the very people you claim to be fighting for. True sons of Skyrim would never do such things!"

"Damn Imperial lies!", Galmar shouted, rising from his seat. "My men would never stoop to such methods!"

"Of course they would!", the Legate responded. "Don't you think I know you Galmar? _'If you're not with us, you're against us'_. Do you intend to put all those who won't bend to your will to the sword, Ulfric? Just the way you did in Markarth?"

Both delegations rose up from their seats. Swearing and insults filled the air in a deafening noise as the warriors instinctively tried to unsheathe weapons they had left behind.

"You'll never defeat the Empire, and you know it. But you're willing to sacrifice thousands for your own selfish ambition."

"You were right, Galmar, I should never have agreed to come."

Arngeir finally got up, trying to cool down the conflict but the Dragonborn was faster.

"**KOS NAHLOT!**"

The walls trembled with the Power of her Voice, forcing everyone on their seats.

"All of you! Just shut up."

Eyes closed, the Dragonborn stood perfectly still, waiting for them to take back their place. If it wasn't for the slight trembling of her clenched fists, one could have believed she had just been petrified. She took a few deep soothing breaths before she even considered opening her eyes again. Eight words echoed in her mind, ripping her heart apart.

_'If he's not with us, he's against us.'_ She indeed heard those exact words from Ulfric's housecarl.

_'He knows that… they all know that.'_

She watched at the jarl in disbelief. The man who wanted to give Balgruuf a chance to side with him when he had the men to take his city straight away, the man who accepted desertion of his soldiers because he understood they had their families to care about, the man who had her at his mercy and still gave her a chance to defend herself, even before he found out who she was… He was indeed the same man who shouted a King to death, and - years before - drowned Markarth in the blood of its Native inhabitants… He was a warrior, a soldier and a leader… Calculative, calm, dangerous, noble… He was ruthless at war… but not heartless! She did not think him able to order the massacre of civilians… not now, nor ever before.

Her features unmoving and her voice unyielding, she sat back and turned to Tullius.

"For no one knows and never will know what really happened in Karthwasten, I can't give compensation to either side."

"I should have known better than to expect you to give us a fair hearing."

"Fair is exactly what I'm trying to be, General!", the young woman protested, offended.

"Don't hand me a mug of sheep's piss and call it Colovian brandy! These terms are unacceptable!"

"I handed you Riften in exchange for Markarth.", the Dragonborn reminded, her voice hard and unyielding. "The Rift: easy to defend, easy to hold, easy to supply and giving you a direct road to Whiterun, Falkreath and Windhelm. What more do you want?"

"I'm listening.", Ulfric offered.

"We want Winterhold returned to Imperial control. The traitor Korir will be replaced with a more loyal candidate."

"Shor's bones…", Galmar muttered. "Where will these demands end?"

"What next, Tullius?", Ulfric opposed calmly. "Shall I just hand over all of Skyrim?"

The General let out a snort and turned to the Dragonborn.

"I guess I have no choice but to let the Dragonborn decide. Although I no longer doubt where her loyalty _lies_."

He insisted on the last word, allowing no doubt on his double-meaning.

Eliana chocked on her breath and fought hard not to set her eyes on Ulfric. She could not get him further involved in the outrage.

The jarl shot Tullius a death glare and clenched his fists but did not utter a word. Ulfric wished he could defend the Dragonborn's honour but he knew too well the Imperial bastard was provoking them! Everything he would say would make her claim to be neutral null and void. Unexpectedly, the Dragonborn just smiled the abuse away and let out a dark chuckle.

"And you still wonder why I don't like you… As for Winterhold, the answer is no."

"This negotiation blatantly favors the rebel!", Tullius kept arguing.

"The Reach for the Rift… A major hold for a major hold. I don't exactly see how this favors anyone.", Eliana responded. "If you so want to gain another hold in negotiation, The Pale seems a equitable trade."

Tullius considered for a while.

"In exchange for Hjaalmarsh.", Eliana finished. "So that Windhelm won't be the only Capital to be held in pincers."

First upset by the Dragonborn's proposal, Ulfric smiled.

"What about you, Elisif? Are these terms to your liking? Speak up. I'm sure General Tullius is waiting to do your bidding."

"I have nothing to say to this _murderer_!", the widowed queen spat. "General, you've proven yourself a good friend to Skyrim. I continue to trust that you will do your utmost to safeguard our interests."

Eliana could not swear it but she though she saw Ulfric roll his eyes to the sky.

Tullius let out a heavy sigh and turned her gaze to her.

"I expected better from you, Dragonborn. It is no mystery whose side you favor. But I hoped you would be able to remain neutral for the sake of the truce. But I see, just like your _friends_ over there", he said designating the stormcloaks "your word is worth nothing! You cannot see past your narrow-thinking and biased judgment!"

"If you consider I somehow prejudiced the Imperial delegation by refusing to have a Thalmor Ambassador at the negotiating table, then I believe I have nothing left to say to the Empire." "Those are the words of a _traitor_!", Tullius spat. "For the beginning you've leaned towards the rebellion. Why should I even consider this truce"

"Stop!", a voice interrupted. All gazes turned to the end of the table where Esbern had risen from his seat. "Are you so blind to our danger that you can't see past your petty disagreements? Here you sit arguing about... _nothing_! While the fate of the land hangs in the balance!"

"Is he with you, Delphine?", Ulfric asked, his patience growing thin. "If so, I advise you to tell him to watch his tongue."

"He _is_ with me.", the Breton woman answered proudly. "And _I_ advise you _both_ to listen to what he has to say, before you do anything rash."

"Don't you understand the danger? Don't you understand what the return of the dragons means?! Alduin has returned! _The World-Eater_! Even now, he devours the souls of your fallen comrades! He grows more powerful with every soldier slain in your pointless war! Can you not put aside your hatred for even one moment in the face of this mortal danger?"

Both Tullius and Ulfric swallowed back their pride and nodded.

"It seems we may have an agreement.", Arngeir stated, rising from his seat as Esbern sat back in his. "Jarl Ulfric. General Tullius. These are the terms currently on the table. Markarth will be handed over to Ulfric's forces. Jarl Igmund will step down, and Thongvar Silver-Blood will become the jarl of Markarth. The stormcloaks will withdraw from the Rift, allowing Imperial troops unhindered access. Jarl Laila Law-Giver will step down and Maven Black-Briar will become Jarl of Riften. The Pale will be turned over to the empire. Brina Merilis will assume the Jarlship in Dawnstar. Hjaalmarsh will fall under stormcloaks custody."

"So be it.", Tullius reluctantly agreed. "These terms are highly unfair, but the empire will accept them, until the dragon menace is dealt with. After that, Ulfric… there will be a reckoning. Count on it. You are a traitor to the Empire, and deserve a traitor's death! Soon enough I'll have you back under the headsman's axe! And this time there won't be any dragon to save you. As for you", he added turning to the Dovahkiin, "for I know where your loyalty lies, consider yourself unwanted in Haarfingar Hold. The guards will be ordered to kill you on sight!"

The young woman turned to him an unreadable smile plastered on her lips.

"Do not give yourself the trouble, General. I won't be a problem for very much longer… Sovngarde beckons."

All around the table frowned but she did not intend to explain any further. The Dragonborn rose up, finally dismissing the council.

"Jarl Balgruuf. Is the trap ready to be set?"

"Yes. Just say the word, and my men will help you spring the trap."

"Thank you. Let's catch ourselves a dragon, then."

* * *

_**Whohou! A not so peace council, was it? ^^**_  
_**So, for all our Imperial friends out there... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make Tullius such a jerk, it just... popped into my mind as I wrote... and it fits for the story ^^' After all, this is a pro-stormcloak fic, what did you expect? XD**_

_**Before I forget! Translation! "Kos nahlot" means "Be silenced"... Just a draconic and not really diplomatic way to tell them all to knock it off ^^ Still, it works XD I had one or two spare ideas... The simple but efficient 'Silence spell'... but I just can't 'Silence' Ulfric XD... although... XD and a gandalfy blinding magelight forcing every one on their seats the time they recovered their sight. ^^ But the first one was too... nah! And the secon seemed too mary sue-ish... I dunnow...**_

_**Oh! By the way! I've been searching the internet for two days but to avail so I'll just ask you... Does anybody know what in oblivion happened in Karthwasten ?! Because... let's be honnest... apart from the mercenaries trying to expel the owner of the mine, and the forsworns... well there's nothing in Karthwasten EVER! I even stated thinking Tullius was referring ti the Markarth incident, and the massacre of the Reachmen, but it didn't make sense in this context... So... I just don't know... I hope I still have done good work with this part of the negociation. Tell me! :)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review ;) And...**_

_**In the holy name of Sheogorath, 1645 visitors and 5784 views! You are making me CRAZY (with happiness! ^^)! Let's call it for a party! Lets... I dunnow... We could... BUILD A HUGE STAKE AND BURN ELENWEN! Whadayasay? :p**_


	22. Chapter 21 - One last wish

_**One last wish - 30th of Frostfall - 4 E 201 - High Hrothgar - The Seven Thousand Steps**_

Eliana escorted back the two delegations out of the monastery where they took back their weapons. The Dragonborn stayed upstairs, carefully watching over the warring parties to make sure the truce wouldn't be broken straight away. She noticed Ulfric trace the edge of his ax with his thumb and shoot Tullius a dark look before he gave Galmar a sharp nod, allowing the housecarl to sheathe his war hammer.

"You'd better be able to deliver, Dragonborn.", Tullius said, turning to the young woman standing on the edge of the stairs. "The truce won't last… Legate! With me. We have a lot of work to do."

Rikke shot the stormcloaks a dark look and followed the rest of the Imperial delegation down the road. The light of their torches soon faded in the snow storm.

"_Evgir unslaad_.", Ulfric muttered as he laid one last look on the ageless monastery he was leaving for the second time. "The Season Unending is upon us once more… Both sides have sacrificed a lot today, Dragonborn…", he added. "Make it worth it."

"On my life, my jarl. I will."

She bowed respectfully, and got herself caught in his steel-grey eyes. Her breathe stuck in her throat, she tried to summon what courage she had left to tell him what she craved to, but the words died on her lips. She smiled through her own deception and turned her heels to go back in the monastery. She stopped, her hand on the doorknob, and turned again to face him.

"Jarl Ulfric.", she called out.

"_Dovahkiin_."

The mountain trembled with his Voice. So did her heart.

"Could I… ask you a favor?"

Ulfric nodded, and then turned to his housecarl. "Galmar, open up the way. I'll meet you in Ivarstead."

The housecarl let out a snort but did not question the order, leaving his friend whatever privacy he needed with the half-elven. The bear warrior repressed a shiver and focused on the stair before him, trying hard not to slip in one of the treacherous stones down the mountain.

"What is it, Dragonborn?"

The young woman climbed down the stairs to meet with him and pulled a piece of blue embroidered cloth from under her robes.

"Could you, please, place this by the shrine of Talos for me?"

The jarl looked at the strange offering and unfolded the cloth to see a bunch of dried thistle and blue mountain flowers. He never made the link between the floral offering in the Temple of Talos and her two visits in Windhelm. His fingers stroked on the embroidery. Something seemed to be written on the fabric but it was too dark to read. He folded the cloth back on the small bouquet and put the blue line strand under his cloak so that the cloth would keep its warmth… her warmth.

"I will."

The young woman smiled. "Thank you." She bowed once more and withdrew to the monastery, addressing him one last glance and one last smile before she closed the door.

"Farewell."

_**30th of Frostfall - 4 E 201 - Ivarstead - The Seven Thousand Steps**_

Galmar let out a relieved sigh when Ulfric crossed the bridge to Ivarstead and finally met with him in front of the inn.

"What did she want?", he asked before he could stop himself.

The jarl did not answer but in the light of the torch unfolded the blue cloth she had given him and read the inscription embroidered in brown on the blue linen he recognized as belonging to her old mage robes. In the draconic cuneiform writing, three words he read out loud: "_Pray for me._" And four he kept for himself: _'Until we meet again.'_

_**30th of Frostfall - 4 E 201 - High Hrothgar**_

Eliana went back to the hall where the council used to gather, only to find Arngeir sharing a fervent conversation with Esbern. A childish grin plastered on her lips, she leaned in the doorway and listened to the two of them talking like if they were old friends.

"But the difficulty remains… how to lure a dragon in Dragonsreach at all.", Arngeir pointed.

"I anticipated the problem.", Esbern answered, pulling an old book of his satchel.

Eliana walked around the table and placed herself in between the old Blade and the Greybeard.

"While you were arranging this meeting", he explained, "I was busy in the library of Skyhaven Temple. By calling the dragon with the Voice, he will hear you wherever he might be. He's not compelled to come, but dragons are prideful by nature - no offence to your master", he added for Arngeir, "and they loath to refuse a challenge. Your Voice in particular is likely to intrigue this dragon, after your victory over Alduin.", he said to the Dragonborn.

Arngeir nodded. He would never admit it, but he was slightly impressed by the archivist's new found knowledge.

"I think it very likely that he will be unable to resist investigating your call."

"So… You have a dragon's name for me?", the young woman smiled.

"Ah… I'm no master of the Voice like these worthy gentlemen, but it is written here in this scroll."

He handed her a old parchment.

"_Od_ - _Ah_ - _Viing_. _'Winged Snow Hunter'_, as I read it."

She gave the scroll to Arngeir for verification.

"It is correct."

"Shout for Odahviing from the Dragonsreach courtyard. After that it is up to you.", the old Blade sighed, as he got up from his chair to take his leave.

"Thank you, Esbern."

"Thank _you_, Dragonborn. For everything… I deeply regret things turned out this way…"

"I do too… I suppose there is no way making you change your mind?"

The old man shook his head _'no'_. "My oath binds me, Dragonborn. As long as Paarthurnax lives, the Blades cannot help you."

Eliana nodded. "I will miss you, friend."

"Me too."

She gave him a bone crushing hug and walked him through the corridor and to the main hall. Then only it hit her!

"Wait a minute… Has anyone seen Delphine?"

* * *

_**Héhé! Another cliffie! ^^ Next chapter coming soon, I promise ;)**_

_**Again, and again, and again... and again, I want to thank every single one of you who read, follow, fav' and review this story! :) Thanks a billion times! I moreover want to thank my 42 (official) followers! 42! The answer to life, the universe and everything! ... So I guess the correct answer to "Doctor who?" is 42, then... Sorry, I disgress! ^^**_

_**Thanks a lot! Really! Thank you! :)**_

_**And while I still have your attention (CHEEEEEESE! Ah! now I have your attention XD) : I know it's wroooong to do so but I'd really want to do some free advertizing to a awesome band I absolutely love and who is just at their beginnings so they deserve a little help : **__**Pyjama cactus**__** ! Go check their channel on Youtube, they are amazing! :) They only have two videos (two live videos) on their channel for now but some more are coming! :) so, if you have 5 minutes while reading this chapter or the next, stop by and listen to their work :) I bet you'll love it!**_


	23. Chapter 22 - The fall of the Blades

_**The fall of the Blades - 30th of Frostfall - 4 E 201 - The Throat of the World**_

Eliana had never run so fast in her whole life! Not even with Thalmor justiciars on her tracks! Maybe because there was more than her life at stake, today! She had to reach to top of the Monhaven before it was too late.

The cold mist enveloping the peak made it hard to see more than two feet ahead, but she couldn't afford to lose any time or any strength dissipating the fog. She knew the path to the summit like the back of her hand, for she had walked it every morning and every night for a month! She just had to trust her instincts.

"_WULD!_"

The cold wind soon came to blow as a calm breeze; the snow storm was no more, white flakes quietly fell from the sky in a white wind whirl; she had soon reached the top.

"Did you think the Blades had been destroyed?", she heard a voice taunt in the distance. "We never forget. We never forgive."

"DELPHINE!"

The Breton woman turned on spot and aimed her bow towards the Dragonborn.

"Make your choice, Dragonborn! You're either with us or against us."

"I believe I made myself clear.", the young woman responded, skirting around her foe so she could stand between her and the dragon perched over the Word Wall. "I don't want to kill you, Delphine.", she added as she summoned an ice spike in her hand, and readied to throw it to the Blade. "But I will if you don't renounce this folly!"

Delphine seemed to hesitate and aimed her bow at Paarthurnax once more as the white-scaled dragon got down of his perch with a muffled sound before aiming it back at Eliana.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you down _right now_ as a traitor to the cause!"

"Because the only traitor here is _you_!", the young woman cried. "You are _dishonoring_ your oath as a Blade! _'To serve and protect the Dragonborn!'_ And look at you, threatening the very person you were sworn to obey and defend!

"This dragon deserves to die for his crimes!", the Blade spat.

"_Mey joor_… (Foolish mortal…)", Eliana whispered. "Do you even realize where you are standing? Do you realize who you are planning to kill for the sake of revenge?"

"It's not about revenge! It's about _justice_! About doing my duty for the Emperor and the country. About doing what's right!"

"Who are you to claim what's right?", Eliana pointed. "Remnan Cyrodiil, Talos of Atmora, every bearer of the Amulet of the Kings, and every Dragonborn before me, who are you to question _their_ authority? They all chose to protect him… and so will I! If you try to kill him, you'll have to get past me first!"

"So be it.", the Blade hissed. "Sending you to Sovngarde so you can fulfill your destiny will be merely a formality!"

It all happened in the blink of an eye!

Delphine loosening the rope, the arrow flying towards her heart, two Voices shouting for their lives!

"_**FUS RO DAH!**_"

Eliana felt the world fade around her. Her anger had died with this single shout… So had Delphine.

The Dovahkiin fell to her knees and prayed for the Gods' mercy as the last of the Blades fell down the Throat of the World.

* * *

_**She had been warned!**_

_**Can we call it a "challenge in the traditional way"? ... No, let's just call that "legitimate defense"!**_

_**I had the most unimaginable trouble writting this chapter... I just couldn't bring myself to kill Delphine... But... eh... Looks like I did in the end... Please don't hate me! *hides behind Tullius* Here! Hate him first! T_T**_

_**Again a short chapter, still, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review ;)**_


	24. Chapter 23 - The Funeral

**_I'm coming up only to show you wrong - 1_****_st_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - The Throat of the World_**

Eliana had searched for Delphine's corpse all night and brought the late Blade to High Hrothgar to give her a proper funeral.

Paarthurnax had suggested her to be buried up the Throat of the World with the Heroes of Old. Galthor, Sorri, Birkir, Gormlaith, Delphine… All blinded by an everlasting hatred of the dragons… All meeting their doom at their 'hands'…

Eliana took off her Amulet of Talos and placed it around the Breton woman's neck.

"Arkay, Talos, Kynareth, Akatosh, Stendarr, Mara, Dibella, Julianos, Zenithar. Divines, bless this soul. Watch her steps through the Realm of the Dead."

Eliana placed Deathbells around the body and turned towards the four Greybeards and Esbern waiting for them to add something.

"Grant her, in death, the peace she could not achieve to find in this life.", the last and only remaining Blade prayed.

Eliana bowed respectfully and placed the very first stone of the tomb. Esbern placed the second, the Greybeards the next ones, and so they kept on until Delphine had been granted a decent resting place.

Eliana bowed her head and prayed or a long time after that. She prayed for forgiveness, for the soul of her late ally to find peace, for her to be safe from Alduin's destruction wherever she'd be… A hand patting her shoulder brought her back to reality. Esbern was standing by her side.

"I am sorry, Esbern. I never wanted this."

"I know, my dear…", the old man sighed. He placed a bunch of Dragon's tongue and Deathbells on top of the stone grave and addressed the Divines one last prayer. "Delphine ran for half of her life… I guess she just wanted to rest at last…"

The Dragonborn blinked. "What about you, Esbern? What do you intend to do?"

"I am no threat to you… nor to them, Dragonborn… I am no warrior, I am a scholar…", he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm old… I just want to rest too…"

The old archivist bowed in front of the tomb, addressing one last goodbye to his late friend and left the Monhaven, never to return.

**_1_****_st_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - High Hrothgar - The Seven Thousand Steps_**

"Will you go back to Skyhaven, then?"

"For now, yes. I still have much to do there… Alduin's Wall still holds secrets. I've been writing some notes about all the Akaviri designs we've discovered. If only the Imperial Library could see my research..."

"Winterhold College might be very interested by your works, my friend. Talk to Urag gro-Shub, he's the librarian. I think you two will get along just fine."

The old archivist bowed his head. "Thank you, my dear."

"Esbern.", she called out as the old Blade was taking his leave. "There is… something I'd like to know…"

The Grandmaster of the Blades nodded, motioning her to proceed.

"Alduin's Wall foretells I will defeat Alduin in Sovngarde…" The Blade nodded. "Does it state whether I come back or not?"

"Akatosh's purpose is beyond the sight of mortals, child. You are His herald… If He so chooses, you will come back."

The young woman bit her lip and nodded. Akatosh tends to be cruel with his heroes… They served their purpose, their time had come…

Eliana swallowed hard, biting down bitter tears.

_'I could do so much more, you know... So much more!'_

She shook these thoughts out of her mind. She couldn't let herself despair… She had to hope… hope and pray…

"Before I go…", Esbern's voice brought her back to reality. The Blade unbuckled the leather strip holding his sword and handed her the weapon. "This is Dragonsbane, the ancient and long lost sword of the Akaviri of old. It used to be passed from the Grandmaster to his successor but we lost it, centuries ago. Delphine and I found it in the depths of Skyhaven Temple. I want you to have it."

The Dragonborn unsheathed the sword, watching in awe the purple glades of the sharp dark metal. "I can't accept it."

"It has been carried by the greatest dragon slayers of all times…", Esbern pointed. "Their might and their rage still surges through its blade… No doubt you will need it, when you face the World-Eater. This is my gift to you, Dragonborn, a peace offering, as Grandmaster of the Blades."

Eliana carefully traced the carved hilt with her thumb and bowed her head.

"Then I gladly accept it. Thank you, Esbern."

"Fare thee well, Dragonborn."

"Julianos guard you, my friend."

* * *

_**In case you'd wonder, the title for this chapter comes from the lyrics of a song by **__**Band of Horses**__** : **__**The Funeral**__**. I thought it quite fitted! ^^**_

_**And the 'I could do so much more' quote comes from... Well, I'm not telling you XD This sentence will have some importance in a few chapters and then only I'll explain where it comes from ;) But if you think you recognized the quote, don't hesitate to PM me ;) I always answer!**_

_**Next chapter : time to meet Odahviing!**_

_**Stay tuned, don't forget to review ! :)**_


	25. Chapter 24 - Thalmor dossier - Addendum

**_Thalmor dossier - Eliana Evergreen - 1_****_st_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201_**

_Thalmor dossier - Eliana Evergreen_

_Status__: Active (Capture), Medium Priority_

_Description__: Female, Half Nord (father); Half Altmer (mother); Dragonborn ; Affiliated to the Greybeards and the Blades, Suspected affiliation with the rebellion._

_Background:__ Subject was first brought to our knowledge in Falkreath hold where she was convicted for murder, witchcraft and necromancy (none of the above proven). Arrest on the 14__th__ of Last Seed. The subject was set for interrogation then extermination. Handed to the Imperial Legion on the 17__th__ of Last Seed to face execution in Helgen. Escaped upon the dragon's attack. It remains unknown if connection were established with either side of the Civil War after that._

_The subject came in touch again by intruding the Embassy on the 1__st__ of Heartfire. Acknowledged as the Dragonborn. Connections with the Blades. Possible connections with the rebellion (suspected from the disappearance of Ulfric Stormcloak's dossier)_

_Operational Notes__: Worked as an alchemist near Falkreath, Captured at Evergreen Grove; knowledge of Fire and Ice destruction spells, possible knowledge of Illusion spells._

_The possible relation between the dragon's attack on Helgen and the execution of the Dragonborn is still under scrutiny. It remains unknown if the fire that destroyed part of the solar is of her willing doing or a consequence to the fight that cost lives of Third Emissary Rulindil and a consequent number of guards. First Emissary approval for capture and interrogation._

_Addendum__: Favors Stormcloak over Empire. The Dragonborn siding with the rebellion would legitimate Ulfric's claim on the throne, thus favor Stormcloak victory. The situation must be avoided at all costs._

_First Emissary approval for capture and interrogation._

_Addendum II__: Purge must be considered on hiatus until resolution of the dragon crisis._


	26. Chapter 25 - The Fallen

**_The Fallen - 3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Whiterun - Dragonsreach_**

Eliana had no shame to admit she was terrified on the morning she finally headed to Dragonsreach. Once they would have trapped this dragon, there'd be no turning back. Either she could travel to Sovngarde through the same portal as Alduin - and pray for being able to come back the same way - or she would have to find a more conventional way to pass into the Realm of the Dead.

She was pale as death, Balgruuf noticed, when she stepped into the great hall, her brown wool apparel completed by a chainmail coat, her hood brought down, her left hand resting on the hilt of Dragonsbane.

"Are you quite alright?", the jarl worried. "You look like you're about to pass out."

Eliana chuckled. _"Pass away would be more accurate…"_, she thought.

"I am perfectly fine, my jarl. Is the trap ready?

The jarl nodded. "As I promised, my men stand ready. The great chains are oiled. We wait on your word."

"I placed protection spells on the lower districts of the city.", Farengar Secret-Fire added. "This should focus the dragon on us and only us."

"Very well.", Eliana ended. "Let's get it over with."

**_3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Whiterun - Dragonsreach - The Great Porch_**

The Dragonborn stood on the edge of the balcony overhanging Whiterun hold, breathing deeply, trying hard to clear her mind of the thoughts overwhelming her.

_Su'um ahrk morah._

Breathe and focus… Let the word form in your mind, let it echo through your soul, let it ring through the air!

"**_ODAHVIING_**!"

For a few awfully long seconds, nothing happened. Eliana looked up to the sky but no winged shape came flying by, no roar echoed through the air… Only the blinding sun of a cold winter morning and the whistling wind from the North…

But suddenly, the silence was broken In a distance, a roar echoed.

"Do you hear that?", a guard whispered.

"Here it comes!", Balgruuf shout, unsheathing his sword. "TO ARMS! Keep under cover until it's down!"

A gigantic shadow hovered the balcony and a deafening roar filled the air as a huge red dragon swept down on them. Eliana dodged and fell to the ground, out of reach, but a gigantic pair of claws passed right over her, seizing the ochre-coated guard.

"Don't you dare hide from me!", a low and threatening voice growled.

Eliana steadied her ward and left her hiding place just in time to see the red scaled dovah fly over Dragonsreach and release his prey that came crashing down the plains below in a heart-breaking shriek.

"_I_ SUMMONED YOU! NOW GET BACK AND FIGHT ME AS ONE OF THE DOV!", the Dragonborn challenged.

The ground trembled when Odahviing hooked up on the roof.

"Hear my _Thu'um_! Match it if you are really Dovahkiin."

Eliana knelt behind her shield and let the dragon's fire breath die out before she responded the greetings.

"_YOL TOOR SHUL_!"

The dragon winced and took his flight.

"Call yourself a dovah!", he chuckled. "Your Voice is weak!"

"My Voice brought Alduin _down_!", she answered through gritted teeth. "**_JOOR ZAH FRUL_**!"

Odahviing's eyes widened in surprise when he felt his wings fold themselves, like ensnared in some invisible net. The Dragon painfully crashed on the stone floor. He struggled to crack his eyes open, only to see the Dovahkiin standing in front of him, her weapon drawn, but somehow refusing to strike.

"_Nunon faal mey uv faal kril ahz ok hokoron!_ (Only the fool or the brave pities his enemy)", he growled, crawling in to get her. The young woman walked back, carefully staying out of reach of his deadly jaws as he crawled in an attempt to get her.

"NOW!"

The dragon looked up, but realized too late he had crawled in a trap!

The wooden arch fell on his shoulders and locked him to the ground.

"_NIID!_"

The dragon let out a roar of frustration and fought the trap but to no avail. What prison had been built to hold Numinex captive was now holding him, leaving him at the mercy of his captor.

"_Horvutah med kodaav_. Caught like a bear in a trap…", the red scaled dovah sighed as the Dovahkiin approached. Much to his surprise, she sheathed her sword and stayed before him, just far enough to remain out of reach of his jaws, but close enough to show him she did not fear him. "_Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin_. Ah… I forget. You do not have the dovah speech… My… eagerness to meet you in battle was my… undoing, Dovahkiin." The dragon bowed his head. "I salute your… hmm… low cunning in devising such a _grahimdol_ - stratagem. _Zu'u bonaar_. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this… humiliating position."

"Sorry about that.", the mortal apologized. "Does it hurt?"

"_Niid_… Only my pride is wounded…"

"When we're done, I will release you, I promise… But before, I need answers."

"_Hind siiv Alduin_, hmm?"

"That's right. I already know where he escaped. But I know not _how_ to find him."

The dragon shook his head. "_Rinik vazah… Alduin bovul_…"

_'Very true… Alduin fled.'_

His Voice was hard and unforgiving when he said those words.

"One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. _Mu ni meyye._ (We are not fools.) None were yet ready to openly defy him."

"You were telling me how to find Alduin.", Eliana pointed with a smile. The red-scaled dovah had the same weakness for speech as Paarthurnax.

"_Unslaad krosis_. Innumerable pardons, I digress."

Eliana bowed her head, in acceptance of his apologize.

"He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the _sillesejoor_… the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards..."

"So you know not how I could follow him there…"

The dragon chuckled. "Travelling to Sovngarde is easier for you,_ joore_, than it is for us…"

Eliana clenched her fists. "Don't toy with me, Odahviing. I am ready to die, but I am willing to live. Is there another way I can enter Sovngarde?"

The dragon nodded. "Alduin's door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn… One of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains."

Eliana let out a heavy sigh. So there was still a chance!

_"Zu'u ofan hin laan…_ now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?"

Eliana shook her head 'no', earning a frown from the red dovah.

"Not until Alduin is defeated."

"Ah… Well. Hmm… _Krosis_… There is one… detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention."

The Dragonborn smiled. "Tell me what you know, then."

"Only this. You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn."

"Would you fly me there?"

The dragon nodded. "I will."

Eliana let out a heavy sigh: "I suppose I have to take your word for that?"

The dragon looked at her with pain-filled eyes.

"_Ahraan_. You wound me, Dovahkiin. I may not tell the whole truth, but I am no liar. _Zu'u ni tahrodiis_. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way, now."

The young woman paced the Great Porch floor, in deep thought. Four words echoed through her mind: _'Onikaan ni ov dovah.'_ It is always wise not to trust a dragon.

Still… the red scaled dovah was her only hope to reach Sovngarde alive - and yes, she noticed the irony of such a thought…

"I guess I will have to trust you…"

"And you can trust me.", Odahviing replied. "_Zu'u ni tahrodiis_.", he repeated. "I promise I will take you to Skuldafn and stop helping Alduin."

Eliana nodded. "Open the trap!"

"You sure about that?", the guard from upstairs protested. "You want to let this dragon loose after all the trouble to catch him in there?"

"Yes, I'm sure.", Eliana pointed, slightly cocking her eye brow in frustration.

"Your funeral.", the guard shrugged.

"Carry on, soldiers.", Balgruuf ordered. "This is all part of the Dragonborn's plan."

"Still feels like a bad idea to me.", the guard from upstairs mumbled audibly enough for everyone downstairs to hear.

"_Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal._ (Fear not, my honor keeps my revenge at bay.)"

The dragon crawled out of Dragonsreach and perched himself over the balcony before he stirred, spreading his wings wide over the Great Porch. He then turned to the Dovahkiin who seemed to hesitate to approach.

"Saraan uth. I await your command, as promised.", the dragon bowed. "Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?"

A wide smile plastered on her lips, Eliana nodded. She then turned to the jarl and respectfully bowed in front of him. "Jarl Balgruuf, thank you. Thank you for everything."

"It was an honor to help you, Dragonborn. May Kynareth guard you while you pass through her realm!"

"You're either the bravest person I've ever met or the biggest fool…", Irileth, Balgruuf's housecarl, breathed.

"We'll see soon enough!", the young woman smiled before she turned to the dragon once more. "Where can I climb?"

"My neck."

He bowed his head to the floor to allow her to take place behind his head and get a grip on his horns.

"I am ready.", she whispered, the slight tremor in her voice betraying both her excitement and her fear. "Take me to Skuldafn."

"_Zok brit uth_! (Most beautiful order!) I warn you, once you've flown the skies of Keizaal, your envy of the _dov_ will only increase. _Amativ!_", he ordered as he spread his winds and advanced above the emptiness.

Eliana closed her eyes and suddenly felt the wind lash her face.

"_Mu bo kotin stinselok_.", Odahviing voice said, urging her to open her eyes.

Never in her whole life had she seen such a beautiful sight. The infinite pale blue of the sky, the grey clouds on the horizon, where the skies met the mountains, the chilling wind, the earth far, so far below. The thought of the earth scared her, so she turned her eyes once more towards the sky. She understood what the dragon meant. This sensation was unique. Freedom, in its more primal form.

Odahviing followed the course of the White River to the volcanic plains of Eastmarsh. Eliana felt her eyes drift to the North and land on high stone walls draped in a thick layer of snow. She smiled, before the glorious city faded into the clouds as Odahviing flew up to the Mountains of the East. Far below, a maze of ruins circled a whirl of light piercing through Skies and Earth.

"Is this the portal?"

"Yes."

The dragon circled far above and flew towards the ruins, at a small distance.

"This is as far as I can take you."

"Thank you.", the young woman said, bowing her head to the red scaled dovah. "What can I expect to find on my way there?"

"Skuldafn was once the greatest temple devoted to Alduin's worship… The Dragon Cult never really dies."

"Draugr, then. Lovely."

"_Krif voth ahkrin, Dovahkiin, ahrk hin siiv Sovngarde_.", the dragon breathed.

_'Fight bravely, Dovahkiin, and you will reach Sovngarde.'_

"_Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til_. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there."

"I know."

"Do not you fear him?"

The mortal chuckled. "Of course I do. But I will fight him nonetheless. Because Skyrim needs a hero, and there's no one else but me."

The red scaled dovah bowed his head.

"_Krif voth ahkrin._", he encouraged. "I will wait your return… or Alduin's."

* * *

_**It was time we met the third most awesome dragon of all times, right after Draco (from Dragonheart) and Paarthurnax : Odahviing! I just love this dragon ^^ I don't even know why!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, Elie travels through Skuldafn. Will she reach Sovngarde through the portal or will a much more tragic fate await ?**_

_**Stay tuned, don't forget to review ;)**_


	27. Chapter 26 - And when Sovngarde beckons

**_And when Sovngarde beckons - 3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Skuldafn_**

Eliana watched the red dragon fly away and disappear behind the crest only moments before a loud roar filled the air. She raised her shield just in time to block a murderous fire breath. Her ward shattered from the wrath of the bronze scaled dovah who had just landed on top of the stone arch marking the entrance to Alduin's domain. He was not greeting the Dovahkiin, nor was he challenging. This Shout was intended only to kill.

Eliana found herself pushed to the ground by the force of Alduin's lieutenant's Voice and responded with all the strength and desperation she could muster.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The dragon fell from his perch, crushing two incoming draugr in the process. Eliana summoned an ice spike in her left hand, a fire blot in her right and aimed both at the third walking corpse aiming a black bow at her.

The undead fell back on the floor, convulsing in the raging flames until he did not move anymore.

The Dragonborn let out a heavy sigh and fought hard to catch her breath. From what she saw when Odahviing was flying above, Skuldafn was such a maze! It would take all her wit and all her focus not to get lost in the Ancient Nord ruins. Luckily enough, the light whirl marking the location of the portal was more likely to be seen from everywhere. Of one thing she was sure, she had to climb!

She headed towards the stairs and followed the path to a wide courtyard where another dragon awaited.

The silver scaled dovah starred at the mortal with spiteful eyes and let out a deep chuckle when the girl unsheathed her sword. "_Skuldafn fen kos dinok._(Skuldafn will be your death.)", he said. "_Alduin du hin sil ko Sovngarde_. (Alduin will devour your soul in Sovngarde.)" He then turned to the tower standing at the edge of the cloister and Shout: "_Alok dilon_!"

Eliana's grip on Dragonsbane tightened as the metal doors of the building opened and three heavily armored draugr went out and aimed their wrath to the Dragonborn.

"_Fus Ro Dah_!"

The young woman was sent to the ground. She watched in horror the three draugr overlords approach and Shout her to the ground again and again, keeping her from possibly defend herself.

"_YOL TOOR SHUL_!" The corpses burst into flames but the fire did not stop them from attacking. The ground trembled and the wind caused by the dragon taking its flight knocked her off balance once more.

Thrown to the floor, Eliana blocked the first blow and kicked hard into the undead's chest to push him away just the time she needed to get to her feet. She swung her sword, slashing the mummified body in pieces before she turned to the two others, convulsing in flames and ended their agony.

"**_FO KRAH DIIN_**!"

A freezing cold enveloped her. The blade covered itself in ice shards, forcing the Dragonborn to drop her weapon as the white dragon from earlier came back to fight, only bringing more draugr with him.

"_YOL TOOR SHUL_!"

She did not take time to catch her breath.

"_Krif voth ahkrin ahrk hin siiv Sovngarde_.", she whispered and summoned flames in both her hands to fight the incoming wave of undead.

**_3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Skuldafn Temple_**

More undead, more fights, more blood, more pain.

Eliana rested against a pillar she did not have the strength to turn as the coffins standing against the wall cracked open, revealing two more draugr. The young woman fought hard to regain focus and burned them to ashes before she fainted from exhaustion.

She struggled to crack her eyes open. Her torch was still burning bright at her side. She must not have passed out for very long… She gathered her remaining strength and got up, her hand on the carved column for support. The pillar turned, throwing her to the ground again.

"You _have_ to be kidding me!", she growled, as the three symbols of the puzzle door finally came to place. A quiet anger burning in her veins, she shot a dark glance to the pillar, stood up and armed herself, ready to proceed.

She climbed a dozen of steps and found herself perched over a square room in the middle of which stood an embalming table guarded by a draugr.

Eliana thanked the Gods for the undead not having patrolled the corridors nearby and summoned a fireball in her hand. If she could put it down without getting noticed, all the better.

The spell exploded on the impact engulfing the corpse in a fire storm but none the less ending his life. The long dead Ancient Nord turned on spot.

"**_Fus Ro Dah_**!"

Eliana crashed in a wall, the dark stone cracking on the impact. It was not long before the girl realized she was in a sarcophagus. She jerked free of the grip of the coffin's inhabitant and pinned the awakening draugr in place with Ice Spikes before turning to the one climbing the stairs and aiming his sword at her.

"_FUS RO DAH_!"

The corpse flew backwards and crashed downstairs, broken and unmoving. The Dragonborn took a few seconds to catch her breath after this battle. Much to her surprise, the exhaustion she had felt only moments ago was leaving her. Newfound - and until now unsuspected- strength overwhelmed her. Her will and courage had not yet failed her.

Skyrim needed her! She just had to be brave!

**_3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Skuldafn_**

"FUS RO DAH!"

The two draugr flew backwards and crashed in the courtyard down below, the Ice Atronach they had summoned driven back to Oblivion as its master's curse to undeath was finally lifted.

Eliana struggled to catch her breath. The freezing cold air of the night made it hard to breath, and her wounds -though unbleeding - would soon get the better of her. She let out a heavy sigh as her last ray of hope came in sight in the shape of a tall whirl of blinding light.

She climbed the last steps and frowned as a hooded, masked figure turned to face her.

"A Dragon Priest…"

She had never had such an encounter but the place where she was standing and what she had went through to reach the portal left little doubt on the nature of the cloaked skeletal figure guarding the door to Sovngarde.

"_Zu'u uth nall thurri dein daar miiraak_. (I am the guardian of my master's portal.)", he said, taking his staff off the seal carved in the ground and closing the portal to Sovngarde before he aimed the weapon to the Dragonborn. "_Skuldafn fen kos dinok!_ (Skuldafn will be your death!)"

**_3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

Ulfric let out a heavy sigh, reading the latest report from their outpost near the White River. Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced mentioned a mounted dragon flying above the encampment earlier this morning and heading to the East, before they lost it when he passed behind Bonestrewn Crest. The jarl slowly rubbed his temples. Only four days since the truce had been agreed, and his men were already out of their mind.

The jarl straightened upon his housecarl's entrance.

"Yes Galmar?"

"We've just received a courier from Whiterun."

"Balgruuf?", Ulfric risked, hoping for the jarl of Whiterun to finally come to his senses after the Dragonborn sided with him at the negotiation.

Galmar shook his head 'no'. "Vignar Greymane."

Ulfric frowned and took the letter his friend handed him. "So they've trapped this dragon in the palace, then…"

"Read the rest."

The jarl chocked on his breath "_The Dragonborn released it and flew East on its back…_", he read out-loud. "Well, it seems Yrsarald hasn't completely lost his mind, after all…" he added with a smile.

"Do you have any idea where she can be heading?"

Ulfric let out a heavy sigh as his friend's question suddenly reminded him of what the Dragonborn said at the peace council.

"Sovngarde."

"If only!", the housecarl mumbled as his friend shot him a dark glance and headed out of the war room.

Ulfric reached for the blue piece of linen he had kept in his pocked since he returned. He still had a promise to keep.

_'Pray for me.'_

**_3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Skuldafn - The portal_**

Eliana took the dragon shaped staff from the pile of ashes remaining of the dragon priest and carefully watched the two dragons that had landed on each side of the portal. The white scaled dovah on her left bowed his head, soon followed by the golden one on her right.

"_Wundun zeim miiraak. Zahrahmiik ahrk zind._"

_'Travel through the portal. Sacrifice and triumph._', the silver one said, descending from his perch to stand by the portal.

"_Nokvul ahrk morokei..._ _Mu werid hin, Dovahkiin._ ", the golden one added, joining with his white brother, on the other side of the door to Sovngarde.

_'Noble and glorious… We praise you, Dovahkiin.'_

Using the staff for support, the young woman climbed the steps and placed it in its keyhole in the ground. The carving shined a blinding light and the stone floor before her crumbled in a deafening sound. A white gold whirl of light pierced through Skies and Earth.

"If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving."

She let her thoughts and feelings flow freely in her mind. A smile formed on her lips, tears escaped her eyes and she stepped into the Void.

_'Pray for me… Until we meet again…'_

* * *

_**We soon reach the (first) climax : Sovngarde ! **_

_**I don't know for you, but I actually had much more trouble travelling through Skuldafn that I had defeating Alduin! Draugrs everywhere! ... no wait... Draugr overlords with Unrelenting force shout and a 2 seconds cooldown! After that, the World-Eater was a piece of cake, really! Well, that's just me, cause Elie will probably think it harder ^^ Or maybe not XD Surprise!**_

_**There'll be two unexpected guest stars in next chapter :) I bet you'll love it ;)**_

_**Stay tuned! and don't forget to review! :)**_

_**PS: Sorry about Galmar being grumpy! ;) His mood should improve (slightly... we're still talking about Galmar! No way denying he IS grumpy! ^^) in the next chapters ! ^^**_

_**PPS: And two Doctor Who references! Two! :D A cookie/muffin/"thecakeisalie" to who finds it ! :D**_


	28. Chapter 27 - Every one of us dies

**_Everybody knows that everybody dies - 3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Windhelm_**

Dead… she was dead… the Dovahkiin had passed to Sovngarde for the ultimate battle against Alduin, sacrificing her life and her soul for the sake of the world.

Akatosh had called another hero before the time had come. Talos of Atmora, Martin Septim, Eliana Evergreen.

Ulfric knelt before the shrine of Talos and prayed with all his heart.

"Talos… Kynareth… Akatosh… Divines… Please… Please! Help her!"

**_3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - The Void_**

A voice… deep… low… rich… noble… A voice that made her unbeating heart flutter.

"Ulfric…"

'_Talos… Kynareth… Akatosh… Divines… Please… Please! Help her!'_

"Ulfric, I'm sorry…"

_'Talos… Kynareth… Akatosh… Divines… Please… Please! Help her!'_

"I'm sorry… I wish things had been different… I wish…"

She felt tears streaming down her immaterial cheeks.

"Maybe in the next world… Maybe in Sovngarde…"

Her eyes flashed open.

**_3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Sovngarde_**

She found herself in a strange yet familiar landscape. A cold mist enveloped her surroundings, and eight tall stone hooded statues looked down on the long stair on top of which she had just awoken.

Eliana struggled to get up. The wounds she was inflicted on Nirn were no longer plaguing her.

Meaning… She was dead.

She bit back her tears and chocked on her sobs as a familiar black winged-shape came flying above her. The young woman knelt behind a rock and silently prayed for Alduin not having noticed her. The World Eater disappeared in the mountains and Eliana gathered all her courage and headed towards the mist.

She could barely see a thing. She was walking a road, of that she was sure… But to where? Far, very far ahead, beyond the mist, she could distinguish the shape of a roof and as she advanced, chants filled the chilling cold air.

A shadow hovered over the plains and the ground came trembling as Alduin landed, little distance ahead. A heartbreaking cry rang through Sovngarde. The cry of a lost soul.

Eliana unsheathed her weapon and ran in the direction where she saw the black dovah, but she found nothing but the mist and the mist again… She turned to try and see the road she was walking only moments ago but saw nothing. She was lost.

A low chuckle nearby made her quiver in fear. She fell to the ground and crawled away from the World-Eater. Her courage and resolve were failing her. She was no more than a soul trapped in Alduin's snare. There was no escape… Courage was useless…

The shadowy figure finally took its flight, for now satiated by the soul he had devoured and Eliana allowed herself to cry. Her breath stuck in her throat, she brought her knees to her chest and leaned against a rock. She felt so weak, so hopeless…

"Dragonborn, even in death you dog my steps?", a familiar voice spat.

Eliana gasped and straightened as a tall blond woman came out of the mist. Delphine looked younger that she remembered. Her hair tied in a lose ponytail flowing out the back of the black helmet matching her Blades Armor, a long rapier at her side and a shield in her hand… She was as she must have been during the Great War. Young, brave, fierce, unforgiving.

"The woman who killed me. The Dragonborn of songs and legends… And look at you, now… Lost in Alduin's mist, awaiting for him to sweep on you and devour your soul. How far you've come… All this trouble, all this pain, all this bloodshed… All for nothing."

Eliana shook her head 'no' and stood up. "No. I can't give up. I _refuse_ to give up!"

"Many have braved the shadowed vale", the Blade sighed. "But vain is all courage against the peril that guards the way."

"Courage is never vain. And I may lose everything I have left… I may lose my soul, but I will fight Alduin. I will defeat Alduin!"

The Breton woman smiled. "I know that, Dragonborn. I just to be sure _you_ knew, as well."

She walked past her murderer and former friend and disappeared in the fog.

Eliana hugged herself tight, ashamed that she allowed herself to despair. Skyrim needed her! She just had to be brave!

She was no warrior… she was no hero… she was no legend… But Akatosh had chosen her as His champion… And she would prove him right!

She closed her eyes and focused on the chants she still heard in the wind. She unsheathed her sword so if Alduin swept on her, she wouldn't be defenseless and travelled through the cold mist of the World-Eater's eerie.

**_3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Sovngarde - The Whale Bone Bridge_**

She walked for what seemed an eternity, following the chanting voices, until she finally left the mist. Her footsteps on the cobblestone robes echoed loudly in this deserted part of the Realm of the Dead. Far above, no longer hidden by Alduin's mist, the skies were burning in a bright shade of purple, thousands of stars, familiar and unknown, lit the night and a whistling wind wrapped the clouds in a whirl of northern lights. At a distance, overhanging a gigantic cliff diving in the ocean stood a majestic building connected to this side of the canyon by a bone bridge.

_'Shor's Hall and the Whale Bone Bridge…'_

Eliana let out a heavy sigh. She was safe, now…

But as this comforting thought formed in her mind, a winged shadow flew over her. Holding firm on the hilt of her sword, the young woman ran towards the bridge in hope to lure Alduin away from his mist. A deafening thunder-like Shout rang through the air and a fire storm came raging upon Sovngarde. Fiery stones, white hot ashes and ambers fell from the sky. Eliana dodged a rock but only just and found herself knocked to the ground. Stunned, she tried to regain her consciousness as the earth trembled, no longer only from the dragon's storm call but from his steps.

"Think you can run away from me.", Alduin chuckled, his dangerous red eyes fixed on the crawling form of the Dragonborn. The mortal leaned against a rock and fought to get up and face him. "This is my Realm, Dovahkiin. And you're mine, now."

The World Eater took a deep breath: that was her only chance!

Holding tight on the hilt of Dragonsbane, she ran towards him and slashed his chest. The blade did not as much as cut into the scales. She dodged an attempt of biting and threw flames to his face. Alduin winced but came back assaulting nonetheless. Eliana ducked under his wing and pierced the skin, deep enough to draw blood and make her foe withdraw. The dragon's jaw clapped right where she was standing, only to encounter the edge of an ancient blade. Eliana pushed hard on the sword in an attempt to pierce through his skull but the dragon threw himself backwards, thick dark blood flowing out his maw, and spread his wings to escape.

"Don't you fly away, you coward! _JOOR ZAH-_"

"**_FUS RO DAH!_**"

The girl flew backwards and crashed against the Whale Bone Bridge. Chocking on her own blood, she leaned against the pillar and straightened to face her fate. She looked up with defiance-filled eyes as the World Eater closed the gap between them, his gigantic maw so close she could see the end of her eternity in his red eyes. Alduin took a deep breath and Shout!

"**_YOL TOOR SHUL!_**"

The flames never reached her. Stopped by an invisible ward - a ward Eliana hadn't summoned - the Shout rebounded and hit the dragon who winced and roared in pain.

"You have no power here!", a thundering deep voice warned. Eliana turned to the bridge on which a man - the tallest man she ever saw - came approaching, his weapon drawn. "Begone Worm! This is the threshold of Shor's Realm, and I'm its guardian. You shall not pass."

Alduin shot a death glare to the incomer and withdrew slowly, his eyes laying once more on Eliana.

"Eternity is long, Dovahkiin. I will have you. But all in good time. First, you will see this world and the other burn, and despair knowing you allowed it."

The black dovah spread his wings and took his flight, disappearing in the mist.

The young woman fought hard to control the tremor of her hands as she sheathed her weapon and turned to her savior.

"It's been too long since I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood.", the huge warrior greeted, his features unmoving yet his eyes shining. What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?"

"I pursue Alduin, the World Eater."

"A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde threshold. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught - perhaps, deep-counseled, your doom he foresaw. I am Tsun, shield-thane to Shor.", he introduced himself. "The Whale Bone bridge he bade me guard and winnow all those souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's lofty hall where welcome, well-earned, awaits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honor. By decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'til I judge them worthy by the warrior's test."

"A duel in the ancient Nord way?"

The hero nodded and held firm on the hilt of his war-ax.

"Do you accept the challenge?"

"I accept it.", Eliana solemnly said, unsheathing Dragonsbane and readying her magic.

Tsun did not leave her one second to breathe and immediately swung his ax straight to her The girl dodged but only just. The blade passed right under her throat, slashing through her red mane of hair as she jumped back. She grasped her now shoulder length hair in disbelief and dodged another strike of the ancient Nord ax. The blade hit the ground with a thud and got stuck in the frozen earth. Eliana took her chance.

"_FUS_!"

The warrior was barely knocked off balance. The girl was unwilling to fight, he understood. He needed to change that. He held firmer n the hilt of his ax and took a deep breath.

"**_FUS RO DAH_**!"

Eliana was knocked on the ground.

_"This is becoming old!"_, she thought as she chocked on her breath and struggled to straighten, only to see the guardian of Shor's Realm hover on her, and aim his ax at her neck.

"**_FUS RO DAH_**!"

The strength of her Voice made the whole of Sovngarde quake. Sent back on the Bone Bridge, Tsun smiled to himself. Now she fought! The warrior straightened, only to see ice spikes fly at him and stick into the bone pillar he rested again, encircling him and preventing him from moving.

"You fought well.", the Nord warrior said, taking the hand the Dragonborn offered him to help him get up. "I judge you worthy. Enter the Hall of Valor, now, Herald of Akatosh, and pursue your fate."

"Thank you."

"May Shor's favor follow you and your errand."

Eliana crossed the Whale Bone Bridge - much to her surprise, no longer afraid of heights - and solemnly climbed the stairs to the great building, house of the honored dead, palace of Shor… The Hall of Valor.

**_3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Sovngarde - The Hall of Valor_**

"Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his foul snare here.", a tall blond man pointed, upon her entrance. He climbed the stairs to meet her. "I am Ysgramor, by Shor's blessing, First wandering Soul of Sovngarde. On behalf of the Lord of the Underworld, I bid you welcome Ysmir, Dragonborn."

"It is… such a honor to be here, my king.", Eliana gasped as she bowed respectfully before the Atmoran King.

"The honor is mine, Herald of Akatosh. Long your coming has been foretold. Ever since the World-Eater came, we've waited for you. By Shor's command, we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vales dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe.", he explained, leading the young woman down the warm, golden-lit hall. At the center of the room, a roaring fire provided a comforting warmth. Stone table and benches circled the hearth where a ox was slowly roasting. Every now and then, one of the guests at Shor's feast would turn from their spot and greet her.

"A cup, Dragonborn, to death and glory!"

Before a large stone stairs leading to another gigantic hall where heroic dead feasted, drank and sang, three familiar faces awaited.

"The Tongues."

"Gormlaith the Fearless, glad-hearted in battle.", Ysgramor introduced. "Hakon the Valiant, heavy-handed warrior and Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim."

"At long last!", the tall blond woman exclaimed. "Alduin's doom is now ours to seal. Just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks!"

"Patience, sister!", Hakon tried to cool down. "Your coming heralds the end of Alduin's rule.", he then said, turning to the Dragonborn. "But his mist ensnared you. You are weakened. You must rest."

"I can't!", Eliana protested, in spite of her exhaustion. "We must bring him down now."

"Don't be hasty, Dovahkiin.", Felldir the Old scolded. "Time matters not in these Halls."

"Time is of no importance. Only life is important. With each moment we waste, another soul his lost to feed his power. I can't allow this! I won't let him deprive any brave soul of the eternal rest they desperately want and deserve! We must haste."

Gormlaith smiled and shot a knowing glance at the two other Tongues.

"Time has come to unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe."

"Hold, comrades! Let us counsel before battle is blindly joined."

Eliana solemnly nodded, unable to deny their desperate need of a plan to bring Alduin down.

"Alduin, coward, fears you.", the old mage stated. "His mist is more that a snare - its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak, plunging soul and mind in despair, tearing off the very will to fight…"

Eliana nodded. She had felt the fog ensnare her, her courage fail her, all hope die, like a candle blown out, when she wandered the vale.

"But with our Voices joined…", Felldir kept going, "our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle."

"Clear the skies before we bring him down."

Clear Skies and Dragonrend, shouted by four Voices combined… Enough to make both Sovngarde and Nirn tremble, and bring the World Eater to his doom.

"Very well.", Eliana approved. "Let's cross the Whale Bone Bridge and get it over with!"

Gormlaith unsheathed her sword.

"If it is our lot to end, we'll live in song if not in soul!"

Eliana smiled. Lost but never forgotten.

**_3_****_rd_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Sovngarde_**

"Together!"

"**_LOK VAH KOOR!_**"

The four Voices made the whole Underworld tremble. The mist cleared, revealing a green and lush plain bordered by the same tall statues Eliana had first seen upon her entrance in the Realm of the Dead.

"**_Ven Mul Riik!_**"

Alduin's Voice, its source yet hidden, summoned back the mist, ensnaring the Tongues and the Dragonborn again.

"Don't let the mist ensnare your hearts, comrades!", Felldir urged. "Once again! Clear skies!"

"**_LOK VAAH KOOR_**!"

The mist faltered a little more, revealing the slopes of the high mountains bordering Shor's Realm, but soon, Alduin's mist came circling them again, only thicker and harder to ignore.

"Does his strength have no end?", Hakon exclaimed, desperation laced in his voice. "Is our struggle in vain?"

"Stand fast!", Gormlaith countered, "His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!"

"**_LOK VAAH KOOR!_**"

"See that hill, there?", Eliana said, pointing to the summit emerging from the mist, as they Shouted. "This is where we should make out stand! Clear lines on all sides. We reach the summit and all Shout in a different direction. This should clear the mist on all sides and force Alduin to show up."

The three warriors of old nodded in agreement and followed the Dragonborn down the road as the mist descended once more. A shadowy figure flew over them.

"**_Ven Mul Riik!_**"

The mist became thicker.

Eliana turned on spot to keep her companions in sight but the mist had swallowed them. She did not see anything or anyone… She was lost again.

"Gormlaith!", she called out, remembering the blonde walking right behind her, only moments ago. "Hakon! Felldir!"

A low chuckle and a voice echoed through her mind. "They had faith in you. They trusted you and followed you to the end of their eternity… Despair, Dovahkiin. Despair and fear."

"**_LOK VAH KOOR!_**"

The Shout had slipped her lips and echoed through the valley, pronounced by four different Voices.

"I feared I had lost you!", she exclaimed, upon seeing the three warriors, only a few steps down the road, but until now drowned in the mist.

"I called out for you.", Hakon said to his sister.

"Did not hear you."

"I called out too.", Eliana said. "Alduin is toying with us. That's good news! He is trying to get us separately because we scare him, together. Let's keep moving! As soon as the mist descends, Shout!"

They soon reached the top of the hill, surprisingly spared by the fog that gathered down the valley.

"Together.", Eliana said.

"**_LOK VAH KOOR!_**"

Four Voices rang in four directions, chasing the mist to the slope of the mountains.

"One last time!"

"**_LOK VAH KOOR!_**"

Sovngarde was freed of the World-Eater's snare.

"**_AL-DU-IN!_**", Eliana summoned. "_Zu'u Ysmir, dovah se Brom! (I am Ysmir, Dragon of the North) Krif, nikriin! (Fight, coward!)_ I summon you! Fight, coward! Face me and fight!"

A deafening roar rang through the valley and a black winged shadow appeared from the mountains and swept upon them.

"Brace yourselves, comrades." Gormlaith said, aiming her bow at the black dragon. "Eternity may end, but the legend just began!"

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Eliana raised a ward to protect both her and Gormlaith while Felldir did the same with Hakon. The World Eater passed right above them.

Gormlaith's arrow bounced off his scales, but the Dragonborn's spell hit him. The dragon winced in pain, two ice spikes piercing his wings and came back assaulting them, his wrath only increased by these mortal's arrogance.

"FO DRAH DIIN!"

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

"FUS RO DAH!"

Gormlaith, Hakon and Felldir Shouted him off balance. The Dragon crashed down the slope of the hill and turned to see the Dragonborn walk on him, Dragonsbane shining brighter as it craved for blood in her hand.

"_Zu'u lost kriaan hi ont…_ _(I have killed you once…)_", he spat through gritted teeth, looking up at the Dragonborn. "_Nu hin sille fen nahkip suleyki. (Now your soul will feed my power.) YOL TOOR SHUL!_"

"_FO KRAH DIIN_!"

The two Shouts met mid air, in a burst of steam. Alduin shook his head, his red eyes betraying his fear.

"You did not send me here, Alduin.", Eliana spat. "I willingly gave up my life to reach you, and bring you to your doom."

The sword slashed through the flesh. The Dragon attempted to bite but missed as another sharp edge hit his flank. The Tongues had joined the fight, he was aware of that, but all that mattered to him was the Dovahkiin and her cursed blade! Each hit of Dragonsbane hurt more than the last and less than the next! Thick black blood splattered upon Sovngarde's soil, encouraging his foes in their false belief of his mortality! But soon, the blade's biting was no longer painful. The sword's power was fading!

The World Eater spread his wings wide, knocking Paarthurnax's old disciples on the ground, leaving the Dovahkiin to the mercy of his jaws!

"You are persistent, Dovahkiin!", he laughed as the young woman stood her ground, fearless, clinging hard on a sword that would soon be drained of its power. "_Pruzah ol aar_. A fine slave you would have made."

The Dragon's eyes widened when he saw Dragonsbane fly at him! He instinctively threw himself back. The metal pierced right between his scales, but not deep enough to kill.

Alduin fought to remove the blade from his chest, but to no avail.

"**_FUS RO DAH!_** "

The Shout sent him down on his back. Humiliated, he crawled away, careful not to dig the sword further, and attempted to fly away! He disappeared in the gathering clouds above Shor's Hall.

The sound of thunder echoed through the vale as a bolt of lightning ripped the skies in half and raged upon the World-Eater!

"BEGONE!", the thundering voice of Tsun ordered as the dragon came back flying towards the hill of the Tongues. "SHOR'S HALL IS FOREVER BEYOND YOUR REACH!"

Eliana suddenly found herself thankful for the shield-thane to have declined her offer to fight with them, opposing that the Hall of Valor needed be protected.

"We must bring him down!", Hakon urged as the black dragon came closer. "Dragonrend, together!"

"**_JOOR ZAH FRUL!_** "

Four Voices to bring the World Eater down. One sword to pierce his heart.

"_Zu'u unslaad!_", the Dragon roared, his breath dying in his throat, life seeping off his wounds, and light fading in his eyes. "_Zu'u nis oblaan_!"

A whirl of golden light descended from the skies, engulfing the black corpse, shining through the scales, then tearing him apart in a deafening shriek. Soon, only remained the golden shape of a Dragon, wings spread wide opened before it was swallowed in the vortex above Sovngarde.

The skies cleared and shined a light yet deep shade of gold. The stars faded into the dawn of a new day and white flakes came falling from the sky. Eliana wished it was snow but it was ashes. The blinding warm light of the vortex slowly faded, the skies turned blue again as a gold light shadow came descending from the sky. The Dragonborn gasped and knelt in reverence before the pure gold dragon who landed upon Sovngarde's soil. There was a flash of light when he reached to ground and, when Eliana risked a glance up, it was no longer a dragon who stood before her, but a man with shoulder long black hair and the brightest blue eyes she could ever imagine. The man wore a fur trimmed deep purple coat, and on his chest shined a piece of Shor's heart itself - the Amulet of the Kings. Wreathed in his pure light mantle, Akatosh - in his human form - motioned her to stand.

The young woman obeyed, the whole of her trembling.

"You fought bravely, Dragonborn.", he congratulated, "your fate yet inescapable, you chose to stride this path and embraced your destiny like only true heroes do."

Eliana blushed at the compliment.

"You have fulfilled your destiny.", he stated, his voice deep and compelling, earning a light sigh from his Champion. "Your legend will be praised and sung through Nirn and Sovngarde for ages. But you do not belong here."

The young woman waited, unsure of his meaning.

"No Shade are you, like usually here passes… Nor dead, nor living… you are the echo of something that was and could have been…"

_'I could do so much more…'_

Eliana heard her own voice echo through the air. Akatosh looked upon her, his features unmoving.

"Your purpose is served… Your legend begins… What more do you want?"

The girl blinked.

_'I want to see Paarthurnax again… Arngeir, Einarth, Wulfgar, Borri… I want to walk the plains of Whiterun, to fly the skies with Odahviing, to leave flowers in the Temple of Talos, to see _him_ again… I want to free Skyrim, I want to get revenge, I want to find a place to rest and a person to share my time with… I want…'_

"I want to live."

A sweet smile passed on the Dragon God ageless face, his eyes burning brighter as his Champion gave the only answer he expected.

"So be it. Eliana Evergreen, Ysmir, Stormcrown… There is so much more you will be… And when you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again. Go back to Nirn, now. Live well, Dragonborn… Your fate yet lies ahead."

Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. Not today. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all… Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and Akatosh smiles on one's fate... everybody lives.

* * *

_**Soooo... ! :D What did you think ? ^^ Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! ^^**_

_**By the way, time for some notes!**_

_**Cameos! I told you there would be two cameos : first one, Delphine. Yeah, I know she's Breton, hence she's not supposed to be in Sovngarde but... walk with me, please! I just wanted her to be safe somewhere... ok, originally I planned her to join the fight against Alduin but I already had 5 characters to manage, couldn't handle a sixth ^^' So this is just a cameo! Delphine says 'Hi!'**_  
_**"Hi Delphine! " :D**_

_**Second Caméo : Akatosh in human shape, or, Sean Bean sexiness : MARTIN SEPTIM! Yeah! Had to XD Kinda developped an obcession on this character... Which is actually quite funny 'cause I never finished the main quest in Elder Scrolls IV, but I guess it's the kind of things that happen when you spend too much time on deviantart, tumblr or UESP wikia ^^**_

_**Quotes! The "I could do so much more!" quote, comes from... *drum rolls* Doctor Who! From the finale of series 4, actually... Last episode with my fav' Doctor, David Tennant (Tennant-maniaaaaaaaaa!)! Funny thing about David Tennant... I totally see him play Sheogorath in a Elder Scrolls movie XD I don't know he would be... just perfect! ^^**_

_**Actually, I got a little Doctor Who crazy on this chapter! The title is a reference, the last paragraph is a quote, the "I could do so much more"... I'm quite sure I forget one or two other references, so... If you find some more, PM / review, I'll give you a cookie ;)**_

_**And, last point : SECOND PART OF THE STORY BEGINS! Screw neutrality! Time to kick some Imperial ass! ^^ More Ulfric, more Galmar, more epicness, more battles, more fluff, more bit*hes, more Thalmor, more Ralof (yeh, he comes back!) and, oh by the way, do you know what's beyond the 'friend-zone' ? You'll find out XD**_

_**So... basically... STAY TUNED AND REVIEW ! :D**_

_**Edit: Ah! Found it! Fourth Doctor Who reference! The snowflakes that are in fact ashes!**_


	29. Chapter 28 - Joor again

**_Joor again - 4_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4E 201 - Nirn _**

The skies turned a bright shade of purple then exploded in a golden blinding light, making night brighter than day.

**_4_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Windhelm_**

The door of the Temple of Talos slammed opened and Ulfric gasped when he saw the skies over his city turn red and a golden shape spread its wings and descend from heavens. The jarl ran to the ramparts and climbed to the highest spot to see where the dragon was heading, only to see it spread its wings and fade upon the Throat of the World.

"**_Nahl Daal Vus!_**"

The Shout made the whole of Nirn tremble! Ulfric found himself on his knees, and looked up in disbelief as the unnatural light faded, the skies turned blue and bright green northern lights were the only thing that kept the stars at bay.

_'Living Return Home…'_ That was the Shout that - with no doubt - rang through all Tamriel. Could it be… Maybe his prayer had been heard.

Clenching his amulet of Talos in his hand, he headed back to the Palade of the Kings, a prayer silently whispered in the back of his mind._ 'Akatosh, please, give her back to us… give her back to me…'_

Somewhere in the sky, the Dragon God smiled.

**_4_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - The Throat of the World_**

The cold and unmistakable feeling of snow under her body brought her back to consciousness. The Throat of the World. Dragonbane laid in pieces by her side. She gripped a handful of the eternal snow of her one and only beloved mountain and let tears of overwhelming joy run freely down her cheeks.

"I am back… I'm alive!"

A roar filled the air, and the Dragonborn stood up with a start. Above the white plain flew dozens of dragons, Shouting in a deep and sad lament.

"_Alduin mahlaan! (Alduin has fallen!)_"

"_Thu'umii los nahlot! (His Thu'um is silenced!)_"

"_Mu los vomir! (We are free!)_"

"_Sahrot thur qahnaraan! (Mighty Overlord vanquished!)_"

"_Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid! (The Dragonborn is his dragonslayer!)_"

She watched in awe the dragons circle the Throat of the World, hailing her victory upon the Elder, the First-Born of Akatosh. 'Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship.'

Odahviin's words echoed through her mind, but as she remembered the red-scaled dovah she saw him land, on a rock, by the path she would take to leave the Monhaven. The dragon bowed his head and gave a glance behind her. The Dragonborn turned around, to see Paarthurnax standing on top of the Word Wall, waiting for her.

The young woman smiled and bowed before her friend.

"So, it is done. _Alduin dilon_. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."

"I am sorry, Paarthurnax.", Eliana whispered, as she understood the old dragon's pain of having lost his brother.

"You did what was necessary.", he admitted, his voice sad but resigned. "Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his _pahlok_ - the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. _Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah_. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same. Of course, _Alduin wahlaandaanii_. I would have not helped you if I thought otherwise. _Rok funta koraav (He couldn't see.)_. Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the _vennesetiid_... the currents of Time. But I forget myself. _Krosis._ _So los mid fahdon. (Sorrow is a faithful friend.) _Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. _Sahrot krongrah_ - one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time."

Eliana smiled, hope filling her heart. So said Paarthurnax, and so had said Akatosh. Her life had merely begun, her legend was yet hers to write!

The old dovah spread his wings and took his flight, his sadness slowly fading as he foresaw the end of Alduin was merely the dawn of a new era. "_Goraan_! I feel younger than I have in many an age."

Eliana's gaze followed him as he joined the dragons circling the mountain before he stopped mid-air and face her.

"Many of the _dovahhe _are now scattered across _Keizaal_. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the _vahzen_ ... rightness of my Thu'um. But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!"

"Fare thee well, _fahdon_."

The old dragon took his flight and the young Dragonborn took her leave.

"_Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein._", Odahviing chuckled, descending from his perch to join the Dovahkiin below. "I wish the Old One luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice'. As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. _Thuri, Dovahkiin (My Lord, Dovahkiin)_. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. _Zu'u Odahviing (I am Odahviing.)_. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can."

"_Unslaad kogaan, fahdon. (Eternal thanks, friend.)_", the young woman bowed.

The red-scaled dovah smiled at the word 'friend' and bowed before he took his flight and joined Paarthurnax and the other dragons in the skies.

Eliana let out a heavy sigh and headed to the monastery.

**_4_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - High Hrothgar_**

The four Greybeards masters had gathered in the courtyard, plunged into the contemplation of the skies, and as they saw the golden dragon descend from heavens and fade on the Monhaven, no doubt remained: the Dovahkiin was back, blessed by Akatosh himself.

"I can see it in your eyes.", Arngeir breathed when the young woman came down the path ot the peak where she had resurrected. "You've seen the land of the Gods and retuned. Does this mean... it is done? Is Alduin truly defeated?"

"I hope so. But I don't know if Alduin can ever be completely destroyed. He may be permitted to return at the end of time to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater."

"That is for the gods to decide.", the Greybeard master nodded. "You have done your part."

The four disciples of Jurgen Windcaller bowed respectfully in front of her.

"You've shown yourself mighty, both in Voice and deed.", Arngeir kept going. "In order to defeat Alduin, you've gained mastery of dreadful weapons."

"Weapons I will not use anymore.", the young woman whispered. The masters exchanged wondering glances. "You were right, Arngeir.", the young woman admitted. "Dragonrend has no place in the Way of the Voice. The Shout used to defeat Alduin must and will be forgotten on Nirn… I will take it with me when I pass in Sovngarde. There it will be kept secret and safe, until the very end of times."

The old master watched his student in awe and bowed his head. "Let the Way of the Voice be your guide, and the path of wisdom will be clear to you. Breath and focus, Dragonborn. Your future lies before you."

Eliana smiled, remembering the words of Akatosh... Her prophecy had ended, but her legend had merely begun.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review ;)**_


	30. Chapter 29 - Old life and moving forward

**_How do you pick up the threads of an old life? - 5_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Whiterun_**

She headed to Whiterun. She felt she needed to see her beloved city to feel alive again. Familiar faces welcomed her upon her arrival in the hold. All hailed the Dragonborn, thanking her for putting Alduin's tyranny to an end.

"I thought I'd never see you again after you flew on that thing.", Balgruuf confessed when she came to Dragonsreach to announce her victory. "I'm glad you're back friend! Even if it means the civil war will soon rage upon us again."

The Dragonborn followed him upstairs and gave a look at the map on which red and blue flags fought an endless war. The Pale and Riften now bore the Empire colors, leaving Windhelm dangerously exposed. On the other hand, Markarth and Hjaalmarsh had passed under stormcloaks custody… The peace council had only fanned the ambers of the war… Both sides were endangered; the war would rage, more violently than ever.

"Have you decided to take sides?", the Dragonborn risked, looking up at the jarl.

"I am and always will be on the side of Whiterun.", Balgruuf sharply answered. "Two weeks before the peace council, I received a message from General Tullius stating Ulfric planned on attacking my city. The Empire subtly reminded me that I owe them my loyalty… and perhaps I do."

He let out a heavy sigh, perfectly aware of what she would think of what he was about to say.

"I cannot bring myself to side with Ulfric. The grudge between us has gone too deep. No doubt he would say that I owe my allegiance to the Nord people as they fight for Skyrim's independence… and perhaps it is also true… But the Empire is our best hope for Skyrim in the long run… Our only chance to keep the Dominion at bay."

"I beg to differ.", the young woman said through gritted teeth.

The jarl frowned. "I take it I have no chance to make you stand with me, in the end?"

The young woman laughed. "I've had enough fighting for a lifetime and maybe even more, my jarl. For now, I just want to rest. The day might come when I will draw my sword for one side or the other, but that day has not come yet."

The jarl watched intently as the young woman bowed and took her leave. He had hoped to have her take sides with him, hoped the presence of the Dragonborn by his side would be enough to keep both sides at bay, but after the Peace council, he had no illusion left on which side she favored. The question was… when time would come, would she take arms against Whiterun?

**_12_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Whiterun_**

A week had passed. She thought she could simply start her life again where she had left it. She could work for Arcadia, crafting and selling potions, she could ask Severio Pelagia to hire her for the harvest, she could use her restoration skills to assist Danica at the temple, she could…

But nothing seemed to calm the urge of fighting, the need to use her Voice and strength to change the world. _'Dov crave for power.'_ Her dovah sos burned like fire in her veins! She slowly realized she had changed and never would she ever be the same.

**_15_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Whiterun_**

She left her broken Dragonsbane in its sheath. Her destiny as a Dragonslayer was behind her, and so would remain the enchanted blade. But if she was to wander once more into the wild, she would need a weapon. She bought two steel daggers to Adriane Avenicci and paid Farengar to enchant one with fire, the other with ice.

And just like that, the word spread around Whiterun: the Dragonborn was soon to leave again.

Though she hadn't tried to keep it a secret, Eliana was still amazed by how prompt people were to gossip about her departure.

The next three days were spent buying food and crafting potions for her journey.

Arcadia, and many of the townspeople wanted to know where she was heading now, but the girl couldn't answer for she hadn't made her mind yet. If she left for Windhelm, there would be no coming back…

**_18_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Whiterun_**

Everything was ready. Her bag waited on her doorstep, a warm travel cloak rolled on top. She laced her boots and tied the sheathe of her daggers to her belt, then looked the last on her beloved house. She was once torn away from her home and everything she owned… Today, she was willingly leaving everything behind.

Time sure changed her.

She closed and locked the door behind her and headed to the stables. Without a look back, she climbed in the carriage.

"Where you going miss?", the driver asked.

_'With luck, _forward._'_

"Windhelm."

* * *

_**Ah! now the real fun begins! ^^ Joining the Stormcloaks, next chapter! Stay tuned, don't forget to review!**_

_**Sooo... Balgruff sides with the Empire! What a surprise! XD Well bad news, 'cause... YES! she'll take arms against Whiterun... now, it's still time to change your mind, jarl Theoden of Roh-... euh... Balgruuf of Whiterun ^^ Will he? You'll find out very soon! ;)**_

_**By the way... Cookie to anyone who recognizes the quote in the chapter's title ;)**_

_**I also want to give you, all of you, my dear, dear readers, my beloved followers, and every one of you who just stopped by to read what was originally made to me a one shot (actually, two one shots which later fused into the story you are now reading, chapter after chapter) and became soooo much more :) Thank you! You can't imagine how happy you make me! 10 000+ views! I'm going crazier than Sheogorath on his bad days ^^ Thank you so! so much! CHEESE!**_


	31. Chapter 30 - Joining the Stormcloaks

**_The truth behind the truce - 18_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Windhelm_**

She reached Windhelm on a sunny afternoon. The air was freezing cold but the pure blue of the sky made her feel like Kynareth herself approved her choice. After all, Ulfric Stormcloak and she were bound together in Voice. Fate kept leading them to each other… or maybe she was just making up excuses for the strange way the jarl attracted her…

**_18_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - Temple of Talos_**

No journey to Windhelm would ever be complete without a stop by the shrine of Talos. The sight of the golden beam of light filtering through the colored glass windows gave her a feeling of safety. She knew, with no doubt, she belonged to this place, to this city, to this hold, to _him_.

Eliana gasped when she saw, tied around the ax-sword shaped shrine, a blue embroidered strap of linen. She smiled and untied the cloth, replacing this offering by a fresh bunch of flowers, dragontongue, lavender, blue mountain flowers and thistle. She prayed a long time, thanking Akatosh through his late herald, Talos.

Her life was now hers to live, her destiny, hers to forge, her legend, hers to write.

The Dragon and the Bear.

The first page of her story lied ahead. She just had to gather her courage and step forward.

**_18_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

"No doubt the Empire will soon send reinforcements from Cyrodiil. The Rift provides them a direct road to Windhelm, all thanks to the Dragonborn…", Galmar added under his breath.

"We must secure our southern flank.", Ulfric admitted, willingly ignoring the cutting remark about the half-elven. "Soon, we will claim the Rift back. But my main concern now is Whiterun. Do we have any news of jarl Balgruuf?"

"Not a one…"

Ulfric let out a heavy sigh. "We can't afford to have him side with the Empire. We wait another week… then he will have to choose whether his loyalty lies with his people or with the Empire's gold."

Galmar nodded, glad to see his friend finally back to his senses.

The loud and familiar sound of the main door opening broke the silence and a cold breeze made the fire in the hearth falter.

Galmar headed to the main hall to see the new incomer and came back as promptly as he had left, an annoyed look plastered on his face - a look only one person managed to make him provide.

"The half-elven is here."

Ulfric nodded and left the war-room, his housecarl watching his tracks.

The red-haired young woman was already talking to Jorleiff. The steward turned upon their entrance, the girl glancing above his shoulder and giving a shy smile to the jarl.

She had changed. Ulfric couldn't yet point out how, but he knew she was different. Her eyes seemed brighter and older, her hair, usually flowing down her back was now tied in a messy ponytail, two daggers hung by her side and around her wrist was tied the blue piece of linen she once gave him.

The young woman respectfully bowed in front of the jarl.

"The news of your triumph against Alduin spread across all Tamriel.", the jarl stated as she straightened to face him.

"Skyrim is free from the World-Eater…", the young woman stated. "Now it is time to free her from the Empire."

The jarl smiled. "Come to join the war, Dragonborn?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Speak with Galmar. He handles the new recruits."

The housecarl and the Dovahkiin exchanged uneasy looks. Galmar's face seemed to yell to Ulfric 'I thought we were friends!' as he noticed the jarl's pleased look, behind his unmoving features. The general took a deep breath and bit back his contempt.

"Ulfric seems to trust you. Who am I to question his judgment.", he sighed, disdain clearly audible in his voice. "But first, tell me. Why's an Elf want to fight for Skyrim?"

"Skyrim is home to more than just Nords. My family lived here for generations. I'm as much a daughter of Skyrim as any pure blood Nord. This land is mine, I cherish it and there's nothing I want more than to see it free from the Dominion, and ruled by a fair leader… by a rightful King."

"Fair enough.", the general admitted. "But are you willing to die for your home?"

"I am."

There was no questioning her resolve, Galmar couldn't deny it, but now was time to see if there was anything behind her talk of good faith.

"All right. But before I can put you to use, I need to know how much you can take. I have a little test for you."

"What kind of test?"

"The kind men use to measure themselves.", the housecarl sharply responded. "I'm sending you to Serpent Stone Island. It's where men have tested their mettle for ages. There's a strange rock formation, built by the ancient… Something about that place attracts the Ice Wraiths. You kill an Ice Wraith out there, and I'll have all the proof I need about you."

The girl bowed slightly. "I'm off to kill that Ice wraith, then. I will be back soon."

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

Eliana nodded and took her leave after bowing to the jarl. Galmar waited for the bronze door to have closed behind her before he turned to Ulfric again.

"You dislike her.", the jarl stated.

"I distrust her.", Galmar corrected. "Looks nothing like stormcloak materials to me… A mage, a half-elven… I sincerely doubt we will see her ever again."

"Let's call it a bet, then.", the jarl chuckled.

**_18_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Windhelm_**

Serpent stone Island was far north from Windhelm, East of Winterhold, deep in the Sea of Ghosts. There was no way she could reach it before sunset, and no way she could come back by night. The wilds of Skyrim were dangerous enough to wander alone with clear sight and without freezing to death. She would leave at dawn, and, with help from the Divines, would be back before night time.

**_19_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Into the wild_**

She left the city in the earliest hours of morning. The sun lazily rose above the horizon, beyond the borders of Morrowind, and the Sea of Ghosts. Eliana took the road west, and followed it through mountains pass to Winterhold. She reached the former glorious capital by the end of morning. It was a cold day, but a sunny day, the inhabitants and customers of the tavern pointed out. Eliana smiled, thinking of every time she had used the Clear Skies Shout on her way North. If not for her, a blizzard would be raging upon Winterhold, now.

She stopped a moment at the Frozen Hearth inn, both to get something warm to eat and to get further indications about the Serpent Stone Island.

"Why you asking about this gods-forsaken rock?", the innkeeper suspiciously asked.

"I wish to travel there.", Eliana answered. "My business is my own."

The merchant cocked an eyebrow but did not question any further. "The island is far east from Winterhold, in the Ghost Sea. The road -for a lack of better word- there passes through the ice-floe."

_"Great…"_, Eliana thought to herself.

"There are two standing stones, marking the road, a little way down the hill. From there, head straight east, and you should find the place you're looking for."

"Thank you.", the young woman said, paying for her meal and hot snowberry infusion. "What kind of creatures can I expect to encounter on the way?"

"If you are lucky, bears, horkers and wolves… If not… May the Gods have mercy on your soul."

**_19_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - The ice-floe_**

Ice… As far as she could see, ice. Ice, freezing cold water and snow!

She felt the floe crack under her steps so she couldn't afford to Shout and clear the skies. The blizzard was raging stronger and colder than anything she ever imagined. She storm made it difficult to walk straight, and impossible to see where she was heading. Eliana now blamed herself for not learning the Clairvoyance spell when she had a chance. She sure could use it, today!

The Dragonborn felt the ice beneath her feet crack, but all too late. Before she knew it, she was on her knees, trying to regain balance on a sinking piece of ice.

"**_FO KRAH DIIN!_**"

The Shout slipped through her lips freeing the cold water hard, allowing her to crawl away from sure death. The bottom of her robes was soaking wet, the floe around her was dislocating, she was freezing to death and she had no idea where she was. But as things couldn't go worse, a ray of hope beamed through the clouds.

"**_LOK VAH KOOR!_**"

The snow storm came to an end, and the clouds dissipated, revealing the pale sun of a winter afternoon and, in the distance, a strange rock formation on top of a dark stone island. The Serpent Stone was near!

The ice under her started cracking and dislocating. Eliana summoned all the magicka she could gather in her hypothermia state and froze the water before her and ran towards her goal. She collapsed on the hard dark shore, exhausted, and colder than she ever felt, but alive!

She rubbed down her arms, shoulders and legs to regain some heat before she was able to summon a fireball she kept floating mid air so her cloths would dry.

Her back resting against the cold stone, she cleared the skies again and watched in awe the landscape before her. Far, far west, she could see Winterhold College, suspended above the icy water of the Sea of Ghosts, and the ruins of the late city which once rivaled with Solitude, before the great collapse. The Serpent Stone Island might have been attached to the land back in these days… Now dark waters surrounded the island on all sides. Dark waters she would have to travel back after she'd killed her… Ice wraith!

A hissing sound broke the silence and Eliana dodged just in time as the ice snake swept on her resting form. The fangs pierced the air right were her neck was seconds before. She aimed flames to the wraith, inflicting it a great lot of damage, but not nearly enough to stop it from assaulting her again. The ice fangs pierced her flesh. Freezing cold venom spread in her veins. Her mind went blank for a second, but it was enough to send her back to the ground, or rather in the death grasp of the Sea of Ghost. She gasped from the sudden freezing sensation and collected her thoughts and strength in a powerful word: "**_YOL!_**"

The wraith convulsed in flames, it's ice armor melting in boiling water and white hot steam, leaving as its remains only a shell of transparent crystal.

Eliana coughed and got out of the water. The fire was still burning and would as long as she wanted. Fire… power in its primal form.

She gathered the evidence of her kill and waited until her robes were dry before she turned to face the eastern shore of Skyrim once more.

"**_FO KRAH DIIN!_**"

**_19_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

"Tell me again why we're wasting time and dwindling resources chasing a legend.", Ulfric sighed, rubbing his temple as the noise of main door opening only increased his weariness. "We don't even know it exists!"

"The Jarls are upset. They don't all support you."

"Damn the jarls…", he growled.

"They demand the Moot."

"And damn the Moot!"

Eliana found herself smiling at his outburst.

"We should risk letting those milkdrinkers put Thorryg's woman on the throne?", he spat, "She'll hand Skyrim over to the elves on a silver plate!"

"All the more reason then.", Galmar added. "The crown would legitimize your claim."

"A crown doesn't make a king.", the jarl stated.

"No, but this one..."

"If it even exists."

"It exists.", the general insisted. "And it'll be the symbol of the righteousness of our cause. Think about it. _The Jagged Crown_! It heralds back to a time before jarls and moots. Back to the time when a king was a king because his enemies fell before him and his people rose because they _loved_ him. Skyrim _needs_ that king. You will be that King, Ulfric. You must be."

Eliana blushed, considering how intimate this conversation was. It was no longer the housecarl talking, but the friend. She considered withdrawing but Galmar had already spotted her.

"Confound it all, half-elven, have you been eavesdropping?"

"I've been dropping no eave, sir. Honest. I just got back from the Serpent Stone Island; the throne-room was empty so I figured out I would find you here. I am sorry to interrupt.", she bowed, in apologize for her intrusion.

Ulfric however did not seem unhappy to see her. The young woman gathered her courage and searched through her satchel for the evidence of her success. She laid the crystal shattered carcass of the wraith on the table.

"You owe me a drink, Galmar.", Ulfric smiled to his friend.

"Aye.", the general nodded, watching the icy-skeleton in disbelief. "I have to admit I did not think we'd be seeing you again."

Eliana frowned slightly.

"Does every recruit have to do this?"

"Only the ones I'm not sure about.", the general answered truthfully.

The girl smiled to herself. She knew from the beginning the general did not trust her… this had been her chance to prove herself worthy… and she did!

"I misjudged you.", the bear warrior admitted, though he seemed he'd sooner have his tongue torn out than to say these words. "You're definitely stormcloak material."

"It is time we made it official.", the jarl stated, heading to the throne room, his housecarl and the Dragonborn right behind him. "Are you ready to take the Oath?", he asked, taking place on his throne.

"Before you're one of us", Galmar explained further before she even had time to answer, "you must swear fealty to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, future High King of Skyrim. You must also pledge unswerving loyalty to your fellow stormcloaks, to Skyrim and to her people."

The young woman nodded. "I am ready to take the Oath."

"That's the spirit.", Galmar smiled. "Then kneel before your king and repeat after me: _'I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak…' _"

"I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak…", the young woman repeated, her voice firm and her eyes burning with resolve.

" _'Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim.'_ "

"Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim."

" _'As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond…'_ "

"As Talos is my witness… may this oath bind me to death and beyond…"

Ulfric thought he saw a glint of reassurance in her eye, but he pushed the though aside - must be his imagination.

" _'…even to my lord...' _"

"…even to my lord…" she said, staring Ulfric straight in the eye.

" _'as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms.'_ "

"…as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms."

Galmar took a deep breath and gave her the last line of her oath.

" _'All hail the stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!'_ "

"All hail the stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

"You may rise.", Ulfric concluded. "You will henceforth be known as Unblooded."

"Unblooded?", Eliana repeated.

"That's your rank.", Galmar explained.

The young woman nodded.

"Go and get some rest, soldier.", the jarl ordered. "See with Oengul War-Anvil, the castle's blacksmith, for your gear. He will provide you a cuirass and tabard."

"Thank you, my jarl."

Ulfric nodded curtly.

"Present yourself in the war-room tomorrow at dawn, Unblooded. We'll see where we can best use your talents."

Ulfric silently cursed himself for the double-meaning behind his words and prayed that she - or Galmar - wouldn't misinterpret this sentence. Luckily, at the time, both were much more professional than he was.

The Dragonborn saluted. "May I take my leave, my jarl?"

"You may."

His lips slightly curled in a smile, though he tried to remain distant, he watched her leave and waited for the door to close behind her before he turned to his housecarl.

"About the Jagged crown… You're certain you've found it?"

"When have I ever been false with you?"

The jarl nodded.

"Fine. I'll send the Dragonborn with you."

* * *

_**Ah! Much longer chapter, isn't it? ^^ Real stuff begins! **_

_**Next chap', Korvanjund! An old friend returns (Ralooooofff !), and Ulfric recieves a message from Whiterun ;) suspeeeeeeeence!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned, and leave a review ;)**_


	32. Chapter 31 - The Jagged Crown

**_A fate unknown, The Jagged Crown - 20_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Korvanjund_**

Korvanjund was east of Eastmarch, South of the Pale, North of Whiterun. Circled by two Imperial controlled holds, so it was no surprise to hear the Legion was already there.

"Some imperial soldiers are camped out around the entrance, staying nice and warm around their fires."

"Damn imperial spies!", Galmar spat. "Well, if they're keeping themselves comfortable, let's slip in and send them to their graves that way."

Most laughed but Eliana's mind was elsewhere. By the light of torches, it was hard to recognize a face; still, one of the soldiers looked somehow familiar. The fair-haired man must have been wondering too for the very same look of comprehension flashed on both faces at the same time.

"Ralof!"

"The Mage of Falkreath!", the soldier exclaimed, suddenly remembering he never knew her name. "Ha! Took quite some time but I knew you'd join us!"

The soldier pulled her in a bone-crushing hug.

"How have you been doing since Helgen?", Eliana asked, when he finally let go of her, allowing her feet to touch the snow covered ground again.

"Stayed in Riverwood a few days, then I joined the Rift encampment, near Ivarstead. When we traded the hold for the Reach, I was sent back to Windhelm to secure the city and see, here I am, about to crawl through a smoldering dungeon full of Imperial soldiers!"

"Good old times.", Eliana smiled.

"Good old times! I'm glad to have you beside me in there. This place chills my blood, and I don't care who knows it.", he added as two of the soldiers gave him disdain looks.

"Ancient Nord ruins… Still better than Dwemer ruins, I suppose.", the girl sighed. "At least, the draugr are afraid of something."

"Of what?"

"Fire.", she winked as she summoned flames in her left palm.

Ralof laughed, only to be interrupted by Galmar's voice.

"Listen up. Those Imperials aren't here by coincidence. Their spies must've found out we know about the Crown, and they don't want us to have it. But they won't stand in our way. I know some of you are ex-legion", he added, glancing over to Ralof, "and may know men on the other side. But remember this. They are the enemy now and they will not hesitate to kill you."

All sharply nodded. The general unsheathed his war hammer and concluded. "Keep your wits about you and watch your shield brother's back. Ulfric Stormcloak is counting on us to bring him back that crown, and that's exactly what we're going to do. Follow me. Quickly and quietly now. I want their guts on the ground before they even know we're here."

The light of the torches died out and the line of blue-coated soldiers headed to the barrow, the snow softly crunching under their steps. They spread around the barrow, circling the unaware Imperials downstairs. Ralof crawled next to her and aimed his bow, while Elie gathered magicka to create an ice spike.

"Whomever slays the most men drinks for free.", Ralof winked.

"Prepare your gold."

They patiently waited for Galmar's signal, then a storm of arrows and ice raged upon the red-armored soldiers. A small group of swordsmen climbed down, led by the general himself and threw themselves in the battle, stopping two scouts from sneaking in the tomb and warning the others of the stormcloaks presence.

"That's the way I like it.", Galmar greeted when his men gathered before the metal doors of the Temple of Korvanjund. "Short and bloody. They never even knew what hit them. But don't make the mistake of underestimating the Legion. Plenty of them are Nords, same as us." He couldn't help but cast a glance at the half-elven mage standing on his left. "We had the advantage of surprise this time, but things won't be so easy from here on out.

The soldiers nodded.

"Enough talk.", the general concluded. "Let's go kill some Imperials."

**_20_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Korvanjund Temple_**

The stormcloaks sneaked in the first hall. Up a few stone steps patrolled some Imperial scouts, probably left behind to warn the ones inside of any trespassing.

"Pick a man and put him down.", Galmar ordered. "We attack on my signal."

Eliana crouched behind a rock and unsheathed one of her daggers while she summoned a fireball in her right hand.

"Time to show what you're really made of.", Galmar taunted. "FOR SKYRIM!"

The Dragonborn did not waste any time and fired her spell on the first two soldiers climbing down the stairs. The spell exploded on impact, engulfing them in a deadly fire storm.

Three more heavily armored soldiers barred the way. "Die, traitors!"

The battle cry of the Imperial soldier was interrupted by the deafening sound of crushed bones as Galmar's warhammer shattered his skull. The two others fell under the blades of the blue-coated soldiers in no time.

"Gretta, Engar, stay and guard the entrance. We don't want any Imperial reinforcement taking us by surprise."

Two soldiers saluted and took their position respectively behind a pillar and in the shadows downstairs.

"The rest of you lot are with me."

They followed the general closely down a few steps and up a long corridor leading to a one story crypt. More Imperial soldiers waited for them, there, alerted as they were by the sound of the fighting in the entrance hall. The shriek of metal against metal, sword against armor, ax against helmet rang through the crypt. More Imperials came running up the stairs but a thick layer of ice waited for them on the last steps, sending them down the hole to roll. The first one broke his neck on impact but the second, barely hurt, stood up only to be sent to his death by an ice spike piercing his heart.

"I'll never mock a mage again!", a stormcloak female soldier whistled as Eliana conjured back the second spike she had prepared to cast. The young woman smiled and saw Ralof wink at her. She remembered him saying the exact same words when they escaped Helgen together.

Galmar walked past her, careful not to slip on the trap she originally set up for their foes but could as well send them downstairs. The general abruptly stopped at the entrance of the next corridor.

"I don't like the look of this. Perfect spot for an ambush. Ten to one they're just waiting for us on the other side."

"But there isn't another way through.", a female soldier countered.

"You sure about that?", the general taunted, his voice harsh. "Then please, be my guest and go strolling on in there. We'll stay here and watch your back…"

The soldier swallowed back her words and blinked, defeated.

"Not so sure? Oh, then perhaps we should take a moment to look around a little, eh?"

"I think I saw a small corridor upstairs.", Eliana pointed. "Could be worth checking where it leads."

Galmar sharply nodded. "See if you can find another way through. We'll charge in to help as soon as we hear fighting."

Eliana cast a silence spell on her boots and headed upstairs to see where this passage led. She carefully pushed the worn out wooden door and found herself on a high and dark bridge hanging over a fully lit hall swarming with Imperials.

_'Galmar was right. They're waiting for us.'_

Crouching in the shadows, the girl wondered whether she should strike down from where she was standing and allow her comrades to charge or go back and take them all through this passage so they could attack the Legion soldiers from rear.

She noticed two soldiers standing in the darkness just above the exit of the corridor, their bows aimed at the stone arch. This part of the hall was deprived of torches… and for a reason! At the feet of the soldiers, the ground was covered with an iridescent substance. Oil.

_'Too easy…'_

Eliana cast a fireball. The spell exploded, flaming the oil puddle beneath their feet before they even got a chance to see their assaulter. The two other however immediately spotted her and aimed their weapons at her.

"_Feim!_"

The arrows flew right through her, and, in her ethereal state, she jumped down her perch to join her fellow stormcloaks just arriving through the corridor. She ran towards the closest soldier and unsheathed her dagger just before returning to her physical state.

The steel blades hit with a loud clear sound. Eliana tried to cast a spell but the man grabbed her wrist, cutting off her magicka and violently sent her to the ground.

"Call yourself a warrior, lass?", he taunted, as he raised his sword to pierce her heart.

"**_FUS RO DAH!_**"

The Imperial crashed against the wall smashing

"No, I call myself _Dovahkiin_."

The young woman turned to her fellow stormcloaks. All looked at her in awe. Even Galmar couldn't hide he was impressed. For a second, he thought he had heard another Voice shout… the same words of power, the same devastating force, the same light burning in the eyes afterwards… only spoken by a different person and with a desperation he hoped he'd never hear again in Ulfric's voice…

"You are… Dragonborn?"

Ralof was the first one to voice the general astonishment.

"Surprise!", Eliana smiled.

"Wh-… why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

"Very well, next time I meet a long-time-no-see friend, first thing I ask: _'Did you save the world while I was away?'_."

The other soldiers slowly recovering from their stunned state started assailing her with questions.

"Is it true, you burned down the Thalmor Embassy?"

"When did you join the fight?"

"How was it to fight the dragon?"

"Now the Dragonborn's joined us, these Imperial dogs don't stand a chance!"

"_Why_ didn't you tell us?"

"Because it doesn't change anything to the fact that I am merely an Unblooded recruit, with no previous military experience… nor to the fact that General Stone-Fist's patience is wearing thin and we should proceed to the next hall.", she added, glancing at the general above Ralof's shoulder.

The bear-warrior let out a snort and headed to the next room where the corpses of two imperial soldiers awaited them. So did an even more gruesome discovery.

"What in the nine holds is that?"

"Draugr. Ain't you ever seen one before?", Ralof asked his younger comrades.

"No. And I'm not sure I'm better off for it neither."

"Steady.", Galmar's gravelly voice encouraged. "A few dusty bonewalkers aren't going to stop us anymore that the imperials could. We're not leaving until we get what we came for."

His voice was firm and unyielding. It was an order.

"Now let's keep moving."

The stormcloaks formed a line and followed the general down another hall.

"Who do you think killed the more Imperials?", Ralof teased, leaning over Eliana's shoulder as they reached a staircase

"I counted seven.", Eliana smirked, but her smile faded immediately. A sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Seven lives ended at her hands today… Seven souls she sent to Sovngarde…

In the blink of an eye, she found herself leaning against the wall, hyperventilating, Ralof carefully helping her stand. "You alright? You went white all the sudden."

"Yes… I'm fine… I… think I just realized…" She took a deep breath and looked up to the blond Nord. "This is war, isn't it? Killing in the name of something greater than us… of something noble or… _'right'_ … But there's nothing either good or bad… Thinking makes it so…"

Downstairs, the soldiers started noticing their absence.

"Ralof!", Galmar called-out. "Evergreen!"

The young woman struggled to get on her feet. "Do you think we're all doom driven, Ralof?", she asked, her voice unsteady as he walked her down the stairs.

"Akatosh wove the skein of our life a long time ago.", he answered after a second. "If it makes killing easier for you, just tell yourself fate is fixed."

He saw the red-haired frown. "I don't want to ever find taking a life easy."

The stormcloak soldier smiled and patted her shoulder. "That's what makes the difference between a warrior and a monster."

**_20_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Korvanjund Temple - Hall of the Stories_**

They reached a long corridor, which walls were ornamented in intricate carvings.

"I've heard of this.", Ralof said, still carefully watching Eliana's steps as she approached the nearest wall and started examining the carvings. "They say these walls show the history of the Ancient who built this place. Too bad we can't read these carvings. Who knows what secrets we'd uncover?"

"One thing at a time.", Galmar's hoarse voice cut. "We're here for the crown. Any of these carvings show a crown?"

Eliana's frown darkened as they followed the corridor. These carvings reminded her of another barrow she visited it seemed a lifetime ago. Bleak-Falls Barrow…

"Looks like this is as far as the Imperials got…"

A stone round door blocked the way, with at its foot, two Imperial soldiers corpses, one clinging hard on a dragon claw shaped key.

"Ever saw anything alike, Unblooded?", Galmar asked, sincerely taken aback by the mechanism before them.

Eliana nodded. She examined the carvings on the ebony claw. She pushed the inner ring and turned it until it landed on the Dragon, placed the medium on the moth and tried to move the outer ring but to no avail.

"I could use a hand, here.", she shyly asked.

Ralof and Galmar helped her push the stone ring, and then turned it twice on the left to reveal the last symbol, a fox.

"Stand back.", she asked the general and her fellow stormcloaks. "And pray for it to be the right claw."

She intently watched the trap ready to shoot poisoned dart at her as she carefully placed the claw in its keyhole and turned it right. The three carved circles turned and the stone panel dug in the ground revealing a large staircase. Eliana let out a heavy sigh and slightly jumped when Galmar patted her shoulder in a congratulating gesture.

"Alright, everyone!", Galmar said, his voice firm, but lacing with both hope and uncertainty. "We must be getting close. Keep your guard up. No telling what we'll find down here."

They followed the general up to another square dusty room. The stone floor was covered in moss, and in the darkness, Eliana could discern the shape of a dark stone slab.

"The Embalming hall."

The soldiers repressed a shiver.

"Come on boys!", Galmar scolded. "Let's spread out and see what we've got. Unblooded, do what you do best. See if you can find some way to get that gate open."

The recruit sharply nodded and spread out with the rest of the soldiers.

"Nothing there, Galmar.", Ralof reported, examining the northern side of the chambers.

"Keep looking. There's got to be some way to get that thing open."

The blond soldier nodded and headed back to the center of the room, leaving behind him only two stone sarcophagi.

In the meantime, Eliana carefully crossed the narrow stone bridge that hang across the room and reached a wooden platform.

"How's it going, Unblooded? You find anything yet?"

"There's a lever, here…"

"What you waiting for, activate it."

The young woman obeyed, yet intently watching her surroundings.

A loud cracking noise downstairs confirmed what she dreaded and a shrieking cry interrupted by a hoarse voice shouting in the Ancient Nord tongue let her fear for the worse. She ran down the way to join the fighting below. She stumbled on a blue-coated corpse and crawled back to the side of her shield-sister to try and heal her but it was too late.

Eliana got on her feet and slashed the nearest draugr with both her daggers. The corpse stiffened from the frost enchantment before it burst into flames.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE WALLS!"

Galmar smashed the last draugr standing with the sharp edge of his warhammer, piercing through the skull before it crushed the bone carcass to dust.

The remaining standing soldiers gathered at the center of the room, and, when sure nothing would anymore crawl out the walls, spread out to tend to their wounded ones.

Eliana saw the soldier who claimed had never seen a draugr crawl away from the darkness and she ran to her side to heal her. "Where you hurt?", she asked, igniting a fire spell in her left hand for a little light.

"My… hip. I…"

"Shh… Don't move. Don't talk."

She pulled the chainmail armor and the leather tabard up to see the damages on the woman's upper leg. Felt like the hipbone was broken. Eliana gathered all the magicka she could summon at once in her right hand and let the healing light surge through her shield-sister's body. The soldier took a deep soothing breath and closed her eyes. Her head rolled to the side. She was unconscious.

"I found Ilfhild.", Ralof's voice announced, deep sadness laced in his tone. Eliana saw him bring back the soldier on whom she stumbled to the center of the room and fold her arms on her chest.

"Talos guard you.", Galmar prayed. "Is anyone else…"

"Here!", Eliana called out. "We have a wounded."

The general brought a torch to see the damages on his soldier.

"That's Weilew.", he stated. "Is she…"

"Just unconscious.", the young woman reassured. "Her hip was broken, but I tried to fix that. I don't think she'll be able to walk, though."

"You know Restoration magic, Unblooded?"

"I used to be a healer… a life-time ago."

The general nodded and turned to the group of soldiers gathered around their fallen shield-sister in a silent prayer. "Herger! You stay here and look after Weilew. The others, with me. Come along, Evergreen. Let's get this Crown."

**_20_****_th_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Korvanjund - The crypt_**

Five stormcloaks were all that left when they entered the last hall of this blasted barrow.

"The crown must be around here somewhere. Spread out, and keep your eyes open."

The torches cast an eerie and almost unwanted light on the long room. The soldiers exanimate the wall, searching through open sarcophagi and embalming slabs. Galmar soon found a brazier and lit the old charcoal, the new-cast light revealing a stone stage on which stood a throne, and two sarcophagi.

"Hey! I found a crown!", Ralof goofily announced, upon approaching the ornamented seat. "Over here on this corpse. Is this the one we're looking for?"

Eliana was the first to notice: a blue eerie light burning in the corpse's eyes. Galmar unsheathed his warhammer and carefully climbed the steps to the stage.

"Ralof…" The two sarcophagi on each side of the throne cracked open. "GET AWAY FROM THERE, FOOL!"

The soldier obeyed just in time to avoid the fireball Eliana casted towards the heavily armored draugr leaving their eternal slumber right behind him. Deadking Borgas stood from his throne and took a hissing breath. "**_FUS RO DAH!_** "

Eliana endured the shout, only bending to her knees and responded with all her might. "**_YOL TOOR SHUL!_**"

The draugr winced and unsheathed a massive greatsword to - literally - defend his crown.

The young woman cast another fireball - taking on her own the last heir of Ysgramor's dynasty while the four others took care of his bodyguards and other weaker draugr that had just awoken - but nothing stopped him. She unsheathed her daggers and took a jump back as her foe swung his blade at her, missing but only just. She took her chance and slashed the draugr's throat with her ice enchanted blade. At least, he couldn't shout anymore! But she could!

"**_YOL TOOR SHUL!_**"

The thermal shock shattered the corpse in pieces, but luckily didn't affect the crown.

Around, the battle was coming to an end. The draugr were dead - for good, this time! - and the soldiers started recovering from their emotions.

"Get the crown off that draugr!", Galmar ordered, his voice for the first time betraying his weariness.

Eliana carefully removed the Jagged Crown from its late owner's head and gasped when she understood why fire didn't affect it.

"It's… made of dragon bones!"

Galmar cocked an eyebrow but did not look surprised any further. "Get to Windhelm with the crown as quick as you can.", he ordered his new recruit. "We'll stick around here for a while and see if we can find anything else useful."

The Dragonborn nodded and climbed down from the stage. Ralof patted her shoulder when she walked past him.

"Good job for an Unblooded!", he winked. "Lucky we had you with us today."

The recruit saluted with a smile and headed back through the crypt.

"Evergreen!", Galmar called out before she was out of reach.

"Yes?"

"Tell Ulfric he owes me a drink!"

* * *

_**A few notes about this chapter, if I may :)**_

_**The sentence "Whoever slays the most drinks for free" come from the movie "The season of the witch", with Nicolas Cage and Ron Perlman... I've watched this movie a few days ago with a friend and, when we first saw Felson (the character played by Ron Perlman) we just were like: "GALMAR?!" So I thought it'd be fun to quote that movie ^^ and it quite fitted the bet wih Ralof, so... ^^**_

_**And... the name of the wounded soldier, Weilew, I took from the movie "The 13th Warrior" ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading :) Stay tuned, don't forget to review :)**_


	33. Chapter 32 - A message to Whiterun

**_A message to Whiterun - 21st of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Temple of Talos_**

It was two hours past midnight, but Ulfric couldn't find sleep.

The message he had received from Jarl Balgruuf left him in such inner turmoil he couldn't even find peace in prayer.

He tried to focus on the flame of the candles, on the moonlight on the shrine, on the scent of the dried flowers at the foot of the statue… But his mind kept assaulting him with conflicting feelings. Until today, he had hoped Balgruuf would be able to put aside their long rivalry and side with him for the sake of Skyrim's freedom… But it seemed he had misjudged the man he once fought alongside with.

Deep down, he knew he had no choice but to send this axe back where it came from… But this would mean the definite end of the truce… once again, raging, bitter war.

_'Is any man ever ready to give the order that will mean the deaths of many?'_

The jarl could almost hear the voice of Galmar responding to him._ 'No. But neither is every man able to give that order when he must. But you are that man, Ulfric. You've been that man before, and you'll be him again.'_

He let out a heavy sigh and bowed in front of the Warrior god statue before heading out. The door of the Temple opened wide with a gust of freezing wind and the new incomer fought to slam it shut before he removed his hood.

"Dragonborn?"

The young woman stopped dead on the threshold and bowed respectfully before the jarl.

"I did not expect to find you here, my jarl.", Eliana whispered. "General Stone-Fist just sent me back from Korvanjund. I thought I'd only be able to report tomorrow morning."

His eyes fell on the bunch of flowers she held in her right hand. Death bells and red mountain flowers…

"An offering to the fallen.", she explained, following the jarl's gaze.

"Did you run into any trouble?", he asked suddenly worried.

"The Imperials were there ahead of us… We lost two men down there. I hope it was worth it…"

"That is not yours to question.", the jarl harshly responded.

"Sorry.", she bowed.

A few seconds passed in awkward silence, then Ulfric let out a heavy sigh.

"Here is not the right place to discuss such matters. Come with me."

The young woman shot a longing glance to the shrine but didn't discuss his orders.

**_21st of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

The jarl invited the Dragonborn to follow him to the war-room.

"Now tell me… Who did we lose?"

"Ilfhild and Weath."

"Damn it…", he cursed under his breath. "They were valorous soldiers… The blood of our fallen heroes will make Skyrim free, never doubt that."

The girl nodded.

"Now then… You said you hoped it was worth it… Did you find anything useful?"

Eliana searched through her satchel and solemnly handed him a cloth-wrapped packet. The jarl laid it on the table and carefully unwrapped the wool, to reveal the blunt edges of a bone-helmet.

"The Jagged Crown."

"I believe you owe Galmar a drink.", Eliana smiled shyly.

Ulfric let out a sincere laugh. "Damn him - the old bear was right!"

He softly - almost hesitantly - traced the edge of the crown.

"The crown of King Harald… the very first who claimed Skyrim an independent kingdom… Why do you think the Imperials wanted it?", he asked. "Tullius is not particularly keen on our culture… So why give themselves the trouble to retrieve this relic?"

"They must have thought - just like Galmar does - that the crown would legitimize your claim on the throne. Maybe they wanted to give it to jarl Elisif instead…"

Ulfric nodded, convinced by the theory and carefully put the crown away.

"I'm glad you're here.", he then said, his voice softer than it was before. "I have a message I need delivered to the Jarl of Whiterun.", he explained, getting a linen wrapped ax from the table standing on the southern side of the war-room.

"Is that…?"

"A courier brought this message from the most esteemed jarl of Whiterun, this morning.", he explained, his tone voicing his deception. "I know I can trust you with this task. And Balgruuf seems to hold your counsel and friendship very dear. I don't expect him to lose his temper with you… I can't be sure it'd be true with any other messenger I'd send."

The young woman grew pale but nodded nonetheless.

"Keep your wits about yourself.", he advised, his eyes filled with concern, though his features unmoving. "And return safe."

"At your command, my lord."

**_21st of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Eastmarch Hold_**

Eliana took the first carriage for Whiterun, at dawn and unexpectedly fell asleep, still holding tight on the war ax she was to return to Balgruuf.

So Whiterun had taken sides… Not that it was much of a surprise for her. But to have Balgruuf personally challenge Ulfric… She never suspected he'd have the courage.

_'No… That is not courage…'_, she corrected herself.

That was stubbornness! He supported the cause but not the man, so he decided to side with his enemies!

Eliana suddenly found herself angry at the jarl who had once offered her shelter and protection against her foes. True, she may owe Balgruuf her life, but the jarl had brought this on him! He had had the choice to side with the rebellion, he chose otherwise.

_'He chose his path… I chose mine.'_

And never would she regret it.

**_21st of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Whiterun_**

She woke up with a start when the carriage stopped. Whiterun.

The wooden high walls of the city used to make her feel so safe… Now, this place she once held so dear could become her prison, or tomb…

She shook these thoughts out of her mind. She had to trust Ulfric's conviction that Balgruuf wouldn't hurt her. Anyway, it was not like if she was defenseless!

She carefreely walked the slopes of the hill to the gates but something on the ramparts drew her attention. Amongst the ochre-coated guards walked red-armored ones. The Legion was here.

The young woman took a few soothing breaths and entered the city under the threatening looks of the soldiers guarding the gate. The streets were swarming with Imperials. She could barely imagine how happy the Battle-born family must be, seeing their jarl finally siding with them. The Greymanes however were definitively labeled traitors, and treated like outcast even more than before.

Eliana did not go very far into the city before a patrol stopped her.

"By order of the Jarl, stop right there."

The young woman raised her hands in surrender as both hold guards and Imperial soldiers surrounded her.

"What do you think you're doing, walking around dressed like a damn Stormcloak traitor?", a ochre-coated guard spat. "In the name of the jarl, and the Empire, you are under arrest."

"I am sent by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm with a message for jarl Balgruuf.", Eliana responded. "My intentions are not belligerent; you have no reason to arrest me."

Commander Caïus, the head of Whiterun guards climbed down from the rampart to see the meaning of this gathering of guards around the cloud district.

"Dragonborn.", the officer greeted. He gave a frowning look at the young woman's blue uniform. "For your sake, I hope you took that armor from a dead Stormcloak scout."

Eliana did not utter a word but kept her head high and proud.

"You've got a lot of nerve, walking around here bearing the Rebellion colors.", he stated disdainful. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a message for Jarl Balgruuf.", she repeated, her voice calm and unyielding.

"A dagger in the back, I suppose.", an Imperial laughed.

"An axe."

Commander Caïus nodded.

"Escort her to Dragonsreach.", he ordered to his guards. "The jarl will decide of her fate."

The Imperial soldiers bit back their pride and obeyed. One tried to seize the Dragonborn by the arm but the glance she shot him dissuaded him from.

"I know the way.", she hissed as she climbed the first stairs up the Cloud District.

She shot a longing glance to the shrine of Talos - she hadn't taken the time to stop by the Temple. Heimskr, the priest of Talos stopped preaching and intently watched the Dragonborn climb the stairs to Dragonsreach. People started gathering around the Gildergreen, chatting and gossiping.

The Dragonborn was back. Bearing Stormcloak colors. She had joined the rebellion! But what was she doing here? She was returning Balgruuf's axe…

All knew what it meant… War.

**_21st of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Whiterun - Dragonsreach_**

"You've returned with my axe.", Balgruuf stated, his voice calm, putting his steel ornamented weapon away. "I knew that would be his response… But I never imagined you would be the one to declare me war.", he frowned. "You have guts to carry such a message to your own hold, and face me wearing his colors."

"I never hid my sympathy towards the Rebellion, jarl Balgruuf…", the young woman replied softly. "And you've had your chance to side with us. You chose your path… I chose mine."

The jarl frowned. "A path of blood, lies and betrayal!"

She blinked.

"Under the circumstances, I have no choice but consider you a traitor and an enemy of Whiterun."

The young woman gasped and clenched her fists, unsure of the meaning behind the threat.

"I henceforth strip you of your thanehood and properties in the city, and declare you an outlaw."

Guards approached with their weapons ready to be drawn and surrounded her. The Dragonborn felt a wave of panic overwhelm her. Of course he wouldn't take the risk to let her return to Ulfric and march on Whiterun! Gathering magicka in both her hands, in the shape of two fireballs, she prepared to defend herself but movement on the balcony above caught her attention : a dozen legionnaires aiming their bows at her. She frantically looked around her, looking for a way to escape but there was none. She summoned back her flames and raised her hands in surrender before she turned to the jarl.

"Consider yourself unwanted within the borders of Whiterun, Dragonborn.", Balgruuf sharply stated. "Now, take your leave and tell the jarl of Windhelm that Whiterun won't go down without a fight. As you can see, the city is not defenseless. Let Ulfric try to make past our forces!"

The young woman bowed curtly and carefully withdrew.

* * *

_**THIS IS WAR! ... Almost ^^**_

_**I had quite trouble writting the right reaction for Balgruuf... I can hardly imagine how betrayed he'd feel, seeing the Dragonborn side with the rebellion... But then again, the betrayal is mutual! He had his chance to side with the rebellion! Na, I won't feel guilty! Anyway, this is not the last time we'll see the jarl of Whiterun ;) ah-ha! Suspeeeeeence ^^**_

_**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned and don't forget to review! :)**_


	34. Chapter 33 - This is war

**_Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right? - 21_****_st_****_ of Sunsdusk - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

It took her half the day to reach back Windhelm. She crossed the White River Bridge by the early hours of the night and stumbled to the Palace of the Kings.

Her hand softly caressed the doorknob when she closed the massive bronze door behind her. She found herself lost in the contemplation of the blue bear-headed-hangings, of the golden light of the braziers upon the high stone walls… In the warmth of the ancient palace of Ysgramor, she felt safe…

A wave of heat surged through her veins when a voice she held dear echoed through the air, coming from the war-room.

"You were right, Galmar."

"Again?"

"I'm in no mood to joke.", the jarl sighed.

"Give the word, my lord, and Whiterun is yours.", Galmar solemnly said, trying to reassure his friend's confidence. "I've toured our camps. We're ready, Ulfric. Whenever you are."

"Whiterun won't go down without a fight.", a familiar voice stated.

The jarl and his housecarl looked-up to the new incomer. Eliana respectfully bowed before the both of them before she explained her words further:

"Back from Whiterun so soon, half-elven."

"Hardly.", she sighed, weariness finally getting the better of her. "_Whiterun won't go down without a fight._", she repeated. "Jarl Balgruuf asked me to deliver the message."

Noticing how pale and weak she looked, Ulfric invited her to take a seat before she reported any further. He did his best to secrete how relieved he was to see her back. After he sent her to Whiterun, he started having second thoughts. Balgruuf was known for his temper… And betrayal was the only thing he never forgave. What if he decided it too dangerous to let her go? What if he ordered her to be killed? What if he made the betrayal mutual and handed her to the Legion? His angst was fading, now that he saw her, safe and sound, and finally back to him.

"You were right.", the young woman confessed, staring up at the jarl. "Another courier might not have made it out alive… The Legion occupies Whiterun.", she reported, her voice firm and dead serious again.

The jarl's jaw tensed and he clenched his fists.

"It's a shame Balgruuf chose the wrong side… You're certain we're ready?", he asked, turning to his housecarl again. "If Whiterun's army is bolstered with Legionnaires… And those walls around Whiterun are old, but they still stand."

"I might be old myself, but I'll kick those damn walls down with my bare feet! - if you would only ask me to do it! And these men and women - they call themselves _stormcloaks_ because they believe in _you_... They're the meanest, toughest sons of bitches Skyrim has to offer. And they want this. They want this as much as you do. Perhaps they want it more."

The jarl nodded.

"Alright. This is it."

"Yes!"

"Send the word.", the jarl ordered. " _'A new day is dawning and the sun rises over Whiterun.'_ "

"Aye, and the sons of Skyrim will greet that dawn teeth and swords flashing."

**_2_****_nd_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Whiterun Hold_**

Ten days had passed since. Ten days gathering men, preparing battle-plans, moving artillery. But it was worth the wait.

From their camp down the slopes of the city, catapults fired an endless storm of fire and rock upon their enemies. Whiterun was in flames before the stormcloaks even set foot within the walls.

Fists clenched, jaws tensed, eyes burning, heart freezing, Eliana stood her ground, watching the place she once called _'home'_ burn. Conflicting thoughts and feelings plagued her mind. She prayed for victory, of course, she prayed for her sake, for Ralof's, even for Galmar's, and for every soldier wearing proud the colors of the true High King of Skyrim, but her heart was burdened with worry for the people of the city they were about to sack; for the guards of the hold, for their wives and children, for the merchants, farmers and innkeepers, for the priests and priestess, for Hulda and Carlotta, for Adrianne and Belethor, for Elrindir and Heimskr, for Danica and Severio, for Balgruuf and Irileth…

A hand patted her shoulder, making her jump on her feet.

"Nice day to die.", Ralof smiled sadly, looking at the blue sky, clouded by the black smoke of the artillery.

"Nicest day to live.", Eliana answered. "And you still owe me a drink!"

The blond soldier let out a loud laugh.

"Hurry!", a third voice interrupted them, "Galmar is gathering the men. We're marching on the city."

"This is it men!", the familiar hoarse voice of the general encouraged. "They say that our cause is false and that we are nothing more than thieves, thugs and murderers! But no! We are farmers! We are craftsmen!", he enumerated, looking straight to each one of the soldiers in his sight. "We are sons and daughters of shopkeepers, alchemists, maid servants and soldiers! We are the sons and daughters of Skyrim! And we have come this far because our cause is true. Because we fight as one. And because our hearts are bursting with anger! What we do here today, we do for our country!", he reminded, voicing then quashing the doubts of many in their ranks. "For all the true Nords of Skyrim! Whiterun's walls are tall, but they are old and crumbling, like the Empire whose Legion lines them. They've barricades to block us, but we'll tear through them and the Imperials behind them! Our objective is the drawbridge.", he explained. "If we can find a way to drop it, the city will be ours!"

Dozens of voices clamoring covered the deafening noise of the catapults and explosions around.

"Everyone on me. Let's show these Imperial milk drinkers what true Nords look like!"

The line of stormcloaks spread around in the crops to surround the soldiers guarding the barricades. Eliana and Ralof followed Galmar at the center. The blond soldier aimed his bow at the three imperials shouting arrows from the ramparts while the bear warrior and the Dragonborn charged the line of soldiers ahead.

Eliana stopped dead at a good distance.

"GALMAR, STAND ASIDE!"

The general automatically obeyed, only to see an ignited projectile swoop on the barricade. The fireball exploded on the impact, engulfing the wooden barrier and the guards standing behind in a fire storm.

The general curtly nodded and reinsured his grip on the hilt of his warhammer before he threw himself in the battle. Eliana and Ralof focused on the archers up the ramparts.

"Evergreen!", the general called out. "Find a way to open that bridge!"

"Yes, my lord!"

The young woman threw one last fireball at the Legionnaire aiming Ralof and found herself a path in-between the chaotic fighting crowd and up the wooden rampart up the northern side of the road to the city. She noticed too late the two archers crouched behind the stone wall. The first arrow missed, only just, but the second swept on its target with deadly accuracy.

"**_FEIM!_**"

The arrow passed right through her chest. Still shaken by her near-death experience, Eliana hardly gathered enough magicka to return the favor.

The two soldiers raised their shield to protect themselves of the ice spike storm raging on them, forgetting only for a second the threat of the Dragonborn before them. One fatal second.

"**_FUS RO DAH!_**"

The broken bodies of the two soldiers crashed against the closed drawbridge and fell in the stream below. Eliana took the shield one of them dropped when shouted, and advanced through the lines of red and ochre armored soldiers.

"Die, traitors!"

"By Ysmir, you'll pay for that!"

The young woman spotted a bunch of archers hidden in the smoke and the shadow, constantly assaulting the stormcloaks soldiers below.

"Here's the Stone-Fist! Get him!"

"**_FO KRAH DIIN!_**"

The three of them were frozen to their death before they could even aim a bow at the general, unaware of the threat above him until the ice-cubed soldiers fell down the rampart. Galmar looked up only to see Eliana summon a fireball and aim it at another group of Imperial soldiers.

"STOP BRAGING AND GET THAT BRIDGE DOWN, EVERGREEN!"

The wood panel fell to the ground with a deafening thud, allowing the stormcloaks to enter the city. The remnant of the garrison outside ran to the safety of the city to join the second line of defense.

**_2_****_nd_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Whiterun_**

Whiterun was on fire. The shops and houses, drowned in a thick layer of black, foul, smoke. In this burning mist, it was hard seeing anything, moreover discerning the colors of an uniform.

Fighting noises and battle cries echoed ahead, on the marketplace and up the stairs, in the Wind district. Eliana ran ahead upon hearing voices calling out for help.

The blood of Imperial and stormcloaks covered the ground, the Bannered Mare was on fire, civilians were running for their lives and soldiers found themselves dispersed, disunited and leaderless.

"PLAN ON BURNING EVERYTHING, FOOLS?", Eliana yelled gaining immediate attention of the soldiers scattered around the marketplace. "GATHER ROUND! You two, get that barricade down! The four of you, there are civilians trapped in there", she said motioning to the flaming inn. She gathered all the magicka she had left in an ice spell that slightly smothered the fire. "Help them out! The rest, with me! Up to Dragonsreach!"

The stormcloaks brought the barricades upstairs down and spread out across the Wind district. The battle raged on the main place, around the Gildergreen. Galmar and Ralof were there, fighting a wave of hold guards guarding the way up to the Cloud district and the palace of the jarl.

"Damn it, Evergreen! I thought we'd lost you!"

"And I can't imagine how pleased you were at the mere thought.", the young woman teased.

Galmar let out a laughing snort, and swung his warhammer upon two of his foes while Eliana backed-up Ralof a little way up the stairs.

"Get down!"

Ralof pulled Eliana to him. Two arrows bounced on the stone floor right where she was standing only a second before.

"Thanks.", she smiled as the blond patted her shoulder. She left the shelter of the stone slope to face their foes before they could arm their bows again. "**_FUS RO DAH!_**"

The archers on the last stairs flew backwards and into the water behind the shrine of Talos. Galmar gave the Dragonborn a content nod and turned to his soldiers downstairs. "Spread out! Make sure civilians are safe. Try and contain this fire! If you find Imperials, put them down. Hamah", he ordered to a tall red-beard soldier, "find Vignar Greymane and send him up. Evergreen, Ralof, up with me!"

**_2_****_nd_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Whiterun - Dragonsreach_**

Unexpectedly, the doors of the palace were not barricaded, nor were they locked. The three stormcloaks entered the main hall without any resistance. Two hold guards waited for them up the wooden stairs to the throne floor, and three more guarded the jarl along side with Irileth.

"It's over, Balgruuf.", Galmar's hoarse voice announced. "The city is ours. Spare the lives of your men, and surrender."

"Protect the jarl!", the Dunmer housecarl ordered, unsheathing her short sword as the three stormcloaks closed the gap between them and Balgruuf. "At all costs, protect the jarl!"

The soldiers didn't need her to say it twice! The five of them unsheathed their weapons and placed themselves between the stormcloaks and the jarl.

"Jarl Balgruuf!", Eliana intervened, stepping forward. "Please… there's been enough blood today! Accept our victory and step down!"

"I'll be damned if I let this rabble take my city without raising my own sword."

A short imperial sword swept on her, missing but only just. The five guards and Irileth engaged Galmar and Ralof while Eliana fought Balgruuf on her own.

Unable to gather any magicka, she unsheathed her daggers and desperately blocked one hit, avoided a second, but couldn't stop the third. Her fire-blade broke in half, leaving her with only the hilt in hand. Balgruuf took advantage of her shock. His elbow slammed hard against her jaw, sending her to the ground. The young woman recovered just in time to witness Balgruuf's sword swoop over her.

The sound of metal against metal was the only thing she heard when the hilt of the sword met the hilt of a warhammer. Galmar blocked Balgruuf's sword and violently head butted him, sending the jarl crashing into a table.

"Enough!"

The jarl's sword fell off his hand with a thud. "That's enough… I… I surrender."

Using the nearest table for support, Eliana got on her feet and gave her surrounding a disgusted look. The guards who had stood with the jarl until the very end were dead. Irileth, knocked to the ground, bleeding, Ralof's axe under her throat.

"Tell me, Balgruuf…", she hissed. "Was it worth it?"

The jarl shot her a dark glance but it never reached her heart. The young woman turned her back on the man kneeling before Galmar and walked up to his housecarl to heal her.

"BALGRUUF!", a hoarse voice echoed through the wooden hall, shortly followed by the sound of the doors closing.

"Vignar Gray-Mane!", the jarl spat. "Your family was noticeably absent from the walls. Now I know why. Wouldn't a dagger in the back have sufficed?"

"You think this is personal?", the eldest of the Greymane family asked. "The Empire has no place in Skyrim... not anymore. And you, you have no place in Whiterun anymore."

"A convenient position to hold now.", Balgruuf stated, his voice weak from exhaustion but still firm and sharp. "But mark my words, old man: in the days to come, Ulfric will spread his rebellion thin. And what then? We need the Empire, as much as it needs us. We Nords _are_ the Empire! Our blood built it. Our blood sustains it! You of all people should know that."

"If this was my Empire, I'd be able to worship whoever I damned well pleased. You wish to see an Empire without Talos? Without its soul? The Emperor is nothing more than a puppet of the Thalmor. We should be fighting those witch-elves, not bending knee to them.", Vignar growled. "Skyrim needs a High King who will fight for her, and Whiterun needs a Jarl who will do the same."

Balgruuf let out a dark chuckle.

"Tell me, Vignar. Was all this worth it? How many of those corpses lining our streets wear the faces of men who once called you friend? What about their families?"

"Enough!", Galmar's voice stopped them. "Both of you! There is a burning city out there that needs a government."

Vignar Greymane solemnly nodded.

"You're right, Galmar. Come, let us restore order."

"This isn't over.", Balgruuf hissed as Hamah and the other stormcloak soldiers escorting the new jarl seized him to take him to the dungeons. "You hear me you old fool! This isn't over!"

He then turned to the Dragonborn, former Thane of Whiterun and, once a trusted friend.

"You'll all come to regret this day, half-elven.", he threatened, earning a loud gasp from Ralof. "Damn it!", he cursed under his breath. "Why can't Ulfric see he's tearing Skyrim to pieces? I've been a son of Skyrim all my life.", he added, his anger slowly vanishing, replaced by quiet resignation. "I love this land and her people. So do all the Nords that serve the Empire. Ulfric, too, once… He wasn't always a self-serving ego-maniac… And now look at the man you serve… '_stormcloaks_'... even the name of your rebellion stinks of Ulfric's vanity. He wants to be king. That's all this is about. One man's ambition." He sounded deeply hurt by his own saying. "Is that really what you want to be? His puppet? A tool? A stepping stone on his way to power? I'd thought better of you."

Eliana blinked.

"I am well aware of the man's flaws, jarl Balgruuf.", she whispered, her voice low, yet unyielding.

"And still you choose to side with him."

"And still, I choose to side with him."

Balgruuf stared at her, with question-filled eyes. "Why?"

"Because… I believe in him. I believe in what he can become."

**_3_****_rd_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Whiterun_**

A new day is dawning, the sun rises over Whiterun.

Whiterun was in flames, and tears burned her eyes. She had escorted Balgruuf to the gates of the city, leading him and his family in exile, under the gazes of stormcloaks soldiers and imperial prisoners, hold guards and citizen. He would next be escorted to the border of Haarfingar hold, on his road to Solitude.

Civilian casualties were still unknown and Eliana could only hope no one she knew, none of her friends, had fallen that night. But she would not be answered for now Galmar sent her back to Windhelm to report their victory to Ulfric.

* * *

_**Pfiouuu! Had to play through the battle over and over again to get this straight but it was totally worth it! :)**_

_**The title of the chapter is from the lyrics of the song "**__**Hurricane**__**" by "**__**30 seconds to Mars**__**" on their album "**__**This is war**__**". I thought it fitted quite well! ^^**_

_**Again, I'm sorry for the way I depicted Balgruuf! I actually like this character in game, I like him a lot! But I absolutely hate that he sides with the Empire... But then again, as I said in the previous chapter, this isn't the last time we get to see the (now 'former') jarl :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed that! :) Stay tuned! More fluff and more action to come in next chapters :) Don't forget to review! :) And talking about reviews... **_

_**Thanks to **_**Banana Man**_** for his review ;) I'm really glad you like my fic! I promise, won't be any '**_**dirtyness**_**' in later chaps (sorry if that disappoints some of my dear readers ^^ I warned for fluff! not anything else ^^ ) , so, stay tuned, if you have an account, don't hesitate to connect to review, I'll be more than happy to reply by PM :) I always do ;)**_


	35. Chapter 34 - The reason is you

**_The reason is you - 3_****_rd_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

Eliana reached the ancient city by night and found the throne-room empty.

"I believe you will find the jarl upstairs, Dragonborn.", Jorleif told her when she met him in the war room.

"Thank you, Jorleif. I… should probably wait until tomorrow morning, then."

"He's been expecting news from Whiterun all day. I highly doubt he will be asleep."

The girl nodded and reluctantly climbed upstairs. Last time she had walked this floor had resulted in bruised ego and swollen ribs.

Lost in her thoughts, she soon reached the jarl's bedchambers and absent-mindedly knocked on the door.

"Come in.", she was surprised to hear him answer straight away.

The Dragonborn carefully opened the door and found the jarl sitting at his desk, frowning upon a red leather covered file Eliana immediately recognized: the Thalmor dossier.

"Dovahkiin.", he witnessed her. "Do I take it Whiterun is ours?"

The girl nodded.

"With minimal casualties on our side.", she added. "Balgruuf the Greater was escorted out of the hold. Vignar Greymane is to be set as the new jarl. Galmar… Galmar will stay there a few days… to ensure the Empire doesn't strike back."

She was losing it. Guilt overwhelmed her. People who trusted her had perished by her hand; blood of friends stained her blade, her hands, and her soul. Hyperventilating, stammering, she felt to the point of utter collapse but just couldn't let go in front of the jarl.

Ulfric turned his gaze to her and realized she was crying.

"Whiterun is yours. I will wait for further orders from you.", she blurted out. "May I take my leave?"

Not waiting for an answer, she turned her heels and reached for the doorknob.

"Soldier, wait!"

She stopped dead, hopeless and enraged. Couldn't he see she needed air? Privacy! To collapse on one of the benches of the Temple of Talos and pray until guilt and exhaustion finally got the better of her and allowed her to sleep… Maybe not… Maybe he did not care she betrayed her friends, her jarl, her thanehood for him… Maybe he didn't understand how ashamed she was… He sure was the last person she wanted to see right now!

"Show me your face."

His voice made her shiver. He gently grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

"Are you alright?", he asked, sincerely concerned.

"No.", she answered truthfully. "But I will be. I must."

The jarl said nothing for a while, refusing to let her go.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Dragonborn. Balgruuf had a chance to side with us. He chose this path."

"Betrayal is something one should always be ashamed of.", she answered darkly. "I do not regret taking Whiterun.", she clarified. "I… know we needed the hold if we want to have any chance to win this war… but… every drop of blood spilt on Whiterun's soil, every life I took… I know they will haunt me all my life. I was a thane of this city… people trusted me… and I betrayed them."

They said nothing for a while then, Eliana brought herself to whisper.

"Let go of me, please."

Ulfric's hand softly squeezed hers, in an attempt to hold her back, but finally let go. Eliana hesitantly looked up, and once more drowned herself in his steel-grey eyes. She found herself unable to move, unable to think, unable to feel any guilt for what she had done… She slowly realized what he meant to her… That he was the reason she fought… The reason she's been fighting for all along! Since Helgen, she survived only to see him again! When she escaped the dungeon, when she fought Sahloknir on the heights of Kynesgrove, when she died in Skuldafn, when she came back from Sovngarde… It was all for him. And never should he know this! For if he knew, never would he respect her again. And his respect was all she had left.

"May I take my leave, my jarl?", she repeated, her voice weak and unsteady.

Ulfric nodded and leaned forward to reach for the doorknob.

"Rest.", he said softly. "Tomorrow is another day."

The young woman bowed respectfully and left the room, silently closing the door shut behind her. Alone in the hallway, she let out a broken sigh and leaned her forehead against the bronze door, just to be close to him again. Never would she know, on the other side of the metal panel, Ulfric did the same.

**_5_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

A courier brought news from Whiterun on the morning. Ulfric hastily opened the letter he recognized to be of Galmar's writing, and let out a relieved sigh upon his reading.

Safety and peace had been brought back to Whiterun; Hjornskar Head-Smasher would take command of the soldiers garrisoned there as hold guards; the dead and wounded were being dealt with; and no resistance had been encountered in any of the villages around.

Galmar would head back to Windhelm within ten days, although he pointed out he could hast his return if Ulfric gave the word. The jarl laid the letter on the map table and removed the three red-flags marking Whiterun hold, replacing them by blue ones.

They were slowly advancing their position in the West of Skyrim, but their Eastern flank was dangerously exposed. The Pale did not represent much of a threat, but still forced him gather soldiers up in the wilds, in case of an Imperial gathering, that would indicate the Legion's intention of marching on Windhelm.

His main concern now was The Rift. No doubt, after their victory in Whiterun, Tullius would ask for reinforcement from Cyrodiil. The Rift offered them a direct road to Windhelm. Ulfric climbed up to his chambers and searched the shelves for a map of Cyrodiil - one he hadn't studied for about thirty years. He found it, folded - or rather crumpled - in a drawer of his desk, alongside with other relics of his days in the Legion. He didn't realize it back then, but it was the very same drawer in which he had stored the Thalmor dossier. His past, his mistakes, the young, impulsive man he used to be, locked away in the darkness, but close at hand, as if never forgotten…

He shook these thoughts of his head and unfolded the map on his desk. With a compass, he quickly estimated the distance Imperial couriers would have to stride and the time it would take to get the message to the Imperial city. If they travelled through Falkreath and the Colovian Highlands: about two weeks. Another week to gather the men in Bruma and then march on Skyrim, either East or West. In a month, Tullius could gather enough men in Riften to walk on Windhelm. Unless the couriers never reached Cyrodiil…

The jarl armed himself with a quill and wrote three messages; one for Thorryg Sun-Killer, the commander of Falkreath encampment, one for Galmar, in Whiterun, and the last for jarl Thongor Silver-blood of Markarth.

_'Imperial couriers are likely to stride the road to Cyrodiil. They are to be stopped at all costs.'_

He'd send three trusted couriers deliver the messages within the day.

Back to the war-room, he considered the map before him for a short time before a second scheme formed in his mind. Even if the Fourth Legion did receive reinforcement from Cyrodiil, they would still wait for Tullius' orders… And now he'd lost the road through Whiterun, the only way he could send the word to his troops based in the South of Skyrim was via Falkreath. If this hold fell under stormcloak custody, it would definitely cut any relation between Solitude and the rest of Fourth Legion. _'Cut off the head of the Legion.' _The thought made him chuckle darkly. There was no denying he would enjoy returning Tullius the favor he once did to him. To have him helplessly watch his soldiers slaughtered before he was himself handed to the headsman axe.

Helgen. Never would he forgive. Never would he forget.

But as he thought of this day, other images, other memories replaced those of Tullius and the Legion… Images of the woman sitting next to him in this cart driving them to their death.

He suddenly realized he never knew the reason why she had been arrested in the first place.

_'As long as her criminal past stays in the past…'_

No… he couldn't so easily reject this question in the back of his mind. He slowly realized how few he knew about the woman he was falling for…

_'Falling for'_. The two words took him aback. Yet, for the beginning he had felt attracted to her. Attraction… and respect. That he was sure he felt. About the rest… another day would come, when he could investigate his own feelings further… But not now! Now, all that mattered was Skyrim! He could not allow himself to be distracted… not by her, nor by anyone!

The noise of metal against stone echoed loudly through the throne-room and to the war-room. Laila Law-Giver and her court were there.

It had been thirty six days since the Peace council, a month since the loss of the Rift and the Pale, a month since the former jarls of these two holds had found refuge in his palace. While he got along quite well with Skald the Elder - the old warrior even confessing he enjoyed his stay in Windhelm for he could sleep a dreamless sleep for the first time in months! - Laila Law-Giver was slowly getting on his nerve. The woman never much liked him, and never quite hid her dislike, but having her wander around, slamming doors, complaining about her exile made the mutual grudge harder to ignore.

Slowly rubbing his temple in an attempt to keep a headache at bay, Ulfric walked around the table and slammed the door of the war-room shut before going back to reading Galmar's report.

Talking about distraction… At least, Eliana Evergreen never forced him to avoid his _own_ throne-room!

**_5_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm_**

A cold wind blew on Windhelm, and though the sun was high and the skies bright, a soft whirl of snow fell upon Eastmarch.

Eliana was aimlessly pacing the streets of the ancient stronghold of Ysgramor in hope of getting the golden city out of her mind, but to no avail. No new had come from Whiterun for two days. She started considering asking Ulfric to send her back, to help, but what would it change? If people she knew had indeed perished in the flames… if families were broken… lives destroyed… Could she ever have the courage to set foot in Whiterun again? To face the very people who protected her in the first place only to be betrayed by the person they were first to put their faith in…

No… she'd never have the courage. She would never see Whiterun again.

Her hand softly brushed over the bronze doorknob of the Palace of the Kings. Now her mind was made up about Whiterun, she started wondering why Ulfric could have her convoked.

**_5_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

Ulfric aimlessly paced the war-room, trying to clear up his mind.

_'… outrageously overstepped her rank…'_

Galmar's full report spread on several pages but what the jarl was really concerned about right now was the general's statement about one of their soldiers' attitude in battle.

_'… taking commandment of a unit of twelve soldiers…'_

One woman who took on her to spread out their troops around the lower districts while the battle was still raging uptown.

_'… cold-minded and strategic…'_

Eliana Evergreen.

_'…Her actions, however precipitate and misplaced, without a doubt saved countless civilian lives.'_

The final line of Galmar's report left Ulfric in utter doubt about his meaning. He smiled, imagining how hard these words must have been for his friend to write. It was no secret he despised the half-elven, still he gave recognition to her qualities in battle, not only as a fighter, but also as a commander. True, as a soldier, she should have stayed in her place, and simply follow the plan, but if she had, Whiterun would be down to ashes.

She had the nerves to lead when others would follow…

She already proved herself to be a daughter of Skyrim, a stormcloak; proud, fiery, determined, unyielding, and caring for her land and people… Now she proved herself worthy of an officer: unflinching and cold-minded enough to take over a leaderless army and lead them with her very home-town burning around her. She hadn't given-up to panic or guilt, pushing the later back until her mission was accomplished - she wouldn't even have let him know, wouldn't he have held her back. She was strong but never brutal; sensible but never weak; cold-blooded but never heartless.

There was a knock at the door.

The jarl folded Galmar's report and left it by the map before he answered.

"The Dragonborn is here, my lord.", Jorleiff announced.

"Let her in."

The steward stood aside to allow the young woman clad in her blue uniform to enter the war-room. She muttered a word of thanks to the steward and respectfully bowed before the jarl.

"Thank you, Jorleiff. Leave us."

The steward bowed and headed back to the throne-room, closing the door behind him.

"I received new from Whiterun.", the jarl stated, motioning to Galmar's report. He saw her eyes brighten at these words, yet her face went pale. Unable to silence her concern any longer, she stepped forward and asked:

"Did General Stone-Fist send a count of the…" She tried but to no avail to control her emotions. Her voice broke on the last words. "…civilian casualties?"

The jarl nodded. Of course she would ask. Whiterun was her home. The first place she took refuge in after Helgen. No matter what he would ever tell her, she would always feel guilty for the sack of this city.

"No victims."

The young woman let out a relieved sigh.

"Fire destroyed most of the Plains District and part of the Cloud District. A few people were lightly burned, or wounded, and they've been taken care of.", the jarl explained. "Our position in the hold is secured. Riverwood and Rorikstead surrendered without a fight."

"It provides a straight road to the Reach.", Eliana couldn't help but notice. "Markarth will be easier to supply, now."

Ulfric nodded.

"It is a powerful position.", he admitted. "One I intend to keep. This is why I need capable and loyal warriors close at hand."

The girl nodded, unsure of his meaning.

"Your prowess in battle didn't remain unnoticed.", he explained further. "Galmar reports that you took commandment of a dozen of soldiers in the Plain District."

His tone didn't voice any discontent or anger, but the young woman found herself unable to meet his gaze.

"I shouldn't have overstepped my rank.", she apologized. "I am sorry, jarl Ulfric. This won't happen ever again."

"I know it won't.", the jarl stated. "Do not fret.", he added after a short yet unbearable silence. "When others panicked, deprived of their leader, you took upon yourself to spread our men through the fire and search for civilians. Your coldblooded determination in battle saved countless lives… and proved you worthy of becoming an officer."

Eliana looked up in disbelief.

"We shall call you Ice-Veins, now…", the jarl stated. "…for the thick blood of our land has seeped into your heart."

"Ice-Veins…"

"That's your rank.", he smiled, remembering pronouncing the very same words a few weeks ago when he named her 'Unblooded'.

"You show great passion for battle, and compassion for those we fight for. I am proud of you."

Eliana's eyes widened and she violently blushed.

"Thank you, my jarl.", she breathed, fighting hard to control the tremor in her voice.

Ulfric nodded and turned to the table standing against the southern side of the room and fetched a short sword in a carved sheathe then handed it to Eliana.

"Here. Take this, as your badge of office."

The young woman unsheathed the sword, revealing a sculpted blade, its hilt stamped with an open-winged dragon.

"It's an Imperial officer sword.", Ulfric explained. "A fitting weapon to use against our enemy."

"What's our next move?", the young woman asked, sheathing her sword with a soft clear sound.

"I suspect you'll be of greater use to us with greater freedom, so you're free to engage the Imperials as you see fit and cause as much mayhem as possible for the Empire and any Jarl who supports them. However, I need you to report at dawn on the fifteenth of this month. Galmar will be back and you'll receive your new orders then."

"At your command, my lord."

Ulfric bowed curtly, allowing her to take her leave.

The young woman headed out of the war-room. Ulfric fought hard for his gaze not to follow her and focused once more on their positions over their newly taken hold.

Conquest was but the prologue… Keeping was the real challenge.

The Empire would soon retaliate. Whiterun was vulnerable. Soon, very soon, they needed secure their position… Take Falkreath.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late posting, this chapter gave me quite a hard time! Well... not really **_**this**_** chapter but the different versions of this chapter ^^ Still! I wrote a whole 3 pages scene that was supposed to take place here, but will end up a few chapters later so... that explains why it took me so long to post!**_

_**Anywayyyy! **_

_**Firstly : The title is a reference to the song by Hoobastank , "The reason is you" :) I've been listening to this song a looooot while writting this chap and the next few ones :)**_

_**Secondly : Assassin's creed reference : DONE!**_

_**Thirdly : Bi*ch number five, on her way! ^^**_

_**Fourthly : Fluff! :D Please, let me know what you thought of this :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned, don't forget to review!**_

_**Then again, talking about review! Time to answer yours :)**_  
**Reply to Banana Man**_** : Ah, you know, I'll take things slow ^^ Wouldn't be fun otherwise! ^^ Stay tuned, they will tell each other in less chapters than were already posted lol In less that thirty chapters! Good plan, no? ^^**_


	36. Chapter 35 - Pride and Prejudice

**_Pride and prejudice - 5_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - Windhelm_**

Eliana rested her back against the bronze door, in amazement. A stormcloak officer. She… was… a stormcloak officer.

Her hand softly fondling the hilt of her sword, she replayed her conversation with Ulfric in her mind.

_'No victims.'_

Whiterun was safe.

_'…saved countless lives…'_

Despite her betrayal to the jarl, she remained true to her oath of protecting the people of her hold.

_'I am proud of you.'_

She somehow knew these five words shouldn't mean that much to her, but they did. She saw the relief in the jarl's eyes when he announced the absence of civilian casualties. Ruthless at war… but not heartless. She found herself biting back a chuckle upon remembering Balgruuf's words about the future king. _'He wasn't always a self-serving ego-maniac.'_ Pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to keep a nervous laughter at bay, Eliana quickly dismissed this definition of the man she served.

Ulfric sure had his flaws, but he cared deeply for Skyrim and her people, of that she was sure.

The young woman let out a heavy sigh and sat on the edge of the stairs to the Candlehearth, watching the white snowflakes fall in a thin layer upon the ice.

Raised voices coming from the nearest street, one going to the Gray Quarter, broke the quietude of this early afternoon.

"You come here where you're not wanted. You eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink and you refuse to help the stormcloaks."

Only advancing in the street, Eliana witnessed two uneasy-going Nords in a heated conversation with a Dunmer woman.

"But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight.", the dark-elf defended herself.

"Hey", the second man elbowed his comrade. "Maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!"

"Imperial spies? You can't be serious!"

"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are."

"Oi!", Eliana intervened. "Is there a problem?"

The three of them turned to her, the two men quite threatening. She was suddenly glad she still wore her uniform for the sight of the blue tabard seemed to take them aback.

"You.", the first man pointed. "You a Dark Elf lover?"

"I'm a bully-hater.", the young woman responded, her voice hard and unyielding. "Now… You'd better have a very good reason to threaten a citizen of Windhelm.", she hissed, staring at the man dead in the eye. She couldn't yet point out why but the tall salt-and-pepper-haired Nord somehow looked familiar.

"Dark-Elves?", he spat. "They're _parasites_. They're living in _our_ city, under _our _protection, but what do they do for us? _Nothing!_ They've done nothing to help in the fight for Skyrim's freedom."

"And is that enough a reason to call them _'Imperial spies'_ ?"

"Those Thalmor are elves, too.", the man pointed. "I bet they're working together."

"You blithering idiot!", Eliana hissed. "Dunmer have nothing whatsoever to do with the Aldmeri Dominion!"

The man clenched his fists and Eliana started gathering magicka in her palms in case she'd have to defend herself.

"Siding with the grey-skins", the second man spat, "Dare call yourself a daughter of Skyrim! You're dishonoring the uniform you wear!"

"Maybe I should round up some men", the first one hissed, "and take us a few prisoners to interrogate…"

"Is that a threat?", Eliana hissed, her voice low and dangerous, magicka surging through her hands, chilling the air around them.

"Just a piece of advice.", the man growled, stepping forward.

He was about a head taller than Eliana but the Dragonborn stood her ground proudly.

"Stay out of that or we might pay you a visit too."

Her fist flew before she could even stop herself, sending the man a few steps back in shock.

"There's more where this came from.", she growled. "Now, bugger-off!"

The man shook his head to regain focus and adopted a balanced fighting stance. By the looks of it, he was no soldier but still got military training. Eliana jumped back to avoid the first punch and hit her adversary twice in the ribs. Her punches were weak but fast; his, slow but devastating. She had to stay away from his stone-like fists and keep hitting as soon as he got in punching distance. As she walked back, she didn't realize the man had her at a dead-end until her back hit a pile of barrels blocking entrance to a small courtyard. She blocked his fist with her arm and retaliated, avoiding a second punch that went right through the wood. Thrown off balance, the man fell forth on the barrels as the young woman jerked away from his grip and started gathering magicka in her palms.

"Are we done, there?", she offered as her adversary fought to get on his feet.

He stumbled out of the wreckage and attempted one last surprise attack, only to be thrown down the stairs leading to the Grey-Quarter by a summoned snow-storm.

The man shook the thick layer of ice weighting on him and tried to get on his feet before a last punch sent him to the ground.

"I said: Are we done there?"

The man reluctantly nodded.

"Good."

She outstretched her hand to help him stand. The man let out a snort and stumbled up.

"Now get off and leave the Dark-elves alone."

He and his friend walked out of the Gray-Quarter with their tail between their legs, under laughter and applause from the small crowd - mainly Dunmer but also some Nords - that had gathered around at the sound of the brawl.

Eliana brushed the dirt off her uniform and healed her left arm before a bruise got a chance to form.

"Sorry… about the barrels.", she apologized to the woman she had stood for.

"It's all right.", the Dunmer woman answered. "They belong to the lizards down the docks."

Her voice was colder than the bite of an Ice-wraith when she mentioned the Argonians but soon a smile lightened her face. "Thank you for your help."

"You're very welcome. I'm surprised no guards came to stop us, I must say.", she added as the crowd started dissipating.

The woman let out a disdain snort. "You've seen what Nords think of us. Guards wouldn't lift a finger for us."

"Do these men give you a lot of trouble?"

"Rolff is the worst of them all. He likes to get drunk and walk around the Gray Quarter, yelling insult at us in the small hours of the morning."

"A real charmer, I see…", Eliana chuckled, causing the Dunmer woman to laugh.

"You're new around here, aren't you?", the elf asked.

"Just settled here… kind of…"

"You don't look like one of those '_Skyrim for the Nords_' types.", a third voice, male, elder, pointed out.

Eliana turned around to face an elderly Nord clad in a rich scaled armor and stood her ground proudly.

"I'd have trouble being so; I'm only half-Nord, myself."

The man cocked an eyebrow.

"And still, you claim yourself a _stormcloak_."

"Indeed, I am.", she responded proudly. "And as such, I believe in Skyrim unity and integrity; in her right to govern herself, free of the grip of a dying Empire, clinging to a past glory, in hope of keeping a deadly foe at bay when they have already us at their tooth and claws; in the freedom of her people, Men and Mer alike. Not in the superiority of one race over the others!", she spat. "Only the _Thalmor_ have such a biased ideal! The sons and daughters of Skyrim are better than that!"

"And you're right, at least as far as I'm concerned.", the elder man nodded. "Don't let Ulfric or some of these other short-sighted Nords convince you otherwise."

The young woman was taken aback by such a reaction.

"Brunwulf Free-Winter, at your service.", the man introduced himself.

"Eliana Evergreen. At yours."

**_5_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The New Gnisis Cornerclub_**

"Things have been a lot worse around here since Ulfric took over."

"You mean the jarl doesn't care about the outsiders?"

"Well you see where we have to live.", Ambarys Rendar, the innkeeper pointed out. "This forgotten alley! All the filth from the upper quarters flows downhill, like they say."

The young woman frowned. Of course, she already knew of the rumors that spread all around Skyrim about the wrenched condition of Dark-elves and Argonians in Windhelm - secluded in a slum-of-a-quarter for the first ones, kept out of the city for the second - but something didn't quite fit: for a stronghold governed by a jarl who hated Elves, Windhelm had quite a population of them.

"The Grey Quarter wasn't always as you see it now.", the dunmer woman - who introduced herself as Suvaris Atheron - Eliana had rescued from the two Nords bully deplored. "It's always been hard - the Nords of this city are, at best, suspicious of outsiders - but things really started to get worse since the beginning of the Civil war."

Brunwulf Free-Winter took a sip of his mead and let out a sigh.

"I tried to get Ulfric to even come down here to see the squalor but…"

"The High Lord of His Mightiness couldn't find the time.", the bartender spat.

The young woman clenched her fists under the table. She did not like the tone of the innkeeper.

"Didn't it occur to you, he might have more important matters in mind, like say… the fate of all Skyrim?"

The dark-elf shot her a death glare.

"Sorry… That's not how it was supposed to sound.", she apologized. "But the war demands much from everyone. It is our independence, our very freedom that's at stake. Means and men grow thin; and within every hold, the well-being of citizens must sometimes be sacrificed, for the sake of something greater."

"Spoken with much conviction and loyalty.", Brunwulf Free-Winter admitted wryly. "But you wish things were that clear… Fact is… whenever a group of marauder attacks a Nord village, Ulfric is the first to sound the horn and send the men.", the elder man explained. "But when a group of Dark elf refugees gets ambushed? A group of Argonians, or a Khajiit caravan? No troops. No investigation. Nothing."

The last word felt like a knife in her heart. If he ever wanted to be the High-King Skyrim desperately wanted and deserved, he first had to conquest the heart of the people. She started realizing winning the civil-war might not be the greatest task at hand. She couldn't leave things in this disastrous condition. She had to do or say something. Anything!

"There's a group of cutthroats out there right now that Ulfric doesn't lift a finger to bring to justice, as long as they don't threaten Nord land. He contented himself to place a bounty on their heads, and wait for mercenaries to do the job."

The young woman's eyes lightened.

_'I suspect you'll be of greater use with a greater freedom…'_

She sure would be… but maybe not the way he expected her to…

* * *

_**Ah! Finally done! ^^ I intended to place the brawl with Rolf Stone-Fists waaaaaay back in the story (the chapter **__**A matter of pride**__** was supposed to be entitled **__**Pride and Prejudice**__**, but I figured out it would be better if I placed it when Eliana would have joined the stormcloaks ^^); then I thought I would place it a few chapters ahead, after the capture of Falkreath... but ... obviously, I decided to put it now ^^**_

_**Sorry I didn't post more these last two weeks but I am working hard on the chronology! :/ There are four or five chapters that were a total mess in my mind, I didn't now where to place them, in what order, at what time of the year (in game XD) etc. ... But now everything is sorted out! Si I should be able to post more often :)**_

_**The title is an obvious reference to the masterpiece of literature, **__**Pride and Prejudice**__** by Jane Austen :)**_

_**Next chapter coming soon ! :) 'Brace yourself! Winter is coming!' ;)**_

_**Answer to **_**Banana Man**_** : Thanks for your reviews ! :) And awwwww! Thank you for naming your ferret after my character! It's soooo nice! ^w^ I love ferrets! They're cute! :) They're not really common pets where I'm from, but I hear they are quite affectionate pets :)**_


	37. Chapter 36 - The Evergreen Hold

**_The Evergreen hold - 27th of Morning Star - 4 E 202_****_ - Windhelm - Palace of the Kings_**

"Falkreath?", Ice-Veins repeated in disbelief.

"Aye, Falkreath.", Galmar spat. "As long as Falkreath belongs to the Empire, our position in Whiterun is threatened, we can only expect for the Imperials to try and take back the city."

"That I understand.", the young woman said. "But why would you need or even want my help upon the tactics."

"Not my idea.", the old bear mumbled. He turned to Ulfric.

"I believe you are from Falkreath, Dragonborn.", the jarl stated.

"Indeed I am but…"

_When did I ever mention it?_

Then it hit her! Helgen! _'Eliana Evergreen of Falkreath'_.

_He remembered…_ She could barely believe he was actually paying any attention to her, back then.

"You've grown in this hold.", Ulfric kept going. "You must know these woods like the back of your hand. Your experience could be useful."

The young woman nodded. "I will help the best I can, my jarl."

"That's the spirit!", Ulfric smiled as he unfolded a new map on the table.

Eliana felt her heart skip a beat when she recognized marked locations in the wild of the hold she was torn away from. A life-time ago…

"Our objective here is Bannermist Tower.", Galmar explained as he pointed a marked fort, north-west of the city. "There is a detachment garrisoned there, on the heights of Falkreath."

"Bannermist?", Eliana repeated, trying to control the tremor in her voice as Galmar's hand rested over the nearby unmarked location that troubled her so. "This tower is in ruins. Why would the Imperials even base themselves there?"

"It's an advantageous position. On the heights, providing direct sight on both Watchtowers.", Jorleiff, who attended the reunion, explained.

"Yes, but… Last time I checked, the Legion occupied Ilinata's Fort.", the young woman pointed out on the map.

The three men exchanged glances.

"When is the last time you set foot in Falkreath, Evergreen?", Galmar sharply asked.

"Six months."

Her voice was hard and colder than the bite of an Ice Wraith. She couldn't swear it, but she thought she saw Ulfric's jaw tense too, as the same memory came haunting them. Six months since Helgen.

"Ilinata's Fort has been wiped of the map.", the jarl's deep voice stated.

"It sank.", the General corrected.

Eliana turned to Galmar - whose patience was wearing thin - and gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean, 'sank' ?", she asked. "Forts don't 'sink'!"

"This one did. Folks say it's cursed.", the bear-warrior spat. "That a witch put a spell on the fort and it just crumbled."

Eliana let out a dark chuckle. _'People of Falkreath, always blaming me.'_

She listened intently as the General kept exposing his plan on taking the tower before turning their attention to the city. With the Legion defeated, Falkreath should surrender without a fight.

"I gladly believe so.", Eliana confirmed. "Jarl Siddgeir is a weasel!", she spat. "Without Imperial support, he will step down as soon as we enter his city. But taking Bannermist could be quite a challenge. The tower is settled against a cliff, hence has only one access. By the time we reach the foot of the tower, they will have lit the beacon…"

"What do you propose?", Ulfric asked, interested by her vision of things.

"We must take the Western Watchtower too."

"We won't have enough men to take two forts at the same time, Evergreen."

"Ask for reinforcement, then. Fort Sungard is but a few leagues away from Bannermist. With help from our men in the Reach, the Fort will be easy to take. And we can prevent them from alerting Falkreath…"

Ulfric nodded. "It will work if we can pull Kottir Red-Shoal's men from the West. And find a bit of luck."

"Something that seems to be in short supply these days.", Jorleiff noticed.

"I'm not seeking for advice right now, friend.", Ulfric cut. "Just send the message."

The steward bowed curtly and headed to the small table against the western wall to start writing the jarl's orders.

"Galmar, I want you join our detachment in Riverwood and oversee the operations from there. Stay out of the fight and help combine our forces from East and West. Thorryg Sun-Killer will lead the charge."

"At your command, my lord.", the general answered, thwarted to be kept away from the glory of the capture of the southern hold.

Ulfric gave his friend a knowing glance and turned to the new officer.

"Ready to retake your homeland for the Sons and Daughters of Skyrim?"

"For you… always."

The jarl did not hide his contentment. "Head to Riverwood with Galmar, then. I will see you again when Falkreath is ours."

**_31st of Morning Star_****_ - 4 E 202 - Riverwood_**

Unexpectedly, people of Riverwood were rather hospitable towards stormcloaks occupation of their town. The fact that the most prominent family in the village counted a stormcloak officer amongst them wasn't uninvolved with the warm welcoming the blue-coated troop received upon their arrival.

Gerdur and Hod left the lumber mill at their disposal; the narrow, long island provided a perfect camping spot; and the southern gates of the village were now surrounded by targets and mannequins for the training of the soldiers.

This was the first place Eliana headed to, after she was greeted by Ralof's sister and brother-in-law.

She unsheathed her new sword, the gift from Ulfric and inspected it for the first time since she left it in Oengul War-Anvil's care, to apply some little modifications. The hilt was now heavier, giving a better grip, and creating the illusion that the blade weighted nothing.

The carvings on the pommel had been polished and one replaced. Where before stood a dragon, symbol of the Imperial Legion now shined a bronze intricate shape of the emblem of the Rebellion. She traced the two carvings with her thumb and smiled. The Dragon and the Bear.

Pushing her thoughts in the back of her mind, she held firmer on the hilt and hit the scarecrow used for melee trainings. Waist, chest, throat. Knee, belly, heart.

She repeated the series of movements over and over again until a voice interrupted her.

"Give an elf a sword, she makes a knife."

Eliana turned on spot and gave the new-comer a warm smile.

"I bet you a pint of mead this elf can beat you with her knife."

"Bring it on!", Ralof taunted, unsheathing his axe.

The sound of metal against metal alarmed the sentries based on the rampart, but soon, goofy smiles replaced worry on their faces as they watched the two lesser officers duel and the designated winner, Ralof, throw himself back and stumble in the stream to avoid a spell that turned out to be a harmless magelight.

"That's hardly sporting!", the Nord pointed out.

"That's using one's advantage in battle.", Eliana countered, offering her friend a hand to get out the water. "Magic has always been my advantage."

"You've gained some skill with a blade.", the warrior noticed.

"Thank you. It has much to do with the sword itself."

"A beautiful weapon indeed. A gift?"

The young woman nodded and sheathed her _'badge of office'_, her hand still fondling the pommel. "Now! That's two drinks you owe me!"

"Two half-Nord meads, then!", the soldier teased.

Eliana chewed her lip, ill-at-ease.

"No bad feelings about…"

"The half-elven thing?", Ralof offered. "As I already said: I'm just glad we have you on our side rather than with the Imperials! Or the Thalmor!", he laughed. "I actually should have found out earlier. _'Evergreen'_, not exactly a Nord name."

"Actually, Evergreen was my father's name.", she pointed out with a weak smile. "I said I was half-Mer, but not half-Bosmer!"

"What then?"

"Half-Altmer."

Ralof nodded in acceptation and both headed to the camp to get some rest after the travel and the training.

**_1st of Sunsdawn - 4 E 202 - Riverwood_**

The second day saw the dawn of an uncommon tension. Thorryg Sun-Killer and his troops should have arrived from their hidden camp in the mountains within the day. When the sun set over the small village, it became clear to anyone they weren't coming.

"The camp is deserted.", the scout Galmar sent earlier in the night reported. "There's been a fight, there. Lots of blood, tents burned down, arrows and sword scattered on the floor. No corpse."

Galmar's fist crashed on the table, awakening the few of the soldiers that weren't already pacing the camp in worry.

"Damn it!"

"We followed their tracks to a fort in the mountains.", the light armored soldier explained, pointing out the location on the map. "Fort Neugrad."

"So, they've taken them…", Ralof sighed. "Any idea when the raid occurred?"

"It rained four days ago, yet the blood stains hadn't been washed. Must have happened the day before yesterday."

The General clenched his fists. Two days… enough for any man to break through interrogation. But Thorryg Sun-Killer wasn't any man. He was the toughest commander, south of the White River. He would die and take his intelligence regarding the capture of Falkreath with him to the grave rather than betray their cause. This was why they needed rescue him and his men!

"Evergreen", he called-out.

The young woman stepped forward.

"Now is time to see if you really deserved your status of officer. I leave you in command of a dozen of men. See if you can find a way to slip in, free our men."

The young woman swallowed hard.

"This won't be easy.", the General admitted. "But that's why I'm sending you. You got the grit to get this done?"

Eliana took a deep soothing breath and solemnly nodded.

"Hamah, gather some men. I need ten volunteers for the rescue mission.", Galmar ordered.

The red-haired soldier bowed curtly and started walking the tent-bordered alleys, composing the squad that would take Fort Neugrad.

"General Stone-Fists. I volunteer.", Ralof intervened. "I know this Fort like the back of my hand. I used to be based there, before I left the Legion."

Galmar reluctantly nodded.

"You're ex-Legion?!", Eliana chocked.

"Surprise!", the blond smiled. "The Fort has a secret get-away; a passage that leads from the guard barracks - and prisons - to the mountains. We used it to sneak out the camp at night and get some drinks in Helgen."

"That's good for us!", Galmar exclaimed. "They won't suspect an attack from the inside."

"We'll divide our forces", Eliana kept reasoning. "Send two scouts to free our men while the rest will be to charge the Imperials outside. With a bit of luck, we'll take the fort before dawn."

Galmar nodded, satisfied with her plan, and laid a grave look upon the soldiers that were heading to the wilds in this freezing cold night.

"Talos guide you."

**_2nd of Sunsdawn - 4 E 202 - Fort Neugrad - Tunnels_**

"You, me, Imperial prisons…"

"Good old times!", Ralof smiled.

The moss covered floor was slippery and the fact they advanced in complete darkness -without a magelight or a torch, for obvious stealth reasons - did nothing to secure their steps. But Ralof hadn't lied when he said he knew the fort like the back of his hand. He remembered every treacherous stone, every dark corner, every turn, every stalactite popping-out the ceiling.

"My friend Hadvar and I used to slip out from there at night", the blond soldier explained, half way through their journey in the dark. "Sneaked to Helgen, get a few drinks, sweet-talk to ladies… Got caught by the Legate once or twice…Oh no, wait… _we_ caught the Legate once or twice!"

"Can't believe they didn't close that tunnel after that.", Eliana smiled. "I know I would!"

"You know nothing of soldiers, do you?"

Eliana rolled her eyes. "Men!" Ralof stopped so suddenly that the girl bumped hard against him and stumbled back on the ground.

"Sorry.", he quickly apologized.

"What's wrong?", she asked, invoking a tiny magelight in her palm, just to allow her see her friends face.

Ralof's usual carefree smile had faded, replaced by a look of sheer agony.

"It is weird… Being there… it brings back memories… Hadvar and I, the Legion… I know it was but a few years ago, but, sometimes it feels like a life time… and sometimes it feels like nothing at all."

"I know that feeling…", the young woman sighed.

The light was slowly fading.

"Your friend Hadvar… Where is he, now?"

"Remained faithful to the Empire.", Ralof spat, his ice-blue eyes veiled with sadness. "You've met him once, actually…", he added, much to Eliana's surprise. "He's the one who called out our names for the chopping block, in Helgen."

Eliana gasped. "I'm sorry."

"I don't even know if he got away from there alive…", the soldier sighed.

The small pale haze of light died out, plunging them both in darkness.

"Come on! No lollygagging. We've got a fort to take!"

**_2nd of Sunsdawn_****_ - 4 E 202 - Fort Neugrad - Prisons_**

The tunnel broke in a small cave-like storage-room filled with wood-barrels, cases of vegetables and salted meat. Up a narrow corridor and a few steps could be heard whistles and voices. Ralof carefully unsheathed his ax, Eliana mimicked him with her sword and both headed up the stone stairs leading to a round torch lit room.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is _never_ going to move."

"Well excuse me if we haven't resorted ourselves to the headsman's axe just yet."

And there they were; wounded, bruised, worn out and only dressed in rags to protect them from the freezing cold air, but for most of them, safe and sound. On the other side of the room sat a brownish long haired-dog with a bunch of keys in his maw.

Ralof sheathed back his axe and knelt to call the furry guard.

"Tullius!" He whistled and the dog tilted his head. "Remember me, lad? Come here!"

The hound obeyed, waving its tail and came licking the blond soldier's hands and face.

"Tullius?!", a voice whispered in disbelief. "_Seriously?_"

"You named the _dog_ after the General…", Eliana smiled.

"A fitting name, don't ya think?"

"I love it!"

Ralof ran over the cells and started unlocking the doors one by one. The men went out and headed either to the chest to fetch their armors, or to a torch to get a little warmth from the flames.

"How long have you been there?", Eliana asked, healing the few wounded soldiers.

"Two days and three nights."

"Commander Sun-Killer had just received orders from Windhelm when it happened. Had the time to destroy them before they could get us but…"

"Where is Thorryg Sun-Killer, now?", Ralof asked.

"They took him yesterday. We didn't see him since."

Eliana went pale.

"Ralof, help them get weapons, armors, anything that could be useful and make them aware of the plan. I'll go and inspect the upper floor."

"If you run in trouble, just _shout_."

The Dragonborn gave him a wink and disappeared upstairs.

The first floor was dimly lit by a dying fire. On the mantle laid red empty flasks of healing potion and bloodied bandages. Repressing a shiver, she unsheathed her sword and slammed the door to her left opened. The metallic and heavy scent of blood filled the air. Even in the dim light, she could distinguish dark stains on the cobblestone floor. Eliana invoked a magelight, casting a pale and unwanted light on the small square room. On her right, by the door was a sideboard, drawers opened wide filled with clean rags and dried herbs. One the shelves laid the same red glass bottles she saw on the mantle. Her eyes then wandered to her left where a table stood, a scroll of paper, inkpot and quill resting alongside with other instruments that betrayed the real purpose of this cell. A tall shape at the end of the room drew her eye. Muffling a cry, she jumped back and painfully bumped in the cupboard. Her breathing fast and unsteady, she fought hard to regain focus and walked up to the man chained to the wall. His chest still, his heart unbeating, his body broken and bloodless, this was all that remained of Commander Thorryg Sun-Killer. Eliana searched through the room for a key and untied him. Whispering a prayer, she respectfully closed his lids and folded his broken arms on his chest. Footsteps echoing through the round room made her jump with a start. A familiar fair-haired figure entered the room. The look on the girl's face did not allow the doubt. Ralof nodded gravely and headed back to the main room, Eliana on his tracks.

"We're too late…"

The soldiers, now fully dressed and armed bowed their head and whispered a prayer. Eliana laid her back against the wall to regain her composure and try to analyze the situation. Eleven men - tired and lightly wounded, but with a raging flaming anger - in, ten men - only waiting her word - out. Twenty one soldiers to take the fort… Piece of sweet-roll!

Ralof's voice brought her back to reality.

"The men are waiting for your command, Commander Evergreen.", he solemnly said.

The young woman nodded.

"Ready to do your duty for your High-King and country?"

The soldiers welcomed her asking with teeth and swords flashing.

**_2nd of Sunsdawn_****_ - 4 E 201 - Fort Neugrad_**

The sentries didn't see it coming.

"**_FUS RO DAH!_**"

Three corpses came flying over the rampart and rolled down the slope of the hill, giving the soldiers the signal they had been awaited.

By the time they joined the fort, the battle was raging in fire and ice and blood, the whole garrison fighting the men of Thorryg Sun-Killer in the courtyard while Ralof and officer Evergreen were fighting a bunch of archers that had somehow managed to get up the ramparts.

She slashed the throat of the first and dodged an arrow aimed by a second one. The deadly dart brushed past her waist and hit the person standing right behind her, watching her steps.

"Ralof!"

The blond soldier rolled downstairs, the black-feathered weapon sticking out his stomach, a lot of dark blood seeping out the wound.

Eliana pulled him away from the fight and gathered her magicka in her healing hands before she slammed the edge of the arrow and took it out the soldier's abdomen. She urged to close the wound and gave him a little slap to bring him back to consciousness. "Oi! You're not going to Sovngarde today! You owe me a drink, remember!"

"Unless you're the one paying.", the Nord's feeble voice answered.

She gave him a weak smile as she unclasped her cloak and wrapped him in before she let him drift into slumber.

Around them, the battle was dying out. The few Imperials remaining had surrendered and were now forced on their knees at the center of the courtyard, axes, swords and bows aimed at them, preventing them from any escape attempt.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We have the Legate, Commander Evergreen.", one of the blue-coated men announced proudly.

"What shall we do with them?", a second voice asked.

"They murdered Commander Sun-Killer!", a third pointed. "They deserve the same fate."

The Dragonborn's voice cut the cheering.

"That's not going to happen under my commandment!", she warned. "I am Eliana Evergreen, Ice-Veins and commanding officer of this detachment.", she introduced herself to the prisoners.

The Legate walked out the circle of his men to face his fate at the hands of the stormcloak officer.

"Legate Quintus.", he introduced himself as the young woman planted herself before him.

"You and your men are now my prisoners, Legate. Now, I have a few questions that I strongly advise you to answer. Firstly I need to know of your number through the hold."

The Legate expectedly remained silent.

"As you wish. Next question: how did you learn the location of our encampment?"

No response.

"You or your men have been torturing Commander Sun-Killer. Why? What did you try to learn?"

"I will only answer when you and I will have negotiated the terms of our surrender.", the Legate announced, his conceit intact in spite of his wrenched condition.

"You are hardly in a position to negotiate anything, Legate.", the young woman spat. "You and your men are now under stormcloak custody. You will be kept here as long as we see fit."

The officer let out a snort. "Think your brutes will hold us captive for long? The Legion doesn't leave anyone behind. Soon enough, our forces from Cyrodiil will wipe out your petty rebellion, and the bloodthirsty traitor you call a king will find his head rotting on a spike!"

The deafening sound of the slap echoed through the silence of the night, and the violence of the hit sent the Legate to the ground.

"Never. Insult. Or threaten. Ulfric Stormcloak. In front of me."

Eliana's voice was cold and unforgiving, her eyes murderous, her whole body perfectly still, the back of her right hand slowly bruising from the strength of the hit only betrayal of her action.

"Lock them up.", she ordered, as she carefully withdrew, in an attempt to control her wrath. "No beating, no torture, no murder. Am I making myself clear?", she added, her voice unyielding in spite of the angry looks of her soldiers. "Those Imperials call us lawless beasts. Let us be the proof of their ignorance."

* * *

_**Battle sceeeeenes! I hate battle scenes! I skip battle scenes XD Except when I don't ^^ And next chapter, I will... not. or maybe I will XD**_

_**Still ! Finally done! I'm sorry, so, so so sorry to leave you waiting for so long! My chronology was still giving me creeps!**_

_**Hope it won't be much of a disappointment to you that we don't see straight away how Elie will deal with the Dark-Elves and Argonians. It will be explained in a later chapter (in about 4 or 5 chapters) :)**_

_**For now, time to take Falkreath before Winter! Ralof's getting a little nervous breakdown, Galmar's putting Eliana to the test, and finally trusting her, the new officer gets to affirm her authority... ^^ Hope you'll like it :)**_

_**Next chapter : "In shades of gold and blue" :)**_

_**Stay tuned! Don't forget to review, I crave to know what you thought of the chapter :)**_

_**And thank you, thank to all my dear followers, to my old and new readers! Almost 17 000 views! I never believed I ever could bring so many people to read my story! So thank you! You restoring my faith in myself ;)**_

_**Answer to Banana man : Thank you! :) Hope you'll like this and next chapter ; I try and stray away from the in-game storyline from now on, hence the messing with the chronology ^^'**_


	38. Chapter 37 - In shades of gold and blue

**_In shades of gold and blue - 3rd of Sunsdawn_****_ - 4 E 202 - Falkreath Hold_**

Galmar leading the way, the detachment based in Riverwood left the village on a chilly yet sunny morning. The valley was still plunged in the shadows of the Throat of the World but, over the slopes of the hills and mountains bordering the dale of the White River and Lake Ilinata, the mist was slowly fading in shades of white and gold. The late hours of morning were closing in, and they still had much to do.

Galmar had waited since dawn for the men led by the half-elven to return from Fort Neugrad; but as the hours passed, as the sun rose higher in the sky, hope was growing thin… What if they had underestimated the Legion? What if the Dragonborn had perished? Ulfric would never forgive him! He couldn't say he enjoyed it, but he couldn't help but notice his friend grow attached to the young woman. Whether it was a political calculation, infatuation or something deeper, more powerful and much more dangerous, he couldn't say, but there was no denying Ulfric would be devastated by the loss of the half-elven.

But as this fear formed in his mind, familiar figures clad in blue armors appeared up the crossroad to Falkreath Hold.

"General Stone-Fist.", the scouts saluted when they came in voice distance. "We've been expecting you."

**_3rd of Sunsdawn - 4 E 202 - Falkreath Hold - The Shrine of Talos_**

"Hail Hamah!", the general greeted the red-haired warrior when he and his detachment reached the foot of the hill bordering the long silvery lake, source of the White River. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the absence of another red-haired soldier. "Only you few are back?", he dreaded, counting the men gathered under Hamah's command.

"We left six men to keep the fort and tend to our wounded.", the scout officer explained. "Ralof is in charge up there. Ice-Veins took the command of the rest of us and asked me send a few men on the East road."

The General frowned. "That wasn't her decision to take. Where is Thorryg Sun-Killer?"

The red-haired warrior blinked and led the General up the hill where, in an alcove wind and water carved in granite, stood a high and majestic statue of the warrior God, and before the ax-sword-shaped shrine, had been erected a burial mound on which rested a shield bearing familiar family crest…

"I am sorry, Galmar.", a female voice whispered. "We were too late."

The General turned a worried yet hardened look towards the half-elven who was leaving red mountain flowers and Deathbells on the grave.

"How did it happen, Evergreen?"

"The Imperials suspected we might try and take Falkreath after we took over Whiterun.", she explained, her voice husky from weariness. "They captured Commander Sun-Killer in hope to gain information on our plans and counter our invasion. But, according to their records, he never broke down…"

"I hear you took command in his place.", the bear-warrior stated, his voice unyielding betraying his disapproval.

"Commander Sun-Killer was lost, Ralof wounded, Hamah stepped down to leave me in charge.", she explained, not wanting him to think she had overstepped her rank once more. "Decisions had to be made; I had no choice but to take commandment. Now that you're here, the detachment is, of course, at your orders, and yours only."

The general sharply nodded and asked:

"Why have you sent scouts on the East Road?", the general asked.

"The Legate we captured betrayed the presence of reinforcement from Cyrodiil; Bannermist might be more heavily armed than we expected. And, searching the officer's quarter, I found out about a detachment on the heights, East of Falkreath. It appears the Legion took over Pineswatch a few weeks ago, and based a permanent detachment there, instead of the usual scouts. Hamah sent three men in the wild to get a better idea of the number of Imperials based in this outpost. I thought of taking a few men with me and join them myself so we can take Falkreath in pincers… thus avoiding the trouble of taking the western watchtower and redirecting our forces on Bannermist, to assist Kottir Red-Shoal's men."

Galmar remained silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan to me…", he agreed.

"I expected you'd say so.", the half-elven sighed with relief. "In other times I would have asked for your approval, of course but… time was running out."

The bear-warrior gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder and approached the shrine to address the warrior God a prayer - for the soul of the late commander to find peace in Sovngarde.

"Sovngarde welcomes those who die with weapons in their hands and courage in their hearts.", Galmar's hoarse voice whispered as one last homage to his fallen comrade. "May we meet again in Shor's realm, friend."

Maybe they would earlier than expected.

A blasting white pain between his shoulders sent Galmar on his knees.

"GALMAR!"

The half-elven rushed to his side, keeping him from falling to the ground and digging the deadly dart further in his flesh. A new bolt of pain overwhelmed him then quickly faded as Eliana took the arrow out of his back; he felt a wave of healing magic surge through his wound, closing it, but end all too soon.

A shock spell hit the mage, sending her backwards, and pinning her to the ground. Convulsing in pain, she tried to fight the electricity surging through her body, draining her magicka, to create a ward, but to no avail.

Down the hill, the blue-coated soldiers were fighting half a dozen of heavily armored high-elves, led by the dark-robes-clad justiciar that was now harassing the two officers. A hooded figure climbed the slope leading to the shrine. Galmar endured the pain and grabbed his warhammer and swung it at his foe. The Thalmor wizard avoided the hit with no trouble and shot the general a paralyzing spell before he turned his attention to the Dragonborn still convulsing on the ground, fighting to recover from the shock.

Coughing blood, she tried to arise only to be sent back down by a violent bolt of lightning.

_'Let's go prisoner! The Gods won't give us another chance!'_

_'Legends don't burn down villages… We need to move! NOW!'_

_'Alok Ysmir! Arise!'_

_'Talos, Kynareth, Akatosh… Divines… Please… Please! Help her!'_

_'Pruzah ol aar. A fine slave you would have made.'_

_'Eliana Evergreen, Ysmir, Stormcrown… There is so much more you will be…'_

_'Before I can put you to use, I need to know how much you can take.'_

_'You owe me a drink, Galmar.'_

_'Aye. I have to admit I did not think we'd be seeing you again.'_

_'I am proud of you.'_

Her whole life echoed through her mind. No. Not her whole life… Only what really mattered. Only the past four months!

But what was the point in all of this - what was the point of all that fighting, of all that pain, of all that courage and resolve - if it was to end like it had begun - dying in the grip of the Thalmor? She felt so ashamed… so useless… so weak…

Except she was not the same person anymore! She was not the alchemist of Falkreath… She was Eliana Evergreen, Ysmir, _Dovah se Brom_; Ice-Veins and Dragonborn!

Another voice, unknown this time, rang to her ears.

_'Weak… He is weak. You are strong. Crush him!'_

New found strength surged through her in the shape of a powerful ward that sent back the spell where it came from. The Thalmor wizard found himself knocked on the ground and shook his head to regain his focus as the prey he thought he had at his mercy arose, her eyes filled with defiance and burning with a fury that she soon unleashed upon him.

The wizard was pinned to the ground by two ice spikes and his scream of pain cut by a bolt of lightning and a thunder like shout. The hooded corpse flew down the hill and broke on the road, in a death rattle.

His body broken, the elf could do nothing but witness his men mercilessly slaughtered, his ambushed archers fall from their perch in puddle of blood and the girl he mistook for an easy prey approach his dying form, a carved sword in her right hand, a fireball in her left one, her frail and limping form clad in a cloak of ice and lightning. A Storm Cloak.

The spell faded as the young woman grabbed the justiciar by the front of his robes and pulled his hood back. Green eyes met gold ones.

"I am Eliana Evergreen. What is your name?"

The man spat at her face. Terrible mistake. The voice from earlier rang louder in her mind:

_'Crush him! Kill him! Make him submit to you the way they made you submit to them. Make him scream. Make him squeal!'_

The girl pushed him back on the ground and kicked hard on his broken arm.

"You are going to die.", she stated, her voice cold and unyielding. "But I can still hurt you. Answer my questions and I will grant you a quick painless death. Your name!"

"A… Agent Sanyon."

"Who sent you?"

"El-…" Eliana withdrew her foot from the wound to release him from his pain so he could answer. "First Emissary… Elen-…"

"Elenwen…", she hissed. "Why? Why did you attack us?"

He did not answer but gave a glance up the hill to the warrior God statue.

"A Talos-hunter… Nothing more…. So…", she added, her voice low and dangerous. "You had no idea who you were dealing with, did you?"

She knelt by his side and pulled the bangs around her face behind her ears, showing proudly her elven inheritance. The golden eyes veiled with something that pleased her more than she wished it would.

"Ahhh… Now I see it… Fear. Look at you… dying and a long way from home and in terrible pain. And just when you think it couldn't get any worse, you look up and see the face of the devil himself."

The elf let him fall back to the ground, defeated. "Mock my pain as long as you want, half-bred… I… die in peace… I was right."

The young woman's eyes set on a piece of parchment sticking out of the black robe, and a handwriting that made her shiver. Much to her surprise, the justiciar let out a chuckle that soon became a violent cough.

"Tell her… I was right."

Eliana blinked and shoved Elenwen's letter in her pocket. The young woman placed the tip of her sword over his heart and plunged the blade in his chest. She watched coldly the light fade in the eyes of the elf and kicked the corpse to the ground and sheathed her sword. The soldiers stepping aside on her passage, she headed back up the slopes to take care of their general.

Galmar was slowly regaining consciousness. Eliana had ensured he was still alive and cured his wound before she dealt with the Thalmor, but there was no way she could lift the paralyzing spell - nothing to do but wait. The general shook his head to try and regain focus and found himself resting against the shrine, the statue of the Warrior-god looking over him. He grabbed his steel war-hammer and fought to get on his feet. The whole world seemed to reel around him. A pair of arms kept him from falling. He looked up; a familiar red-haired figure confounded herself with a vision of the Ninth Divine, and a wave of healing magicka cleared his mind.

"Evergreen…"

"Take it easy, Galmar. It's over… We're all fine."

The general regained his balance and felt the grip of the half-elven loosen.

"Where's the wizard?"

"He died."

Galmar repressed a shiver. Her voice was hard, cold and unforgiving.

"I'll gather the men take care of our wounded and we'll be ready to proceed. Take a break, the soldiers will need you when they take Bannermist."

The bear-warrior nodded bluntly and leaned back against the stone. He took a few soothing breaths and a few steps across the mound. Down the hill laid broken and bloodied bodies of their assailants. He couldn't help but chuckle darkly. Skyrim was man's homeland. Any elf who would deny this would know the same fate as the ones below.

A hint of remorse and uncertainty pierced through his heart as he watched the half-elven walk amongst the tough, strong-hearted Nords clad in blue armors, taking care of them, devoting her every waking moment to their cause and her brothers and sisters in arms. The general frowned. It was hard to believe she shared half of her blood with these yellow-skinned bastards… A few words echoed in his mind: _'disturbingly close and most unfriendly…'_ He couldn't help but wonder what she had gone through to have such a burning hatred towards her own people.

"We're ready, General!"

The bear-warrior grabbed his weapon and sharply nodded.

"Hamah, you and your scouts take care of the western watchtower. Put fear of the Nine into those motherless dogs! Evergreen. Think you can take care of Pineswatch?"

"It will be an honour!"

"Good. Don't die out there."

The girl gave him a warm smile. "I'll meet you in Falkreath!"

**_3rd of Sunsdawn - 4 E 202 - Falkreath hold - Pineswatch_**

Two wooden towers, a rope bridge and a few tents around a shack that, months before, served as a hide-out for a group of cut-throats that had installed a toll-gate on the road to Helgen; so was the new out-post of the Imperial Legion.

Hamah's scout waited on the heights of the road for the men Eliana brought with her to take their positions.

Eliana put aside her usual fireball spell to focus on Ice-spikes. The hard part here was to get the Imperial down without raising attention from Falkreath, only half a league away.

A tiny magelight across the road gave the archers the signal they expected.

They took care of the two sentries guarding the beacon and a silence spell cut a third guard's screaming before an arrow put him down too. A storm of Ice spikes fell over the bridge and staircase leading to the towers, keeping the beacon out of the Imperial's reach.

Imperial bowmen retaliated, immediately aiming the farthest scouts as a small group of swordsmen climbed the hill to get the two archers harassing them at close range.

But Hamah's men were well trained! They disappeared in the wild as soon as they foresaw the danger. The Legionnaires followed their tracks in the snow and realized all too late they had stepped into a trap.

The rune exploded on contact and a storm of Ice Spikes pinned them to the ground while the scouts they were tracking charged at the camp from down the hill and three more men, led by a mage, charged from uphill. One of the red-armored soldier pulled out a bow and aimed an arrow with deadly accuracy. The thread was cut and the trap opened wide, releasing an avalanche of heavy boulders upon their assailants.

"NO!"

"By Ysmir! You'll pay for that!"

Eliana held back her men before they blindly threw themselves in battle.

"Step back and take cover!"

The Imperials caught that too late, and only saw in the stormcloaks sudden retreat the sign of their victory.

False hopes.

A voice echoed through the canyon, low and murderous. And the sky fell upon them.

"**_STRUUN!_**"

**_3rd of Sunsdawn - 4 E 202 - Falkreath Hold - Bannermist Tower_**

The weather changed all the sudden. Dark clouds gathered over the whole hold, thunder rang through the air, lightning pierced the skies and heavy rain started pouring over the evergreen hold.

Galmar let the water wash away blood from his armor and face. The battle was over and they were victorious. As he looked at the gathering storm, he couldn't help but wonder whether it was a blessing from the Gods, a warning to their foes, or merely a trick from the Dragonborn.

Turning his gaze from the pouring skies to the blood-drenched earth, the General let out a weary sigh and fought to regain his composure.

"Kottir, think you can pull your men to Falkreath?"

The raven-haired commander nodded.

"Secure the southern road and ensure Siddgeir doesn't attempt to fly to Cyrodiil."

"I will bring this faithless dog to justice myself if he so much as tries to get past the town gates."

"That's the spirit. The rest of you lot, with me. We have a jarl to deposit."

**_3rd of Sunsdawn_****_- Falkreath_**

The streets were deserted when the blue-coated troop triumphantly entered the city.

Falkreath hadn't changed. Grim, dark, empty… haunted and surrounded by death… her people still looking away in fear of getting caught in any unwanted event… They gave up on their jarl the exact way they gave up on her.

Eliana repressed a shiver. She felt ill-at-ease. The air was thick and foul. She felt like transgressing the most forbidden and dangerous taboo… crossing her own time-line… reliving a life that wasn't hers…walking the steps of another one…

She did not belong here… not anymore!

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard!", Galmar growled.

He noticed the girl's eyes darken as they approached the jarl's longhouse.

Dengeir of Stuhn, former and - as ironically as it sounded - soon-to-be-returned jarl of Falkreath awaited for them on the porch.

"General Stone-Fist.", the elder saluted. "It's an honour to have you finally come to the rescue of our hold."

His words were courteous but his tone slightly sarcastic.

"Where is your nephew, Dengeir?", the bear-warrior asked, ignoring the outrage.

"Locked himself in. Quivers in fear of what you'll do to him, if he shows up."

Galmar let out a snort and turned to the red-haired girl by his side.

"Evergreen. Do what you do best. Find us a way in or bring him out."

"My pleasure, General."

The young woman solemnly climbed the stairs and took a deep breath.

"**_FUS RO DAH!_**"

The wooden panel was torn out and a flock of shards and chips fell upon the weasel-like jarl.

Galmar headed up the stairs but promptly stepped aside when the quivering form of the raven-haired man came flying through the door and down the stairs.

Her features unmoving yet her eyes burning bright, the half-elven left the longhouse right behind him.

"Don't you dare touch me, you wench!"

An Ice Spike flew towards him and stuck in the earth in-between his legs.

"It's _Ice-Veins_, for you, Siddgeir.", she hissed.

"Evergreen.", a hoarse voice sharply cut. "Enough!"

"Sorry, Galmar. It won't happen again."

A look of comprehension flashed over the jarl's face.

"Evergreen…", the man whispered. "The alchemist! But… you're dead!"

"I feel better."

Eliana felt a hand lay upon her shoulder, holding her back as she unconsciously took a threatening step towards the jarl.

"Evergreen. Join with the men and take care of your wounds...", Galmar ordered, noticing the bleeding on the girl's face.

"I am fine."

"That's an order, Evergreen.", he added his voice hard. "What would it look like if the Dragonborn died under my command?"

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**Please, pretty please! Leave me a review! I LOVE reviews! ^w^**_

_**A special home-made cookie to anyone who recognizes the Doctor Who references in this chapter ;) PM or post it as a review, as you wish ^^ anyway, I'll answer ^^ Oh! and a LotR reference too! ^^**_

_**Talking about reviews, time to answer yours!**_

_**Reply to Banana man : Ohh! It's a thumb! :o Now you say so, of course, I see it, but with the site render I couldn't quite figure out what it was... almost thought of a ferret XD By the way, thank you very much! :) I'm really glad you liked the chapter, hope you'll like this one just as much :) Let me know! :)**_

_**I was gonna leave a quite longer note, it seems I had a thousand things to say about this chapter but I just can't put my ideas straight, so... done with the Author Note! :)**_

_**Leave a review! :)**_


	39. Chapter 38 - Where the Evergreen rest

**_Where the Evergreen rest - 3rd of Sunsdawn_****_ - 4 E 202 - Falkreath Hold_**

The hours and the clouds passed. A bright evening sun lit the evergreen hold in an almost surreal golden light. Jarl Siddgeir had been not so kindly escorted out of the hold, and was now on his way to Solitude, the soldiers were celebrating victory at the Dead Man's inn, town-folks were slowly returning to their usual activities and Eliana was taking a few moments on her own before she left to report their victory to Ulfric.

"I thought I ordered you to leave for Windhelm about one hour ago. What are you still doing here?"

Leaning against the guardrail up the rampart, the young woman did not react nor did she seem to hear the general climbing the stairs to scold her.

"Evergreen! You hear me?"

The girl suddenly came back to her senses.

"Sorry, Galmar… I didn't- …what did you say?"

His patience growing thin, the general closed the gap between them, intending to finally let weariness and his just recently controlled dislike of the half-elven get the better of him but something captured his gaze and held him back: a bunch of flowers tied together with a black ribbon.

"You… Are you visiting someone's grave?"

"I'm trying to bring myself to." She sighed. "My parents - my whole family is buried not far away in the forest… I've been spending the last hour or so wondering whether or not to go. I… I'm scared.", she admitted, no trace of shame showing in her voice. "Brings back too many memories, too many… unfinished business…"

She let out a dark chuckle, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Look at me. I'm scared. I fearlessly fought draugr, Imperials, dragons - the World-Eater himself! - and I'm terrified to face my past. I'm scared to return home…"

The general let out a disdainful snort.

"I henceforth strip you of your rank and title."

"What?!", the girl breathed, shocked by such an injustice! "Why?"

"Because this name is fit to no coward. So… either you prove yourself worthy of the honour that was granted to you, or you'd better hit the road south, for you'll no longer have your place in Skyrim."

**_20th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Falkreath Hold_**

The feeling of nausea that plagued her ever since she set foot near the wooden palisades of the town finally overwhelmed her!

Eliana leaned against a tree as the content of her stomach fought its way out and spread on the cobblestoned cross-road. Now she regretted not having eaten in two days… Exhaustion - both physical and emotional - was getting harder to ignore in the light of Galmar's threat.

She should have known better but to take his words to the letter, but she was not herself here… or maybe was she back to herself?

Another wave of nausea - stronger this time!

She coughed and cried in desperation. She had to pull herself together! She was better than that! She was no longer the person she used to be! She was strong; she was the Dragonborn, the savior of Tamriel, the hero of Skyrim, the terror of the Thalmor… Except she didn't feel like any of these things, now. She was weak and lost and hurt and alone…

"For Talos' sake, Evergreen! What in Oblivion happened to you?"

She looked up to see the very person she expected the least.

"You… followed me, Galmar?"

"Like if I was going to let you wander on your own in this gods forsaken woods!"

The young woman laughed weakly and shamelessly accepted the bear-warrior's hand.

"What is so terrible about this place?"

She followed his gaze up the slopes and turned pale.

"This… this is where I died, Galmar."

**_3rd of Sunsdawn - 4 E 202 - Falkreath Hold - Evergreen Grove_**

The small shack stood by a pond and a stream, in a clearing down a now covered in moss path. The door was torn out, the windows broken; death bells had grown around the walls and across the doorstep. True, the surroundings were grim and bleak, but Galmar saw nothing that could in the slightest explain the Dragonborn's breakdown.

But as they grew closer to the shack - and the young woman grew paler - Galmar started noticing what had disturbed him on first sight.

The black stained floor, the burning marks on the walls, the mess around the room, the tools in the hearth, the chains nailed in the wall. Galmar somehow knew the state of the house wasn't owning to bandits or to an angry mob.

"What happened to you, Evergreen?"

"The Thalmor happened."

She bit back her tears and pride and told him the whole story.

"There are thousand ways to die… I might have survived through this, and through Helgen, but… the person I was… I used to be… The alchemist of Falkreath… She died in there."

A heavy silence concluded her tale. She looked up in fear of meeting Galmar's eyes and see there only disgust and coldness or sympathy and condolence, but never had she expected to see what gleamed in the General's eyes: pride.

"Not bad… for an elf!"

She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Please… don't breathe a word of this to anyone… especially not to Ulfric. If he knew… he would pity me, and there would be no way he could ever respect me again, as an equal… And… his respect is all I have left."

The bear-warrior patted her shoulder in a clumsy comforting gesture. He had no shame to admit he had underestimated her. She was definitely stormcloak material! As weeks passed, he started understanding why Ulfric had bestowed his trust upon her. Perhaps from the beginning he had foreseen what Galmar was too blind to notice in her: strength, cleverness, complete devotion to the cause… and to the High-King.

The general frowned at the way the young woman's eyes had lightened at the mention of the jarl. He knew this look all too well for having seen it on countless women that never earned as much as a glance from the jarl. Galmar himself never paid them much attention for they were no threat, they didn't matter. But the half-elven did! She counted for Ulfric. And if the feeling was mutual, he could only foresee where this would lead… Whether he would attempt to stop it or let it be, Galmar didn't yet know, but of one thing he was sure:

"You must tell him.", he stated.

The young woman grew a whiter shade of pale.

"He doesn't need to know…", she breathed.

"No, he doesn't… but he deserves to."

She blinked, defeated, then numbly nodded…

She had Ulfric at a disadvantage. She knew much about his past. He knew nothing of hers.

It was not like there had been any confession or if she had intended to discover these information but, since she had read that dossier she stirred from Elenwen's Solar, since she knew of his capture, of his interrogation, of how he eventually broke down and betrayed the Empire, it would be only fair if, in return, she shared her burden with him… if she told him of her own history with the Thalmor, if she confessed what led her to Helgen, and to him…

She chocked on, her breath as this realization hit her in the face! She laid a look around her, and felt the chains on her heart loosen. All along she thought her past held her back, while it had actually pushed her forward. If not for what had happened here, she wouldn't have been handed to that Imperial patrol, she wouldn't have been thrown on that cart to Helgen, she would never have met him… Tears of joy filled her eyes.

It was over. She wasn't scared anymore, nor did she feel enslaved or trapped from the memories that lingered here. She would not look back, but only move forward. Her past wouldn't remain confined here - she would always bear its burden - but never again would it hold her back.

She wiped her tears away and approached the house one very last time.

Galmar watched intently as the young woman traced the edge of the door, the window, closed the shutters and traced an intricate rune over the wood. She laid a bunch of gold and blue flowers over the windows' ledge and carefully withdrew.

"Fire purifies…"

_'In your tongue, the Word simply means 'Fire'. It is change given form. Power in its most primal. That is the true meaning of _'Yol'_. _Suleyk_. Power. You have it. As do all _dov._ But this power is inert without action and choice. Think of this as the fire builds in your _su'um. Su'um ahrk morah_. What will you burn? What will you spare?'_

The young woman smiled through tears and took a deep breath: "_YOL TOOR SHUL_!"

* * *

_**Annnnd, done with Falkreath!**_

_**This chap and the two previous ones were supposed to be gathered in one only and very loooooong chapter but I figured out it would be better to cut it in three parts, otherwise it would have been about 8000 words long ^^**_

_**So! Galmar and Eliana getting along! That's quite a surprise, isn't it? ^^ Maybe Galmar's learning the hard way he can trust a woman, he can trust a mage and he can trust an elf! Now, Ulfric doesn't quite need any convincing about her but Galmar still thinks there are things he should know about what led her to Helgen. What happened in the Evergreen Grove? How did Eliana end up in a cart from Eastmarsh to Helgen ? Will she have the courage to bring up the subject with the jarl or will he find out about her past some other way ?  
What do you think ? ;)**_

_**I really want to thank you all who read, follow, fav or review my fic! almost 20 000 views! I never imagined I would get so many ! O_ô  
Thank you! Thank you so, so much! T_T  
Please, keep reviewing, even just to share an impression, or ask a question, I try to answer every review personally :) And I'm always nice in my PM ;) Love you guys! :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! :)**_


	40. Chapter 39 - Winter is coming

_**Author Note: Sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm not forgetting you, I'm not letting this story down, don't worry, I know it's been a awful while since I posted anything but my life has been quite complicated these past few weeks (new appartment, new job, got engaged ^^) so I didn't find much time to write - or rather, write anything I could afford posting =/**_

_**As I previously said, I'm not abandoning this fic, but I realized right after I posted the three Falkreath chapters that I had left a few minor plot-holes that I'm now trying to fill, before the stormcloaks can take the evergreen hold. I have about five chapters that are to go between "Pride and Prejudice" and "The Evergreen Hold", and until now I thought it would be best if I posted them in a row before I could proceed with the story.**_  
_**Five weeks : That's what it took me to figure out I could do otherwise! So, instead of giving you a whole package of five chapters in Talos knows how long, I'll post those so-said chapters whenever I can (chap 39 to 44), with a little note stating 'This takes place before Falkreath' ;) THEN, when I'm ready to take back the normal course of the story, I'll just move them to their rightful place.**_

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER THEN!**_

This takes place before Falkreath ^^

* * *

**_Brace yourself, Winter is coming - 18th of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

Of the men that captured Whiterun, only five travelled back to Windhelm with their General. The rest of them stayed in the golden hold, either in the city or the villages around.

The stormcloak army had taken over Fort Greymoor on the tenth and based their men there to protect the hold. A detachment had been sent to Rorikstead, and another to Riverwood, with orders to prevent and cut any communication between Solitude and the rest of the Imperial controlled provinces.

But even with Hjaalmarsh and the Reach cutting Whiterun from Solitude, Galmar feared they did not have enough men to secure their position on the center of Skyrim, with their southern flank constantly threatened.

"The scouts of the Pale are based here to warn us in case of Imperials marching on Windhelm."

"Winter is coming.", the General stated, exhausted and clearly not in a mood to have his advice questioned, which did not stop Ulfric from convoking their newly promoted officer to have her opinion upon the tactics. "The pass will soon be blocked by snow. Tullius can't send his men to us before the spring. The same can't be said about Whiterun."

The jarl reluctantly nodded. He didn't like the idea of allowing Tullius a way to Windhelm, but they had gone through too much trouble taking Whiterun to leave it rot with not enough men to defend. In many ways, it was the heart and soul of Skyrim.

"You said nothing.", Ulfric noticed, turning to the Dragonborn, remained silent from the start of the reunion. "What do you think?"

The general shot Eliana a dark glance as she hesitantly walked around the map and placed herself by the jarl's side.

"Inconveniently enough, the cold is at Tullius' advantage. With the frost, he can move his men easily through the swamps of Hjallmarsh.", she exposed calmly. "But I think the man cunning enough to find a way through Oblivion itself if he as much as suspects a chance to put you down."

Ulfric clenched his fists.

"Windhelm is under-protected. _You_ are under-protected."

"You worry too much.", he smiled.

"Am I wrong to? If Tullius managed to set that ambush in Darkwaters Crossing, four months ago, on your very own land, it means that nowhere - not even Windhelm - is safe!"

The jarl drew a sucking breath and turned to Galmar.

"About Darkwaters Crossing…"

"Still got men investigating but we found nothing."

"In other words, the only people I can trust in this world are the two present in this very room."

Eliana and Galmar exchanged a glance. Though she was very moved by Ulfric's trust, she couldn't help but feel ill-at-ease for she knew the general might not share his views. Though they managed to keep a polite and professional distance on the battle-field, she feared he would no longer hide his dislike when it would come to have her so close around the man he swore his life to protect. She was half-elven; half of her he would always mindlessly hate…

Unexpectedly, Galmar chose not to voice his thought or whatever doubts he might have about her - at least not until Ulfric would send the girl away… which he did not seem to intend to.

"Our troops are running thin with the mess in Whiterun. I can't devote any more men to the protection of Windhelm."

"And I do not demand such thing of you, Galmar.", Ulfric stated. "I appreciate your concern, Miss Evergreen, but I can take care of my own safety."

"I never meant you can't.", she protested with an apologetic smile. "I'm just worried about you. With Hjaalmarsh in our grip, we are practically at Tullius' backyard. Just a few weeks and we can end this war for good."

Ulfric's eyes brightened with delight at this very thought. Skyrim's soil had already drenched in blood for too long. If there was a way they could take Solitude before spring…

Eliana's voice brought him back to his senses.

"But I fear a cornered Legion might get even more dangerous.", she said. She took a deep breath, as to secure her voice as she prepared to bare her fears. "Tullius loathes the Thalmor just as much as we do, but the more we advance our position, the more he might be tempted to accept any help Elenwen has to offer. He thinks your death will be the end of the rebellion… The Thalmor must know better…", she added, earning a frown from her commanding officer. "Don't misunderstand my meaning. If we lost you… our army would be devastated but… Many of us would keep on the fight. We would be… disrupted, and disorganized… but maybe more dangerous and more violent that we'd ever be under your command. It's in the Thalmor's interest that the war goes on. Making you a martyr would make it _everlasting_!"

A heavy silence concluded her speech. Eliana felt her heart clench in her chest as a dark shadow passed over the face of the jarl; she could tell he was wounded. She fought hard not to blink before Ulfric finally broke eye contact and turned to Galmar.

"Send whatever reinforcement you need to secure Whiterun.", he said, his voice calm and firm. "And devote the rest to Fort Katsav and Fort Amol. I trust your judgment on the best way to use the few resources we have. You are right.", he added towards the Dragonborn. "as we find victory across our land, the Legion will get more desperate, and I have no doubt the Thalmor will try to get its way with us. But I will not sacrifice the protection of my people for the sake of my own."

The young woman gave him a knowing nod.

"And, should the worst come by… I trust you to defend your hold and your jarl."

Eliana smiled. "On my life, my jarl, I will."

* * *

_**Some things need to be said ^^ A short chapter, sorry, but I assure this tactical issues will have an importance later ;) Next chapter will be muuuuuuuuuch longer! Teaser : Old life Festival and werewolves ;)**_

_**Once again, thank you, all of you, for your patience and for staying tuned to my fic! More chappies to come ASAP! :)**_

_**Please review!**_


	41. Chapter 40 - Everything I do

**_This takes place before Falkreath ^^  
Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

**_Everything I do, I do it for you - 25_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm_**

As day passed, a hard cold wind started blowing over Skyrim. Eastmarch was not in the slightest spared by the blizzard, and soon, it appeared Galmar was right about the Pale. An avalanche forced the scouts based at Fort Katsav to withdraw to Windhelm, probably till the end of the Winter. Most of the soldiers out there were sons and daughters of Eastmarch and were more than relieved to be reunited with their beloved ones for the celebrations of the end of the year.

Although the Old Life festival was supposed to take place only on the thirtieth of the month, in these times of danger and uncertainty, people did not as much care for the date; all that mattered was that the nights were dark and long, the air cold and harsh, the families gathered in the temples, praying for those who could not be reunited. People needed occasions to rejoice and if the citizens of Windhelm had decided to spread the Old Life Festival on five days rather than one night, no one would dare to argue. Even the Dark Elves had come by and allowed themselves to enjoy the surrounding merriment.

In the taverns, ale and mead flew free; in the streets, candles were lit as offering to the newly and long departed, flowery garlands of juniper, dragon tongue, mountain flowers and snowberries hung from the windows and the roofs; chants, prayers, songs and legends echoed through every house, every hall, every street.

Her hair braided in a messy bun ornamented with blue mountain flowers matching the colors of her uniform, Eliana headed to the New Gnisis to get her morning tea and a slice of apple pie (that Ambarys spiced up with a dash of Nightshade - completely harmless, of course!) before she proceeded with her schedule.

_'I suspect you will be of greater use with a greater freedom.'_

She smiled and removed the flowers from her hair as she read through the bounty note she had gotten from Jorleiff earlier that day.

_'By order of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak:_

_To all able bodied men and women of Eastmarch._

_The bandits located in Gallows Rock fort has been harassing, robbing and attacking citizens and visitors._

_A reward will be offered to anyone who kills them.'_

She folded the paper in her pocket and turned to the grumpy Dunmer innkeeper.

"Is Gallows Rock very far from here?"

"About an hour walk down the road to Whiterun.", he replied. "These thugs have burned a mill down the river to ashes, two weeks ago. Gilfre, the mill owner, went missing ever since."

"I know. That's what I'm investigating on."

"Strange the jarl would even bother to devote men to this. The mill owner was an Imperial."

"She is also a citizen of Eastmarch.", she opposed. "And as such, she deserves any assistance we can provide her!"

_'In other words, me, and that's pretty much it.'_

She left the twelve Septim she owed for her breakfast on the counter and took her leave. She made a stop by the Temple, leaving the flowery ornaments she had removed from her hair by the shrine and crossed the White River Bridge by the mid-hours of morning, heading to the West.

**_25_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

The last days of Evening Star were always a time of the year that Jorleiff dreaded, for it was the time to bring up the subject of the taxes, and along with it, the everlasting complains of the citizens about the tithe. Ulfric never was very patient and didn't allow his leadership being questioned but he had always been a fair leader and tried to do the best of Eastmarch interests; but with the war going on for now almost two years, the jarl's temper was harder to cope with, especially when it came to the lesser grievances of the inhabitants of the Grey-Quarter whom Skyrim's freedom seemed to be the last concern.

"The Dark-Elves keep complaining about the high taxes, my lord. There continues to be unrest in the Gray-Quarters."

"Blasted dark elves.", the jarl growled. "I don't suppose you could tell them that I presently have larger concerns? Such as all of Skyrim?"

"They don't seem to be very sympathetic to our cause, sir.", the steward pointed out with an apologetic smile.

"Let me know if you hear anything more… substantial?"

Jorleiff seemed to hesitate for an instant.

"Brunwulf Free-Winter invited you once again to visit the Grey-Quarter, my lord.", he stated, running through his notes, earning an exasperated sigh from Ulfric. "I told him you would probably not find the time. He still voiced his contentment about your latest involvement in the outsiders' concerns."

The jarl turned a questioning look towards him.

"Involvement?"

"Yes. About the bounties.", Jorleiff stated, taken aback by the jarl's asking. "I… I thought you knew about…", he breathed, realizing his mistake.

"I knew about what?"

"The Dragonborn…"

**_25_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Gallows Rock_**

The fort on the heights of the road to Whiterun might have been in its time a perfect rampart for Windhelm, but now, was hardly more than a wreck, invaded by ivy and thorns. But the dark stone walls clad in their sharp coat of dark-green leaves were nothing compared to the fearsome warning flanking the gates: impaled on spikes stood the gigantic heads of big black wolves, unlike any Eliana had ever seen.

The young woman repressed a shiver and hid in the shadows of the arch to get a count of the men inside the courtyard. Two bandits clad in hide armors and bearing ornamented swords sat by a roaring fire ahead. On the other side of the square, a scout patrolled over the roof of the main - and last standing - building. The girl saw him aim a bow at her.

"**_FUS RO DAH!_**"

The archer came flying backwards and crashed against the wrecked tower behind him as the two warriors camping by the fire unsheathed their swords and attacked the intruder.

**_25_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Gallows Rock Fort_**

Eliana reluctantly closed the door behind her. In the air floated the intoxicating scent of blood and putrefaction, from the wolves' heads rotting on spikes in the first hall.

The girl repressed a wave of nausea and proceeded through the long corridor plunging in the depths of the fort. The dim light of the torches led to a large square room from where came raised voices of a heated conversation. Yelps and shouts, alongside with the sharp sound of metal and the loud cracks of a whip echoed through the dark hall, making her stop dead. Her heart pounding hard against her chest, Eliana stayed hidden in the darkness for what seemed an eternity before the clear sound of a sword unsheathed followed by a desperate howl filled the air… For a second, there was nothing but the silence… Then a thunderous laughter made her skin crawl.

"Krev won't be happy! The hide won't be worth much after that."

"We've got plenty to skin already… Can have a little fun with this one."

Holding back her fright, the young woman slowly unsheathed her sword, careful not to make any noise but the soft clear sound of the blade against the metal rim of the sheathe could not be muffled.

"What was that?!"

The shadows of two men cast on the walls by the light of the torches came approaching the staircase. Eliana focused on the ground and traced in the air the edges of two intricate runes that carved on the ground below.

"You should never have come here!"

She saw the men - or rather their shadows - unsheathe their swords and rush towards her, only to be blocked by a deadly explosion of fire and ice. But, far from stopping them, the spell merely delayed them.

In the mist cause by the two spells colliding, Eliana saw only too late a silver greatsword swoop on her. She stopped the blade, but only just, and retaliated with an Ice spike that pierced right through her enemy's chest, sending him down the stairs and to his death. The second one, still writhing and convulsing in flames, saw his suffering ended by the sharp edge of an ice-enchanted blade.

Out of breath, Eliana carefully descended the stairs and entered the room unsure of what to expect to find down there…

_'Anything but that!'_, of that she was sure!

In a small dark cell, across the square room where a roaring fire burned, was tied and bound the bloodied and broken corpse of a creature that looked like a huge black wolf, only sharing some disturbing human features. The beast was tall, had long legs and arms with paws like hands, only covered in a thick black fur, and ended by sharp claws. Its head was definitely what she had found rotting on spikes on her way through this gods-forsaken fort!

"By the Nine… What are you? What can you possibly be?"

Only one answer crossed her mind of course, but she refused to believe it! Werewolves did not exist! They were but legends!

_'So were Dragons…'_, a voice in her head pointed out.

On the ground, at the feet of the creature laid bloodied instruments, curved knifes and daggers, leaving no doubt on what she had heard when she entered the staircase.

"I'm sorry…", she breathed towards the beast. "I am so sorry…"

Her hand on her heart, she slowly withdrew and looked around her. On her right, a door led deeper in the entrails of the fort.

The young woman hesitated or a while. Bandits, she could deal with… Werewolves and werewolves-hunter, she wasn't sure.

She pushed back fear and doubt and focused on the task at hand: she was here on a rescue mission! If Gilfre, the mill-owner was still alive, she had to find her and bring her back to safety - to Windhelm!

Holding firm on her sword, she carefully pushed the second door and plunged deeper in the darkness.

**_25_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Gallows Rock Fort - Prisons_**

The hallway was slightly flooded but very soon another staircase left the basement and led up to a wide torch-lit room. A man was sitting at a table, his back to the corridor Eliana was striding. Focused on her enemy, the young woman didn't notice the pressure plate on the ground until it was too late.

A gate whipped through the air and knocked her against the wall. Struggling against the trap, she watched in horror the man she spotted earlier unsheathe a silver sword and calmly face her, a wicked smile on his face.

"So… another of you monsters to complete my collection. Where's the rest of your pack, whelp?"

His brows furrowed as he noticed the bright blue tabard the girl was wearing. "No…", he breathed. "You are not one of them. What are you? A guard? A soldier? A bounty hunter?" The man let out a snort. "You picked a wrong time to get lost, girl!"

The tip of the sword swept on her.

"_FEIM!_"

The silver blade went right through her chest and stuck in the wall as the young woman escaped the death grip of the trap and unsheathed her own weapon. The bandit managed to get his sword back and swung it to the face of his prey who clumsily blocked. He took his chance and with a swift move of the wrist got the Imperial blade out of her grip. The sound of metal against stone as the weapon hit the ground downstairs and dove underwater claimed his victory. But Eliana was no warrior. She was a mage.

The man prepared to strike a vertical blow, dangerously exposing his chest. His last mistake.

The cold and unmistakable feeling of a blade piercing the flesh stopped him dead. Dropping his sword, he looked down in disbelief as an Ice spike dug through his skin. An explosion rang through the air and sent him crashing against the table. Dead.

Eliana gathered magicka in her left palm and focused on healing the cut on the back of her hand before she headed downstairs to find her blade. She wiped the pommel of the mud covering it and sheathed back her beloved weapon as she climbed back up - this time carefully avoiding the trap-gate - and advanced further in what appeared to be a prison.

Most cells were empty, some of them contained the emaciated corpses of those big black wolves, but one, down a couple of stairs, particularly caught her attention.

In the cell, in the darkness, she could distinguish the crouched form of what resembled a female body. Eliana hesitantly summoned a magelight and directed in to the end of the jail.

The slender form looked up, revealing the bruised and pale face of a dark haired woman. She crawled back in fear when she saw the girl on the other side of the bars with her weapon drawn.

"No, wait. I won't hurt you.", Eliana hushed as she sheathed her sword. "You are Gilfre, aren't you? I'm here to help."

"You can't help me.", the woman croaked. "It's too late for me. I… I can't…"

"Hush. I'll let you out of here and I'll bring you home. Don't worry."

"No!", the Imperial cried in desperation. "No! You can't let me- I can't control… I…"

In the blink of an eye, the woman's body creaked and cracked and covered in a thick black fur as a deafening wolf howl rang through the air.

Eliana threw herself back just in time to avoid the huge paws and sharp claws aiming at her face. The great beast threw itself against the bars in an attempt to reach its prey, but the grids were solid enough and the wolf withdrew with a yelp of pain - fresh red burns appearing on its palms and chest where it touched the silver bars - and curled into a ball at the end of the cell.

Her heart pounding hard in her chest, the young woman walked back in fear, the eyes of the big beast watching intently her every move. Her heels bumped against the first step of the stairs but before she could turn and flee, she felt a strong arm seize her and the cold metal of a dagger press under her throat.

**_25_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

"There are some things we'll have to discuss.", Ulfric sighed, quite displeased that the Dragonborn purposely kept him in ignorance of her activities through the hold. "Convoke her immediately."

"She left, my jarl.", the steward explained. "Asked me about the bounty placed on the head of the bandits responsible of the attack on Mixwater Mill."

"The outlaws of Gallows Rock.", the jarl breathed. "Does she intend to deal with them on her own?"

"She did not state her intentions, my lord."

Ulfric let out a sigh, his anger dying out, replaced by sheer worry. He knew she was strong and wise enough not to blindly throw herself in battle…

_'Strong, but not invulnerable…'_

Ever since they first met, he couldn't help but fear for her whenever she was away from him… Desperately trying to curtail his concern, the jarl headed back to the war-room.

"Send her to report when she comes back."

**_25_****_th_****_ of evening Star - 4 E 201 - Gallows Rock Fort - Prisons_**

"You stink of fear.", a harsh voice whispered in her ear. "You're not with the Silver-Hand…", the man stated more than he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same.", she managed to reply.

"Leave her be, Skjor.", a female voice stated calmly. "I recognize her. She's from Whiterun."

The so-named Skjor loosened his grip on the girl's throat, allowing her to face the new incomers: a one-eyed grey-haired man with black war-paints and a stern look, a tall and rather handsome raven-haired man with dark rings under his ice-blue eyes, and a red-haired woman, hardly older than Eliana, with unnatural and hauntingly beautiful grey eyes.

"You must be the one who opened us the way, then.", the later offered.

"I… I've seen you before, haven't I? You're… You are the Companions."

"Aye. And you are Balgruuf's treacherous Thane, the Dragonborn… You have strayed far from your path...", she sighed. "Farkas, escort her back. Your brother could mistake her for a Silver-Hand if he meets her on the way."

Eliana stubbornly shook her head and planted herself before the group of warriors.

"No. I need answers, I _demand_ answers. What is this place? Who are these men, and what is… _this_?", she added, motioning to the black shadow crouching on the floor of its cell. "Why are the Companions involved in this whole werewolf hunt?"

"You are too curious, lass.", the elder growled, his voice low, threatening, and almost bestial.

"These men are called the Silver-Hand. Werewolves hunter. We happen to have… conflicting interests. They stole one of our prized possessions.", Aela answered, clearly not stating the whole truth but at least attempting to satiate the girl's curiosity. "A fragment of Wuuthrad, the axe yield by Ysgramor himself as he led the five-hundred Companions. We came to get it back."

The elder's patience was visibly growing thin when he turned to his shield-sister.

"We must go on."

"Aye.", the woman answered before she turned again towards the Dragonborn. "May the Gods watch over you in your battles."

"Wait.", Eliana held them back. "I'll go with you."

"No you won't.", the elder answered, his features and voice hard.

"This is not your fight.", the black-haired man - who had remained silent ever since they arrived - offered, his voice deep and calm not once betraying any trace of hostility. "Head back to the surface before you get yourself hurt."

"I have as much rights to be here as you do!", Eliana protested. "I am here on official orders! This… this woman… I was here to save her but…"

She laid a saddened look upon the great beast, curled in a ball in a cell too small of her.

"There is nothing you can do.", the young man deplored. "Leave it be."

The wolf looked up with pain-filled eyes and rested its head on its paws as to finally sleep -perchance to dream.

Eliana let out a heavy sigh and turned to the Companions. "These men… I don't know who they are, I do not know why you are at war with them, but I will not let them threaten my hold any longer!"

"They're not the ones who changed her, you know.", the elder wryly pointed out.

"Maybe not. But they tortured her, and killed countless others, of that I'm sure! And I am not going to let this happen to anyone else! I am going with you and that's it."

**_25_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Gallows Rock Fort - Living Quarters_**

"How come he's the cook? Everything tastes the same, everything tastes like chicken."

"Except the chicken."

"What tastes like fish!"

A raucous laughter filled the air up the stairs leading to a torch and brazier lit floor as a third voice protested.

"I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice._ 'Thank you very much, Bert.' 'Lovely stew, Bert.'_ How hard is that?"

The Companions stopped mid-stairs and Skjor risked a look up, then gave a sharp nod to Aela who pulled out her bow and armed it.

The sound of a wooden ladle against the pot broke the chattering.

"Mmm… Just needs a sprinkle of salt."

"Ain't gonna be the one to tell Krev she can't tan her hides because you used the salt for a stew!"

Eliana saw a glimpse of fear in the eyes of the warriors when the bandits evoked the name of their leader.

Aela was the first to regain her focus and aimed her bow with a deadly accuracy. The first man - the cook - fell head first, knocking the pot and spilling cabbage stew all over the fire. The two other stood with a start and unsheathed their swords only to be sent to Oblivion by a burning fire storm. Eliana summoned back her magicka when the two men stood still and unmoving and turned to her comrades who shared unreadable gazes.

"Krev… She's here.", the Huntress breathed.

"The Silver-Hand's first Lieutenant.", Farkas explained.

"A butcher! _Krev-the-Skinner_, or so she calls herself." Aela turned pale as she spoke, genuine fear - alongside with excitation - showing in her lupine eyes. "I don't think I need to tell you why."

**_25_****_th_****_ of Evening tar - 4 E 201 - Gallows Rock Fort - Workshop_**

Next door opened on an over-encumbered hall filled with barrels, and tanning tools. A few hides and some leather strips were rolled on a working bench alongside with some armor pieces and trophies.

The intoxicating scent of blood and salt and leather filled the air, only getting stronger as they descended the stairs to a long - and once again flooded - corridor and approached the door on the other side.

Aela armed her bow and waited for Skjor to carefully open the door, revealing a vast round hall lit by a skylight. Several tanning racks stood in the pale light and two men were working on a hide that seemed to have been recently skinned.

Eliana fought hard against the wave of nausea overwhelming her and prepared her spells, waiting for the signal of the Huntress.

The arrow swept over the closest man's exposed back. The corpse hit the tanning rack with a thud that alerted his comrades, but too late.

"The whole pack just for me!", a female voice taunted. "I am flattered! The so respected members of the Circle will soon complete my collection!"

A fair haired, dark skinned imperial, clad in a fur-trimmed leather armor came out of the darkness and furiously engaged Skjor in combat while Aela and Farkas took the two men on the left, leaving the one on the east wing to Elie.

The young woman summoned a fireball and put her adversary down with ease, but the noise of the battle had alerted the rest of the Silver-Hand who soon came joining the fight from a corridor on the right side of the room.

Hidden in the darkness, Eliana escaped their notice until it was too late. A snow-storm engulfed the first two ones, freezing them in place before they could even aim their bows at the three Companions.

"**_FUS RO DAH_**!"

The ice-cubed archers came flying through the hall and crashed hard up the stairs where Aela and Farkas had moved the fight, crushing one of their foes in the process. The two Companions exchanged a glance and shot her a congratulating smile before they all returned to the fight.

The Dragonborn jumped back to avoid a swing of a silver flail and watched in horror the stone pillar on her left break on contact. She summoned a thick Ice-shield that shattered with the second blow but gave her enough time to gather magicka in her palms in the shape of a beam of flames she aimed straight at her foe's face. The spell died out quickly but still reached the flesh under the hide helmet. The man let out a furious yell that mixed with another despaired cry on the other side of the room. Eliana turned to see the Skinner fall under the blade of Skjor and turned only to witness in sheer horror the spiked mace of the flail swoop on her.

A bestial roar filled the air.

A black form jumped in-between the mage and her enemy and brought the man down in a mess of growls and rattles, bone-cracking, and flesh ripped apart. The beast's eyes fell upon a terrified girl. Too scared to move, Eliana cautiously watched the wolf withdraw, as to assure her he was no threat to her. His maw, chest and paws were bloodied - from both its own blood and the dead man's one -, deep burns marked its skin and fur where the silver had touched and its right arm seemed dislocated.

Eliana hesitated for a while then slowly approached closer.

"Can you… hear me? Understand me?"

The beast looked up with pain-filled eyes and nodded bluntly. The wolf watched in disbelief the girl sheathe her sword and rush to his side to tend to his wounds.

"I'll put back your arm in place. This… won't hurt a bit."

She pulled hard on the paw and the shoulder cracked with a bolt of white pain. The wolf let out a deafening roar and turned an angry look towards his healer.

"See…", she said with an apologetic smile. "I lied."

What looked like a trace of laughter lit the wolf's ice-blue eyes as he let out a snort, followed by a deep contented sigh when a wave of healing light surged through his wounds. As the wounds closed and the pain faded, his breath came out steadier, deeper, and maybe more human.

"You just had to change in front of her, did you?"

Eliana turned her gaze to arm-crossed and obviously annoyed Aela.

"Hadn't thought of that…", a deep voice apologized.

The Huntress rolled her eyes and threw some clothes to her shield-brother, returned to his human - and totally naked - form.

"Of course you hadn't, frozen brains!"

"Hope I didn't scare you.", Farkas apologized to a still shocked - and unsure about what would become of her - Eliana.

"It's fine. I… Thank you very much. You… just saved my life."

"That's yet to see.", the harsh voice of Skjor pointed out.

Eliana stood up with a start and guardedly faced the man, surveying his every move as if he was going to suddenly jump at her and rip her throat.

"Relax!", Aela comforted. "We're not murderers. But we do have to protect our secret, you imagine."

"I understand.", the young woman answered calmly. "But I can promise you I will never tell anyone of… Whoh! Wait a minute!", she interrupted herself. "_Our _secret? Do you mean all the Companions are werewolves?!"

"Not everyone", Farkas answered honestly as he clasped back his ornamented chest-plate. "But all the members of the Circle are. It's a secret to everybody."

Eliana blinked several times, trying to register this information.

"But… the woman from earlier… she completely lost control. She tried to attack me. How come… you can control it?"

"It's a gift from Hircine.", Aela answered.

"A curse.", Farkas darkly added.

"A blessing!", Skjor harshly dismissed.

"It takes a strong heart and a good will to control, but none of us is a threat to Skyrim.", the she-wolf offered. "But the question is, will you be a threat to us?"

The young woman shook her head 'no'.

"Werewolves or not, you are protectors of Skyrim.", she stated. "These are desperate times... Skyrim - more than ever - needs you."

Skjor didn't seem convinced by her answer but heavy footsteps echoing through the hall on their right cut him through any resentment or doubt he might have about the uninvited mage.

The four of them unsheathed their weapons and prepared to face the incoming opponent, only to let out relieved sighs as a familiar figure came in sight.

"You are late, brother.", Farkas greeted, sheathing back his greatsword.

The man gave a dejected look around them, sorry that he missed the party, and saluted his shield-brothers with a nod.

"Skjor… I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way… twice."

**_25_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - Palace of the Kings_**

"The bandit leader of Gallows Rock is dead.", the young woman announced. "I… was too late for Gilfre", she regretted, "but the outsider population can be assured these thugs won't be of any threat in the future."

Jorleiff took note of her success, not bothering to hide his appreciation.

A month that these men had taken over Gallows Rock Fort, driving out the Necromancers that had before inhabited those halls; at first, they caused little trouble - occasionally, a merchant would complain about his stock of salt disappearing while he was negotiating the pelts and leather the men sold in quantity - but everything had changed two weeks ago, when they violently raided upon a mill, burned the lumber to ashes and abducted the lone mill-owner. Yet with the war they couldn't gather enough men to quell with security problems within the hold.

Bounties were piling up and no one seemed to be inclined to take care of them, until a few days ago, when the Dragonborn first asked him about an attack on a Khajit caravan somewhere on the road to Riften. The responsible - a group of bandits who had found refuge in the caves of Cragwallow Slope - had been brought to justice within the day, and lots of others had since known the same fate: the giant harassing the stormcloaks' outpost by the White-River, the bandits who attacked Anga's mill and whom she tracked to their hide-out somewhere in the Uttering Hills, and a threatening number of Frostbite spiders that inhabited a cave too close from the Eldergleam Sanctuary and occasionally attacked pilgrims.

"I suppose some kind of a reward is in order.", the steward stated, searching through his notebook for the copy of the bounty note concerning her prize. "Four-hundred septims."

"I… just want enough to get my cuirass repaired and my sword sharpened.", Eliana stated with a smile. "Fifty septims are more than enough. The rest will be more useful in the hold's treasury. I do not do that for gold."

"Why then?", a third, deep voice asked.

The young woman turned to her left and respectfully bowed before the jarl.

"I have my reasons.", she smiled.

"And I will not tolerate my soldier's motive to be hidden from me."

Eliana stiffened. His tone was hard and unyielding. She was no longer the Dragonborn; she was a soldier and he was her commanding officer. And she hated that!

"I… spoke with Brunwulf Free Winter, who told me about the attack on Mixwater mill, and the outlaws of Gallows Rock."

The mere mention of the man's name made his skin crawl. Thirty years of bad thoughts and hardened will stood between them; thirty years of unforgiving hatred only veiled with respect - a respect slowly torn apart by fire and steel as the war raged on.

Brunwulf made no mystery that he supported the Empire, and Ulfric had started suspecting the mutual grudge would even have convinced him to directly help the Legion somehow.

"And you blindly denied our oath to me, and offered yourself to his service.", he hissed, his rugged face contorted with anger, his fists clenched, knuckles white, but his eyes gleaming with something that deeply hurt Eliana: disappointment.

She remained speechless, unable to comprehend the accusation, unable to defend herself. The shocked incomprehension on her face infuriated him even more.

"I did no such thing.", she breathed. "Windhelm counts more soldiers this week than it ever did these past few months. You didn't need my protection. I took the initiative…"

"You have no initiatives to take.", the jarl cut, his voice low and dangerous. "Need I remind you of your place?"

Eliana fought the urge to step back as he threateningly advanced on her.

"You're a soldier. A stormcloak. And as such you answer to my word and my word only; obey my every order…"

_'Submit to my every will.'_

"I never asked much of you…"

_'And I gave you much - no less my trust.'_

"The least I expect in return is loyalty."

"_Loyalty_?", she repeated, breathless. "It… it is you who gave me the permission to act as I saw fit. _'Causing as much mayhem as possible for the Empire'._ I… I thought I'd be more useful this way: securing the hold, ensuring the safety of its inhabitants."

"The safety of my people is no concern of yours.", he hissed. "You are no citizen of Windhelm, yourself.", he spat, finding a disturbing and painful comfort in the hurt he saw gleaming in her emerald green eyes - the relieving feeling that she somehow shared his pain. Denying the ache in her chest and the strangled sob stuck in her throat, Eliana stood her ground proudly, anger and pain slowly overwhelming her in a steady yet violent storm of emotions as Ulfric brought his voice lower.

"Dragonborn or not, you have no legitimacy, no right to claim yourself Windhelm's avowed protector."

"At least, one of us has to!"

"Enough!", he bellowed, the young woman unable to repress a jolt from the might of his voice. "You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?", he said as he closed the gap between them. "How to rule my kingdom?"

"Skyrim is not yours yet.", she pointed out angrily, "and I fear she might never be if you keep matching to the description the Empire makes of you!"

She'd gone too far, she knew, but there was no turning back now, and no way to take back her words. If the truth is always good to say, then no harm would come to her… if not… then she had no hope left… for her, for Skyrim, for him…

"Strength isn't enough to ensure unswerving loyalty, and a Moot doesn't make a King. The love of the people does."

She gathered whatever courage she had left and reached to take his hand, memories of the only time she had seen him in such a state of rage, and the only time they had been this close - memories of the night she had brought him the Thalmor dossier - flooding through her mind.

"I believe in you.", she whispered. "And my loyalty forever lies with you…"

"Yet you listen to the poisoned lies of sworn Imperial supporters.", he cut, his hand clenching hers tighter. All trace of wrath was slowly fading from his voice; only remained bitter disappointment and the sense of betrayal Eliana had distinguished in his look ever since the beginning of their argument.

"Yes I do.", she answered, emerald eyes locked on steel ones. "Because every word pronounced against you reflects the truth of what _your own people_ think of you… Skyrim is home to more than just Nords. How do you intend to rule with half of your subjects convinced you despise them, and hating you in return? _I_ know who you are. I believe in you.", she repeated. "And I don't need convincing. But others do… The Dark-Elves, they don't understand our fight, our craving for freedom, they never had to deal with the Aldmeri Dominion. All they see is that while we fight your way to the throne, they are abandoned to their misery, their concerns thrown aside, crushed under the weight of a war they don't rely to. That's why I do these mercenaries jobs, why I try to help them. I do it because I am sick and tired of hearing you are prejudiced towards Mer population, because I can't stand seeing our cause constantly discredited because of your pretended hatred towards foreigners. Because I thought having a stormcloak soldier, wearing your colors high and proud and helping the people of Windhelm - Nords and Elves alike - would help them realize that you're not the self-serving, power-hungry ego-maniac the Empire would want us believe you are, that when you fight for the freedom of Skyrim, you fight for all her people! I do it so you can become the High-King Skyrim desperately wants and needs. I do it for the same reason I do everything since Helgen… _I do it for you_!"

Her voice died out as a whisper. Time stood still and silence fell.

Eliana felt her whole world reel around her, only finding the strength to stand her ground in the warmth of his calloused hand holding hers tight.

She struggled to keep her breathing constant, her mind desperately trying to register what she had just said to him, his unreadable expression and the storm of emotions clouding his grey eyes, but before she could get her thoughts straight, a pair of strong arms enveloped her as Ulfric pulled her close to him in a fierce embrace.

She hesitantly responded to the hug. The violent storm of emotion raging upon her heart slowly subsided, leaving her cold and distraught and unable to give in to his touch. Tears forming in her eyes - tears she couldn't allow herself to let down in front of him - she forced herself to pull away before she lost whatever restrain she had left - before she pronounced the three words that burned her lips and froze her inside.

His grip around her tightened for a while before he renounced to hold her back. His face emotionless, he stood silent, watching her step back, a thousand emotions clouding her emerald eyes. Fighting hard to maintain her composure, she respectfully bowed before the jarl and took her leave.

Ulfric's gaze longingly followed her until she disappeared into the night, leaving him behind, barren and speechless, unsure whether he had forever lost her…

* * *

**_Aaaaand... longest chapter until now! oO Never thought this would be so long when I started but... eh! There were a lot of thins to say ^^_**

**_First What do you think of Eliana's way to settle the differences between Nords and non-Nords in Windhelm ? ^^ "The jarl cares about your problems, see, he sent an officer to deal with them *cough* 'He doesn't know I'm here' *cough* " ^^ Well, Ulfric certainly doesn't like things to be purposely hidden to him ^^ He still comes along in the end!_**

**_So! I ran through all the bouty quests availables in Windhelm to get this chapter straight, and ended up not being satisfied by any of those quests (always ended up killing THE SAME GIANT over and over again ^^") so made up my own quest! Poor Gilfre! Had to sacrifice someone... :( She was the one :/ To Gallows Rock then! It was about time I introduced one of my fav factions (apart from the stormcloaks (duh! ^^)) : The Companions! Special gift to my dear beta-reader Myoune and to all of you ladyzandgentlemen who love the wolf twins: _****_Nekkid Farkas! ^/^ And Thorin-like Vilkas! lol_**

**_I hesitated (and I am actually still hesitating) to cut the chapter in half and separate the part when Eliana returns to Windhelm from the rest... It will remain attached for now, maybe I'll cut it when it is time to move the whole six-chapters -package to its rightful place ^^_**

**_Anywaaaaay... First argument! Aaaaaaaaaaand... FIRST HUG ! :D_**

**_Hope you liked it! :) Please, pleaaaase! let me know what you thought! *o* Really need some feed-back on this part! Sooo... Review, please? Pretty please? ^^_**

**_Next chap' : "A Frostdrake from the North"!_**

**_Stay tuned ! :)_**


	42. Chapter 41 - A frostdrake from the North

_**This takes place before Falkreath :) Enjoy! **_

* * *

**_A frostdrake from the North - 30_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

He didn't see her for the five next days. He knew from Galmar and the guards that she hadn't left Windhelm since she still showed up every morning - before he was awake - to report back to the general and join the patrols and melee trainings, but she made it quite clear that she was avoiding him. He honestly couldn't blame her, but he kept wondering whether there was more behind her words than just what she said.

_'Everything I do, I do it for you.'_ The gift of everlasting and unconditional loyalty. She willingly gave him everything she was, the whole of her, her strength, her arm, her heart and soul. What was it if not the promise that she belonged to him?

Holding his head in his hands, he had originally intended to read the later reports from the western holds, but soon found himself too absorbed by his thoughts to bother turning the pages. He had been pretending to read the same parchment for about ten minutes when Galmar noticed it.

"She distracts you."

The jarl put his papers away and shot his housecarl an interrogative look.

"For Talos' sake, Ulfric", he sighed exasperated. "If you could at least _pretend_ not to constantly think of her…"

"It is none of your concerns who I think about, Galmar.", Ulfric sharply cut.

There was no contempt in his voice, just weariness, but the general was not willing to let it go this easily.

"It is if your wits and judgment are affected.", the bear-warrior snorted, earning a dark frown from his friend. "If all it takes to get her out of your mind is to get her in your bed, I strongly advise that you do so as soon as possible."

"And I strongly advise you not to use that tone with me, Galmar.", the jarl replied coldly. "I'm not some green-boy filled with lust that needs a scolding."

"Then don't act like one!", the General spat. "You've granted her honors and titles that should only be fit to your most loyal soldiers, to the men and women who swore their lives to you, bled and killed in your name, and proved themselves worthy of your trust. _She_ just gave herself the trouble of enrolling! Damnit!", he cursed under his breath. "This woman was bad news the moment she stepped into the Palace!"

"She's a precious ally.", Ulfric sternly opposed. "A fine fighter, a clever strategist and a most loyal soldier. She's a blessing from the Gods."

"She's a pain in the arse!", the bear-warrior snapped.

Ulfric frowned darkly.

"You have no reason to despise her so."

"I just gave you one! She's an unnecessary and detrimental distraction. Hence, a threat to our cause. As your housecarl, I am sworn to protect you", he gruffly reminded. "Even from yourself if I must! And if I have to send her to the deepest reaches of Skyrim to get her out of your mind, I will."

"No doubt you would, friend.", Ulfric smiled wryly.

But there was no way he could ever dismiss her from his thoughts that easily…

"Eliana Evergreen is much more than just a distraction to me, Galmar…"

But before the general could investigate his words any further, the door of the war room slammed open, revealing a disheveled soldier wearing the colors of the sentries of the Bridge and who looked like he had ran all the way from the out-post.

"Jarl Ulfric. General Stone-Fists.", he saluted, struggling to catch his breath. "Commander Thrice-Pierced requests your immediate assistance up to the main gates."

**_30_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm_**

First thing the sentries heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the freezing, whipping wind.

Ulfric intently watched the skies, and soon a roar echoing through the valley confirmed his fears.

"Galmar, sound the alarm. Call out the guard.", he ordered, unsheathing his ax. "Do it _now_!"

"What is it?", the general asked.

The jarl turned to him, stern and pale.

"Dragon…", he breathed. "**_DRAGON!_**"

His voice died out in a deafening roar as a huge white scaled beast hovered over the city. The alarm rang through the air and panic seized the crowd below. A rain of stones and tiles fell over the Stone Quarter and Valunstrad when the dragon briefly perched himself on the roof of the temple, before a thunder-like shout brought him down the slope and forced it to take its flight.

"ARCHERS!", Ulfric bellowed, his voice hoarse from the Shout, yet clear and compelling. "Push it out of our walls! Bring it down!"

The bowmen formed a line on the rampart and fearlessly aimed bows and crossbows at the gigantic beast swooping on them. Darts and arrows reached their aim… so did teeth and claws. Ulfric watched in horror his men fall to their death and the bringer of their doom drop the broken corpses of two sentries that came rolling down a roof before they landed on the ground in a sickening noise of metal screeching and bones shattering.

People ran for their lives, desperately trying to gain shelter under the oldest vaults of the Avenue of Valor.

Guards did their best to make the civilian safe, keeping them away from torn-out roofs and cracked walls, guiding them to shelter under the firmest structures of the ancient stronghold, healing the wounded, separating the livings from their dead but as memories of Helgen - the buildings destroyed, the trees like torches blazing bright, the people he was forced to leave behind for his and his men's sake - came haunting him, it appeared to Ulfric that nothing could protect them against the wrath of the dragon.

Within the chaos, a voice caught his attention, and brought him back to the present:

"Jarl Ulfric!"

Just a few steps ahead, a mother was desperately trying to get two young lads away from a gravely wounded Dunmer that a familiar figure proudly clad in his colours was desperately trying to save. The girl soon left the still unconscious but out of danger dark-elf to the care of the clan Cruel-Sea and Lady Aretino and came rushing to his side as all able-bodied men gathered under the command of Galmar and Commander Thrice-Pierced.

"Let me talk to him, please…", she implored. "I might be able to convince him to go. Don't… Just don't attack first. We'd lose too many men."

There was a quake of the earth as the dragon finally landed by the stables and tore the wooden structure apart. Screams and horses squeals filled the air, soon engulfed in a deafening roar, then only remained silence.

"Gather round!", the general barked. "We must take it down while we can!"

"Archers!", Commander Thrice-Pierced ordered. "Take position on the walls!"

"My lord, please…"

The jarl plunged his gaze deep in hers, hoping to find only confidence and reassurance, but encountered there the same fear and doubts that clouded his mind.

"You think you can talk it through?"

The young woman blinked her fears away.

"I must try.", she breathed.

Ulfric took a deep breath and forced himself to nod. He reluctantly let go of her hand - a hand he didn't remember he took - and fretfully watched her walk away before he turned to Yrsarald and Galmar.

"Order the archers to take their position and gather swordsmen on the bridge. Open fire on my word only!", he added. "We'll give the Dragonborn her chance."

**_30_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The White River Bridge_**

The bowmen and warriors - soldiers and civilians - took their position over the rampart and along the Bridge. Squads of five or six archers climbed up the highest crenels that hovered over the pavement, finding an exposed but advantageous position when it would come to aiming and firing.

Feasting over the corpses of two massive horses, the dragon barely noticed the gathering, only roaring once and delecting himself in the terror he saw he caused to these weakling mortals. One, however, did not quiver in fear. A woman calmly walked in his direction, no weapon drawn, no shield raised, and stood her ground proudly when he turned his full attention to her.

Eliana cautiously approached, relieved that of the blood that drenched the snow covered ground, none belonged to the couple of elves who ran the stables who had somehow managed to find refuge inside the house.

She bit back her fears and proudly advanced towards the white-scaled beast, both worried for and comforted by the presence of the guard behind her. The dragon looked up from the carcass of the horse and laid a dangerous gaze upon her. The ground trembled as he straightened - maw and claws covered in fresh blood - and threateningly took a deep breath.

"_Drem, Zeymah. (Peace, brother!)_", the mortal urged. "_Hon thu'umi! (Hear my Voice!) Zu'u nunon hind tinvak voth hin. (I only wish to speak with you)_"

Intrigued, the dragon frowned.

"_Zu'u Ysmir, Dovah se Brom, Struundu'ul ahrk Dovahkiin. (I am Ysmir, Dragon of the North, Stormcrown and Dovahkiin.)_", she introduced herself.

Comprehension replaced sheer confusion on the dovah's face as he took a deep breath.

"_YOL TOOR SHUL!_"

A bolt of flames swept over the young woman, blocked by a steadfast ward. The salute was challenging, and Eliana summoned all the might and resolve she could muster in her Voice to respond.

"_YOL TOOR SHUL!_"

The dragon winced and let out a deep chuckle.

"_Dovahkiin._", he breathed. "_Joorei vahlok. (The guardian of mortals.)_"

The girl solemnly nodded.

"_Zu'u kos ahst ahmik se julle, fahliille ahrk Bronjun se daar junaar. (I am at the service of the men, the elves and the King of this land.) Ahrk zu'u uth hin bo nol het. (And I demand that you leave this place.)_"

The dragon cocked an eyebrow.

"Windhelm is under my protection.", the girl stated, back in the mortal's speech. "You have already done much harm, but I'm willing to let this pass if you let them pass. Leave, now. And never return."

The dragon let out a deep chuckle.

"Or what?"

"Or I will have to stop you."

There was a heavy silence only broken by the howling of the wind and the whipping of tabards against the armors.

Up the Bridge, weapons drawn, Ulfric and Galmar anxiously awaited for a sign that could betray the beast's intentions. Memories of his times with the Greybeards allowed Ulfric to understand fragments of its conversation with the Dovahkiin but their voices had come inaudible when Eliana stopped using the Dragon's tongue. The hushed argument drowned in the howling of the wind only increased the tension. Men exchanged glances, angst slowly taking its toll. A freezing wind came blowing over the Bridge, numbing senses, hampering armors and threatening to block swords in their sheaths. Cautiously, archers ran their fingers along the fletching of their armed arrows and the swordsmen pulled out their blades. The soft shrieking sound of metal filled the air.

The dragon looked up with an angered look.

"_Nikrinne!_", he growled. "_Tahrodiis Dovahkiin!_"

The girl pulled out her weapon as the white-scaled beast took a deep threatening breath and prepare to unleash his wrath upon the guard.

"_Don't play games with me!_", she hissed, threateningly. "You just hurt people I care for; that is not a safe place to stand! I am the Dovahkiin, and you are in the oldest city of Men. Look me up."

The dragon stopped his motions, struck with hesitation.

"This is the only offer you will get.", Eliana stated. "And you'd better take it, 'cause right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all."

Time stood still as the beast considered the mortal defying him and the small army gathered to put him down.

"Leave.", the young woman repeated. "Now."

The dragon let out a snort and bowed his head in acceptance. The girl coldly watched him back away and spread his wings to take his flight.

A freezing gust blew over the river and a threatening thud broke the howling of the wind.

A cold wave of terror overwhelmed the archer when he realized - but too late - the arrow was slipping from his hand. The traitorous dart swept on the beast with a deadly accuracy.

"**_NIID!_**"

Eliana stepped back in fear when the dovah's eyes fell on her.

"No!", she begged. "Please, no!"

A thunder-like Shout banged through the air. Ulfric watched in horror the Dragonborn being thrown to the ground and the dragon swoop on her. The girl crawled back, but to no avail. The dragon's wing whipped through the air, and sent her crashing against a wall, unmoving, as the beast took its flight and attacked his men on the heights.

"ARCHERS!"

The bowmen stood on a line, firing a storm of steel to their winged foe in an attempt to bring it down again.

"**_FO KRAH DIIN!_**"

Hail and snow engulfed them. Men fell to their knees, frozen to the core, frost burns on their hands and faces, swords too cold for them to hold, bows too rigid to fire any arrow.

"**_IISS SLEN NUS!_**"

Ice spikes formed on the pavement, impaling some, caging others and plunging all in despair.

"Stand up!", a hoarse voice ordered. "Stand up and fight!"

Galmar unsheathed his steel warhammer and fearlessly faced the dragon sweeping on the bridge. He stepped on the side, just in time to avoid the deadly claws and swung the mace with all his might. The dragon's roar died out in the sickening noise of bones shattering. His broken paw hanging unmoving to his side, the white-scaled beast rounded the bridge and disappeared for a moment behind the crest, south of Hollyfrost farm. The men let out relieved sighs, hoping that their foe had given up, but the jarl knew better.

"Sentries! Watch the skies! Galmar, secure the wounded!", he ordered, for the first time daring to risk a glance towards the one who was the very first to fall.

He felt a wave of relief overwhelm him when a movement from the Dragonborn caught his eye. Knocked out but alive, Eliana used the wall for support to get on her feet and shakily seized her sword.

The horn sounded once more.

"By the Nine!", Galmar cursed. "Here it comes again!"

"Swordsmen, take cover! Archers! Ignite those arrows! Fire at will but stay out of reach!"

The dark winged shadow hovered over the bridge once, bending men to their knees in fear.

"Evergreen!", a hoarse voice barked in the chaos, causing the young woman to painfully jolt in surprise. "We need a battle-mage, here!", Galmar stated. "Take position at your convenience and fire at will. Show us what a Dragonslayer you are!"

The young woman nodded and ran past through him to climb up the stairs to the highest crenels.

"Oi!", the general held her back. "Don't die out there!"

"At your command, General!"

Her voice died out in the sound of a dozen bows firing a storm of wood and burning metal upon the threatening shadow that reappeared from the east. The dovah shook the darts and ambers away and took a hissing breath.

"**_ISS SLEN NUS!_**"

"**_YOL TOOR SHUL!_**"

The two Shouts met mid air, fire triumphing over the ice. The beast staggered and crashed against the highest crenel of the bridge. The pain of his broken paw drowned in the one of his wounded pride, he struggled to straighten only to witness the bringer of his woes stumble before him.

"**_FO KRAH DIIN!_**"

A storm of ice and snow engulfed the mortal. Blinded by the glory of his prize, the dragon noticed too late the bright shining of the freezing mist. A fireball flew through the smog.

The dragon slipped off his perch and painfully landed on the pavement.

Two lines of archers aimed their bows at him and shot. The frostdrake shook himself off the flaming arrows and crawled back in hope to find a wide area to unfold his wings, only to have them pierced with a storm of fire and ice, and soon found himself cornered against the massive gates of the city.

Curled against the bronze panel, the beast fretfully watched a wave of soldiers clad in blue armors swash on him.

"**_ZUN HAAL VIIK!_**"

The men dropped their weapon, like burned by white-hot metal. Swords, axes and maces hit the ground in a clear clinking sound, and the dragon let out a deep chuckle.

"_Mey joore… (Foolish mortals) Hon thu'umi ahrk dir ko faas! (Hear my voice and die in fear.)_ **_FAAS RU MAAR!_**"

A freezing wave of terror overwhelmed the unarmed guards and broke their will. Men abandoned their post, or fell to their knees begging for the Divine's help, leaving the few of them who didn't quiver in fear to the mercy of the dragon.

His axe torn out from his grip, Ulfric fenced through the terrified chaotic crowd, his old ceremonial sword - a sword he kept by his side more from a habit than out of use, blade still darkened by the blood of a fallen king - as his only weapon and fearlessly charged their foe.

Jaws clapped, blade ripped through the scales, claws and wings whipped through the air erratically, but unable to reach their target, and suddenly a shout like the thunder echoed on the bridge.

"**_FUS RO DAH!_**"

The jarl was thrown to the ground, unmoving.

"NO!"

"**_FO KRAH DIIN!_**"

The burning cold storm washed over their already decimated troops. The dragon slowly started walking down the bridge, Shouting ice and hail in every hook and cranny of the old structure, allowing none to escape the death grip of his breath.

Gasping for air, Ulfric struggled to straighten, his hand desperately searching for his sword through the thick layer of ice and snow that now covered him and the ground. A great weight suddenly oppressed his chest. The dragon's claws closed around him, crushing him slowly, almost conscientiously as the beast straightened to meet the dovahkiin's gaze. But the girl was nowhere to be found.

A stinging pain hit him.

The dragon threw himself back in a deafening roar to shake his mortal foe off his neck. The weight on his chest subsided and Ulfric watched in awe the young woman get a grip on the beast's horns and relentlessly hit wherever she could reach. His hand found the edges of a familiar ornamented steel ax. Holding tight on the hilt, the jarl swung the blade with all the strength and desperation he could summon!

The dragon roared in excruciating pain. His broken paw now only a bleeding stump, he stumbled back until he hit a wall. Eliana slipped, digging her sword further between the scales. The blade cut the dragon's roar. His eyes widened in pain and fear as a bright burning light started emanating of his wounds and whirling towards the dovahkiin. His soul ripped apart, his body consuming, his heart unbeating, his maw opened wide in a silent roar, the frostdrake turned a last murderous gaze towards the bringer of his doom. The young woman crawled back but to no avail. The dragon's skeletal wing whipped through the air and hit her with full strength, sending her off the edge.

The skeleton of the beast fell back on the bridge, and shattered against the stone. But there were no victory cries and no rejoice, for their dead were many and the Dragonborn was lost.

Ulfric rushed up the rampart but saw nothing but the dark freezing water below.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! ^^ Kinda lol**_  
_**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :) Sorry it took so long to write and post,nd above all, thank you all for staying tuned to this story and keeping reading it!**_  
_**Don't forget to review! :)**_  
_**Next chapter : "A so cold truce" ^^ Stay tuned!**_


	43. Chapter 42 - The Breath of Life

_**This takes place before Falkreath :) Another chapter to come before we set the chronology straight! ;)**_  
_**Enjoooooy! :)**_

_**PS: HOLY SHEOGORATH-DOING-THE-TIME-WARP! 30 000 views! O_o I freakin' LOVE you guys! T_T *breaks in tears of happiness!***_

* * *

**_The breath of life - 30_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The White River Bridge_**

Silence fell upon the White River Bridge. A silence that salutes the victorious and honours the fallen. The men ignored the glory of their kill and only looked up the rampart in disbelief. The Dragonborn was lost.

A few words, yet, echoed through Ulfric's mind, keeping despair at bay.

_'Everything I do, I do it for you.'_

_'If that's true'_, the jarl prayed, _'then please, just do one more thing: one more miracle. For me. Don't be dead.'_

A hand rested on his shoulder in a clumsy comforting gesture. Pale, his features unmoving yet his eyes betraying his dejection, the general stood by his side, defeated.. He and the half-elven may have their disagreements, but never did he sincerely wish any harm to come to her. Ulfric bit back bitter tears, and secreted his grief; the silent mourning of something that could have been. Bowing his head in respect towards the Dovahkiin's watery grave, his fist resting on his heart as one last parting gesture, the housecarl addressed a short prayer to the Nine.

"Sovngarde welcomes those who die with a sword in their hand and courage in their heart."

The jarl let out a broken sigh and nodded. His heart clenched in his chest as the thin layer of ice on the river started rewelding, sealing all hope away. Pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hold back his sorrow, he felt Galmar pull him away from the edge, and reluctantly followed him down the stairs where the rest of his men - those the Dragonborn had attempted to negotiate and in the end sacrificed her life for - were gathered. Those who only suffered from a few frostburns took care of the more gravely wounded, and already, the sentries of the bridge were gathering their dead in the alcoves on either sides of the pavement. Ulfric gave a saddened look upon his decimated troops, catching in the soldiers' eyes a glimpse of the very same pain that plagued his heart.

"Yrsarald.", the jarl called-out. "Get to the Palace and see if you can pull Wuunferth to the Sentries quarters. We need a healer, here."

The Commander swallowed hard and nodded.

"Open the gates!"

The opening bronze doors offered a desolated sight. In front of the Candlehearth was gathered a massive crowd, friends and families of those who had fought to protect their stronghold. He couldn't allow their sacrifice to be in vain.

A familiar figure waking amongst the blue-coated guards made his blood run cold. The sight of Brunwulf Free Winter and the dark shadow of the mountains of the Pale reminded him of their wretched condition. The Imperials would no doubt notice the attack and gather their troops to walk on Windhelm in the earnest. Giving in to the urgency of the situation, Ulfric pushed his feelings and mourning aside and turned to his general.

"Galmar, make a count of the casualties. I want every man still able to bear a sword to be ready for battle by nightfall. Ask Jorleiff to see to our stocks of food and water. We must prepare to face anything the Empire will throw at us in the incoming days."

The housecarl nodded.

"Tullius' arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

His voice was firm and reassuring but the gazes the soldiers exchanged betrayed what all feared deep inside. Their luck had failed them.

"Jarl Ulfric!"

The jarl and his housecarl turned on spot to see Yrsarald Thrice Pierced look over the rail-guard and to the depth of the river. The two men exchanged a glance, burning hope and cold resignation combined in a bitter mixture. His heart pounding painfully hard in his chest, the jarl rushed through the crowd to reach the end of the bridge. On the docks below, a group of Argonians was pulling a familiar figure out of the water.

**_30_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - The White River_**

The frost made her gasp, involuntarily breathing a gulp of salted water. Her lungs burning from the intrusion, she struggled to find the surface, but the weight of her armor pulled her down to rest on the riverbed. The cold made her whole body sore; her senses were already fading to a blur. In the darkness closing around her, she thought she saw a dark shadow swimming her way.

**_30_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - Windhelm docks_**

"Eliana!"

The voice brought her back to consciousness. She struggled to crack her eyes opened and coughed an impressive amount of fluid before she could get her thoughts straight. She blinked, blinded by the bright winter sun shining over the ancient stronghold, and glanced up to see a familiar face looking over her.

"Jarl Ulfric…"

"Shh…", he whispered. "Don't speak. Keep your strength. Someone get her a blanket! Quick!"

His grip around her tightened as she started trembling. He unclasped his cloak and wrapped the fur around her shoulders to protect her from the cold wind blowing over the docks.

_'Hold on! Stay with me.'_

Her vision fogged and her mind clouded, she barely noticed the massive crowd - Nords and Argonians - gathered around before she lost consciousness again.

Ulfric placed her head to rest against his shoulder and wrapped one arm around her back, the other under her knees to hold her up. Rescuing her from the water was but the prologue of the battle against cold, in order to save her. Torbjorn Shatter-Shield rushed from the Argonians Assemblage and through the crowd, a thin yet dry cover in his arms and gave it to the jarl to replace the already soaked cloak wrapped around the unconscious Dovahkiin.

"Galmar, open the way.", the king asked. "Ask Elda of the Candlehearth to prepare a room and a fire! We must get her warm!"

"The New Gnisis Cornerclub is closer, jarl Ulfric.", Suvaris Atheron - a dunmer who worked for the clan Shatter Shield if he recalled correctly - opposed, ignoring the death glances of the Argonians around.

Ulfric gave Galmar an apologetic look before he nodded in acceptance.

"Lead the way, then. Each second counts."

**_30_****_th_****_ of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm - The New Gnisis Corner Club_**

Grim, cold and decrepit.

Those were the first words that came to his mind to describe the inn down the lower Quarters of the city. True, the elven tavern was closer to the docks and - in spite of the poor state of its roof - still warmer than the freezing cold streets, but Galmar did not fancy wandering the stronger bastion of the opposition against the jarl. Expectedly, Ulfric seemed too worried about the safety of the half-elven to care for his own, leaving to his housecarl the trouble of ensuring it.

The Dunmer woman helped them bring the still unconscious Dragonborn upstairs, then drove the both of them out of the room - for a lack of better words - to get the young woman out of her armor and into dry warm clothing.

Down on the first floor, Ulfric anxiously watched the continual coming and going as the Dark Elves did everything within their power to save the woman who stood for them when they thought themselves abandoned by everyone else. The brief yet dark glances shot by the innkeeper, the cold breeze whipping though a hole in the roof, the sense of being unwanted in his own stronghold; these few minutes that felt like hours reminded him of their last conversation, and of how much he needed her. He was well aware of the poor state of the city, of the wretched condition of non-Nord people - still _his_ people - but it seemed the grudge had already gone too far for him to ever be able to win back the respect of the Dunmer alone. He needed her, to stand in-between Nords and Elves, to help mend the bond that war and higher concerns had torn thin - even maybe broken.

"May I offer you a drink, your Highness?", the sharp voice of the innkeeper brought him back to reality.

"A drink would be welcome, thank you.", the jarl answered, accepting the wooden goblet the grey-skinned man was handing him.

A hand closed around his wrist and forced him put down the glass on the counter.

"He doesn't drink on duty.", Galmar stated.

The grey-skinned man shot the housecarl a spiteful glance but before things could go farther, footsteps echoing from the staircase focused their full attention on the arch leading upstairs.

"She's warming up.", Suvaris announced. "She's out of danger."

Ulfric held back a relieved sigh an addressed a silent prayer to the Nine.

_'Divines bless her, she just can't give up!'_

"She's fallen asleep, I think we should let her get some rest.", the elf offered, anticipating the jarl's next question.

"What of her wounds?", he asked concerned.

"Scratches and bruises, but maybe a healer should come and check her."

Ulfric nodded. "I will send you my court mage by the evening."

He then turned to the innkeeper. "Thank you for her."

The Dunmer seemed taken aback by the gesture but instinctively bowed his head in reply. The jarl bowed curtly and took his leave, an obviously relieved Galmar on his tracks.

**_30th of Evening Star - 4 E 201 - Windhelm_**

"We must get these bones out of the way.", Ulfric stated, giving the burned carcass that encumbered the bridge an angered look. "Move them to the basement of the Palace; no doubt we'll find them of some use later."

Around them, the initial shock slowly subsided and soon enough, his people - soldiers and civilians alike - would need his guidance. Grief no longer holding him back - though worry still present, weighting over his heart for the time it would take for her to be back to him, safe and sound -, Ulfric returned his full attention to the people gathered around the forecourt of the Temple of Talos. The benches inside had been pushed and lined against the walls to make room for the wounded, the dead and their families.

Old life festival: people gathered in the Temples in prayer, wishing their beloved ones to return to them. For some, the miracle would occur, the priest and priestess of Talos working their Restoration magic on a son, a daughter, a wife or husband who had fallen that day. But most prayers would remain - if not unheard - unresponded.

Clenching the amulet of Talos around his neck, the jarl addressed to the Ninth Divine a prayer for strength - the strength to protect his people, help them stand again in these dark hours -, and to the One a prayer for time.

A light snow began to fall as dark storm clouds gathered around the top of the mountains north of Windhelm. The sight of the oncoming blizzard offered him a strange yet strong comfort. The same frost that almost drove them to their doom was now their stronger ally. As long as the pass was blocked by snow, no attack could come from the North. A forced truce sealed in the cold.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_  
_**Oh, by the way, don't know if you noticed but... I suck at announcing next chap's title ^^'**_  
_**I started writting this chap under the title "A so cold truce", then realized I would have to cut the original chap in two parts if I wanted to post it before Christmas loll Kidding: Next chap will come by the end of this week if the weather permits it ( I don't know for you but I HATE summer! I hate heat, sun and the fact that my freezer takes a full day to freeze a couple of ice cubes that will take only like 5 minutes to melt! Can't wait for September (I'm weird! lol)... or to move to Skyrim! (hope is what makes us alive, isn't it? XD)) or by next tuesday at the later :) Sooo... Stay tuned! Epic battle scenes to come ! :)**_  
_**Next chapter ( for real this time ^^): "**_**A so cold truce**_**"**_


	44. Chapter 43 - A so cold truce

**_This takes place before Falkreath :) We're soon reaching the end of the mess with the chronology :)  
Hope you'll enjoy! :)_**

* * *

**_A so cold truce - 4th of Morning Star - 4 E 202 - Windhelm_**

In the days that followed, it became clear that no army could ever brave the constant blizzard that whipped through the Pale and Eastmarch. But the frost, though shielding them, was under any circumstances a far deadlier enemy than the Imperial Legion.

Most of the buildings in the city had greatly suffered from the attack of the dragon and only few repairs had been done. The stocks of wood were running thin since one of the two mills supplying Windhelm had recently lost its owner.

Ulfric soon asked Jorleiff to find him the deed of property of this square of land and sign over the mill to whoever would be fitting to run it. An unexpected candidate showed up in the person of Faryl Atheron. Some would call him an odd choice, but the elf was strongly recommended by his employer, Bolfrida Brandy-Mug, as hard-working and unprejudiced towards Nords - and obviously towards Elves; two qualities essential for whoever would be offered the land.

No one cared - or dared - to oppose and soon enough, wood started piling up again, providing beams and planks to repair walls and roofs and enough firewood for every family to protect from the cold. Unfortunately, this came too late for some of the most fragile ones. Lady Aretino succumbed to a fever in the harsh cold of the New Year's first nights, leaving behind a twice orphaned son, Aventus.

"The family estate will be returned to him when he's in age.", Ulfric stated. "Six years from now. In the mean time, we cannot allow him to stay alone in this house."

The jarl let out a heavy sigh. "The boy must be taken to Honorhall Orphanage."

"Would you want me write this letter for you, my lord?"

"Thank you, Jorleiff.", Ulfric nodded. "Make sure to be tactful. The lad is facing most difficult times. I don't want him to feel like he's expelled from his own homeland."

The steward nodded and started his work while the jarl himself seized a quill and a piece of parchment to write a message to the _most esteemed_ Jarl of Riften, requesting a safe-conduct for the child and his escort, before he returned his attention to the weekly reports from the other holds. The reports were dull at best - mostly complaining about the weather and stocks of food and arrows running thin - but two however, held his full attention: Gonnar Oath-Giver - in the Rift - reported of an alarming gathering of Imperial soldiers in the former watchtower of Autumnwatch. His scouts however couldn't get a proper count of the soldiers or a glimpse of their intentions by basing themselves on the foothills of the Throat of the World. The jarl let out a frustrated sigh and skipped to Arrald Frozen-Heart's report about the situation in Hjallmarsh. Weather, arrows and food… But this time, these otherwise insignificant matters were but the forerunners of a most serious outcome.

"The swamps are frozen."

**_6th of Morning Star - 4 E 202 - Windhelm - The New Gnisis Cornerclub_**

Eliana regained consciousness in an unknown yet somehow familiar place. Voices coming from downstairs, the scent of wood, dust and apple - with a dash of Nightshade - left her no doubt about her location.

She pulled out the cover, her whole body stiffening from the cold and quickly wrapped one of the blankets around her shoulder before she attempted to get up. The world reeled around her for a moment but she eventually found her balance and gave her surroundings a better look. Her cuirass, tabard and sword were nowhere to be found, however she almost immediately spotted her boots, at the foot of the bed and reached out to take her Amulet of Kyne resting on the end table. Her knees buckling under her weight, her hands and shoulders shaking both from cold and hunger, she carefully climbed down the stairs and knocked on the archway leading to the main hall of the inn to announce her arrival.

"Finally awake!", Ambarys exclaimed as Suvaris rounded up the bar to walk her to a seat.

"How do you feel?", the she-elf asked, concerned.

"Still weak.", the girl answered, shamelessly. "For how long…"

But a deep growl coming from her stomach cut her before she had a chance to continue.

"Sorry!"

The Elves let out a light chuckle.

"Let's sate that appetite! The usual?"

"Anything you have.", the girl answered with an apologetic smile.. "I'm starving!"

"Nothing strange there!", Suvaris mused, taking a seat by her side.

The girl shot her an interrogative look and happily took in the bowl of steaming hot vegetable soup he handed her before she could get to the questions assaulting her mind.

"For how long have I been unconscious?"

"Almost a week.", Suvaris answered. "You weren't gravely wounded, but it appears your body needed time to recover from the cold."

"The dragon… the battle, what happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I…"

Her memories were but a blur. She closed her eyes, trying to recall images and sensations of before she passed out; she saw the dragon attack the city, the negotiation on the White River Bridge failing, the beast's paws closing around Ulfric, the silent agony roar that escaped his maw when she slashed his throat, the whirls of light engulfing her before a sharp blow hit her chest and nothing remained but darkness. A dream-like vision of the jarl holding her and calling out her name came haunting her mind but she figured out it was nothing but her imagination playing with her memory.

"I fell off the bridge, didn't I?", she breathed. "How come I survived?"

"You were extraordinarily lucky.", the elf answered before she told her the whole story.

Her hands fisting the folding of her skirt, eyes down to the table, the young woman stood in astonishment upon hearing of how she was rescued.

"Ulfric came here?", she breathed in disbelief.

"You're a most prominent citizen to our hold, it appears.", the she-elf smiled. "None but you could have brought the jarl to our part of the city."

"I am no citizen of Windhelm.", the girl sharply sighed.

"Whoever told you that is an idiot!", Suvaris replied. "And you're a fool yourself for believing it."

Eliana couldn't hold back a chuckle. Of course, she knew those words had only been pronounced in anger, but she still felt bitter resentment flowing through her veins like a poison at the mere memory of the man who held her every hope declaring her stateless; if she didn't belong to Windhelm, she didn't belong anywhere…

"I should be heading to the Palace…", she said after a moment of silence. "Report in."

She cautiously got up, considering the buckling of her knees under her weight, wondering if her legs would bear her all the way up to Valunstrad. The ice-cold water, the fall from the bridge, the battle with the dragon, her endless running through Eastmarch hold since they had taken Whiterun had left her weakened and more exhausted than she cared to admit. She took a few deep soothing breaths to keep the stars dancing before her eyes at bay.

"Easy!", Ambarys urged, rounding up the bar to help her sit.

"I'm fine.", she smiled in apologize. "I just got up too fast."

The innkeeper shot her a glance that suggested he didn't quite believe her.

"You might be back on your feet, half-Nord, but you're still weak.", he pointed. "You should take some rest."

"I have rested long enough.", the girl protested, feebly struggling against the elf's grip pinning her to her chair.

"You're not going anywhere dressed like that!", Suvaris scolded, motioning to the thin linen tunic that clad the young woman. "It's a snowstorm out there, you'd freeze to your death."

Eliana gave a dejected look to her apparel, immediately dismissing the idea to brave the cold with the weight that oppressed her lungs since her near-drowning experience.

"Is there any chance I could borrow you warm clothing?", she offered with an apologetic smile.

"Is there any chance you would renounce the folly of braving a blizzard just to see your beloved jarl?"

The girl shot him a hard look but did not bother to correct him. The innkeeper rolled his eyes to the sky and let out a short sigh.

"You're stubborn!"

"I'm part Elven, what did you expect!"

"Some men of the jarl brought back your belongings.", the innkeeper offered after a while. "Your backpack's upstairs. Try and eat something, first. I'll draw you a bath, then you'll be on your way."

**_6th of Morning Star - 4 E 202 - Windhelm - The Palace of the Kings_**

"If there were anyone I could trust to solve the situation in Hjallmarsh, I wouldn't risk your life out there.", Ulfric regretted, as he handed the latest reports from their northern hold to his housecarl.

"If there were anyone _I_ could trust with your safety", the general pointed out, "I would already be out there smashing skulls with the rest of them!"

The jarl let out a deep chuckle.

"I can take care of my own safety, friend.", he said, unconsciously laying his gaze to the place where the Dragonborn was standing, when they first discussed the situation of Hjallmarsh. "Right now, I need you on the battle-field.", he said, earning a wolfish smile from his housecarl. "Having this hold in our grip will be an inestimable advantage when we'll march on Solitude.", he added to himself.

"Aye.", the general nodded. "If we can pass the winter, there will be nothing Tullius can do to retake Morthal. But I will need more men to secure our position."

"Take whatever reinforcements you need, Galmar.", Ulfric offered. "I trust you to do what's best of our interests."

The soft noise of the majestic bronze door of the Palace closing filled the air as a freezing gust of wind whipped through the throne-room and to the war-room, making the fire in the hearth falter. Galmar headed to the main hall and came back as soon as he left, an expression Ulfric immediately recognized plastered on his face.

A soft knock on the door made his heart jump in his chest as the very person he was most anxious to see appeared on the threshold.

She was back.

After a week of worrying about her, wishing she was standing with him, praying time would suffice to heal her wounds, there she was, safe and sound, and finally back to him. She looked tired and weak, her fair skin marked with dark rings under her eyes in spite of her long unconsciousness, her lips paler than usual, yet her eyes burning bright as ever.

"Reporting in, my jarl.", she saluted, her voice clear and loud, yet somehow uncertain.

"Back so soon, half-elven?", Galmar wryly noticed.

"Missed me, General?", she chuckled.

The bear-warrior rolled his eyes and let out a snort as the girl hesitantly entered the room and turned to the jarl.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting, my lord.", she smiled and bowed.

"You're back, now.", Ulfric stated, wishing his voice didn't sound so cold. "It's all that matters. First things first", the jarl offered, dropping his distant behavior as he rounded up the table to guide her to a seat. "How do you feel?"

"Still weak.", she whispered numbly.

"Then unfit for fighting!", Galmar sharply cut. "Now, can we return to the matter at hand?"

"Yes… Hjallmarsh."

Eliana stood up with a start and rushed to take the report Galmar had left on the map table.

"This is it, then.", she breathed. "Have the Imperials attempted a move, yet?"

"It is but a matter of time before Tullius sends us his troops.", Ulfric replied. "But we are prepared."

"The reinforcements in Whiterun?", the young woman reminded.

"I would rather not leave Whiterun exposed to an attack from the South by demobilizing too many men.", the jarl thought out loud. "But that is a risk worth taking to keep Hjallmarsh…"

The girl bit her lip and nodded. She had wandered the wilds of this hold once and never wished to reiterate the experience. The damp land, the Deathbells and rotting trees, the treacherous floor plunging anything or anyone walking on the sludge into the death grip of freezing cold water… No wonder why, in the first two years of the civil war, Morthal had been the only city never to suffer any attempt at retaking. No sensible war-lord would ever risk his men throughout these swamps. If not for her and the peace-council, the rebellion could probably never have gotten their grip on this part of Skyrim. And now, the unbearable cold of the beginning of this year was putting at stake their position on what they had all considered granted. Should they lose Hjallmarsh, never would they be able to win it back.

"When do we leave?"

"You're not going anywhere.", Ulfric frowned. "I can't afford losing you out there. When you have fully recovered", he added, purposely ignoring Galmar's spiteful snort, "we'll see about sending you to battle. In the mean time, there's a matter I would like your input on, about the Argonians."

"Anything for you, my jarl."

"If you don't mind", the general excused himself, unable to stand any more of this, "I have a thing or two I need to discuss with Yrsarald before I leave."

The jarl gave him a nod in reply, allowing him to take his leave, and waited for the door of the war-room to close behind his friend to return his attention to Eliana. The young woman had drifted off to the end of the room, her attention caught in the sight of a familiar weapon laid to rest in a piece of blue-linen. The tip of the sword was shattered, leaving the blade still longer than a dagger but way shorter than a regular sword. Her fingers tracing the carving of the pommel, Elie looked up to the jarl as he slowly closed the gap between them.

"Do you think it's a sign?", she breathed.

Ulfric softly took the broken hilt off her hand.

"The sign of a broken will…", he whispered, his voice deep and low and betraying some kind of quiet resignation. "…or a broken loyalty… The choice is yours only, Dragonborn.", he said, bringing his voice even lower. "Do you wish to leave my service?"

"No, of course not!"

He felt a sudden wave of relief overwhelm him, all the fear and anguish that had plagued him the last few days fade, the emptiness left in his heart by the embrace she didn't respond to, finally filled by the clear and firm sound of her voice, the brightness of her eyes.

"There is no sign", he whispered in a comforting tone, "no bad omen, no message from the Gods in a piece of broken metal. If anything, it's only a sign of our resilience, of our will to keep fighting even when the gods deprive us of the right to. It's a proof of your courage." Laying the weapon back in its pale shroud, the jarl enveloped the blade in the fabric and knotted the leather strip around it tightly before he put it aside on the table.

"Oengul War-Anvil will see to provide you a new cuirass and a sword."

"It was a gift.", the young woman breathed, reaching for the hilt of her beloved weapon, her hand softly resting on his. "Allow me to keep it."

A warm smile enlightened the jarl's features and made her heart skip a beat. His light-grey eyes burning bright, Ulfric gave her a short nod and handed back her sword.

"It's good to have you back.", he said, closing his arms around her.

The young woman let out a deep sigh and leaned in to rest her head against his chest, hugging him back tightly.

"Thank you, my jarl.", she sighed.

Her voice was faint, her breathing deep and slow. She felt all the exhaustion from the last few days take over her, as she gave in to the restful feeling of Ulfric keeping her safe inside his arms like towers. She let out a broken sigh when his hand found the crook of her neck, securing her head in case slumber took her.

"Ulfric…", she called out softly. "I am sorry I failed you."

He reluctantly broke their hug, frowning in incomprehension.

"I… I _tried_ to reason him… and when I saw it failed… I wish I could… I _should_ have been quicker to bring him down. The truth is… I was afraid. I thought I might lose you."

"You never deceived me. You never will. When I saw you fall off that bridge… I thought I would never see you again. And you came back to me. Like you always have. My Dragonborn."

She smiled heartily as he solemnly rested his hand on her shoulder and she returned the gesture.

The jarl had given up his fur-trimmed chainmail coat for a set of warmer Eastmarch blue fine cloths. His chest plate laid deformed and carved of three jagged claw marks on the long table of the war-room; Eliana grew pale - enough for Ulfric to fear she was about to faint - when she realized how close she - _they_ - had been to losing him. A voice brought her back to reality.

"Eliana, are you feeling fine?", the jarl asked, sincere worry hearable in his tone.

The young woman looked up to him with concerned-filled eyes.

"Did he hurt you?", she breathed.

The jarl let out a deep chuckle. "Scratches and bruises… I faced worse."

She gave him a glance that betrayed her disbelief and laid her hands on his chest, focusing on the strongest healing spell she was able to cast in her own state of exhaustion. Ulfric sucked in a deep breath - the first he dared to take since the dragon's assault - when the wave of healing light surged through his body, securing his bruised ribcage in a way Wuunferth couldn't achieve.

"I didn't know you were a healer.", he breathed, looking deep in the eye of his savior.

"So I take it you didn't read the report about Korvanjund.", she chuckled.

The jarl gave her an almost apologetic smile.

"Galmar isn't particularly keen on paper work."

* * *

_**Chapter done! ^^ What used to be planned to be only one chapter will actually end up in three full chapters ^^ So... be patient, stay tuned and I'll do my very best to post next chapter ASAP :)**_  
_**I also want to thank every one of you, my dear, dear readers, for your constant support, your reviews, and for staying tuned to this story though the increasing waiting between the chapters. Thank you! :)**_

_**Don't forget to review :)**_  
**_Next chapter:_**** "****_A false front_****"**


End file.
